To Love Ru - New Life
by alvind-rod
Summary: Zack Yuuki (adoptive brother) of Mikan and Rito is trans-weapon, spectrum and dark matter user, which he only wants to live a peaceful and normal life with his new family. But one alien girl enters his life to turns it upside down. One question he needs to ask himself is: Should he try to find more about the past or Leave it alone. I don't own To Love Ru.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Birth of New Trans-Weapon**

 **Here's the rewrite of Life of Three Hybrids. My beta reader is Xyaqom thank you for becoming my bet reader and idea by Lewamus Prime 2017. Enjoy the story.**

A scientist entered his lab with his eyes locked on to his experiment. He documents his first test, "Experiment codename: Spectrum hasn't shown signs of waking up and no movements have been recorded. Further tests shall be pushed to another day."

"Where is that voice coming from?" the creation thought as his creator continues his journal. "My creation has Devilukean DNA, Spectrum and Dark matter in which the DNA should've destroyed the experiment. But it was a success."

His dark blue eyes opens to notices the scientist turns his head to sees the little boy tilts his head with confusion for his question was "Who are you? What am I? Where am I?" for the scientist closes his personal journel to answers the question as "Your codename is Spectrum, but I'm Jack and this my laboratory."

His curiousity enters little boy's mind of turns his head to seeks everything about lab for his thoughts were _'I guess...I can trust this person, but what is Spectrum?'_

"I have another question - What is Spectrum?"

Pulling a seat to answer the question as "Spectrum is intense powerful nearly equal to Deviluke, but they were all killed before my time" of the trust was born between the experiment and Jack.

 _'I'm going to start the training of Spectrum soon, but I don't want him to start thinking, he's just emotionless weapon'_ Jack's thoughts about his experiment as his yawn interputs his thinking pose from experiment for he speaks "How about you get rest, Zack."

Zack closes his eyes and allows sleep to take over his mind with Jack pushes his chair back to sees peaceful pose for Zack has taken. His lips forms a gentle smile to see his experiment was alive, yet his thoughts felt something in near future is lead Zack to make decision about what he should do with his life.

He enters his private bedroom and lays down and falls asleep, for his hopes inside of his heart for Zack didn't have no troubles for his memories brought back Tearju becoming attracted to Project Darkness.

 **(Morning)**

Bright light shrines at Zack's eyes for his dark blue eyes appears to sees Jack bends down to speak "Are you ready for your first training?" for his head tilts been curious about his training.

"Yes sir."

Jack pushes the buttons to releases Zack out of the capsule for his words been "Please place onto your body, Zack" been long black jacket with dark silver star shows center with black long pants and boots. He follows his 'Dad' to his right-hand pushes buttons to enters the code as Jack bends down to speaks "Listen...Just try to fight at your best and try not to get overlimits, Zack."

"Yes Dad" Jack was surprised to hear Zack's words for his appearance was light tan with his hair been black with dark silver highlights and red been ready for anything then his head looks up to sees hologram people with guns then hearing his father's voice.

"Son... The lesson is to watch for the attacks and try to dodge as many as you can" Zack nods his head to understands the training wasn't going to be simple for Jack, hopes for his 'son' came out on top, but his thoughts were: _'Come on, Son.'_

The bullets came quickly for Zack, as he tried to dodge the first two bullets, but the third and fourth got his left leg, he then places his hands onto his leg to sooth the injured leg, for his thoughts were 'This isn't going to be easy' for Jack speaks "Listen...If you can see the precision lines of attack coming, then try to aim your focus."

Zack nods his head with his eyes becoming dark blue slits to sees the bullets, which were traveling with little speed and dodges the fifth and sixth bullets with ease as the eight and nine bullet came close to hitting Zack's chest for his body twists around to dodge the bullets.

"Personal notes - Zack has increased his durability and his speed to dodge incoming attacks, but furthering his training isn't impossible for today. Training will come slowly, but progressing shall show results to Zack's body in the coming years" Jack speaks inside of his journal, which is unknown of dark mist appears inside of shadows for dark golden eye looks onto the information about Zack's training was nearly impossible to accomplish for any kind of transformation weapon, but he was dodging the bullets for seconds only.

His eyes becomes normal for Zack to fall down onto the ground with his eyes becomes light blue to show kindness inside of Zack's heart.

Holograms disappeared from existence with Zack was breathing in and out for his training will have to continue with his thoughts were _'I still have many questions?'_

"Son...We are done for today" Jack was telling Zack as his head nods for his head turns to walks back, then exits the room with his head turns to asks _'Is there always going to be death in my life?'_

 _'With every light...There's always going to be Darkness'_ Jack notices Zack's shadow felt sinister for his thoughts speaks 'Zack please grow up to being gentle person.'

Zack crawls inside his bed to fall asleep, he was really tired from his first day of training.

Five months have come and gone, Zack got used to dodging, slicing and shooting bullets from his hands with Jack becoming close to Zack as father/son relationship was a realization.

"Zack...My boy awake up."

"Father...What's happening?"

"We need to escape right now...Please get up" Zack's appearance has changed s little, as his hair was short, and black with diark silver and red highlights. As they were rushing away to get out of the bedroom, Jack bends down to look at his son's eyes to speak "Zack...Take this key-card to my ship...It's dark silver and black."

Zack didn't understand why his father seem like he was saying 'goodbye' for his question was "Why father...what is going on?" Jack turns his head to sees black shadows walking towards their location, for his words were "No time...Just leave and promise you won't look back, Zack.. Promise!"

"I promise."

Jack watches his son who was only seven in human terms for his head turns to feel a sharp blade entering his chest for his head looks down to notices a dark red blood slip out of his lips with shadow hand extends out of darkness to asks "Where is he?"

"Go to hell!"

A black smile appears to twists the blade and makes the pain nearly unbearable as Jack screams as he felt his own heart was nearly taken of out of his body for his words as "You think your son is safe from me...I will find him!" The building ceiling was falling apart for the shadow walked out of the building with Jack's final words were _'Stay safe...My son'_ with his soul slips away from his eyes.

Zack rushes out of the factory for his head to sees mysterious character with long jacket and girl with long blonde hair and dark red eyes as her outfit was black torn dress.

He walks away from the two characters for his eyes makes connection with his father's ship with his right-hand represents the key-card to enter the ship as dark silver large stairs opens up and Zack enters the ship.

"New master...Where do you wish to go?"

Zack sits down at the shipboard with his thoughts of _'I don't really know where to go'_ and right-hand reaches out to pushing the buttons to makes coordinates to the unknown planet called **'Earth.'**

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Arrives at Earth**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life. The credit of idea goes to Lewamus Prime 2017. Helping me with the beta reading is Xyaqom.**

His dark blue eyes opens to notices the computer to lifts up and takes a look at the computer database for the AI speaks "Master...We are nearly one hour away from the planet called **'Earth.'** for his memories brought back of Zack's powers could being used to help his 'father' Jack from death, but he was powerless.

Nodding to accept the answer for Zack looks out of window to notices Earth was water and massive living planet for his right-hand touches the buttons to set the coordinates near the woods with the spaceship places itself onto invisible.

Gets out of the spaceship for his thoughts been _'What is this place?'_ and his feet felt soft underneath his feet for eyes looks down to notices the soft grass for his eyes looks up and walks away from spaceship to looks around the city to notices the strange lights.

People were kept walking of ingores the young boy's existences as Zack walks over to gets understanding where he was.

Climbing top of the building was hard with his light blue eyes notices the type of city as his thoughts were _'This place is peaceful and amazing.'_ His eyes makes connection with a family been: little girl with her big brother and parents together.

Zack didn't know why but his curiousity gets the better of himself for following the family to their home to sees the little girl turns her head and notices Zack been homeless, but scared boy.

Before entering her home with her family to rushes over to Zack's presences to asks "Are you alright, Mister?" for his head nods as her father walks over to speaks "How about you join us for dinner tonight, little one" been warm to Zack's heart.

Zack was going to decline the offer, but felt someone's warm hand at his right-hand to looks down to sees the little girl was inviting inside of her house with gentle smile as his lips allows warm smile to enters the house.

The little boy turns his head and smiles at the newcomer to responds "Welcome to our home...Nii-san" as Zack didn't understand what he meant of calling him 'Nii-san?'

His light blue eyes takes notice over the house with his thoughts were 'This place feels like home...to me' with the little girl introduces herself been "Mikan Yuuki" and her Onii-chan as "Rito Yuuki."

Zack didn't speak a word about his parts of where he escaped with his father's help then their father asks "Do you have a name?"

"It's Zack."

"Zack."

Saiba and Ringo turns their heads with silents, Saibai then started asking with thought in his eyes as his question enters the talk being "Zack...Would you like to become part of our family?" Zack didn't know what to say about the offer.

"I...I need time to think about this" Zack's answer made Mikan and Rito feel disappointed. Zack then got up from his seat and gets out of the house with Yuuki's Family waves goodbye to Zack.

Zack returns to his spaceship as his thoughts were surrounding about who killed his father and what was the purpose of trying to get him. The warm water hits body for his hair hangs down with water which makes his hair and body wet. His memories bring him back from the offer by the Yuuki family to become part of the family, but his answer didn't come clear or straight out of his lips.

His body was only eight years old, but his experience felt older because his thoughts brought back the loneliness for Zack's heart.

"A.I."

"Yes Master?"

Zack turns his head and asks the question being "If you were offer a chance to have a family, would you take it?" Yet the tone sounds worried about Yuuki's family accepting Zack into his family.

A.I thinks about his answer to responds "If you think it's right to become someone's family then go ahead and do it. But only if your heart is right with them."

 **(Outer Space - Unknown Planet)**

Two shadows were talking with each other about Zack. One of the shadows speaks, "I believe the experiment has escape our sights, but I believe you'll find him right, Chaos?"

His dark red eyes opens inside the darkness, and answers being, "Yes I am going to find him...End him."

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Birth of New Family**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life. Thanks goes to Beta-Reader - Xyaqom and credit for idea - Lewamus Prime 2017**

Zack was walking though the city, as he was walking, he couldn't stop think about the Yuuki Family's offer of being a member of their family. "I haven't answered Yuuki's question about joining their family, but the warmth I felt from them...it feels good." His head turns to sees family were happy and together.

He stops walking on the sidewalk, and his eyes turns to sees the beautiful sunlight appear, as he remembers his memories from his childhood.

 **Flashback:**

Zack escapes his bedroom and enters the hallway and sees a little girl with bright red hair wearing a short black dress. He becomes surprised by her giggles, which were fulfillment and friendly. She asks him "Hey, do you want to play with me?" Zack nods his head to the answer saying "Yes," The game of hide and seek begins with the two bio-weapons.

It was that day where the two bio-weapons became friends, which makes them smile as they play.

 **Flashback Ends.**

Zack made a childhood friend with a girl named Mea, who became his best friend. His eyes then makes a connection to a happy family. His thoughts then come back to him when the Yuuki family invited Zack to join their family.

His eyes them makes a connection of three boys who were playing "Keep Away" with a girl with glasses. Seeing those boys gang up that girl made zack angry, but he manages to keep his temper in check after seeing another girl with light blonde hair and another one with long black hair coming in to help the girl wearing glasses. He then run over to them to aid them.

Zack then steps between the boy and the girls who were about to fight each other. he then looks over his shoulder to the girls, "Don't worry...I'll handle this," Zack then walks forward to the boys, and sees that they weren't scared at all, even after giving them a fair warning. "Leave now and leave this girl alone, or else."

The boys begin to laugh at his pointless comment, Zack then turns his head to sees the other girls were ready to join ib the fun, but his head shakes "No.' The action makes the kids become scared when his right-hand forms a dark silver sharp claw from his fingers. He then say, "How about we play little game then?"

"No thanks!" The boys rush away from Zack. Zack then turns around to helps the girl up to her feet, he then asks the girl, "Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head "no," and Zack reaches his hand out to helps her up and walks away and sees the other two girls. He then thinks, "So this what it seems like to have family?"

Zack walks away from the girls, but as he does so, he notices that his eyes become blurry, as the girls he once saw vanish from sight. Zack also takes notice that his body feels a lot weaker then before, he believes its due to hunger since he couldn't remember the last time he ate something. Zack then turns his head after hearing a familiar voice, and sees the Yuuki's Family walking towards his position, but before he could make sense to why they were walking towards him, Zack then faints onto the solid ground.

 **(In Yuuki's House - Living Room)**

Zack begins to wakes, and looks around the room he was in. The first thoughts that came into his mind were, "Where am I?" He them smells warm food hitting his senses.

Zack then gets up and notices Ringo and Saiba were smiling at young boy, Zack then asks them, "Where am I?" Then Ringo answers "You're at our home."

"Sorry to trouble you again" Zack didn't know how to pay the family back for everything they have done for him.

"It's no problem, my boy" Saiba tells the young boy with gentle smile.

Mikan then gives Zack a bowl of rice, with mixed vegetables and chicken in it. "Go ahead, eat it." Zack then takes the bowl of rice and eats it up like he hasn't eaten in a year, his hunger was nothing like Mikan has ever seen before. Later, Zack helps Mikan with the dishes, her cheeks turns slightly red of having a new "Onii-chan" in the house.

"Zack-nii-san?"

Zack turns his head and sees Mikan, who was curious about her question, Zack then asks, "What is it?"

"Would you like to become part of our family?"

Zack didn't know how to answer the question and his eyes looks down to the floor, as the answer starts gathering into his mind, and then finally saying, "Yes, I would love to become part of the family." Saiba's then extends his right hand to shake Zack's left hand for complementing for the boy's courage to becoming the part of Yuuki's family.

"Welcome home, Zack Yuuki." Saiba tells Zack with warm voice.

Zack then gave a bright smile, which shrines inside of his house, yet his mind left many questions about who were the Spectrum and where did they disappear off to?

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Princess from Stars/ Strange Dreams**

 **The canon of the story will start and the new chapter for New Life. Thank you for helping with Beta-Read - Xyaqom and idea from Lewamus Prime 2017**

Only seen in the darkness, in every corner of the hallways to only allow torches to follow his path, Zack turns his head, "Hello?" he says with a gentle tone, his mind was asking the same question as "'What is this place?"

His appearance has changed, Zack has grown to his teenager years, for his black hair was long, but cut off by his request to show his highlights being dark red and silver. The clothing he was wearing was a dark silver t-shirt and a dark blue long pants with his eyes tried to find clues about his whereabouts at the writing on the walls.

"So Spectrum user has arrived?" Said a mysterious voice, his attention turns to notices the person inside of the shadows, dark blue eyes looks over at a flaming torch, Zack pulls a question out as "What is this place?"

"He never told you about what happened to them, didn't he?" The question follows after. Zack's response was surprised about the type of reasons, yet walks forward with no fear inside of his soul.

"Who is he?" His question wasn't going to answer, Zack looks beyond to see a mysterious shadow was going to attack and kill everything form Zack's heart.

"Leave this area and never return!" The mysterious person tells Zack with serious tone, his dark blue eyes opens to pushing the blankets away and sits at edge of his bed.

His head looks down at the wooden floor, and begins to get ideas about his past, which it lead to one answer of who were the Spectrum people and what happened to them?

His attention turns and sees the bright moonlight and he questions, "My questions aren't going to come out of dreams, but stars shall answer them back."

 **(Top of building - City of Sainin)**

A girl in a strange alien outfit was breathing in and out, she was out of breath, then she stops at edge of building.

"Dammit!" The girl speaks out loud and she turns to sees two men in black and whites suits, and wearing black sunglasses. The men stands nearly ten feet away as his words enters the convection been "We've finally found you."

"I never thought that you would run away to this 'remote area'" Said the other men inside of his black and white suit, who looked ready for anything.

"But now...This is the end of your game of fucking tag." His voice becomes serious a tone with another person calls out "Now! If you would, please come with us."

Biting her lip softly, with the the sound of the wind blowing a little of her hair, "This time I will escape from you...Father," she said in her thoughts. With her right-hand, she pulls out her D-Dial up to gets a device which helps her escape from the suited men.

 **(Next Morning - Streets of Sainin)**

Zack walks to his twin brother's room, being Rito, and he turns his head to sees his brother who was practicing to confess his crush, being Haruna Sairenji. His outfit was the normal school uniform, but the colors were black and dark silver to Zack's liking, for the principal didn't speak against Zack's outfit.

"Hey lover boy. Let's go and get to school!" Zack tells his twin brother and his thoughts being 'It's been quite a few years, but I visited my ship to see how it was doing. Yet, I haven't told anybody about my special...or curse of me being have being a weapon.

After the math course was done, Rito was sneaking glances at his crush and Zack exits the classroom and sees Rito, "I bet Haruna is at the other side of the corner," said Zack in his thoughts.

Zack then turns his head sees Rito's best friend, Saruyami, but Zack rolls his eyes because Saruyami is the biggest pervert in the school, same as the principal.

"*Sigh* Sairenji Haruna-chan always looks so cute every time I look at her" Zack hears his brother speaks words about his crush being Haruna and continues talking with a soft tone being "Her sweet expression...Her silky black hair and gentle manner...She's the best..." Seeing this, Zack thought to himself with his thoughts were _'How am I related to this guy?'_

"Yo Rito! Are you stalking her again in the middle of the day!" Saruyami questions his best friend, yet Rito screams "Who are you calling a stalker, you Bastard!"

"What you mean, you aren't?" Saruyami was teasing his best friend, which Zack walks over to hear Saruyami continuing with his teasing being "As usual you're looking at your beloved Haruna-cahn, right?"

"Sh-Shut up. I wasn't just 'looking' at her today, besides, I was waiting for the right timing." Rito replies.

"Timing?" Saruyami repeats the words from what Rito said.

"Yeah. I've decided." Zack tilts his head of being confused.

"I'm going to confess my love to her today! Now that we're in High School, I'm finally in the same class as Haruna-chan, and the last time we were in the same class was in Eight grade, so I'm really happy...Zack, I forget to ask, are you thinking about the time you have been with us?"

"It's been good, Rito" Zack responds to his brother with a gentle smile appears at his lips as Rito begins remembering about the times when he spend time with Zack.

"Hey Lover boy...Turn your head," Zack whispers his to brother, Rito turns his head to sees Haruna and other students looking at their direction, seeing this, Rito becomes bright red. Rito's attention returns back to Zack and "Come on...Let's get to class now, please!" He tells his brother.

Zack begins remembering the number of times where Rito wanted to confess with Haruna ends up been ruin by dropping flower pots top of his head, almost run over by bus and elephants. However, Zack saved his life before the bus and elephants, which Rito is greetful for his brother saving his life.

 **(In 2-A Class)**

Zack pays little attention to the teacher's lesson, as he turns his head turns to look at the window which led to outside, his mind was trying to figure out his dreams, but not telling anybody about his powers was hard to hide from his family.

"...But I shouldn't be satisfied with just that, and nothing will change unless I tell her my feelings!" Said Rito in his thoughts about his feelings for Haruna, his head turns to sees Zack, and remembers his advice being, "Nothing can begin, and nothing can end unless you tell her how you really feel, Onii-chan."

"I guess after school today would be a good time...and thank you, Zack," thought Rito, who's mind was thanking his brother for encouragement.

 **-Flashback-**

Rito exits the Middle School and bends down to sees small tool with flower bed was mess, yet a girl notices the mess as Rito turns his head to asks "Huh? Wait...I didn't-" but it was too late, as the girl ran away.

Zack notices the girl was rushing away from the flower garden asks her, "Wait...What's wrong?" The girl then said, "Yuuki Rito just ruined the flower garden!"

The answer made Zack to rush over to see the destroyed flower garden, and sees Rito, who didn't know what to say about the destruction. "Rito?" Asked Zack. Rito hears his name and turns his head and sees his brother Zack.

"Zack...I just got here and it was like this." Rito's hoped that his brother would believe him, Zack then places his right hand on Rito's left shoulder, then nods his head being a serious expression.

"Of course I believe you. Besides, your my family, and it's our job to stay together," Zack was tells Rito with a confident tone, and they start fixing the mess with Haruna looking out of the window and sees the Yuuki brothers working together to fix the mess around flower garden.

Rumors went around about Rito messing the flower garden up, but Zack would stand up for his brother, by telling everyone about the real gang were catched after Zack found them. The punishment was suspention for two weeks from school, everyone then apologized to Zack and Rito.

Rito notices Haruna for the first time and sees her soft smile appear in front of his presences, seeing this made his cheeks turns light red.

"Hmmm someone has crush now." Zack was telling himself within self-thoughts.

 **-End Of Flash Back-**

"Zack always did help me when ever I was in a tough situation, but he never asked for anything back...I'm wonder why that's the case?" Rito didn't know much about his brother's past, but "I'll do it today..." he then turns his attention back to Haruna.

Haruna was walking and reading a book, Rito's began to think, 'I'll tell her...My passionate feelings!" The other students were saying bye to each other and Zack standing behind a tree, wishing his brother for hope.

Rito stood in front of the gates with his mind saying "Here she comes! All right...I'll say it! Sairenji...I...Since the first time I saw you...I always lo-lov..." Zack becomes confused of what his brother doing?

Haruna stops as she questions herself as "Was it just me...or did someone call my name just now...?"

Zack places his hand onto Rito's shoulder to show comfort for his failure on confessing his love to Haruna, with words of encouragement being "It's okay...Besides you just need to be confident in yourself, Rito."

 _'I can't do it!'_ Rito was tells himself with doubtful tone.

 **(Thirty Minutes Pass)**

Zack and Rito were walking home together as Zack asks "So how many times have you tried to confess to Haruna now Rito?" for his tone sounds little annoyed by his brother, yet Rito turns his head and thinks about the answer pointed out being "I think this is my sixth time at it."

"Hey Rito...Maybe Lucky Seven will being your chance to tell her," Zack responds as a little joke, Rito turns his attention to his brother with a gentle smile appears and nods to his encouragement to try another day to get Haruna's attention.

 **(Entering Yuuki's Home)**

"We're home" Rito enters the home with Zack behind his brother as Rito walks pass the living room and Zack sees Mikan sitting at the couch.

"Welcome home, Rito and Zack-nii-san" Mikan responds back to Rito and Zack, with her cheeks turns light red because her feelings for Zack wasn't told.

"Daddy said he'll be home late again today."

"Okay...I'm just going upstairs." Rito responds to his little sister with Zack walks over and sits down next to Mikan to asking "So what are you reading about, Mikan-chan?"

"Ummm...Uhh..It just a magazine...from what our Mother sended us" Mikan answers Zack's question and looks over to sees the different types of designs. Mikan turns her head to sees Zack has changed lot since he came to live with her and her 'Onii-chan' Rito, then she lays her head onto his shoulder softly.

Zack didn't understand why his little sister become attracted to him, but the feeling wasn't uncomfortable as he began to stroke her long brown hair softly with a warm smile showing up onto her lips.

 **(Rito's Bedroom)**

"Gyahahah! I see, you failed just as I expected!" Saruyami called Rito to talk about the failed confession, yet Rito didn't want to talk about his failure to tell his feelings to Haruna.

"Bastard...Don't say you were expecting it...Besides Zack always told me to never to try expect anything." Rito responds back to his best friend.

"Ha Ha! But it's your usual pattern" Saruyami was telling his best friend with a teasing tone and continues "You're usually aggressive, but when it comes to love. You're really pathetic, Rito...But Zack has no experience in love too because he was always alone in middle school."

Rito extends his eyes of being surprised, he remembers that Zack never did hang out with anybody, the reasons were unknown.

 **(Saruyami's Bedroom)**

"On top of that. You're such a naive guy, you faint each time after seeing gravures of a girl in swimsuit."

"Wha!"

 **(Rito's Room)**

"Th-That was a long time ago!" Rito sits up at his bed and "I'm not like that any more!" he responds back to his best friend.

"Ree-aly?" Saruaymi smiles of being a teasing tone, and "Try imagining Haruna-chan in a swimsuit" with his answer being "Eh?"

Rito begins to imagine Haruna in a light blue and white stripes swimsuit, his face turns deep red and stream cames out of his head being "Wha! Wai...Idiot! What're you saying?" Stands up to his feet for Rito breathing in and out to calm down.

"Gyahaha! See, you haven't changed a bit!" Saruyami calls out as Rito begins remembering the words of Zack to never try to imagine 'ecchi' or his creepy smile show, which Rito knows his brother hates "Ecchi."

Zack then knock on Rito's door, Rito hears this and closes his cellphone to answers the door and sees Zack in front of the bedroom door to saying "Rito...Dinner is ready."

"Ok let's go." Said Rito and turns his phone off, which Saruyami was going to tell his best friend on how to make a resistance against girls.

Zack and Rito were walking downstairs, but stops in the middle of stairs to speak, "Rito. Don't listen to your friend, but try to being yourself around Haruna-san" said Zack, his advice towards Rito was helpful.

"Zack...Thank you" His words returns back and sees Zack continuing to walk downstairs and his finals words being "It's up to you what you want to do, Rito."

 **(In The Bathroom)**

Rito sits inside of his warm bathtub, saying "That bastard...He can't keep his mouth shut. It's not like he has a girlfriend." His attention looks up at ceiling for his hair was wet and drops down with words were "But...What he said was somewhat true...Nevermind making friends with girls. I don't even remember if I've ever had any conversations with girls."

Memories brought back when he went to play soccer with his friends, but when Zack came into his life, they would help Mikan around the house. Rito would always help his family with any problems to deal with.

'Games...Soccer...Dodgeball. My life was basically all about having fun until I met Haruna-chan...and Zack' His thoughts brought back when he sees Haruna in a swimsuit, but calms down being "No! Forget it," and "Remember Zack's words."

Rito gets out of the warm water of the bathtub and shouts, "Zack...The bath is ready for you," he told his brother, Zack turns his attention to Mikan.

"Try not to peek, Mikan-chan" His words makes Mikan turns brightly red, making her remember the time when she walked in on Zack by accident in the bathroom, Zack about to take his dark silver shorts off from his body.

Rito enters the living room and questions his little sister being "Hey. Don't you think Zack is hiding something from us?" As she turns her head to Rito's position, she then takes her right-hand, grabs her chin softly to thinks about the question.

"Yes I believe so...But he'll tell us when he's ready to, Rito." Mikan gives Rito about how Zack was family, but someone should never force someone to open up if they aren't ready.

 **(Bathroom)**

Zack sits inside the warm water in the bathtub, his eyes were closed while he was relaxing in the bath, but not ready to tell his family about his unique abilities. His question was _'What should I do?'_ About the talk about his origins from where did he came from, but his search for the truth about Spectrum species hasn't being answered.

Just then, a bright shooting star came out of nowhere, from the dark blue skies.

Zack looks down at the bubbles which appears in the middle of the water, with energy coming from the bubbles, which makes Zack to get ready for anything for his mind speaks "Did they find me!" Before Zack could make any sense of what was happening, a bright light fills out the room, making Zack to shield his eyes.

When Zack opens his eyes, he sees a beautiful naked girl with long pink hair beyond her backside and "Mmm! Escape successful!" she said as her arms goes behind her head, just then, a soft and warm smile shows up.

The mysterious girl looks down and makes a connection with Zack, as her light green eyes enters his dark blue eyes with her voice returns being "Hm."

Before any words could come out of Zack's mouth, Mikan knocks at door saying, "What's happening in there, Zack?" Zack then takes his attention to the bathroom door, and he answers, "It's nothing...I just slipped a little."

"Oh...Are you alright?" Asked Mikan.

"Yes, I am fine." Zack tells Mikan with a confident tone.

"Okay." Said Mikan, then she walks away and enters the living room. Zack gets out of bathtub and opens the bathroom door to see that nobody was in the hallway, he then takes his attention back to mysterious girl.

"Come on...We can talk more in my room, deal?" He asked, the mysterious girl nodding her head to understands the request. Zack grabbed two towels and gave one of them to the girl to wrap around her body, and Zack used the other towel and wrapped it around his waist. After which, Zack grabs the girl by the hand and they run to Zack's room.

Zack's bedroom was clean and large, it had a wooden desk and bookshelf with many different books. Zack opens the wooden door and speaks, "Go ahead and sit down... Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Her head shakes "no" for her hand holds the towel up to cover her breasts, but the cleavage was showing a little, and looks over to see her answer was "No thanks, and I'm sorry for burrowing your towel."

"It's alright, but who are you?" Zack's question was spoken and repeating her name as "Lala."

"Yup! I came from the Planet Deviluke." Lala tells the truth about where she came from and Zack becomes surprised by her answer, for his mind saying "Planet Deviluke... She's an alien?'

"I'm very surprised of your reaction to find out I'm alien" Lala responds to Zack with his next question was "How are you alien, Lala?"

She bends over little to shows her cleavage with her right-hand grabs something behind her back as Zack becomes ready for the girl was ready pull something dangerous out.

"Well...Earthlings don't have tails like this, right?" Lala turns around to shows her black shape heart tail as Zack becomes light red when he sees her butt and womanhood, this made Zack's cheeks to become deep red.

"Ah, even though I have a tail, that doesn't mean I transform when I look at the full moon" She tells the boy front of her presences and walks over with giggling to continuing, "Why are you blushing? You're so cute..." being the first time he ever received a comment like that.

"Th-Th-Thank you, Lala." Zack replies back to her with a gentle tone and walks over to leans against the wall and asks, "My next question is how did you appear from the bathtub all of a sudden?" His mind began to show interest in technology and science.

"Ah, that's because I used this!" Lala responds with her device on her wrist as Zack walks over to examines the invention saying, "That's amazing!" Lala's cheeks starts blushing because his skin felt soft and warm to her own.

"My invention: ' **Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun** ' !" She looks up to his eyes and continues "I can't specify the destination, but this makes it possible for a living unit to warp a short distance!" Zack pulls away for his thoughts speaks out loud as "Wrap...So you escaped from somewhere?"

Lala nods her head, as Zack was beginning to understand the solution, but her answer was "Yes! I used this in the spaceship's bathroom and happened to warp to the bathtub in this house." She looks over with Zack begining to imagine her spaceship got stuck at middle of space as the mother-ship stops her in her tracks of escaping, Lala's voice then gets Zack to snap out his imagine.

"I'm...being chased." She said about the people trying to capture her as she finishes talking being "I thought I would be safe if I came to the Earth, but my pursuers have followed me here...I was about to be taken away on their ship. If I hadn't used this bracelet, I probably would have..."

Zack then hears a knocking sound at his window, he walks over to it and sees a small white robot with a red tie, black swirling eyes and bat wings to appear. With his right-hand, Zack unlocks the window for the robot speaks "Thank you, Mister."

"Lala-sama! Are you alright?" The robot rushing over to hugs Lala with warm embrace. Zack closes his window to notices the warm scene, his thoughts were 'It looks like a scene from two people finally getting meet each other after long day," then his eyes looks down and remembers his father was killed in front of his presences.

"Father...I'm sorry...I should've protected you, but I was scared and weak," His mind telling his past self. Lala calls the robot by her name being, "Peke!"

"Oh I'm so happy! You were able to safely escape too!" Lala responds.

"Yes! I was lucky since the ship wasn't outside the Earth's atmosphere!" Peke tells the escape and his head turns to sees the human who allowed him to opening the window to asks "Lala-sama, who is that interesting looking earthling?"

"He's the one who lives here and allowed me to burrow his towel" Lala tells Peke with a gentle tone and she looks up to asking "Oh yes, I haven't asked for your name yet."

"It's Zack Yuuki." Zack introduces himself to Lala and Peke with a warm smile.

"Oh~ and this here is Peke." Lala introduces her robot with Peke does a "Peace" sign at Zack for his head nods back to shows a friendship begining with Zack and Peke.

"She's an 'all-purpose costume robot' that I made" Lala shows her gentle smile at Zack as Peke speaks "Nice to meet you."

"Costume?" Lala throws her towel to Zack's position for his right-hand catching the towel, and his face turns dark red after seeing Lala's n*** body, Lala then says,"Well Peke. I'll leave it to you" and Peke responds "Understood!"

"Dress Form!" Peke calls out with ropes around Lala's butt and b*** section for Zack sees Lala's outfit was interesting outfit. Zack walks over to examines her outfit for Peke questions "Lala-sama, it's not too tight is it?"

"It's perfect." Lala becomes light red with Zack has he came so close to her position and saying "I'm glad you came so quickly! Without Peke, I have no clothes to wear!" The question was sent to Zack's opinion been "How is it? Doesn't it look nice, Zack?" He pulls away to makes sure his bedroom's door was locked, and then to answer her question as "It's looks beautiful on you, Lala."

Her cheeks turns light red about his comment, and Zack's next question being, 'What is going to be her next move?' and Peke beats his words being "By the way Lala-sama, what do you plan to do now?" Asking in a gentle tone.

"Well, about that, I have a few ideas." Lala said about her ideas.

Just then, wind blows enters the bedroom as his thoughts being "I thought I locked the window," but then, two men in tuxedos enters his bedroom as Lala turns her head to sees the two men.

Zack notices the two tails of Deviluke, yet his head turns and sees the men starring at Lala with serious glances.

"Goodness what a troublesome ladym and I should've restricted your movements, even if it meant tying your hands and feet until we left Earth..." Saul becomes focus at Lala with her eyes were annoyed.

"Peke..." Lala responds with serious tone.

"Y...Yes?" Peke says nervously.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about people following you?" She becomes anger with her robot partner with same answer cames out as "Yes."

"Geeez, you stupid robot! Now everything just went down the drain!" Lala screamed on the top of her lungs, with Peke trying to apologize about the mess. Zack's starts saying to himself, "So these guys are the "pursuers," that she mentioned, but I guess I will have to help her this time."

"Well...Are you prepared now?" Smutt was asking Lala with a focus tone.

"La...Lala-sama, why not use the bracelet again?" Peke questions to help her friend with the solution as her responses being "I can't...After I use the bracelet once, it takes a whole day to recharge its enegry."

Her right-hand was taken from Maul's hand as "Come on. Let's go!" he was telling Lala and his partner to leave the area with Lala who was trying to fight back by saying "No...Let go!"

"Let go of me!" Lala screamed at the men. Just then, Zack's right-hand forms a dark silver and black plamsa gun with his words were "Stun."

Zack shoots a dark blue lighting out of his plasma gun and shoots at Smutt, Smutt releases his grasps on Lala once he gets hit by the blue light lighting and falls back, from there, Zack rushes over and picks Lala up in bridal style and speaks "Hang on, Lala and Peke!"

"Zack?" Lala and Peke were saying each other with a gentle tone.

"Fuck! Wait!" The men were released from the stun's blast in his bedroom.

(House's Rooftops)

Zack was carrying Lala and Peke, with Lala's questioning "Zack...Why?" and his attention turns back to Lala's position being "I don't know! But I failed to save someone important to me and I can't stand to see a girl about to be kidnapped right in front of my eyes..." Lala was surprised by his answer, with her eyes extends of wondering who was Zack talking about?

Haruna's dog was barking at two people who were running at top of building with Haruna saying "What's wrong, Maron" then her attention looks up and Zack running on the roof tops carrying Lala.

"Zack-san?" Haruna was telling herself being curious about who he with.

Zack jumps with Lala and Peke down onto the ground, only to see Maul stand right in front of them, he then warns Zack, "Do not interfere, Earthling." Zack puts Lala down and stands in front of her, putting his right-hand on Lala, who was behind his position, Zack then warns semitruck, "Don't come any closer or I'll deal with you," said Zack getting ready to fight the two men front of his presences.

"Lala-sama...Please stop trying to...Run away from home!" He was telling Lala with a serious tone.

Zack becomes quiet as Lala continues "I've had enough! I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever! I'm tired of meeting future husband candidates every day!"

"But Lala-sama." Smutt calls out about Lala's position in the throne and trying to convince the princess of Deviluke to stop running away.

"I don't want to!" Lala responds back with Zack turns his head back and begins to understand why Lala was trying to escape, to get away from those pursuers. Zack turns around and flicks Lala's forehead gently and his attention returns back to Smutt and Maul to walks forward of becomes ready to fight.

Smutt throws a right fist at Zack's position, which his left-hand catch the punch and kicks Maul's middle section becomes hard. His attention turns back to Smutt with his stomach is punched by Zack's fist for his mind speaks "For being Devilukes...They are pretty weak."

The fight was one-side because Zack was beating Smutt and Maul with little effort, the reason behind this was because his fighting skills were self taught. Lala was impressed by Zack's fighting style and she wanted to help Zack, with her right-hand, she takes her D-Dial out, Zack turns his head and sees Lala, who was going to assist him in the fight.

Lala pushes a few buttons to make one of her inventions to appear, Zack becomes impressed and surprised by her technology with his thoughts being, "Wow...That's amazing!" And sees a white and black large vacuum.

Zack jumps away from the men, and jumps into a great distance between his position and Lala's invention, being called ' **Go Vacuum-kun**!' The suited men sees this and says, "Crap! It's one of Lala-sama's inventions!" They respond about the solution has changed with Lala's invention enters the fight.

"Go! Suck them up!" Lala commands the large vacuum begins sucking the two men in suits inside of the invention, while they were being sucked up, they scream loudly as they try to grab something, but it was too late for them, as the sucking was too powerful.

"Amazing...Oh-uh" Zack turns his head and sees Lala's invention was sucking everything in the area and his feet begins slipping. His right-hand becomes a dark silver with dark blue plasma channels to blasts the device to explodes.

Zack drops onto solid ground, his attention turns back to Lala and says, "So do you have any ideas about where you want to stay, Lala?" His question left Lala becoming curious about where she may be staying. Lala shakes her head "No," hearing this, Zack then tells Lala, "How about you and Peke stay in my room for night and we will tell my family okay?" Asked Zack as his warm smile appears out of his lips.

Lala returns the smile back to Zack, as they walk back to his home, Zack filled Lala with a question, the question was why did she run away from home, Lala answers Zack his question her answer was she was tired of meeting canditates, as Lala was talking, Zack nods his head to understand why she doesn't want to leave Earth.

His hand opens the window door slowly, and sees Mikan and Rito haven't checked on the strange noise, he then looks at Lala, "Okay. Come in, Lala and Peke."

Zack walks over to the closet and gets and places a futon onto the wooden floor, Lala then questions Zack being "So where are we going to sleep?" Zack then notices Lala was yawning, and Zack's answer being, "Both of you can sleep on the bed..." Just then, Lala runs towards Zack and jumps at him, Woah!" He catches her in his arms as position of bride style, and takes her into bed then strokes her hair softly.

Lala shows her gentle smile, as Zack smiles back, he notices that Peke became her own form, and sleeps with Lala.

Zack then goes to his bed and pulls his blankets over his body and falls asleep, while he was sleeping, he begins to think, "Devilukes...Maybe my father had some connections with them," then he falls asleep.

In the morning, sunlight appears out of his window, making Zack to open his eyes, and sees Lala and Peke were gone from existence, which left Zack woundering where did Lala run off to.

 **(In streets of Sainin)**

Zack and Rito were walking together with Rito turns his attention to see his 'Onii-chan' had a serious thinking expression, as he says "Yesterday was such a horrible day...but today I will confess to Haruna-chan, Zack." Zack nods to his answer, but his mind is brought back to Lala's soft smile, and takes a trip memory lane.

 **\- Flashback -**

"That was amazing, but I'm sorry about that hicup there, I made it a long time ago, so I forget how to use it," said Lala as she was telling Zack in a impressed tone, and continues "But thank you, Zack and I'm happy you saved me." Her eyes closes and gives a warm smile.

 **\- Flashback Ends -**

"Lala used a large vacuum being "Go Vacuum-kun" in my room, but I'm glad the outcome didn't become worse," said Zack in his thoughts, but then his train of thought coms to a halt when he hears his name gets called being "Good Morning, Zack-san and Yuuki-kun." The two brothers tuen their heads and sees Haruna. Rito turns light red after seeing Haruna, "Ha...Haruna-chan! Whoa! Haruna-chan spoke to me!" Zack bumps Rito softly onto his backside.

"G...Good Morning..." said Rito to Haruna, and then his minds speaks, "I'm...so happy...I don't even know how long it's been!" Haruna then takes her eyes over to Zack's position and remembers the time when Zack was running with a mysterious girl at last night.

"Oh wait! I shouldn't just be happy. This...is a perfect chance," Rito turns his attention to Zack, who nods his head being the right moment and walks away and waits for Rito and Haruna to arrive at school.

"U...Um!" Rito gets aHaruna's attention, with her answer being "Eh?"

"Only now...Only now can I do this! No...I can and will do it, like Zack always tells me to never give up till the last words are spoken." Rito remembers the advice from Zack as his attention returns to Haruna and gets ready for the next set of words.

"I...I...I..." Rito was repeating the words, with Zack watching from a far distence, as his thoughts were "You got this, Rito."

"Since the first time I saw you, I've always liked you!" Rito yells with his head bows down and finish his confession being "So... will you please go out with me!"

"I said it," Rito waits for her answer, he then opens his eyes and sees an unknown girl in front of his position, she giggles and answers,"Oh, my apologizes, but I don't know who are you. I'm looking for...Zack!" Lala rushes over and jumps into Zack's unexpecting arms, she then tells Zack, "Let's gets married, Zack-kun!"

Rito couldn't believe what was going on with Zack's lovelife, and his cheeks turns dark red and then screams "Wait a moment! Can someone please tell me why do I feel like I just got dumped?!"

Haruna was surprised and sees Rito being a little angry about the commotion, her attention returns to Zack with her eyes noticing a black tail not only appearring from the girl, but another one.

"Lala...Come with me," Zack takes her hand with his black devil like tail appears from his backside and questions "Where did you go and us get married?"

"Am I Deviluke as well?" Zack asked himself, his question was never going to be answered because of his spectrum blood wasn't helpful.

 **(Outer space - Inside of Spaceship)**

Saul and Smutt were torn and beaten up by Lala's Large Vacuum-kun and Zack as a shadow speaks "...I see, so you can't handle her by yourselves...I shall go down to Earth next, but tell me more about this person who can match you in hand-to-hand combat" and then turns his attention to the front screen being Lala hugging Zack with her right eye winks and a gentle smile.

"Goodness, what a troublesome princess, and a mysterious savior..." Zastin was telling himself in a serious voice and his thoughts becoming worried about Lala's safety.

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Un-expecting Visit**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life. Enjoy the chapter. Thank you for Beta Reading to Xyaqom and Thank you for creating the idea goes to Lewamus Prime 2017.**

Lala's lips showed a warm smile as she said, "Let's get married, Zack!" She responses with cheerful tone and Zack didn't know what to say about Lala's request.  
"Wh-What?" Asked Zack, completely confused.

Rito and Haruna were surprised the events of Lala wanting to proposing marriage for Zack. Haruna turns her head to sees Rito, and question him saying, "If Rito-kun wasn't asking this girl out..." and her cheeks turns brightly red because Haruna wouldn't mind of going on date with him.

"Lala, Peke... How about both of you go home and hang around at the house today... I will return when I get done with school," Zack tells Lala and Peke with his right-hand strokes her head softly, for his warm smile shows onto his face.

Her head nods to agree to wait at his home and walks away for his head turns back to see Rito and Haruna wanting answers from Zack, he then reply, "How about I explain everything during lunch?"

They turn their attention to each other, a couple minutes later, they turn back to Zack and they say, "Alright, Zack/Zack-san."

Zack, Rito and Haruna walk to school together, but the questions didn't stop from the group stood as friends.

"So are you two really getting married?!" Rito's questioned Rito's brother.

"It's not like that!" Zack screamed at his brother, feeling little angry about the question.

 **(Enters the 2-A Class)**

Zack, Rito and Haruna enter their classroom with Honokona-Sensei walking inside the classroom, with the students entering the room.

Rito turns his attention to Haruna, with his thoughts brought back of how he confessed to the wrong girl, as mind speaks, "It's a misunderstanding! I'm sure she misunderstood me! I've gotta talk to Haruna-chan and ask her out... as Zack would say "Always try to get into the right moment with your confessions."

"Haruna... Let's go to changing room!" Haruna's friends said as they were getting ready for P.E today, Haruna nods her head to understand, with Rito turning his head and sees the calander for the girls have changed into different room.

"I guess I can wait... Hm? Changing Room?" Rito begins asking himself for imagines of Haruna undressing, being in a white and pink bathing suit, then his head turns and sees Zack becomes emotionless with Rito speaks "Wh-What am I thinking! Zack... Why are you looking at me like that?" Zack then starts to snap his knuckles, being ready to teach his brother a lesson about thinking "ecchi things," without her permission or not even dating each other.

"*Sigh* At least I can explain everything to Zack before he beat the hell out of me!"

Rito was telling his brother about the thoughts weren't unpure about Haruna with his words were "Try not to think about those kinds of things again because your not even dating yet" of his tone sounds serious.

 **(Skies of Sainin)**

"I found it! That's the "school thing that Zack attends!" Lala speaks about finding Zack's school with Peke asks "Lala-sama?"

"What is it, Peke?" Lala questions her friend with a gentle tone. Peke became a little worried about Lala's decision.

Peke's question was, "Are you really going to marry that interesting Earthling?"  
"Yup, why?" Lala responds back to her best friend as her hand grasps his lunch tightly.

Peke explains the solution again being "Lala-sama, you're the first princess of Deviluke, which rules over the galaxy and marrying Lala-sama means that the Earthling called Zack will be..."

"Well, don't worry about it, besides just let me do what I want," Lala told Peke with a confident tone, for her thoughts brought her back of how Zack never told about his past.

 **(In the City of Sainin)**

Wind blows across his position with a person wearing skeleton armor outfit for his words being "Earth...is an undeveloped planet just as I had heard..." and his head turns to look for directions of where Zack and Lala are.

"According to my men's report, Lala-sama is on this planet now... I shall ask her to return at once... Even if I have to force her a little or fight with this person named Zack," He tells himself about the upcoming fight wasn't going to be easy.

 **(In the Classroom)**

During lunch break, Rito was eating from his lunchbox, yet Zack searched his lunchbox in his bag, for his mind saying, "That's weird... Where's my lunch box? I was gonna eat it and get ready before the girls return." His memory then brought him back with him questioning, "Did I leave it at home? No... It was definitely in my bag."

Rito walks over to asks, "What's wrong, Zack?" and his head turns to speak, "I think when Lala hugged me... I dropped my lunch box" with a gentle smile as his right-hand was going to dug out some money to buy lunch for today.

Saruyama opens the door speaks "Rito! Zack!"

The brothers turns their heads, and Zack asks "H-Hey. What's going on?" Zack was suspecting something was wrong in the school.

Saruyama then says, "A really pretty girl is looking for you, Zack!"

"Who is the pretty girl looking for?" Zack asked as he was thinking about who it was and his questions weren't going to be answered from sitting in the classroom.  
Zack was racing to get downstairs with Rito and Saruyami behind him. Zack then starts to thick, "Please don't be another repeat from last time!" Zack said to himself, with his memories brought back when he lost his father.

 **(Bottom of Hallway)**

"What is that?" A girl questions about seeing the strange scene in front of her.  
Another student speaks, "What a crazy outfit."

"Is it Cosplay?"

"N-No..." A guy responds.

"Who cares about that...?" Another student says.

Sparking stars shrines around Lala's presences as her gentle smile appears onto her lips as comments comes up being, "Isn't she really pretty?"

Lala then shouts, "Zack! Where are you?" Shouted Later, hoping to get the right location of where Zack was, "Come out, Zack!" She was calling Zack's name for the other boys were falling in love with her appearance, yet she ignored the attention.

"Fufu. Those Earthlings, Lala-sama's beauty is definitely too much for them to handle." Peke whispers for her attention to glances of teenage students with her mind saying "But Zack... is different from them because I can feel he has honest heart," the robot then stopped thinking about Zack as she didn't understand or why she spoke of Zack as a highly person. "Well, it's a fact that cannot be denied and Lala-sama inherited the late Queen Deviluke's blood, who was praised as the most beautiful person in the universe!" Peke brought back memories of where she first met The Queen of Devilukes, but kept silent, for not wanted Lala to be discovered as an alien.

Lala then stops walking once of two male students stand in front of her, as one male student says, "You're pretty... Are you from the drama club?"

Another male student then asks, "W-We'll help you look for that Zack guy." With their cheeks were brightly red, but the innocence wasn't present inside of the eyes of teenagers.

"Really?" Lala couldn't believe her luck to get help, but Zack jumps down from the third row of stairs and screams, "Lala!" of his tone sounded worried. Zack rushes over and takes her shoulder warmly into his hands to ask, "What's wrong, Lala? Did something happened at the house?" Lala's cheeks turns brightly red as soon as she saw Zack, she then brought out his lunchbox in front of himself to see.

"Here you go! I brought this for you!" Lala was telling Zack as she held the lunch box to Zack, with Rito becoming curious about why did this mysterious girl follow Zack to his school with Surayami becoming jealous about how Zack scored with a cute girl as Lala.

Zack grabs the lunchbox from Lala's grasp with his gentle smile appears, and says, "Since you're here... How about we go and have lunch together, Lala?"

Lala's cheeks turn bright red after Zack asked her that, and shows warm smile to Zack. She didn't know why, but her heart felt soft beats when she was around Zack's existence.

"I would love to," Lala's answer leads to other teens getting jealous and they enter the hallway, and they question Zack being, "H-Hey, Zack! Who is she?" Zack then takes his attention to the gathered teens, soon another question pops out as, "What is your relationship with her?" Zack didn't know how to answer the question for his relationship with Lala was friends at first.

Before Zack could figure out an answer, Lala's responds being "Me? I'm Zack's Bride!" Her arm wraps around Zack's right arm for his mouth drops down not believing what Lala told everybody.

Rito and the other teens couldn't believe what the girl has told everybody with a gentle tone, Zack looks over at his brother with a calm tone being, "I can explain everything, Rito."

"Zack... You...You have a harem and fan club after you," Saruyami said to Zack, and the teens becomes jealous, Zack turns his head becomes a little worried about the attention. "Zack?" Zack hears his name and turns his head to see Lala was worried about his status with him releasing a sigh of being annoyed. The teens then ran towards Zack, wanting him make him pay for hooking up with such a pretty girl like Lala.

Zack walks forward with his right-hand making a fist to a make a connection onto a teen's left knee, but holds back, since he wanted to break his leg.

"Rito... I need a favor from you... Take Lala and I will meet both of you top of roof, deal?" Zack sees the other teens were trying to walk forward, but his words makes them stop as "You want Lala then try and get pass me!" He becomes ready to fight the teens with his fist becomes ready for the fight, yet his eyes seems normal because he didn't want to fight to become serious to hurt anybody.

His attention returns to the teens in front of his vision and, "So who would love to go first?" He asked with emotionless tone in his voice, which sends shivers inside the teens.

Zack turns his attention back to Rito and Lala with her questioning, "Why are they so angry at Zack?"

Rito then turns his head and turns to see Zack was holding his own against the teens, for Rito's answer was "All because of you!"

His left hand grabs a teen's head to slamming his head into the steel locker, as his right shoulder aims at the other teen with a serious attack and then questions the teens being, "Anybody else... love to give it try?"

Being ready for any type of attack, he dodges attacks from two teens, but his body wasn't ready for counterattack, for his eyes turns to see s third teen aiming at his backside with an attack. Slipping thought the attack to send the third teen towards the other two, and his attention turns to see the other teens were down for count.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"I... Since the first time I saw you... I've always liked you!" Rito's confession.  
Haruna becomes depressed and her thoughts being, "Yuuki-kun... That confession... Wasn't for me... Was it?"

Her memories brought her back to the time when Rito "apparently" confessed to Lala, but but Lala saying, "Sorry...but I'm in love with Zack!"

"Haruna, you haven't changed yet?" Risa asked.

"You'll miss your lunchtime!" Mio responds.

She turns her attention to her friends saying "Ah, sorry. You can go on ahead." Of her mind asking "I wonder if Yuuki-kun will ask me out again?" with her cheeks burns brightly red as her heart wants to see Rito ask her out on date.

 **(Top of Roof)**

Rito and Lala stand on top of the school roof, awaiting for Zack to finishing the teens. Rito then turns his head to Lala and says, "I don't think we were introduced... I'm Rito Yuuki," Said Rito as his his right-hand strench out to shake Lala's left-hand with her gentle smile appears.

Lala then says, "My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke." It was at this moment that a new friendship was born between Rito and Lala, they then sat down for her question was, "Rito, Why doesn't Zack use his powers to scare them off?"

"He rather solves things by using his normal abilities because... At first he was really scared of showing his powers to anybody, but I know someday he'll show everyone his powers are a blessing... Not a curse," Rito then tells Lala with confident tone, his head theb turns and sees the sunlight shrines though white the clouds.

"I would love to get to know more about Zack, please, Rito?" Lala responds about wanting to get know more about Zack's past, with Rito senses the interest inside of her voice.

"We'll I don't know much about him, but I believe you can break him out of his shell, Lala," Rito tells Lala with his tone was gentle.

 **(Hallway)**

"Anybody else need a private lesson?" Zack was asking for the teens were down of count, and walks away to check on Lala and Rito on the top of the roof.

Zack opens the door and sees Lala and Rito were talking as best friends should, Rito then turns his attention to Zack, and says "I guess I'm going to leave the new couple alone... See you at home Zack and Lala" he tells Zack and Lala with a gentle smile.

Rito walks downstairs and bumps into Haruna as he turns the to the corner, catching Haruna inside of his chest to pull heraway and saying, "I'm... very sorry, Sairenji?!" His eyes couldn't believe who he bumping into.

"Yuuki-kun?!" She responds back.

Rito's luck hits the right center of his heart, with his cheeks turns brightly red and his thoughts were, "Could I ask her out right now? Is this right time?"

"H-H-Haruna-chan!" Rito says with gentle, but nervous tone enters his voice as his cheeks becomes deep red.

"Yes Yuu- Rito-kun?" Her cheeks turns deep red, matching Rito's color onto his cheeks, as her question being "Is he really going to ask me?"

With her eyes becomes swirling, and Rito then question Haruna, "Haruna-chan... Will you please go out with me?!" For his head bows down and waits for an answer from Haruna.

Haruna then gentley places her hand Rito's cheek, with answer appears "Yes I would love to go out with Rito-kun" to felt her hand onto his cheek.

 **(Rooftop)**

Zack opens his lunchbox to starts eating his lunch for his attention to Lala and "Lala...Would you like something to eat." His question of her gentle smile shows with her head nods 'yes' then his chopsticks grabs piece of rice to feed Lala softly.

"Lala... Thank you for delivering my lunch to me," Zack speaks about the lunch for his gentle smile shows onto his lips with Lala nods her head then continues, "Lala... How about you head back home... Peke-chan please make sure she gets there safely please," for his attention turns to Peke as her hat.

Peke becomes light red and her answer was "Y-Y-Yes Zack...-kun."

 **(School's Day)**

Zack walks away from the school of his thoughts were, "Today was interesting to say the least," and enters his house and sees Lala was playing video games, then appears with a gentle smile.

"Zack... Will you play with me please?" Lala asked, wanting Zack to play video games with her.

"Sure." He responds back to Lala.

Rito was watching Zack and Lala were smiling and sees his friend having a great time with Zack, for her warm smile shows up.

 **(Streets of Sainin)**

Meanwhile, Zastin was stopped by a police officer, saying, "Eh, so I told you, I'm from Planet Deviluke!"

The officer's responses was "Okay, okay, I'll listen to the rest of your story at the police station."

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - True Form of Spectrum**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life. Special thanks goes to my Beta-Reader, Xyaqom and credit of idea to Lewamus Prime 2017. (Warning - Chapter contain slight nudity and read at your own risk please.)**

 **Enjoy the Story:**

Rito and Haruna were starting to text each other about their plans for their first date, which Zack puts a warm smile and thinks about his ideas.

"Hey Zack... Are you going somewhere?" Mikan was asking Zack with a worried tone for her crush.

Zack turns his to see his little sister, telling her, "Yes, but I shall return... I just have lot of things on my mind right at the moment."

Zack steps out of the house and tells Rito and Lala that he's going to get some air, and think about the solution for his mind saying, "I need to go somewhere and get my thoughts straight out about marrying Lala,"

Zack glances at Rito and Lala, who were playing video games together as best friends, this makes him give a gentle smile towards then, he then exits from the house and walks onto the street, his attention looks up to sees the bright stars in the distance, he then continues _,'Becoming the King of galaxy... It doesn't sound bad, but I really want to find answers about what happened to the Spectrum users?'_ His thoughts start to bother him that he didn't know who or what he was. Zack was so deep in thought, that he didn't even noticed that Lala was following him behind him.

His trip leads Zack to sit down on top of a grass hill, with a stream of water. After Zack sits down, he soon notices Lala and Peke. Once Lala and Peke realize that Zack has noticed them, Lala then asks Zack, "What's wrong, Zack?" In a worried tone, "Why did you suddenly leave the house for?" Her question left Zack in a deep thought, as his eyes looked at her and a beautiful scenario of light blue waters.

"I just love to came here and look at the water, to make myself think about some things," His answer leads Lala to sits down besides Zack, with his next question being "Are you really planning on living in my house?"

"Yes I am, but I hope it doesn't bother you, Rito or Mikan?" After hearing that, Zack becomes a little happy about Lala living at his house for the time-being. "Married couples live together, this is a common thing on Earth too, isn't it?" Lala asked.

This type of question makes Zack to turn his head and looks at the river, with his answer being, "I understand the ways of people getting married, but we hardly know each other, Lala?" His answer makes Lala places her hand onto her chin, thinking about the talk of wanting to get know Zack better with her new friendship with Rito.

 _'But since I met Lala, everything has become interesting and I don't care how, but I really wish to get know her better,'_ Zack thought as he continued to look at the river, Lala then asks Zack, "You don't like me, Zack?" This question leads Zack to open his eyes wide open.

His hair hangs over his eyes, and thinks about the question, he then answers, "No... I do like you, Lala and Peke. Because you make my life here a little more interesting then before," a gentle smile then appears from Zack.

"I make your life more interesting? I can live with that, and I would love to get to know you better Zack," Lala requesting to get to know about Zack.

"Zack-kun?" Peke asked.

"Yes?" Zack answers.

"Zack-kun, I think I can sense something deep inside of yourself. Why is that?" Peke questions Zack, being curious about Zack's powers.

Zack then looks at his hands, his answer to Peke being, "I don't know what I am."

"Hey! What are you saying, Peke. Besides Zack is just Earthling right?" Lala asked, wanting to know more about Zack.

"I really can't answer the question yet," Zack said.

Zack then turns his head and sees a man in a dark silver skeleton armor, the man then speaks "Lala-sama?" Zack then notices a dark brown dog biting on his left-knee.

"Zastin!" Lala calls out his name.

Zack then says, "Uwah! Another weirdo or should I say another bonehead has arrived," Zack says after seeing Zastin's outfit.

"Fufu... I went through a lot of trouble to get here. I got arrested, a dog chased me down, and I got lost..." Zastin's story was unbelievable, but Zack shakes his head as this loser-brain continues, "That's why I really dislike underdeveloped worlds... but..." His eyes closes for a second and opens to notice Zack was getting into a stance, ready to fight if necessary. "This is it! Lala-sama, come back to Planet Deviluke with me!" Said Zastin, ordering Lala to go back to her home planet.

Zack's eyes extends for his answers were right in front of his presences, with his thoughts were, "Oh yeah, Lala's a princess who ran away from home because she didn't want to meet future husband candidates. I really don't want to see her leave, but do I have enough experience to defeat a person like him?'

"Nyeh! I won't go back and I have a reaso-" Lala was interrupt by Zack's right-arm wrapping around her body, pulling her into a warm embracement.

When Zastin saw this, his thoughts were, "Lala-sama... She never allowed anyone to get close to her, but this boy is different."

"Her reason is... Is because she fell in love with me!" Said Zack lying to Zastin, trying to kept Lala here on Earth. When Lala hears this from Zack, her cheeks burns brightly red.

"Y-Yes... So... I'll marry Zack and live with him on Earth!" Lala wraps her arms around Zack's body to return the hug, With Zack's mind saying _'What is this feeling... It's so warm and... comfortable? However, if this guy actually buys this act, he has to be a total gullible idiot!'_

"I see, so that's how it is." Zastin understands the fake relationship between Zack and Lala.

Seeing this brings Zack's thoughts to say, "Yep, he's a gullible idiot."

Zastin then takes his attention to Zack, and says, "When my men reported to me about of an interesting Earthling who had an interesting fighting style and rescued Lala-sama from my them, I didn't think that you two would become engaged."

"Now that you know, go back and tell Daddy! I'll never go back, nor will I meet any future husband candidates!" Lala's responses back to Zastin with a confident tone.  
"No. It's not that simple." Zastin responds back.

Zack releases Lala from his grasp and steps forward with a serious expression on his face, Zastin then continues, "I, Zastin have received an order from the King of Deviluke to take you back... I won't be able to face the King if I go home after approving the marriage of the interesting Earthling and Lala-sama."

"What can we do?" Lala questions the solution of how to approve Zastin on what was wrong about Lala's relationship with Zack.

"Lala... I think you should stay back, because I believe things about to get serious," Zack was told Lala without taking his eyes off of Zastin.

Zastin rush over with his dark photon blade and strikes forward, but Zack expands his hands to make a dark silver metal claws appear to grab onto the blade, the impact makes the ground crack a little with Lala and Peke were amazed by Zack's strength and speed to draw out his weapons.

"Impressive... I have to make sure whether or not you're suitable for Lala-sama." Zastin told Zack of trying to push his sword down, but Zack's claws stops the attack. Zack understood the reasons behind Zastin's attack for his thoughts were 'I can't allow him to leave without answers!' His right kick push Zastin away from his position with his claws disappears becomes ready for the next attack as he asks "Show me your true skills in a real fight! Are you ready?"

He strikes forward and makes Zack to dodge the attack of the sword by jumping into the sidelines, for his feet slides against the grass to causes some dust gathering up, "How did it turn out like this?" Zack said to himself.

Zack turns his right-hand into dark silver metal blade to stops the next sword attack. The blades make connection together and sees defenseless person at his right side then takes his right arm to saves the men from attack.

Zack then turns his head and runs away from Zastin, to create some distance. Zastin then screams, "What's wrong Earthling? Are you going to just keep running?" He then strikes at Zack's presences and continues, "I can never approve of you if all you do is run!" Just then a dark silver car nearly hits Zastin, but jumps from the passing car and says, "You did a good job... In setting up a trap while pretending to run around, but, the real battle starts now!" Zastin screams out loud with a serious tone.

Zack shakes his head, "No" because the "Bonehead" landed on some train tracks and gets hit by a speeding train which sends Zastin clashing onto the solid wall. "He's still alive, but I bet he wants to go another round," Zack's said to himself as he steps away, only to see Zastin gets up from the solid wall and becomes ready for the next attack from Zastin.

"What are you doing, Lala-sama?" Zastin gets annoyed by Lala tripping and intervenes with the fight.

"Its not fair." Lala said, she then has a confident tone in her voice as she tells Zastin, "I believe Zack can defeat you, Zastin, who is said to be the number one swordsman on Planet Deviluke."

"But Lala-sama." Zastin responds back, "Marrying you, the heir of the Deviluke royal family, means he'll rule over countless planets that are right now under King Deviluke's care!" Zastin screams back to Lala and saying, "Yes he's interesting and nearly powerful man, but the King will not approve him being the last of his kind! "That's why the King gathered possible candidates from all over the galaxy to meet you, Lala-sama!"

"And I told you that's exactly what I don't like! I'm sure Daddy cares more about the succession than me!"

Zack watches the argument in short distance, his eyes then close and his body begins to shake, then a dark silver aura appears around his presences. "Cut it out already!" He screams as he pushes Zastin and Lala with their eyes extends of been surprised for his question being, "What?"

His hands or should say gauntlet claws of green talons, his whole appearance change of white hair spiked down and wore a grey shirt. He also had long blue pants and a black jacket over his shirt that had stubs on the arm sleeves and green and black flame decals at the cuffs. He also had dark green eyes and black shadows around his eyes.

"The heir of Planet Deviluke... Or meeting possible candidates... Who cares about all that. Besides, Lala is a normal person who shouldn't be forced into marriage if she's doesn't like them at all!" Zack screams with his new confident tone as Zastin and Lala understood what the person in front of his presences was the last kind of Spectrum. Zastin and Lala couldn't believe Zack has unlocked his true form of Spectrum, and his eyes notices Lala's eyes showing to be surprised.

Lala walks forward of not holding any fear and, "Zack... I'm happy. I said I wanted to get know you better, but you understand my feelings very well" she was telling Zack with gentle tone. Her right-hand extends out to feel his claw, as his left claw leans forward and touching claw felt cold but holds the same warm feelings.

Zack turns back to his normal self with his eyes makes connection with Lala's light green eyes for her words were "Like Zack said, I want to get know him better and live a life on my own. There are a lot of things that I want to do... and I want to decide on my future husband on my own too... That's what I was thinking, I was going to use our marriage as an excuse so I wouldn't have to go back, Zack," Lala bows her head down.

Peke's thoughts were, _'I thought so.'_

Lala then continues, "But now I know... I really want to stay with Zack and maybe someday... I really will marry him," tears then start to roll down from her eyes down to her cheeks.

Zack extends his hand to wipe the tears away softly from Lala's cheeks, and says, "You can stay as long as you want, Lala" his words makes Lala hugs Zack with a warm hug, Zack then takes his attention back to Zastin with simple question.

"We need to talk... Who were the Spectrum?" Zack asked. Zastin looks up from the solid ground, as he knew the question was coming up, Zustin then explains, "Spectrum... there were innocent, but powerful people who lived in peaceful world, who never knew anything about violence. The story goes that one day... One of them betrayed the rest for more power, which resulted a massive war, and the death of the Spectrums. It is said that nobody survived the war," Zastin's answer makes Zack wondering who was the person started that started the war.

"Thank you... Bon- Zastin," Zack calls to Zastin to watching Zastin left in the opposite direction.

"I don't know if the countless husband candidates all over the universe will agree with this, but I will report to King Deviluke myself... That we can entrust Lala-sama to you!" Zastin tells Zack with his head nods to agreement, for Lala kept hugging Zack with her gentle smile showing.

"Whoever comes... I will defeat them... I defeat all of them," Zack tells Zastin with a confident tone.

Zack then pulls away from Lala's grasps, he then gives a warm smile to her.  
Lala then questions Zack, "Hey Zack... Are you alive or dead?"

"I don't know what I am because I'm not human, which it means I don't know if I am alive or dead," Zack's answer makes Lala to reach out and hugs him from behind, with her newfound words were, "Your living because you have heart, filled with people who love and care about you, Zack."

"Lala... Thank you" His eyes looks over his shoulder to glances down at the solid road with his mind was "I didn't think about the others," and the sight of sadness from Zack wasn't something for Lala to watch.

Zack and Lala then walked home together, with Zack thoughts being, "I got my answers, but I feel like there's something bigger going on."

 **(Front of Yuuki's House)**

When Zack and Lala return back home, Zack notices the bright stars in the sky, Lala then calls Zack saying, "Zack... Are you coming in?" Zack then turns his head and sees Lala's bright smile shows up as his cheeks becomes light red because the moonlight makes Lala look like princess from the stars.

"Alright... I'm coming" Zack's gentle smile shrines back at her and enters his home to sees his family's home then notices his happy family were together at dining table.

Zack turns his head turns to sees Lala with gentle smile and his thoughts were _'You are right, Lala. I'm alive with happy family...and you.'_ Walks over to sits down and starts enjoying the dinner with his family as Rito tells everybody about his confession to Haruna and they were going out on date soon together.

 **(Later in Night)**

It was 10:30 at night, Zack was sleeping on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. Just then, the door opens, revels a naked Lala steping into Zack's room, and closed the door behind her. She then starts to walk towards Zack. The more she got close to Zack, the more she could see his ripped body, this made Lala blush as she saw Zack's ripped body, she even touched his chest just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Lala then climbed onto Zack's bed, and went on top of him, making sure to make her hard pink nipples to touch his, then she pressed her large C cup breasts into his chest. Lala then lowered her head towards Zack's head, matching her mouth to his, once she got close enough, she then kissed Zack in the lib softly, showing her growing feelings for Zack.

Lala then gets off of Zack and laid beside him, she then pulls the blankets to cover herself and Zack. Lala then rests her head on top of Zack's chest, with her thoughts being, "This feeling is so warm and comfortable... I could stay like this."

 **To Be Continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - First Time**

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life. Great thanks to Xyaqom and please read his story - Drogons. The story is amazing and he's genius of writing stories. Lewamus Prime 2017 is creator of the story and thank you to Lewamus Prime. I have to say 'Thank you' for all of the reviews, favorites and followers.**_

(At Haruna's Apartment)

Haruna was in her bedroom, wearing a light pink and red dot nightgown that went down to her hips, and underneath the nightgown, she was wearing white panties, as shown as he was laying on her bed on her side, where the bottom half of her butt was exposed, showing off a great deal of her legs, though it was a good thing she was wearing panties, or else her bare butt would be exposed. Haruna was laying on her bed texting to Rito about going out on their first date tomorrow after school.

"Do you want to go out after school?" Haruna asked in her text.

"Sure, I have some free time. Where do you want to go?" Asked Rito in his text.

"How about the park?" Asked Haruna in her text.

"Okay, we can do that," said Rito in his text.

After reading Rito's last text, Haruna smiled, and said, "Okay."

Haruna then lays on her backside smiling, she then turns her heads sees an old picture with Rito and Zack, they were smiling as brothers after winning a big game.

"I can't believe Rito-kun... is my boyfriend, and Zack-san is like my "Onii-chan," said Haruna in her thoughts.

(In Zack's Dream)

Zack was and his family, alongside with Lala were at a theme park. They go to an ice cream shop to buy some ice cream. Rito bought an ice cream sandwich, Mikan bought a ice cream cookie, Lala bought a frozen Popsicle, and Zack bought an ice cream cone. After Zack and the other bought their treats, they began to start walking, and Zack began to lick his ice cream. Zack ran though the cold feeling of his ice cream,however, as he does that, he began hearing a moan from a girl, Zack looks around for the sound, but doesn't see anything, he then continues eating his ice cream. As he continues to lick his ice cream, he hears another girl moan.

"Oh Zack!" Said a girl.

Zack then looks around after the girl called out his name, he couldn't find anyone, so he continued with his ice cream, only for the moan to get louder, which became louder then the music that was playing in the park itself.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Asked Zack, confused why the moaning was getting louder.

As the moaning continued, the theme park started getting dark, until Zack was in complete darkness, and all we was hearing was the girl's moaning, and Zack was left confused on what was going on, and why was he hearing a girl moan.

(End Of Zack's dream, And Back To Reality)

Zack opens his eyes to finds himself back inside his bedroom, he then turns his head and notices a naked Lala, laying on her backside with his lips sucking on her left pink nipple, and both his hands on her breast.

Lala notices that Zack is now awake, "Good... Good morning Zack," said Lala as she blushing and trying to catch her breath after what Zack was doing to her.

Zack's reaction was surprised and shocked after he realized that he was sucking on one of Lala's nipples, as his face turned bright red, he then quickly gets off of Lala and stands a few inches away from his bed, with his face bright red after what just happened.

"You... You shouldn't be sneaking around into people's rooms and sleep with them without their permission, including being naked too," said Zack, trying to stay calm.

Lala wasn't paying any attention to Zack's lecture, because she was too busy starring at Zack's boxers. Turns out that Zack was rock hard, and it showed in his boxers, Lala's face turns dark red, and trying not to giggle. Eventually, Zack took notice that Lala was smiling.

"Why are you blushing for?" Asked Zack after seeing Lala blush.

Lala giggles and points towards his dent, Zack then looks down and sees that he's hard.

"AH!" Shouted Zack once he realizes that he's hard.

Zack attempts to cover himself up using his hands, however, before he gets the chance, Lala dashes towards Zack, gets down on her knees and takes off his boxers, revealing his dick. Zack's dick was five inches long, and five inches thick. (Five inches girth)

"What the... Lala, what are you doing?!" Asked Zack after Lala took off his boxers.

When Lala saw Zack's hard dick, she giggles, and her face turns light red, "So this is what a penis looks like. Is true if you see me naked... or any other girl naked, you get "turned on" and your penis gets hard?" Asked Lala as she was touching the headpiece of Zack's dick with her nose.

"Where did you learn that?" Asked Zack as his face turn from light red turning a little darker.

Lala giggles and her answer was, "I learned it during my studies back at Planet Deviluke," she then places her hands on his dick and starts to rub it, and because Zack wasn't expecting Lala's soft smooth hands to touch his dick, Zack lets out a moan, Lala then asks, "Do you like seeing me naked, Zack?"

"I just need to use the bathroom, sometimes when men need to use the bathroom, we get hard," explained Zack, trying to stay calm. Lala continues and gives Zack a hand job, which makes Zack to let out another moan.

Lala giggles after feeling Zack's dick get harder, "It just got bigger. You know Zack, the more I look at your penis, the more it looks like a piece of candy."

Zack starts to blush hard, and he says "A piece of... candy?"

Lala responds back, "Yep, I'll even show you," said Lala as she attempts to lick lick his dick.

Just before Lala's tongue was about to make contact to the headpiece of Zack's dick, Mikan suddenly comes in, "Hey Zack, are you ready for..." She sees both Zack and Lala naked, and sees that Lala is on her knees, and about to lick Zack's manhood, when Mikan sees this, her face turns dark red and freaks out, "SORRY FOR INTRUDING!" She then slams the door shut and runs to the living room to try to calm herself down.

"Mikan, wait!" Zack replies, but it was too late to explain.

Lala then stands up, and looks at Peke, who was also sleeping on Rito's bed, "Oh yeah... I have things to do today, and need to go out today, Peke!" Zack turns his attention back to Lala and Peke.

"Okay," Peke said.

Zack sees Peke becomes her dress form, and Lala opens the bedroom's window. with her right-hand to jumps with bat wings coming out of her hat, then saying to Zack, "Okay, Zack, I'll be going out for a while," She tells him with soft tone.

"Ah... Alright, just be careful." Zack tells Lala for his eyes become a little happy of his thoughts were, _"I believe in her about her answer... to really want marry me, but I want more answers on what happened to Spectrum users?"_ with imagines of Lala's blushing form appears inside of his mind.

"Right... I need to get ready for school and tell Mikan the truth," said Zack as he putted his boxers back on and starts to put his dark silver shirt and dark blue pants on, before he leaves his bedroom, he notices his black battle suit inside of his closet.

His right-hand closes the door and walks downstairs and finds Mikan and Rito were eating breakfast together, he then walks up to her saying "Mi-Mikan... I really want to say I'm very sorry about this morning," said with his head bowing down, apologizing for his action.

"Zack... I will accept your apologizes... If you do me a favor in later time." Mikan's cheeks turns light red as his head tilts and becomes curious about Mikan's favor.

"A favor? I will do anything you want me to, Mikan," Zack responded back, with her cheeks burns brightly red, and imagines herself and Zack having "intercourse" between each other, as her heart felt thumping loud and quicker then her normal speed.

Her attention travels down about her small breasts weren't impressive, but her question was are they good enouh to impress Zack, or make him fall in love with her?

"Time to get going, Rito," Zack tells his brother with a gentle tone and walks out of the house and sees Mikan waving "Bye" to her brothers. Once Rito and Zack got far enough to where she couldn't see them anymore, her thoughts started creeping behind her, saying, _"Who was that mysterious girl, Zack?"_ Asked Mikan in her thoughts, and becoming worried about her crush.

(Middle of Street - Sainin)

"After today... It's your first date with Haruna-san right, Rito?" Zack asks the question with his attention returns to his brother Rito.

His cheeks turns brightly red, yet his thoughts were _"I bet Haruna-chan totally can't wait for our date... As much as I am."_

The walk to school was silent, but Rito kept asking for advice from Zack's help on dates with a gentle smile appearing onto his face.

(Sainin's Hallway)

"Don't being afraid if she shows a little affection to you, Rito," Zack's advice was giving to Rito with a gentle and helpful tips about going on tonight's date, for his head turns to sees the students were a little beaten up by his show of strength yesterday, as Rito chuckles a little about the little incident.

(In Classroom - Sainin)

"Hey Zack... I'm going to go and found out whose going to work after school for the daily chores," said Rito as he walks over and his eyes extends being surprised for his girlfriend Haruna and himself were going to be alone.

 _"Oh yeah, it's my turn to do the daily chores for the class... Wait me and Haruna-chan ae going to be together after school alone?!"_ Said Rito's in his thoughts. and becoming curious.

Haruna turns her head and sees Rito and Zack were smiling together as family, her thoughts were, _"I'm going to be hanging out with my boyfriend, Rito-kun."_

After the lesson was done for today, Rito and Haruna clean the blackboard of formulas with Zack turning his head away to looks out of the window, to thinking about the mystical form he has enter being called "Spectrum."

Rito turns his head to speaks "I'm nearly done here, Haruna-chan and yourself?" With her attention turns to answers "I'm almost done here... You can go ahead and take a break, Rito-kun." For his cheeks turns bright red because he wasn't used to Haruna calling him by his first name yet.

 _"I knew it! Zack's advice really does help!"_ Said Rito in his thoughts about his brother.

(At End of School)

"H-Hey Haruna-chan... I'll go and get the key for the music room," Rito tells Haruna of gentle tone for her attention turns to sees him.

"We're in cleaning the music room next, right?" Haruna responds back.

 _"But why does Zack look so down for?"_ Said Rito in his thoughts, as he turns his head, wondering about his brother.

Zack and Rito say "Goodbye" to each other, for Rito's thoughts were " _Wait... I'm going to being alone with Haruna-chan?"_

Zack walks away from the school and his traveling leads himself in a middle of grasslands, his eyes closes, trying to turn into his Spectrum form. However, no results came out, Zack opens his eyes to sees no changes inside of his form.

 _"I guess I will have work on it later,"_ said Zack in his thoughts and walks away to work onto his transformation weapons onto his hands. His right-hand becomes a dark silver metal claw with fingers with his left-hand becomes the same weapon to starts rubbing together to makes sparks.

(In the School's classroom)

 _"Now school's over, but I still haven't had a chance to talk to her about our plans when are done here,"_ said Rito in his thoughts, he then takes his attention looks up to sees Haruna writes the attendance in the notebook, for his hands grabs the pot of flowers and walks over to places the flower base onto his gentle smile appears.

Haruna opens the window to reveal light wind blowing onto her face softly, as her eyes looks back and sees Rito was done with the flowers.

"Rito-kun, you often took care of the flowers when we were in junior high as well... Didn't you and Zack?" Haruna questions.

"Eh?" Rito turns his head and sees Haruna was smiling from the window.

"People forget about things like changing water rather easily, but you took care of it frequently, Rito-kun" Haruna tells her boyfriend with gentle tone.

Rito was changing the water for the flowers, being unknown was being watch by Haruna.

"Ah... Yeah... It's nothing special, we have lots of flowers and plants at home, too, but my dad's busy with his work so he's almost never at home, and my sister's busy with the household chores... So it's just natural that I would be taking care of other stuff, I guess it just eventually became a habit or something..." Rito explains his actions about liking to take care of planets or flowers at his house with Zack helping Mikan of her household chores.

"I think it's your kindness... That drew me to you, Rito-kun" Haruna's words makes Rito's eyes extends of surprised.

"Haruna-chan... What do you mean?" Rito asked.

"Nothing... I'll go take out the trash" Haruna grabs the trash bin, Haruna bends over to take out the trash, and when she did, her bottom half of her butt was exposed, and Rito could see up her skirt, revealing that she was wearing light blue panties underneath. When Rito saw this, his face turned dark red.

 _"Oh shit, I can see up her skirt!"_ He then looks away from Haruna, _"No, I must not look, I don't want Haruna to think I'm THAT kind of guy!"_ Just then, Rito sudden felt a bit of tightness from his crotch, when he looked down, he realized that he was hard, _"Oh shit! I'm hard! Why am I hard?! Was it because I saw up her skirt?! I only saw her panties for a few seconds, not long enough to get a hard on! Shit! If Haruna sees me like this, she'll freak out and run away! I must try to calm myself down!"_ Said Rito in his thoughts, trying to calm himself down.

However, Rito didn't get the chance to calm himself down, as thirty seconds later after he realized that he was hard, Haruna's weight failed to support her feet, as when she pulled the garbage out from the garbage bin, she started to fall backwards, and her head was about to hit the teacher's desk. Rito sees this and dashes over to Haruna!

"Watch out!" Shouted Rito as he dashed towards Haruna.

Rito quickly wraps his his right hand around Haruna, keeping her from hitting her head on the teacher's desk, Haruna was shocked on what just happened. One minute, she was falling, and the next, she was around Rito's arm. Both Rito and Haruna's heads were five centimeters apart from each other, making them look they were about to kiss. Both Rito and Haruna started blushing because they were never this close before.

However, as nice this moment was, the moment was soon ruined when Haruna felt something on her right breast, turns out that when Rito's right hand wrapped around Haruna, his hand landed on her right breast, even Rito noticed and could feel how soft her breast was, but it didn't stop there. Rito felt that Haruna's left hand was on his crotch, right where his hard on it, when he felt that Haruna's hand was on his dent, he got harder, even Haruna felt that Rito got harder. When the two realized that they both had their hands on each other's private areas, both their face turned dark red, and they quickly pulled away from each other.

"I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH YOU THERE! I SWEAR!" Both Rito and Haruna said to each other, trying to claim their innocence, with their faces as red as a tomato.

There was a long awkward silence between the two, as they couldn't believe what just happened between them.

 _"I can't believe I accidentally touched Haruna's breast, and to make matters worst, she found out that I was hard, she must really hate me right now!"_ Said Rito in his thoughts.

 _"I can't believe Rito touched my boob when he saved me from hitting my head on the teacher's desk,"_ She then places her right hand on her right breast, _"I... I wonder if my boobs are big enough for Rito-kun,"_ She then remembers when she accidentally had her hand on Rito's crotch, " _And I even touched him... down..._ there..." Her face turns dark red after remembering touching his crotch, and also remembering how she felt Rito's dick getting harder, _"And I even made him hard, he must have liked it when my hand was there because I felt him get harder!"_ Said Haruna in her thoughts, unable to get over what just happened.

Sooner or later, Haruna decided to break the awkward silence between the two.

"Um... Rito-kun?" Asked Haruna nervously.

"Y-Yes?" Asked Rito nervously.

"Um... th-thank you for saving me back there, I... I don't know what would've happened if you didn't catch me," said Haruna, thanking Rito.

"N-No problem... you're... you're not mad are you... about... you know," said Rito, applying to what happened to them not to long ago.

"N-No, I'm not mad, a little embarrassed, but not mad," said Haruna.

"That's good to know," said Rito, taking a sigh of relief.

"Anyway Rito-kun... Will you help me take out the trash?" Asked Haruna

"Ah... Sure!" Rito responds back to her.

Rito and Haruna began blushing, and they start to carry the garbage bag outside, _"C...Cool! Haruna-chan isn't angry with me, I thought I was a dead man when she noticed that I accidentally touched her breast and found out that I was hard. And ever better, she said "thanks" when I stopped her from falling into the teacher's desk,_ " Said Rito in his thoughts.

After Rito and Haruna were done with the after school chores, and after they finished washing their hands, they step outside of the school, breathing the fresh air.

"So... do you want to go the park Haruna-chan?" Asked Rito as he looked at Haruna.

"S-Sure," said Haruna as she blushed at Rito.

(In the Grasslands)

Breathing in and out, Zack releases his weapons from his hands, for his thoughts were, "I guess the only thing I'm good at... Is forming claws and blades at moment," he than turns his away, wondering about Rito and Haruna's date.

His right-hand becomes a dark silver steel blade and strikes at the air and tries to form a striking formation, but it will take training to learn how to use his transformation weapons.

Zack walks away from the grasslands for his thoughts were, "I'm going to need come back and train again."

(City of Sainin)

Rito and Haruna were enjoying ice cream at the park together, with their gentle smiles were showing, for his head turns to sees a happy family together of thinks about how Zack never speak about where did come from?

After finishing the ice cream with Rito's right-hand was going to grabs her left-hand, but stops his movement.

The date was going end soon for Haruna walks over and kiss Rito's left cheek softly, for his eyes extends of not believing what happen

(The Next Day)

Rito and Zack were sitting in the classroom as his thoughts were, _"I never expected that... Haruna-chan would kiss me on the cheek yesterday, and noticing me and Zack in junior high and here I thought I was the one who always looking at her, but also knowing Zack knew about the same ordeal, apparently she looked at me as well,"_ said Rito in his thoughts.

His attention turns to Zack, who was ready for the next lesson, and the teacher makes a speech about new student transferring to the school, of his words were spoken out loud, "Uh, it's rather sudden, but we have a new transfer student," he then looks at the door, "Come on in." Teacher turns his head to sees the new student.

"Okay." The new transfer student makes Rito and Zack become surprised.

"That voice is..." Yuuki's brothers says in unison.

"Yoo hoo! Zack and Rito! Now I'm a student at this school, too!" Lala speaks of a gentle voice.

"Lala?!" Said Zack, not understanding what was going on.

The students are surprised to notices the beautiful girl, yet Rito turns his attention to sees Zack's position.

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Days of New Student**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life. Special Thank you goes to Xyaqom and Lewamus Prime 2017.  
**  
 **Please check out Xyaqom's story. There are amazing stories to read to favorite and follow.  
**  
 **Warning - Lemon Scene will appear at end of the chapter.  
**  
"Hey Lala... Meet us top of roof at break time okay?" Zack tells Lala with a gentle voice for his attention turns to see Rito was becoming a little nervous about what the talk was going to be about?

Rito's head turns and remembers his date with Haruna felt amazing and his thoughts were "I guess... Zack wants answers about why is Lala here?"

The lesson was over with the school's bell ringing, Zack stands up from his seat.

 **(Outer Space - Zastin's spaceship)  
**  
"Commander Zastin!" A voice sounds off inside of the spaceship.

"We've detected an unidentified spaceship! It will soon enter Earth's atmosphere!" Said Saul, telling Zastin with a serious tone, Zastin turns his attention to his co-worker.  
Zastin becomes serious about the solution, but the other signals were showing onto the screens left Zastin wondering about who were the unknown signals, then they disappear, making his thoughts becoming " _What the hell was that_?"

"I will go find Lala-sama right away." Zastin said.

"Keep your eyes on them!" Saul responds back.

"Yes Sir!" Saul and Smutt tells the leader of guards for Deviluke.

 **(Hallway of Sainin High School)  
**  
Students were talking with each other being, "Did you see that transfer student?" Said one student.

"I did! She's really cute! Stylish too!" Said a girl comments about Lala's appearances.

"She even let me take a picture on my cell phone!" A male student tells his other friends with an honest voice with the other voice was "I'm jealous."

"I heard her name is Lala Satalin Deviluke." The picture of Lala was show from his cell phone as his thoughts were _'Oh, She's not Japanese? No wonder she has such a nice body!_ '  
The students were talking in groups being "But I heard she has someone in mind already."

Of jealous expressions appears being "Really!?" and "Someone called Zack Yuuki from her class A." As students remembers about how Zack didn't speak to anybody except to Rito in middle school, but he was a good guy to become friends with later on.

"Rumor also has it that they're already living together with someone called Rito Yuuki?" He tells his friends.

"What?!" Shouted the students.

 **(Top of Rooftop - Sainin High School)  
**  
"So what are you doing here Lala?" Zack asks the question surrounding in Rito's thoughts.

"Do you have any idea that both of you are targets of rumors around the school?" Rito adds with Zack and Lala paying attention to his brother.

"And you told everyone about us living together too?" Asked Zack, Lala nods her head "yes" about the answer, Zack turns his attention away to breathe out with how disappointment about Lala not telling him at first.

"I just wanted to be beside you all the time, Zack," Lala's cheeks turns light red about staying at Zack's side and his right-hand reaching out and flicks her forehead softly.

"Ouch!" Lala speaks of rubs her forehead of where Zack flick her forehead with Rito chuckles little about Zack was acting little different, and his attention turns to see Zack walks away to leans against the rails and sees the peaceful town of Sainin.

"I think he's just little mad at you for not telling him Lala," Rito exclaims but his expression was happy and sees his best friend Lala at his school. Zack travels his attention to dark blue skies, curious about his training was nearly at beginner levels to control his transformation weapons, but Spectrum form has no developments.

Rito turns his head back to Lala with question being "But how you take care of transferring procedures? Plus you are an alien after all?"

Imagines of Lala talking with Principle as she explains being, "Ah, that was easy! I talked to someone called "The Principal" in this school, and..."

"You're cute, so sure!" Principal responds back to Lala.

Zack hears the talking between Rito and Lala to walks back to speaks, "Lala, please avoid been alone with principal."

Rito's thoughts being, " _That perverted principal_."

"But don't worry! I didn't tell anyone that I'm an alien," Lala tells Zack and Rito with gentle tone for the approval about the secrets for Zack and Lala.

His eyes travels down to sees his right-hand and remembers the power of Spectrum felt interesting, but massive like 'something" was trying to escape his existence. His questions becomes focus about Spectrum and inner powers inside of his body.

"Of course you didn't," Zack trust Lala with soft tone as his head turns to see Rito wasn't nervous as his head turns to speaks "You're already getting a lot of attention to begin with, if they figure out that you're an alien, they'll go nuts... but I think they'll accept you and Lala." Of trying to show Zack of agreement about his alien's side was nothing to be afraid.

"I believe it's such a problem for Lala-sama, she is the princess of Planet Deviluke! But Zack-kun will protect you, Lala-sama" Peke becomes little red of Zack's power felt warm, "Well, Zack-kun is really interesting person, and I don't think we have much to worry about Lala-sama." Zack and Rito didn't know what to say about Peke's comments for Zack tilts his head into confusion.

" _Does Peke have a crush on Zack_?" Asked Rito in his thoughts.

Rito examines the outfit for his question was "So Peke-chan transformed into your school's uniform?" with her eyes turns to answers the question been "Yes that's correct."  
"Don't worry, Zack and Rito! I will try my best to blend in." Lala tells Rito and Zack with confident tone with Rito nods his head of agreement.

Zack notices the time was near for Rito and Lala return back to class as his words comes back to being "Come on... Let's ahead back to class, Rito and Lala."

Rito and Lala agreed to Zack's request and return to the classroom, Zack then begins thinking, " _I hope Lala doesn't cause no problems in school, but I still need to go and train myself to become ready for incoming battles_."

His eyes travels down to notices the shake-able feeling inside of his body about someone was coming to harm his peaceful life, but the answers about who were the Spectrum still not answer. Rito notices his brother wasn't himself and hopes for his brother to return from his questionable state.

Zack, Lala and Rito enters the classroom to sees groups of friends were gathered together and talks to one another about the new student, but waves of friendly ones.  
"Stand and bow" Haruna tells everybody with soft tone with the students.

Honewaka-Sensei enters the classroom to notices everyone sits down been ready for the lesson for his attention returns to Haruna been "Oh yes, Sarenji-kun." His right-hand sets his glass onto his eyesight for his question been "You're the class representative aren't you? Show Lala-kun around the school club activities, would you?"

"Ah yes" Rito hears his girlfriend's response with gentle smile and sees Zack turns his attention back to light blue skies with birds were flying together for his question was _'Please be safe, Haruna-san and Lala.'_

"I'm Sarenji Haruna." Haruna introduces herself with friendly tone.

"Hello." Lala responses back.

 **(In Hallway - Sainin High School)  
**  
"This is the chemistry club." Haruna leads Lala with gentle smile and Lala becomes friendly about seen the chemistry labs.

Rito and Zack stands at corner with his question was "I guess...You become little worried about them right?" Rito turns his head to sees his brother with a gentle smile and "Yes I did, but I know they'll become best friends like me and Lala did." Rito answers the question.

"I believe they will too." Zack said.

" _I believe she doesn't remember that we've met before?_ ' Haruna said in her thoughts about remembering of how her boyfriend tried to confess his feelings to her, but Lala got in the way, which left them unspoken about her words of wanting to marry Zack.

Haruna notices a black tail, which she questions " _Is that tail an accessory? It's not... Real... is it_?'

"Hey Haruna!" Asked Lala.

"Yes?" Haruna answers back of nervous tone enters her words.

Lala closes her eyes with her soft responses being, "School is so fun, isn't it?" Asked Lala with her gentle smile appears to makes anybody become friends with Lala quickly, she then continues, "Everyone is here together and having a good time! I'm glad I came."

Zack and Rito laughs a little about Lala's speech about coming to school with Rito turns his attention to sees Zack's feelings were showing more then in middle school, for his questions were what is bringing this change from?

They continue to walk behind the corner to hide their presences from Lala and Haruna as his thoughts were, " _We look so suspicious now_ ," said Zack in his thoughts.  
The trip leads Lala and Haruna to different locations of school with Rito's question is asked as "Hey Zack... Where have you been going after school?"

"I.. I have been busy with other things." Zack lies about his activities after school for his family figure don't find out about his training to become stronger to hold the powers inside of his body would lead to everybody of not trusting him again.

Walking downstairs with Lala's voice returns been "Hey Haruna?" with a soft tone.

"Yes?" Haruna responds back.

"Are you really going out with Rito?" Asked Lala about her question about her best friend and relationship between Rito and Haruna, Haruna's cheeks turns bright red about her question.

Walk out of school as her answer brought another question of "Wh-Why all of a sudden?" to sees baseball players were practicing with one another.

Rito and Zack walks out of the school and stands at a wall to watch baseball players together for his answer comes, "Rito... If you wanted answers about something, would you try to find it?"

Rito's eyes travels down to looks at soft grass says, "I think you should try to leave the past behind because sometimes the truth has more of a price then knowing something you wish someone else doesn't want to know about," explained Rito, Zack turns his head to sees Rito's answer was impressive and wonders of leaving answers and truth of Spectrum alone, just then, Zack notice Lala and Haruna talking.

"I fell in love with someone very recently for the first time, but it's strange feeling to be in love... My heart is always pounding when ever I think about him, and I trust him with my life." Lala tells Haruna with gentle tone with her turning away to thinks about her feelings for Rito, which were only beginning to appear.

"Is she talking about Zack-san?" Haruna's thoughts enters her mind and turns around to asks "Lala... I only start dating with my boyfriend, Rito. But every time I think about him... I feel like I can walk at his side and nothing will go wrong." Lala listens to Haruna's confession of her feelings to Rito.

Lala then responds, "I believe you love Rito."

Lala and Haruna then go to a baseball field.

"And this is the baseball field," said Haruna as she was showing Lala the field.

"How come there's so many people here?" Asked Lala as she was looking at all the people playing baseball.

Before Haruna could answer Lala's question, a player from the field hits the ball with his baseball bat with great force, the pitcher fails to catch the ball and it starts to head towards Haruna's head, Rito sees this coming.

"HARUNA!" Screamed Rito as he dashed towards Haruna.

Rito managed to make it to Haruna just in time before the ball could make it to Haruna's head, keeping it from killing her. Rito jumped on Haruna and they landed on the floor, and the baseball hit the nearby wall, making a hole on it.

"Rito-Kun?" Asked Haruna as she was underneath her boyfriend.

"Are you okay? Haruna-Chan? You were about to get hit by that baseball," Explained Rito.

 **(Lemon scene)  
**  
Haruna looked up and saw that the baseball in the hole in the wall, and realized that the baseball could've hit her and kill her. Although Haruna was great-full that Rito saved her life for a second time, she couldn't help but feel that something was amiss, she looked down and her face began to turn red.

Rito soon noticed that Haruna's face turning red, "Huh? Haruna-chan, what's wrong?"

"Um... Rito-Kun?" Said Haruna still looking down, with her face turning even darker.

Rito looks down and sees that when he jumped on Haruna, he somehow managed to pull up her shirt over her light blue bra, unfortunately for Rito, Haruna's bra came undone, allowing Rito to get an eye full of her large B size breasts, along with the rest of her body, and because Haruna had her skirt at her hips, Rito even got a good look at her nice soft belly, and also saw her round bellybutton. Rito's face began to turn dark red as he was seeing Haruna's bare naked breasts and belly. Haruna's face even got darker when she noticed that Rito was starring at her body. While Rito was starring at Haruna's body, he began to get hard, and because his crotch was touching Haruna's crotch under her crotch, Haruna could feel Rito getting hard.

" _Rito-Kun... He's... Getting hard, I can feel it_ ," Said Haruna in her thoughts.

Because Haruna could feel Rito get hard around her crotch area, in the center of her white panties, Haruna was trying not to moan due to the pleasure, however, she couldn't stop her nipples from getting hard, and Rito was even watching her cute pink nipples get hard. When Rito watched Haruna's nipples get hard, Rito began to get even harder, and began to rub his rub on Haruna's crotch, making her panties to get wet. Because Rito's very hard dick rubbing her sensitive crotch area was too much for Haruna to handle, Haruna let out a moan, Rito quickly got off of her when he heard Haruna moan.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Haruna-Chan, I didn't mean for that to happen," said Rito waving his hand around as he apologized to Haruna, " _How is that even possible? My hands weren't even near her_ ," Said Rito in his thoughts.

Haruna started to do up her bra and put her shirt back down as she started to get back up. "Its okay Rito-Kun, it was an..." She stopped mid sentence when she got mid sentence.

When Haruna got to her knees, her head was only five centimeters away from Rito's crotch, where she was seeing the great dent in Rito's pants. Rito took notice that Haruna was starring at Rito's crotch, his face turned dark red and got even more harder, where Haruna watched it get hard and her face turning dark red, Rito was so hard at this point, it looked like his dick was about to pop out of his pants any minute.

However, Haruna wasn't the only one that noticed that Rito was hard, even Lala took notice.

"Oh Rito, are you turned on after seeing Haruna's boobs?" Asked Lala as got down on her knees and stared at the dent in Rito's pants.

Rito quickly backed away from the girls while also covering himself up, "Now hold on, I can explain why I'm... like this," said Rito covering himself up.

"What's to explain, you saw Haruna's boobs, you got turned on and your penis got hard, what's too explain?" Asked Lala with an innocent look, both Rito and Haruna's face turned dark red.

"Now hold on, I know that may look like the case... but..." said Rito as he tried to explain to the girls why he's hard.

Just then, Zack comes in, "Rito what is the meaning of this? You're not trying to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Asked Zack, thinking that Rito was trying to get the girls do something perverted.

"No, you got it all wrong, what happened was an accident," said Rito, trying to claim his innocence to his brother.

"Then why did Lala get down on her knees for, because the way things were looking, it looked like you were getting Haruna and Lala to give you a blowjob."

Both Rito and Haruna's faces turned dark red when they heard this, "WHAT?!" Screamed both Haruna and Rito.

"What?! No, that's not it at all, I wasn't teaching them how to do... that!" He looks at Haruna, "Isn't that right Haruna?" Haruna doesn't say anything, "Haruna?" Asked Rito when he asked why Haruna wasn't replying.

Rito soon noticed that Haruna was in a shocked state, "Me... giving Rito-Kun... a blowjob?" Asked Haruna in her thoughts. In Haruna's fantasy, both Haruna and Rito were both naked, Haruna was down on her knees giving Rito a blowjob, his dick was rock hard, Haruna was licking all over Rito's dick and sucking on it.

Meanwhile, back in reality, Zack was confused on why Haruna hasn't said anything after Rito had his "accident" with Haruna.

"What's wrong with Haruna?" Asked Zack.

"Oh God, she's in shock! She's probably got that way when you said that... perverted word!" Rito then picks Haruna up bride style, "Come on Haruna, lets take you to the nurse's office," said Rito as he picked Haruna off and began walking to the nurse's office.

"Oh Rito, you're so big," said Haruna while she was still in her fantasy world, this makes Rito's face to turn dark red.

While Rito was taking Haruna to the nurse's office, Lala walks up to Zack, "Hey Zack, what's a blowjob?" Asked Lala with an innocent look on her face.

Zack then does a face palm, "Oh no, what have I done?" Asked Zack, as he was mad at himself for saying such a dirty word in front of Lala.

Just then, Peke started to explain to Lala what a blowjob is, "Lala-sama, a blowjob is when you..."

"DON'T TELL HER!" Shouted Zack.

 **(End Of Lemon Scene & In the Grasslands)  
**  
After school, Zack walks to his training grounds, his eyes closes, trying to focus onto his Spectrum form, but opens to see nothing has came out of his body.  
His dark steel sword shows up and becomes ready to strike the trees, training himself to become faster with his striking abilities, with little results were slowly appearing for Zack's progress.

Breathing in and out, no results from his Spectrum form, but the speed of his attacks have increased to high levels for Earthling to accomplish, for his head turns to notices the time was only four and thirty at evening. His claws appears of tries to make his other hand become swords to develop new techniques or styles to fight with both of his weapons at same moment.

Zack tries to imagine the trees into enemies with his right-hand turns into dark steel claw and tries to slice and hit the second tree with his blade to cause double take down for his thoughts was " _It would take time to become Spectrum, but I believe I can do anything to protect everyone I care and love_."

 **(Before Nightfall)  
**  
Zack was rushing back to his house to sees his family and Lala were waiting at living room, for Mikan speaks "Welcome home, Zack."

 **(Later in the Night)  
**  
Zack was laying at on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, thinking about what happened to today.

" _Maybe I was a little hard on Rito earlier today, I know Rito would never do something like that, so why did I go off on him, including when he was around with_... Lala?" Asked Zack to himself.

Unknown to Zack, Lala enters the bedroom completely naked, she manages to sneak beside Zack, Zack did not even notice Lala until he felt her taking off his blanket.

"What the..." said Zack as he saw his blanket coming off from him, he looks up and sees Lala standing over him, and getting a great view of Lala's sexy naked body, Lala?!"

Asked Zack, shocked to see Lala standing over him, completely naked.

Lala then climbs on top of Zack, pushing her breasts onto his chest, Lala even made sure that her pink hard nipples were touching his, and her face was only five centimeters away from Zack's face, Zack's face then turns brightly red.

"Lala... what are you doing here? And naked?" Asked Zack.

Lala didn't respond, but she was obviously letting her action speak louder then words, Lala then leans in and kisses Zack, Zack is shocked at this at first, but it doesn't take him long for to start kissing her back. While they were kissing, Zack begins to stroke Lala's hair.

After a couple minutes of kissing one another, Lala then pulled away from Zack and gives a smile to Zack as he was catching his breath, "Zack... I really want to finish what we started yesterday morning, or where we left off please,"

Zack was confused on what Lala was trying to say, "What do you mean?" Asked Zack.

Lala then giggles, and her cheeks turn light red, "You really don't remember." Asked Lala.

Zack's head shakes "no" Lala then giggles travels down to his dark blue boxers, with her blushing and giggling when she sees the huge dent in his boxers.

Zack then realizes that Lala wants to finish the act from yesterday morning.

 **(Warning - Lime Scene)  
**  
Lala then pulls Zack's boxers off to reveal his five inch long and five inch wide dick, Lala then blushes and giggles after seeing his dick. After taking Zack boxers off and throwing them off to the side, Lala begins to lick Zack's dick, starting from his headpiece, and slowly licking down from both sides, this makes Zack to let out moans, letting Lala know that he was enjoying the pleasure, she could also tell that Zack was enjoying it since she could feel his dick get harder. Zack then begins to stroke Lala's hair gentley, showing his enjoyment to Lala's licking skills.

"Mmmmm." Lala places Zack's dick inside of her mouth, and begins sucking on it.

First she starts sucking on the headpiece, and then she starting to suck on the whole thing, she would go right to the bottom, then pull back up to the upper half of the headpiece then go back down, mix and repeat.

" _Hehe, even though she's doesn't know what a blowjob is, she's giving one to me right now_ ," said Zack in his thoughts, just then, Zack felt his dick and thighs tightening up, even Lala could feel it while she was sucking on his dick, he was about to cum, "Lala... I'm... cumming!" Moaned Zack.

Lala then started to increase her speed on sucking on Zack's dick. Just then, Zack let out a big moan and came inside Lala's mouth. Lala was caught off guard by this at first as she felt Zack's warm cum enter her mouth. After a bit, she swallows his cum, and pulls out. She then climbs on Zack, and made sure her hard pink nipples touches his, and pressed her breasts down to Zack's chest, making her head being close to Zack's head.

"Did you like that Zack?" Asked Lala with an innocent look on her face.

"Yes, I did," said Zack and kissed Lala.

While the two were kissing, Zack turns Lala around, making her to lay on her back, Zack then stops kissing Lala and starts kissing her around her neck, this makes Lala moan. Zack then starts to kiss his way down to her breasts. Zack began to feel Lala's breasts and suck on her nipples, making Lala moan. After a few minutes, Zack kisses Lala's nipples and begins to kiss his way down to Lala's belly. Zack began to feel Lala's soft belly and kissing it, making her giggle. Zack then sees Lala's bellybutton, and rubbing his index finger around it, thus tickling Lala and making her giggle. Zack then began to lightly lick it, making Lala giggle even more. Zack then kissed Lala's bellybutton and started kissing his way down to her crotch. Zack gently opens Lala legs, and sees that her cute pink pussy is wet. Zack starts to kiss Lala's pussy, which makes her giggle, which leads Zack to start licking it, which makes Lala moan in pleasure. When Zack felt Lala's juices coming out, he began to pick up the pace, making Lala to moan more. Zack then used his thumb to open up Lala's pussy, allowing Zack to see Lala's inside, he then began to lick her insides, making Lala to moan even louder. Just then, Lala could feel that her thighs were tightening up.

"Zack... I... I can feel something... coming out!" Moaned Lala, this made Zack to lick Lala even faster.

After a few minutes, Lala lets out a big loud moan, and her juices comes poring out of her, Zack even notes that her juices tastes sweet.

 **(Lime Ends.)**

Later, Zack is seen stroking Lala's backside warmly as her head rests onto his chest and her arms wrapping around his body to feel comfortable.

"Zack, that was wonderful," said Lala.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - The Capture Of Friend Part I**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life. I'm going to try my best to get anime and manga of To Love Ru inside of the chapter.**

 **Thank you to Xyaqom and Idea to Lewamus Prime 2017. I hope everyone gets the chance to read Xyaqom's stories someday.**

 **(In the Morning)**

Zack opens his eyes a little and notices Lala's head laying on his chest, for his right hand wrap around her body with her breasts and nipples pushing onto his chest.

"I guess last night wasn't a dream after all," said Zack as he was rubbing Lala back, his memories brought him back when Lala came into his room and give him a night to remember.

Just then, Lala opened her eyes, seeing the first person she saw was Zack.

"Good morning Zack," said Lala as she smiled at Zack, her new boyfriend.

"Morning," said Zack as he smiled at Lala, his new girlfriend, Zack then gave Lala a passionate kiss.

 **(Warning - Lime Scene)**

While both Zack and Lala were kissing, Zack gently had Lala to lay on her back and began to feel her breasts, this made Lala moan. Zack then stopped kissing Lala and began to suck on her pink nipples. Feeling the warm sensation inside of his body as his mouth travels down to her right nipple. He begins to lick around her pink nipple, thus making it hard, Lala began to moan as she felt Zack lick and suck on her nipple. As Zack continued to suck on Lala's nipple, his other hand travels down to her belly and rubbed his middle finger around her bellybutton, then he traveled his hand down to her soft and warm pussy, which was waiting for his hand.

"Zaaaack!" Moaned Lala as Zack was rubbing her clit with his middle finger, and her moans getting louder His left hand starts rubbing her pussy up and down as his middle finger was rubbing her clit makes Lala's moan louder and wet from her body.

Lala then pushed the blankets off of her and suddenly had Zack to have him lay on his back, and her being on top of him.

"What's wrong Lala?" Asked Zack who was confused on why Lala suddenly had him on his backside.

"Nothing really, just wanted to do this," She kisses Zack and then gets into a 69 position, where her butt and pussy was right at Zack's face, making to to blushing red, "This way, we can feel good together," said Lala as she was lightly shaking her butt in front of Zack's face.

Zack then places both of his on Lala's soft and nice shaped butt, and began to tap it. Zack then smelled Lala's pussy, which smelled really sweet, this made Zack's dick to get from semi-hard to rock, and Lala even watched his dick get hard, which made Lala giggle.

"Are you liking what you're seeing Zack?" Giggled Lala after seeing Zack get hard.

"Oh yes, very," said Zack as he was feeling Lala's butt.

Zack begins to lick Lala's pussy softly to make her moan, and Lala begins to suck on his dick.

After a few minutes of sucking and licking each other, Lala and Zack could feel their climax reaching, as Zack's dick and thighs getting tighter.

"Lala... I can't... hold it... anymore!" Moaned Zack as he was seconds away of reaching his climax.

However, just when Zack was about to reach his climax, Mikan barges into the room.

"Hey Zack, aren't you coming down stairs?" Said Mikan when she opened the door, and sees the position that Zack and Lala were in, "WHAT THE..." Screamed Mikan.

Lala hears Mikan's voice and turns her head who saw Mikan at the door, she quickly pulls out from sucking on Zack's dick, "Mikan?!" Asked Lala in shock.

To make matters worst for the three, Zack was unable to hold it in anymore, and came all over Lala's face, Mikan stood there with her face dark red as she watched Zack cum all over Lala's face, she then let out a huge scream that was heard through the whole house, Rito, who just got out from using the bathroom heard Mikan scream and went back up stairs to check up on Mikan.

"Mikan, what happened? What's wrong?!" Asked Rito, concerned for his little sister, he then turns his head and sees Lala and Zack on the 69 position, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Screamed Rito when he saw Lala and Zack in that position.

"RITO?! MIKAN?!" Screamed Zack, shocked to see Rito and Mikan at the door, Lala then quickly got off of Zack and covered herself with Zack's blanket, along with Zack covering his manhood with his blanket, with both of their faces dark red with embarrassment.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Screamed both Rito and Mikan.

 **(Lime Scene - Ends)**

A few minutes later, after everyone calmed down, both Zack and Lala who were now fully clothed, were bowing to Rito and Mikan for forgiveness.

"Mikan... Rito... we're are really sorry that you had to see that!" Said Zack bowing to Rito and Mikan, who had his face dark red due to being embarrassed from what Mikan and Rito saw back in Zack's room.

"Yes, we are really sorry, we didn't mean for... "that" to happen," said Lala bowing to Rito and Mikan, who had her face dark red due to being embarrassed from what Mikan and Rito saw back in Zack's room.

Mikan sighs, "Its... its okay, just... make sure that you lock the door next time," said Mikan, who's face was still red, which she was still embarrassed for walking in on her brother and his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to lock it next time," said Zack.

"Yes, we don't want to have a repeat like earlier," she nervously chuckles.

Mikan then glares at Lala, "I'm sorry, do you find that funny?" Glared Mikan.

"W-What?" Asked Lala, who was confused by Mikan's question.

"You find it funny that I walked in on you while you and Zack were doing... "THAT?" Asked Mikan.

"What? No, I didn't say that," said Lala.

"Then why did you laugh?" Asked Mikan.

"Now Mikan, sometimes when people are nervous, they chuckle, sometimes it out of their control," explained Zack, "I'm sure Lala didn't mean to chuckle back there," he then looks at Lala, "Right Lala?" Asked Zack.

"Yes, I didn't mean to chuckle, it just came out, I didn't intend to make you mad or anything," explained Lala, Mikan continued to glare at Lala.

"Anyways Mikan, we should get ready for school, we don't want to be late," said Rito.

Mikan sighs, "Okay," said Mikan and walks downstairs.

A few minutes later, everybody was down in the kitchen eating breakfast, the breakfast involved in mixed eggs, toasts and bacon. Rito, Mikan, Zack and Lala eat together, however however, for the most part, there was an awkward silence between the family. Mikan then decides to break the silence by teasing her brother Rito about his relationship between him and Haruna.

"So how is your relationship with Haruna-san Rito?" Asked Mikan, for Rito's cheeks turning light red.

"It's going good," blushed Rito.

Zack then finishes his breakfast and stands up, "Anyways, we should get going" Zack then looks at Lala, "Are you ready Lala?" Asked Zack, a tick then suddenly appears on Mikan's head when she heard Lala's name.

"Yep," smiled Lala after drinking her milk.

"Okay, lets go," smiled Zack.

When Zack, Rito and Lala left for school, Zack and Lala hold each other's hands warmly, showing the grown feelings between one another, " _I hope we can become closer together when the time comes_ ," said Zack in his thoughts.

 **(Stairway of Sainin)**

At Sainin High School, Zack, Rito and Lala were walking up the stairs, talking about the upcoming math test, which Rito really wasn't looking forward to.

"No, I don't think we have the test till next Friday Rito," Zack tells Lala and Rito with a gentle voice which his eyes notices his brother raises his hand going up.

"Yes!" Said Rito as he raises his arm, happy to know that the math test wasn't until next Friday.

After Rito raised his hands, his hand suddenly felt something smooth and soft, when Rito felt this, he follows his hand, which leads him to realizing that his hand was grabbing Haruna's butt, Haruna, who realizes that her butt was being grabbed, looks behind her and sees her boyfriend grabbing her nice smooth butt. Haruna was wearing a pair dark purple lace panties, which doesn't cover her whole butt, and showed off her butt cheeks, and Rito was touching her the uncovered part of her nice soft round butt, and when Rito realizes this, his cheeks turn dark red.

Haruna's cheeks then turns bright red "Rito, why are you touching my butt?" Asked Haruna, who questioned about her boyfriend's motives.

Rito quickly pulls back his hand, releasing it from Haruna's butt, "I'm very sorry, Haruna-chan, I didn't know that you were there, I wasn't paying attention!"Said Rito as his voice became nervous, and waving his hands in front of Haruna, which leads to Lala giggling, and Zack face palming and shaking his head.

"Its okay Rito-kun," smiled Haruna, with her cheeks still light red, " _I... I wonder if my butt is good enough for Rito_ ," said Haruna in her thoughts.

 **(Outside of Sainin High School)**

The trip around Sainin High School for Lala and Haruna meets the Tennis' club manager who speaks "Welcome... To the Tennis Club." His appearance was wearing a dark blue track pants, and a dark green track shirt.

"Back when he was a student, Sasuga-sensei was always rated very high on the varsity team." Haruna tells the story of Sasuga's story with a gentle tone.

"I see," Lala responds back to Haruna, but she felt something wasn't right around this person.

The other girls in tennis' thoughts were "Kya... There's Sasuga-sama," and "He's amazing!"

"He's not that big of a deal, said Zack, as he was watching from a distance to disgust to disappointment type of expression as his thoughts were " _I really don't like him... and he's seem kind off today too_ ," said Zack in his thoughts.

Zack turns his head away to travel away from the window and sighs of disappointment about how his training was slow, but steady progress to unleash his Spectrum powers from his body.

 **(In Hallway - Sainin High School)**

Zack enters the classroom and sits down and looks at his notebook and wondering about why he couldn't achieve his Spectrum form. Zack turns his attention and sees Haruna and Lala have return from the trip for his right hand writes the possibilities to unlock the Spectrum and newfound powers in his body. After School, Zack exits the school then walks away to the grasslands and starts focusing onto his powers and blasts from his hands. His energy was light blue sparks, but his breaths were heavy because his energy couldn't be controlled, Zack's attention turns away and shots the spark at a near by tree and pushes Zack away from the burn marked tree.

Zack slams his backside onto another tree, as his of thoughts were, " _I need to focus on how much I can release my energy_ ," with his right hand gains light blue energy and nearly becomes dark silver plasma gun for six seconds.

 **(Meanwhile - Sainin's Locker room/Lemon Time)**

Rito and Haruna were at the locker room, talking to each other about what to do today for their second date, and as they were talking, Saruyama was watching them from a distance, who was jealous of Rito for having a amazing and nice girlfriend like Haruna.

" _Damn you Rito, I can't believe that you have such an amazing girl like Haruna as your girlfriend, a man for the longest time couldn't even talk to girls, and now he's suddenly dating a great girl like Haruna! Well no more, starting today, I am going to end their relationship! I'm going to make Haruna think that Rito is a pervert, and when she does, she'll want to break up with Rito and then she'll be my girlfriend, and I'll be able to have my way with her!"_ Said Saruyama in his thoughts.

While Rito and Haruna were talking, Saruyama sneaks behind Rito and pushes him towards Haruna, this makes Rito to fall on his knees, but not before having both of his hands grabbing Haruna's soft smooth round butt, grabbing the uncovered parts, and his teeth pulling down Haruna's panties, just barley covering her womanhood, and Rito's nose touching the uncovered part of her crotch of where her panties should be covering, just over her panties where it was just barley covering her womanhood. Both Rito and Haruna's faces turned dark red when they each other in this position.

"Rito, how dare you grab Haruna like that, and I thought you were better then that," said Saruyama to his best friend, trying to make the fault onto Rito and appearing to be innocent.

"What?!" Rito then pulls his hands away from Haruna's butt, gets back on his feet and faces Saruyama, "What are you talking about?! You pushed me!"

"Oh... yeah... sure I did," said Saruyama denying that it WAS him that pushed Rito, which caused him to be in that embarrassing position with Haruna.

"Saruyama!" Said Haruna in an angry voice, Saruyama and Rito turn their heads and sees that Haruna was out right pissed, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO RITO-KUN!" Screamed Haruna, and slapped Saruyama across his face, she slapped him so hard, that she send him flying and crashing head first into a near by locker, Rito becomes shocked by this when he saw Haruna slapped Saruyama, Haruna then pulls her panties back up of where they should be, she then grabs Rito by the hand, "Come on Rito-kun, lets get out of here," said Haruna, and they both take off.

" _Holy crap, I feared that Haruna was going to slap me instead of Saruyama, despite it being an accident and Saruyama being the case, I'm so happy that wasn't the case,"_ said Rito in his thoughts as he was happy that Haruna didn't do the whole shoot first, ask questions later cliche, and a tear going down his left cheek from his left eye _._

After Rito and Haruna leave the locker room, Saruyama pulls his head out of the locker that he was send flying into and rubs his head, which had a huge pump on it, and also had a huge red hand mark on his left cheek.

 **(After Chores at School)**

In a classroom, Haruna seems to have lost her hair pin, and Rito was helping her find it.

"It was after we came out of this classroom when I noticed that my hair pin was missing," said Haruna when she entered the classroom and started looking around the room for her hair pin.

Rito sighs after seeing Haruna's hair down, " _Oh man, Haruna looks ten times more cuter when she has her hair down. Not saying that she wasn't cute before, because she still is when she wears her hair pin, but she still looks much more cuter when she has her hair down_ ," said Rito in his thoughts.

Little does Rito and Haruna know, was that Saruyama, who still had that giant red hand mark on his cheek, was watching them, hiding just behind the exit of the room, who was being a sour looser of what happened to him from earlier.

" _Damn you Rito, I don't know how you did it, but you managed to have Haruna to see right through my plan, but not this time_ ," said Saruyama in his thoughts, just then, his cheek started stinging, " _Ah, it still stings, seriously, what does that girl eat on a daily basis?!"_ Asked Saruyama in his thoughts as he was rubbing the cheek that Haruna slapped on, " _Well no matter, when the time is right, I will strike, and make Haruna think that Rito is a pervert, and then Haruna will be mine_!" said Saruyama in his thoughts.

"Maybe its on the floor," said Haruna, she then gets on all fours so that she can get a closer look for her hair pin.

Little does Haruna know, is that as she is on all fours, her skirt is over her butt, allowing Rito to get a good look at Haruna's perfect soft round butt, his face turns dark red as he stares at her butt.

" _HOLY CRAP! I CAN SEE HER BUTT PERFECTLY! SHE HAS SUCH A NICE BUTT!_ " He quickly his eyes and shakes his head, " _NO! I must not look, I don't want Haruna to think that I'm THAT kind of guy! I must try not to think about it, I don't want Haruna to think I'm starring at her butt, or she might get angry_!" Said Rito in his thoughts as he was trying not to think of Haruna's butt.

 **(Rito's Thoughts)**

"Rito, I can't believe that you were starring at my butt like a pervert! I will never forgive for that, and to make matters worst, you even grabbed my butt, twice!" Said Haruna in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry Haruna, I really am, I didn't mean to stare, or grab your butt, I swear!" Said Rito, begging for Haruna's forgiveness.

"No man has ever starred or touched my butt like that before!" Said Haruna in a angry tone, her face suddenly turns from angry to sad, "But since you are the first man to ever do those things to me..." Haruna then gets down to all fours, lift her skirt up over her waist so that Rito can get a clear view of her perfect butt, then Haruna pulls down her panties, where her butt was completely exposed and her panties just covering her womanhood, "Please take responsibility," said Haruna showing Rito her exposed butt, and her cheek's light red.

 **(Back To Reality)**

Rito's face turned dark red and steam coming out of his ears after what he saw in his thoughts/fantasy.

" _WAIT A MINUTE! HOW THE HELL DID IT BECOME LIKE THAT?! THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN_!" Screamed Rito in his thoughts, and steam coming out of his ears and his face dark red, just then he suddenly feels a tight feeling coming from his pants, that's when Rito realized that he was hard, " _OH SHIT! I'M HARD! WHY AM I HARD AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! I must... I must calm down, I must not think of dirty thoughts_!" Said Rito in his thoughts.

Haruna then turns her head and sees Rito behind her, and sees Rito who's face is dark red and freaking out, "Rito-Kun, is everything alright?" Asked Haruna, she looks down and sees the dent in Rito's pants, when she saw the dent, she realized that he was hard, as her face turned dark red, " _Rito-Kun... He's... Hard..._ " said Haruna in her thoughts.

" _This is my chance_ ," Saruyama said in his thoughts.

While Rito was trying to calm himself down, Saruyama sneaked up from behind Rito and pushed him towards Haruna, making him to have both of his hands land on Haruna's butt, pull her panties down, and lands face first into her butt, with his nose landing on her anus. All three teens were shocked at this result.

" _Oh shit, my nose is right at her_..." Without thinking, Rito accidentally takes a sniff of her butt, " _Holy shit, it smells so good_!" Said Rito in his thoughts, however, when Rito sniffed at Haruna's butt, Haruna could feel Rito smelling her most sensitive place, which Haruna lets out a moan, when Rito heard Haruna moan, he quickly pulled away from her butt, "I'm sorry Haruna, I..." Before Rito could finish, Rito soon got a good look at Haruna's butt, only this time, her panties were pulled down to her knee caps, allowing Rito to see EVERYTHING that Haruna had to offer, including her cute pink pussy, when Rito saw this, his face turned dark red and he could feel his dick getting rapidly harder, " _Oh no... I... can see... EVERYTHING_!" Said Rito in his thoughts, just then, he could feel himself reaching his climax, " _Oh no, I... can't... hold... it... any... more..._ " said Rito as he was holding himself, that's when he came in his pants, and his face turned dark red, embarrassed that he came in front of Haruna.

"Rito-Kun?" Asked Haruna, blushing after seeing Rito cum in his pants after seeing Haruna's private parts.

"Haruna... I'm..." Rito tried to say, only to be interrupted by Saruyama's laughter.

Saruyama began laughing at pointing at Rito, "HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Rito, did you just cum inside your pants?! How pathetic can you can get?" Said Saruyama as he was mocking Rito, which Rito bows his head in shame.

Haruna however got angry and gets back on her feet, "SARUYAMA!" Screamed Haruna, Saruyama turns his head to look at Haruna, only to see that her eyes have turned into fire, and was out right pissed at him, "FIRST YOU PUSH RITO TO GET US IN THAT EMBARRASSING POSITION AND THEN YOU MOCK HIM FOR HAVING AN ACCIDENT, AND YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LET THIS PASS BY?! WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU ASSHOLE, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Screamed Haruna at Saruyama with great hatred.

"W-What?" Asked Saruyama with horrified look on his face, Haruna then grabs him at the throat, with his face in complete horror.

It was at that very moment, when Saruyama realized... that he fucked up.

Haruna then punched Saruyama in the face and began to beat the living crap out of him. Rito sat there, watching in shock as he watched his girlfriend beat up Saruyama, after a while, Rito's face tuned from shocked to horrified when the beating started getting out of hand. Haruna then picked up a giant ruler and was about to beat Saruyama with it, that is until Rito wrapped his hands around Haruna and pulled her away from Saruyama.

"Haruna, calm down, you've beaten him enough, lets just go!" Said Rito as he pulled Haruna away from Saruyama, and Haruna trying to pull away from Rito in order to beat Saruyama some more.

Rito manages to pull Haruna away from Saruyama be exiting the classroom, Rito then manages to calm Haruna down, and they exit out of the school. However, little do Haruna and Rito know, Haruna forgot to put her pull up panties back on when she started beat Saruyama and left them behind, which Saruyama finds after regaining consciousness.

"Huh? Are those... Haruna's panties?" He crawls over and picks them up, and smells them, smelling Haruna's scent, "AHHHHHHHH! That's good stuff!" Saruyama said as he smelled Haruna's panties.

 **(Exits of School)**

Rito and Haruna were walking together while Rito was walking Haruna home after a few minutes, they arrive at Haruna's appartment, "I'm very sorry about everything today Haruna-chan," said Rito, as Haruna shows him a gentle smile appearing on her face, and knowing that her boyfriend was an innocent and kind-heart guy she fall in love with.

"There's nothing to apologize for Rito-Kun," said Haruna as her places her hands on Rito's cheeks, then she drives herself to kiss his lips with her lips softly.

Rito's eyes extends being surprised and shocked, as his first kiss was taken by his girlfriend Haruna. Rito slowly start closing his eyes, showing that he was enjoying the feelings of the kiss, and he starts to kiss Haruna back.

" _Rito-kun... is kissing me back_ ," said Haruna in her thoughts as she was kissing her boyfriends.

Haruna then takes Rito's hands and places them onto her butt, Rito pulls away to stop kissing his girlfriend, shocked that Haruna placed his hands on her butt, which Haruna gives him a nod, allowing Rito to touch her there.

The kiss continues as his hands grabs and squeezes her butt little more harder, which makes Haruna moan inside of the kiss, Rito then runs his hand around Haruna's butt, feeling that her panties were nowhere to be found, which makes Haruna moan even more.

" _She's not wearing any panties, I think she forget to put them back on_ ," said Rito in his thoughts as he continued to kiss Haruna and feel and rub her nice round soft butt, making Haruna moan even more.

After a few minutes later, Rito and Haruna realize that they need to come up for air, so they separate to catch their breath.

"Wow, that was... amazing!" Blushed Rito as he was catching his breath.

"Yeah, I... I didn't know you were that good of a kisser," blushed Haruna as she was catching her breath.

Rito chuckles, "I... guess I was just following my instincts," said Rito as he blushed, the couple the kiss again, with Rito's hands still on Haruna's butt.

 **(Yuuki Family's House/End Of Lemon Scene)**

after a few hours, Rito, along with Zack and Lala were back at home eating soup, it was night time, and the family were having dinner.

"This soup tastes so good!" Lala speaks of happy voice.

"It's a miso soup with clams," Mikan responds back to sets the plate down to sees Lala's with unhappy expression.

"I see! Earthling food is delicious, isn't it, Mikan?" Lala's bright smile appears to makes Mikan, Rito and Zack feel happy inside of their hearts.

"What ever," Said Mikan as she turned her head away from Lala, making Rito and Zack to rise and eyebrow.

Lather that night, Rito closes his eyes to thinks about moments between himself and Haruna as his dick was nearly rubbing her panties with his thoughts was, "More trouble for me again and I nearly got killed by Zack too," Said Rito in his thoughts, he then turns his head to see Zack was little distract by news from tonight.

 **(During the Night)**

Zack walks through the forest to sees Zastin was who was waiting for Zack, who had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong, Zastin?" Asked Zack.

"Zack, I was waiting for you which a direct message from Lala-sama's father, the King of Deviluke." Zastin responds back to Zack.

"Lala's Father?" Zack has heard stories of the King of Deviluke from his father when he was little before he came to Earth.

"Yes... I have heard stories about him too." Zack continues his talk about knows of the King of Deviluke.

"He's a great person who united the war-torn universe and stood at it's zenith," Zastin talks about the news for his attention turns away.

Skeleton with dark green crystal raises from the hold and lifts itself away from Zastin's hand for voice speaks "Hello... Yuuki Zack."

"The voice sounds serious, but I'm not afraid." His expression becomes serious and looks up to notices the voice

The voice then continues," I've heard Zastin's story and therefore I shall approve of you as one of Lala's fiances," Zack's head turns away to sees a dark gray wolf walks forward and strokes his body onto his right foot to shows friendship then "I heard Earthlings are rather puny, but then again you're the first guy to defeat Zastin and his men and the first guy Lala has ever favored." The voice replies of focus tone, "I'll be looking forward to... Seeing your capabilities and hope you can become the right guy to throne." Zack becomes ready, but he wasn't ready to fight anybody, the wolf bites Zastin's right leg as Zack turns his attention to watching his new friend was taken a bite out of Zastin, but turns back to hear more from the voice as saying, "Listen, I will eventually decide when the "Marriage ceremony" will be held. So until then, try your best to protect Lala. If you manage to protect Lala from them and complete the Marriage ceremony' without any harm," The voice was telling Zack with serious tone and, "Then you shall be my successor." His voice continues, but the answer of Spectrum will have to wait.

Zack sighs to walks over and strokes the wolf's ear to releases his bite from Zastin's leg for his head shakes of not understanding why Zastin got into those kinds of problems.

"Thank you, Zack." Zastin said.

"No problem." Zack responds back.

Zustin's eyes then loses to focus on the solution and, "You should be aware that his highness is very serious about this matter. There was once a man who behaved impolitely in front of him... After successfully infuriating his highness, he was obliterated along with his planet," Zastin gives Zack a story about the broken engagement would cause.

"I will not allow that to happen... I promise you that I will protect Lala from anybody who dares comes for her," Zack gives emotionless expression and his right hand becomes Spectrum's claw of glowing of dark blue energy.

Zastin believes Zack was strong and the right person to protect and save Lala, Zack then turns his head away then walks away to gets his thoughts straight being "This is one promise I have to keep," His promise of his father to always keep his smile was broken because his eyes travels down onto the dark green grass and flower were going to show up.

Later, Zack returns back home

Zack turns his attention and sees Mikan was picking at her food with little a depression expression as his question was 'What is wrong with Mikan-chan?" then his voice returns back to Rito, "By the way Rito, I've been meaning to ask, how did the trip to nurse's office went?" Asked Zack as he took a drink from his cup of juice.

This makes Rito's drink sprays out of his mouth because the memories brought him back to when he took Haruna to the nurse's office.

 **(Rito's Flashback)**

"Haruna... Please snap out of it." Rito tries to snap his girlfriend out of the trance as her cheeks was deeply red as his thoughts were, " _Why does this things always have to happen to me_?"

Rito lays her down inside of the bed for his cheeks turns deep red and his question was "Why did Zack seem so nervous for?"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

"Well I'm leaving to finish my homework for the night." Rito gets up from his seat and went to his room.

Zack then turns his attention to Lala, who suddenly came out of nowhere and clanged on to him, "What the... Lala?"

"Hey Zack, lets have a bath together," said Lala with an innocent look of her face.

Zack's face turned bright red and a tick appeared on Mikan's forehead when they heard Lala asked Zack to have a bath with her, "Oh... gee Lala, I'm flattered, but... I just remembered that I have homework to do, what about Mikan, I'm sure Mikan would be more than happy to have a bath with you," said Zack looking at Mikan, this causes the tick on Mikan's forehead to get bigger.

"LIKE HELL I'LL HAVE A BATH WITH HER!" Screamed Mikan and left the room, leaving both Zack and Lala shocked at what just happened.

"Um... excuse me Lala," said Zack as he got loose from Lala's grip and went after Mikan, "Hey Mikan went up," Mikan continued walking off, ignoring Zack until Zack grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to get her to face her, "Mikan, what the hell was that just now?" Asked Zack, asking Mikan about her sudden outburst.

"What do you mean? Asked Mikan, pretending to not know what Zack was talking about.

"Don't play dump, you just snapped back there when I suggested to Lala to have a bath with you, in fact, ever since Lala moved in with us, your mood suddenly took a 180 turn, why is that?" Asked Zack, wanting to know Mikan's sudden behavior.

"You really want to know?" Asked Mikan.

"Yes, I do," Said Zack.

"Before it was just us, me, you and Rito, and now this alien girl came out of nowhere and started living with us, and now all of a sudden you have to marry her! And don't even get me started with all the sexual things that she's gotten you to do, she's been taking all of your attention, and none for me!" Cried Mikan.

"Mikan... are you... by chance... jealous of Lala?" Asked Zack, tears began to come out of Mikan's eyes and run down from her cheeks, "Mikan?" Asked Zack after seeing Mikan cry, she then jumped up, wrapped her arms around Zack's neck kissed him, with Zack's eyes opening wide eyed after being kissed by Mikan, after a few minutes, Mikan released her grip on Zack and pulled away from him, she started crying and ran to her room, "Wait, Mikan!" Said Zack, but Mikan was already in her room, locking the door behind her, and Zack stood there speechless of what just happened.

 **(The Next Day - Track Filed)**

The next day, everyone were at school at the filed track, Lala bends down being ready to run as Zack bounces the ball onto his chest and kicks it towards Rito to win the game.

"1... 100 meters... in 10.9 seconds?!" The girl couldn't believe what Lala has accomplished with her running skills.

Talk begins about how fast was Lala with "Lala-sama, I think you should hold back your strength some more," Peke speaks which makes Lala depressed, but her attention sees her boyfriend and best friend were playing soccer together as team.

Lala fixes her shorts and "Hey, isn't she absolutely terrific? Right Haruna?" Risa notices Haruna was smiling at her boyfriend.

Rito and Zack's team won the game as the two brothers do fist bumps into one another, but fails to notice Risa and Mio sneaks up at Haruna. Her hands goes underneath her shirt, and her bra to grab her bare breasts as her hands goes up and down with Risa saying "Hey Haruna-baby, what's up. Your boobs have gotten little bigger, being cute as usual?"

"You've been zoning out a lot lately, Haruna~!" Mio was telling Haruna as she was feel Haruna's soft stomach and legs, and Haruna's cheeks turning bright red and only wants her boyfriend touch her breasts.

Risa releases Haruna's breasts from her grasps to allow Haruna turns around to sees her best friends as Risa turns her attention to notices Zack were talking with Rito of different plans.

"I bet you're thinking about your boyfriend right?" Asked Risa.

"So how have you been with Yuuki Rito?" Mio questions about their relationship between Rito and Haruna.

"We have been doing good." Haruna tells her friends.

 **(After Twenty Minutes Passed)**

"That's it for today." Sasuga-sensei speaks with a gentle tone and Zack turns his head to knows something wasn't right with Sasuga.

"Ha ha, sorry. I have some important errands to take care of today," Sensei was telling the girls, Haruna gets ready to change back to her normal clothes, but "Sairenji," His voice makes it to Haruna.

 **(In the 2-A classroom)**

Zack and Rito enters the classroom as, "Hey, where's Haruna?" Risa was asking to see the other student saying "Huh? Didn't she come back to the classroom first?" Zack becomes a little worried about his best friend being, "Where is Haruna?"

The girls were talking about how Sasuga-sensei and Haruna went together to storage of put items up, yet his thoughts becomes worried.

"Zack and Rito! Let's each lunch together~!" Lala appears in front of Zack and Rito, ready for lunch with Lala.

Saruyama becomes jealous and angry for Zack and Rito having great girlfriends as he was sitting with Zack, Rito and Lala. Eventually Zack to notice of all the bruises and cuts all over Saruyama's face.

"What happened to you Saruyama?" Asked Zack to Saruyama, looking at his bruises and cuts, and Rito was trying his best not to laugh.

"I... ran into a poll," said Saruyama while not looking at Zack and picking on his rice.

Zack rises an eyebrow, "Some poll," said Zack, not really buying Saruyama's story.

"Indeed," said Saruyama while not looking at Zack and picking on his rice.

 **(In the hallway)**

Zack walks over to get some napkins, but then his cellphone goes off, Zack answers it and hears a voice being Sasuga, "Hello Yuuki Zack-kun."

"Who are you?" He responds.

"I have something to talk about with you regarding the Princess of the Planet Deviluke, and your bounty for your head. May I see you immediately?" Zack becomes serious about protecting his best friend.

"If you refuse... One of your friends will suffer the consequences..." Sasuga speaks though the phone, but hangs on the phone.

"If you touch her... or do anything to my friends... I will make sure you don't walk out of storage room!" Zack thinks about his father's death and his feet felt lighting inside of his body to starts rushing out of the school.

Lala and Rito becomes worried about Zack/ Zack was rushing to save Haruna from 'Sasuga/ Haruna been hold in captive.

 **To Be Continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Saving an Friend and The Talk Part II**

 **Here's the next part of New Life. Warning Chapter does contain slight lemon scenes.**

 **Thank you goes to Xyaqom whose been helping with my Beta-Reader and Idea for Lewamus Prime 2017. Please give Xyaqom's stories a chance. The stories are awesome and interesting to read.**

 **Enjoy the story:**

Zack was rushing in the hallways with focus centering into his eyes, for his thoughts were, _"I failed to save my father, but I will not fail to save you, Haruna!"_ The students couldn't believe how Zack was passing with the teacher was trying to tell him about not to run though the hallways.

"That's right... I have one of your friends named Haruna Sairenji, a classmate and sister to you, Zack. If you don't acknowledge my request, something unpleasant will happen to her... Understood, Yuuki Zack?" This person knew how to push Zack's buttons to makes his anger was off the chains for memories of Haruna been hold captive appears in his mind.

Exits of Sainin High School for his head turns his attention to the storage room and his heart felt darkness.

 **(In the Storage Room)**

Sagusa looks at Haruna, who was tied down by dark green tentacles and "Fu fu... Now that I think about it, she's just as good as Lala..." he then snaps his fingers to gets tentacles inside of Haruna's clothing.

Tentacles begins to wraps around Haruna's breasts and shorts, Haruna's cheeks then turns light red as her lips reads being "Rito... Kun."

Sagusa was getting a show, but his thoughts were. "Who is Rito?" But his voice was stop by the steel door being kicked down by Zack, who steps forward with his black hair and his eyes becoming dark to almost black blue.

"I'm going to give you one and only chance," Zack's tone sounds emotionless and serious tone for Sagusa shows being a little afraid.

Zack Walks forward for his eyes to understand the solution and turns to seeks about how to help Haruna out of this solution, with his thoughts were _"I wish I can call someone to help me with him."_

Zack remembers about his promise to not let people see his powers and "What the hell are you doing, you bastard?!" Asked Zack with a tone becoming emotionless with his eyes were nearly empty for his aura was surrounding with dark purple energy.

Sagusa begins changing his appearances for his tongue sticks out with his hair blows out top of his head and his teeth becoming sharp, but nothing was scaring Zack to keep him from watching the transformation.

His purple enegry around Zack's presences stops for his emotions of rage was under controlled with Zack asks, "If your not Sagusa... Then who the fuck are you?!" Asked Zack for his tone becomes furious.

"My name is Ghi Bree... Don't be careless and get too close. If you plan to retrieve her uninjured," Ghi tells his name to Zack and seriously thinks about the bounty at Zack's head. His head turns down onto the ground and, "You earthlings value your own races, don't they? But your not part of the Earthling's race!"

The truth about Zack not being an Earthling, and that Ghi Bree knew this caught Zack off guard, but Zack didn't know what he was and his head turns away to seeks the answers about his mysterious or strange truth of Spectrum.

"So y-you're an alien... Just like me?" Zack asks the question for his head turns back to sees Ghi Bree of furious tone.

"Yes... I just borrowed Sasuga's form... Something called mimicry. It's a lot of work to disguise myself in a human form" Ghi Bree says of his dark yellow eyes finds his attention to find a black rat passing though the large boxes.

Zack stands his stances for his eyes turns to sees Haruna was tied up by the tentacles, for his thoughts were " _I can't risk of hurting Haruna-san_!"

 **(Meanwhile - In Classroom)**

"Hey Lala... Don't you think Zack is taking his time of getting the napkins and drinks?" Rito was asking his best friend.

Lala nods her head "Yes, he is."

Just then, Peke felt a small energy being released, as her mind was speaking out loud as, "Was that Zack-kun?"

"What's wrong, Peke?" Asked Lala.

"Nothing, Lala-sama." Peke answers back.

Rito turns his head to sees the answers and says, "Come on, Lala... Let's go and try to find him!" He tells his best friend with gentle tone as Rito and Lala walks away in different directions to cover more ground.

 **(Storage Room - Outside)**

"Yuuki Zack, I ask you to refrain yourself from courting with Lala and allow yourself to being turn in for bounty." Ghi was telling Zack with commanding tone, "It is I who will marry Lala and become the successor of King Deviluke and it will never be you because soon I will be rich! If you won't accept the bargain, I won't return your friend to you, that would work just as well..." Said Ghi Bree making his demands clear to Zack, for his head turns down onto the floor for choosing between saving Haruna or letting Lala go.

" _I really don't want to... let my girlfriend go, but is one life good enough to let go for thousands... No millions of lives?!_ Zack asked himself in his thoughts, becoming confused about his decision, "How about you ask her yourself, Ghi Bree!" Shouted Zack as he raises his Spectrum level inside of his body, which increases slowly to mark his location to his brother and girlfriend.

 **(Top of Rooftop - Sainin High School)**

Lala stands top of rooftop with her thoughts being "I hope Rito is having better luck of finding Zack then I am," With the wind blowing up her short skirt away which reveals her light pink panties, for she responds "Hey Peke... Did you feel the same energy again from here?"

"Lala-sama, I don't feel the same energy from before, but I can understand you are slowly falling in love with a special person, Lala-sama." Peke was telling her best friend with a light red cheeks appearing.

"Thanks Peke... But there's that energy again." Lala speaks with Rito, who stops walking who felt some kind of connection to his brother.

"Zack!" Rito and Lala who says together and rushes over towards storage room.

 **(Storage Room)**

"You haven't come to an answer yet!" Ghi Bree snaps his fingers for the tentacles starts ripping Haruna's shirt revealing her light blue bra, and also ripping it off and throwing it off to the side.

But Zack doesn't seem to become scared for his voice returns, "You know... Invading someone's lover could lead to the other person's downfall."

"I don't give a damn about that! I'll be a little bit more extreme next time if you don't make a decision! Now say you'll withdraw from courting Lala!" Zack becomes ready to strike at this guy, as his eyes looks over at solution to save Haruna's life and keep his girlfriend Lala from his grasps.

"You want to marry Lala?!" Zack repeats Ghi Bree's words.

"Huh?" Asked Ghi Bree.

"Using an entirely innocent girl as your hostage...and let her experience something awful... Do you think Lala will fall for you like that?" Zack's hair covers his eyes as Rito and Lala were making the way to where Zack's location was.

"Did you misunderstood something? Lala and I are getting married and I've decided to do so!" Ghi Bree makes a creepy smile, but Zack wasn't showing any fear inside of his expression didn't change, "Besides I can always train her to develop a personality that I likem and why would she fall in love with a boy who doesn't even know about his own past!" Ghi Bree's words hits the center of where Zack cannot agree with his words, but Spectrum was something he needed or wanting answers, which leads Zack to question about where did his father go wrong to being dead by protecting him.

"So both Lala and Haruna... Are like tools for you?!" Asked Zack.

"Ha Ha! If you say like that, then it sounds like I'm the bad guy," laughed Ghi Bree

"NO! YOU'RE THE FUCKING WORST WEDDING SUITOR THAT I'VE EVER MET!" Zack screams for his eyes becomes dark blue slits.

Ghi Bree becomes scared for his mind was "Wh-What the hell is he?!"

"Zack!" Rito and Lala enters the storage room to sees his right hand stands out to stops them from rushing into the dangerous solution.

"Ghi Bree?" Lala notices one of her suitors in front of Rito, who becomes ready to hurt this suitor alien, for his hands clashing together to ready of pound this alien for hurting his girlfriend.

Zack turns his head to and shakes it, telling Rito, "No," with his eyes focus onto the tentacles on the weak points of where to strike for Ghi Bree's attention at Lala and Rito makes sure nothing was tries around the hostage.

"Lala... You are mine!" Ghi Bree was trying to convince everyone inside of the room, Lala then sticks her tongue out with her eye was pulled to shows disrespectful expression.

His eyes opens to sees the weakness of tentacles as Zack has a dark silver and golden handgun to appear from his hand and then shoots the tentacles to release Haruna, Ghi Bree couldn't believe how Zack used his powers for the first time in front of his brother and Lala.

Rito grabs his girlfriend, with Ghi Bree was getting furious with Zack, Zack then turns his hand back to normal

"I'm going to take Haruna away from here, but take care of Zack," said Rito as he picks Haruna up in bridal style and runs off to nurse's office, Ghi Bree then becomes monstrous and massive for Zack didn't show fear inside of his eyes.

"Lala... It's about to get really messy in here," Zack responds to his girlfriend ready to battle Ghi Bree with his mind and heart felt calm and pure for his feelings of rage and furious disappears.

"I will make sure everyone experiences the living hell for turning me down, Lala!" Ghi Bree speaks out of anger with Zack pulls his jacket closely to his body.

 **(In the hallway)**

Rito was carrying Haruna to the nurse's office inside of his arms, sneaking away from other students and teachers wasn't easy. His right hand expands out and opens the door of nurse's office to places his girlfriend onto the bed softly.

"You can wake up now, Haruna-chan." Rito responds to his girlfriend who knew that Haruna was playing around about being knocked out, Haruna opens her eyes to sees her boyfriend.

She sits up to looks and notices Rito's warm smile, and she begins blushing as she wasn't trying to cover her chest as her thoughts were, " _Maybe... we are ready to do "that" together."_

Rito's pants burges a little which shows his area was getting hard and sits down next to Haruna, with his thoughts were, " _I hope Zack... Haruna-chan?"_ Her hand reaching out and grabs Rito's hand softly with her hand as her eyes looks up to make a connection with his eyes.

Her eyes closes to allowing Rito to choose if he wants to continue the interaction between the two lovers, Rito's eyes closes and his lips leans to kisses his girlfriend's lips softly.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Zack felt his brother and his girlfriend were safe in Nurse's office and his heart felt a warm feeling, " _I think I know... I need to talk with Mikan when this over with,_ " said Zack in his thoughts.

His attention returns back to Ghi Bree and keeping Lala safe from this alien suitor for his memories brought back when Zastin was telling Zack about the fighting style wasn't a special required in the outer space to grab the throne.

"This is the last time I will ask nicely... Marry me!" Ghi Bree commands Lala with serious tone for Zack makes dark golden handgun with other dark silver handgun appears at his left and right hands.

"Wha! Are you threatening Lala-sama and Zack-kun!" Peke speaks out loud with Zack and Lala were ready for the next action.

His right-hand handgun points the first gun at the basket for Ghi Bree trips on a baseball from behind his feet and makes him drops onto the ground and his left-hand pistol shots the boxes and drops onto his position.

Zack walks over to a small Ghi Bree and bends down then slaps him awake for his eyes opens to sees an emotionless expression on Zack.

"I have to ask you couple questions?" Asks Zack.

"O-O-Oh okay... What would you like to know?" Ghi Bree answers back being scared for his life.

Zack sits in front of Ghi Bree as Lala watch her ex suitor and boyfriend talk with soft tones, which makes her impossible to hear about the talk.

"So, who the put bounty on my head?" Zack's first question was asked.

Ghi Bree begins thinks about how he heard about the bounty and his head turns back to the boxes for his answer was. "I never met the guy, but the bounty was six hundred galaxy dollars for your head... Which I only came to see Lala and try to capture her love," Zack's attention turns back with disappointment for his thoughts about Ghi Bree's answer not being the answer he was looking for, "Your the last of your kind aren't you... Spectrum?" Ghi Bree asks the difficult question for his head turns back to sees Ghi Bree was surprised to sees Zack nods his head "yes."

"What do you know about them?" Asked Zack.

"I don't know nothing about Spectrum... But my parents used to tell me stories about how their race was massive but one day... They had greatest war known to Galaxy History." explained Ghi Bree.

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing from Ghi Bree. However, something wasn't adding up for Zack didn't know anything about the great war on Spectrum or who set the bounty onto his head.

"I'm about done with this." Ghi Bree tilts his head of not knowing what Zack was going to do, but his right fist knocks him out to makes Lala walk to Zack's position.

"Lala-sama and Zack-kun, what should we do to him?" Peke's question leaves of wondering about the answer.

Lala makes her invention "Slosh Slosh Warp-Kun" to appear in front of their position, for her words were spoken as "Don't you ever come to Earth any more, Ghi Bree!" And throws him and tentacles down the invention to deports away from Earth.

Zack walks away to check onto his brother Rito and his '"ittle sister" Haruna as Lala and Peke looks over to sees Zack's expression shows deep thoughts and lost with no answers.

"Come on, lets go check up on Zack and Haruna," said Zack to Lala.

"Okay," said Lala.

When they began walking, Zack gently tapped Lala's butt under her skirt, making Lala to jump forward, and blush at Zack.

 **(In Nurse's Office/ Lemon Scene)**

Rito and Haruna were kissing each other which leads Rito being pulled down with Haruna, they keep kissing one another for his hand travels down from her neck to her breasts softly. Haruna begins to moaning as her boyfriend's lif finds her neck and kisses and licks her it warmly, his hands rubs her backside warmly. Her back was arching up, which allows her grown B cup breasts and nipples to show, Rito then starts kissing Haruan's lips. Her shirt was slowly coming off, but Rito begins to kiss and licks her neck warmly again, which makes Haruna to releases her moans as her hand begins pulling Rito's shirt off. Haruna manages to take off Rito's shirt, revealing his little muscled body, turns out working in that garden did his body some good, Rito's lips then travels down to Haruna's nipples, where he starts kissing and licking them, making her moan.

Rito begins to kisses around her boobs and nipples and travels down to her soft belly, where he would starts licking and kissing it. Rito then looks at Haruna's bellybutton and kisses it, which soon turns into licking it, which makes Haruna giggle.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rito after hearing Haruna giggle.

"Oh nothing, it just tickled when you licked me there," explained Haruna.

"Oh," blushed Rito, and continued to kiss Haruna's belly, and kissing his way down her her shorts, Rito then blushed again, this time darker, and couldn't believe what he was about to ask, "Um... is it okay if... I... take your shorts off?" Asked Rito, who was blushing.

"S-Sure, only if you take off my shoes first," blushed Haruna.

Rito began to take off Haruna shoes, but he also took off her socks too, making her to be bare foot. Rito then takes her shorts and panties off and throws them to the side, he slowly starts to open her legs wide open so that he could look at her cute pink pussy. Haruna starts getting embarrassed as she sees Rito starring at her pussy, as it starts getting wet. Rito then starts licking her hairless pussy softly, which makes Haruna screams out loud for the first time her body felt hot. Rito's tongue licking Haruna's pussy was a new feeling. Rito then has his tongue to enters her pussy's entrances, and Haruna's hands grabs his light brown hair softly to makes Rito to go deeper into her pussy. After a few minutes, Haruna lets out a loud moan and her juices sprays out of her body, allowing Rito to get a taste, which to him was very sweet, and started licking off what was left. Afterwords, Rito reach up to kisses her lips gently. After a while, Haruna sits up, which makes Rito to stand, allowing Haruna to see the dent in Rito's pants. Haruna beings to pull down Rito's pants, revealing that he's wearing boxers underneath, she then pulls his boxers down to reveal his dick, which was four inches long, and four inches thick. Haruna was surprised by her boyfriend's size, he wasn't that long, but the girth was impressive, which makes her giggle.

 _"_ I never thought that your penis looked so cute Rito-Kun," said Haruna to Rito.

"Um... thank you," blushed Rito.

Haruna then uses her tongue to start licking her lips, getting ready to start kissing and licking the tip of Rito dick. Rito's head looks down and sees Haruna's boobs and nipples were swinging a little, and her using her tongue to lick around the tip of his dick to get a taste.

Haruna giggles, "Wow, you taste very good down here Rito-Kun," giggled Haruna as she licked Rito's dick, which made Rito blush hard.

Haruna then began to lick all over Rito's dick to the very end, making Rito moan, she then starts sucking on it, she started to suck on the headpiece only, trying to get used to sucking on it.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Zack and Lala walks together to sees if Rito and Haruna were doing alright, as his thoughts were, "I have to talk with Mikan tonight to clear the solution between us."

His attention finds Lala and Peke were talking with one another about who was set the bounty up for Zack's life and why? His ideas of having more questions then answers about who put the bounty onto Zack's life and turns away to gets more answers later on after dealing with Mikan's feelings or confession.

 **(Lemon Scene Continues/ Nurse's Office)**

Haruna starts sucking on Rito's whole dick while she uses her soft hands to rub on his dick at the same time, all while Rito using his hand to stroke her hair while feeling the amazing pleasure going through his body. Rito was even moaning, since this was some that he wasn't used to.

"Haruna... this feels... amazing!" Moaned Rito as Haruna continued to suck on his dick, just then, Rito felt both his thighs and his dick tightening up, as Rito was about to reach his climax, "Haruna... I'm... cumming... cumming!" Moaned Rito.

Haruna then pulled out and began to lick all over Rito's dick. Rito then lets out a loud moan and came all over Haruna's cute face. Haruna then took her index finger to take a dab at Rito's cum and then tasted it, to her, it tasted sweet, with a hint of salt. Haruna then used Rito's dick to wipe off the cum on her face, she then putted it back in her mouth and started to suck on it, making it hard again, and because Rito was sensitive after cumming, the pleasure was tenfold, which made Rito moan more loudly then before. At this point, Rito really wanted to have sex with Haruna. Rito then backed away from Haruna, making her to be separated by his dick, Rito then picked Haruna up, sat on the bed, and had Haruna to sit on his lap, and began to kiss, all while Rito's dick was rubbing on Haruna's wet pussy. Haruna then grabbed Rito's dick and adjusted it to meet at the entrance of her pussy, she slowly started to sit down on it, making Rito's dick to enter her warm but wet pussy for the first time. Rito managed to have the headpiece of his dick to enter Haruna's wet pussy, but before he could go any further, Zack and Lala enter the nurses office, where they see Rito and Haruna about to have sex.

 **(Lemon Ends)**

"What the..." Asked Zack after seeing both his brother and Haruna naked and about to have sex.

Rito and Haruna quickly stop kissing and turn their heads to see Zack and Lala standing at the entrance/exit of the nurse's office after hearing Zack's voice, "ZACK?! LALA?! Screamed Rito and Haruna after seeing Zack and Lala, they quickly got off of each other and used the bed's blanket to cover themselves up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING TO EACH OTHER?!" Screamed Zack.

"Zack, its not want it looks like!" Said Rito, trying to calm Zack.

"SERIOUSLY RITO! I LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH HARUNA FOR FIVE MINUTES, AND ALL READY YOU TWO ARE LIKE THIS?!" Screamed Zack.

"Oh come on, it can't be any worst then what me and Mikan found what you and Lala doing to each other yesterday," said Rito, this made Lala and Zack blush.

"Wait, what were Zack and Lala doing? Asked Haruna.

Rito was about to tell his girlfriend of what happened the other day, until... "DON'T TELL HER!" Screamed Zack.

 **(Out of School's Building)**

Later, Zack, Rito, Lala and Haruna walk out of the school (being full cloth) with Rito and Haruna were blushing red since Zack and Lala walked in on them. Later, the four walk to Haruna's place, where Rito waves goodbye to his girlfriend, afterwords, Rito, Zack and Lala start heading home. When they got home, they found Mikan at the kitchen making dinner for the family.

 **(After Dinner - Front of Mikan's Bedroom)**

latle, after dinner, Zack walk up stairs and knocks on the wooden door to Mikan's room, "Who is it?" Asked Mikan, being nervous about how Zack told her about wanting to talk after dinner.

"It's me, Zack... I'm here for the talk Mikan," Zack responses back to her question.

Zack enters the bedroom and notices Mikan was wearing her normal clothes and sits at her bedside, Zack walks over and sits down at floor and responds, "Mikan... I really want to say I'm very sorry about how you feel about my relationship with Lala," said Zack

Mikan becomes surprised about the person who holds her strong feelings of love was in front of her, trying to apologize for everything, which it should been the other way around for apologizes, since her behavior wasn't acceptable around the family, but somehow Lala didn't get mad at Mikan. She stay at Zack's side and her bright smile felt warm, then Zack travels down and remembers about how his life was before he met the Yuuki family.

Words weren't spoken for awhile till Mikan opens her lips and speaks, "You always know how to speak the right words, Zack. I have to say I'm sorry about yesterday, and I don't know why, but I was scared of losing you to Lala because you make me feel warm and loved like nobody else has ever done before," Mikan then stands up on the floor and Zack becomes surprised when Mikan walks over and reaching up to kiss his lips gently.

Her eyes were closes to allow the kiss continue, Zack's hands wraps around her waist comfortable and warmly.

"Promise me.. .I'll have a place inside of your heart," said Mikan, want Zack to promise her to wait on for her to grow out her body.

 **(Outer Space - Mysterious Planet)**

"I guess Ghi Bree has failed us to defeat Zack," said a shadow speaking to another presences with his dark red appearing out of the darkness for his attention returns from looking out of stars.

"I think it's time we send her out," The presences turns to answers the deep question about who can complete the contract of Spectrum with Zack's picture appearing on the screen, blades then cuts the screen in many pieces.

The force of attack was unknown for the hero on Earth was going to have face someone who has experience in powers.

To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_ **\- Battle of Blades**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life, and a new villain and a OC of mine will be introduced in this episode where the story is going to take an interesting turn. Warning Lime Scene is present in this chapter.**

 **I have to say 'Thank you' to Xyaqom for being Beta-Reader. His stories is 'To Love Ru - Gender Swap' and 'Drogons' are amazing stories and I hope everyone can take look at them if you get the chance too.**

 **'Thank you to Lewamus Prime 2017 for the idea.**

 **Enjoy the Story:**

 **(Warning - Lime Scene)**

Zack opens his eyes to sees a naked Lala and Mikan were sleeping at his shoulders, he then notices Mikan was only wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt to show her small boobs underneath, and no panties, " _What the hell just happened_?" Asked Zack in his thoughts, as the question leads to Mikan beginning to wake up and sees Zack's blushing cheeks being red.

Mikan rubs her eyes a little to get sleeping dust out of her eyes "M-Morning Darling," said Mikan with a soft tone.

Zack takes notices Mikan's belly was showing inside of her shirt with no panties to cover her tight, but pink pussy from his eyes as his words was "Um... morning Mikan... Why are you not wearing any panties?" Asked Zack who couldn't stop starring at Mikan's belly and beautiful and round butt.

"What? Lala's naked, so why can't I share the bed?" Mikan was blushing red, and her tone becomes sad of how Zack and Lala share the bed together.

Zack becomes off-guard for Mikan's confession with his attention turns to sees Lala always appearing inside of his bedroom being naked, but their relationship has grown since that "Special day."

"It's not that I don't want you to be bottomless, it's just got me off guard, that's all... I'm very sorry, Mikan," Zack tells Mikan being honest. Mikan leans in and kisses him for his hand strokes her shirt's backside warmly and travels down to feels her butt softly inside of his hands with his words saying, "Such a nice butt that you have Mikan," said Zack as he was feeling Mikan's butt.

Mikan releases light moans as she feels Zack feeling her butt, "You can have my butt or any part of my body Zack," said Mikan a confident voice.

Just then, Zack turns Mikan over them to have lay on her back Zack's bed and opened her legs so that he can get a clear view of her pussy, he then took his hand and began to rub her soft belly, getting a bit of a grip on it. Zack then started unleashing kisses and licks on and around her bellybutton, Mikan then opens her shirt to reveal her growing small B cup boobs and pink nipples. Zack sees Mikan's growing boobs and takes his hands to feel them gently, making Mikan to moan a little.

"Looks like your breasts are starting to grow in," Said Zack as his fingers started to squeeze her nipples softly, then he began to suck on then

"Yes they are," blushed Mikan, then Zack began to suck on her nipples, making her to moan a little more louder.

After a few minutes of sucking on Mikan's nipples, Zack began to lick his way down to her belly, once his tongue touched her bellybutton, he began to lick it., making Mikan giggle and moan at the same time. After Mikan's bellybutton became nice and wet, Zack began to lick his way down to her pussy, where he noticed that it was really wet. Zack was going to move in to lick Mikan's pussy, but luck was working against them for the time being.

Rito opens the door and "Hey Zack... I wanted to tell you that I'm about to go out with my girlfriend," says Rito, which he soon sees Zack was performing sexual acts on Mikan, which she screams and covers her body with her white shirt.

Lala begins waking up from the sounds of someone rushing away being Rito saying, "Sorry for intruding!" Lala then takes her attention to see Zack was top of Mikan.

Mikan was covering her body with her shirt and, "Huh? What's going on?" Lala's question for Zack and Mikan looks each other, then saying, "Nothing...Just... Good morning, sweetie," Zack responds quickly to his girlfriend.

Lala sees Mikan placing her shirt back on and, "Oh Mikan when did you get here?" Her hand lifts Mikan's shirt up to over her belly to reveal that Mikan wasn't wearing any panties, "Did you forget to put on some panties?"

Mikan's cheeks turn bright red when she sees Zack and Lala starring at her exposed naked body, she quickly gets off the bed and puts her shirt back down, which her shirt only went down to her hip, unable to cover her cute round butt, "I guess I'm going to go and make some breakfast- Ahhh." Mikan was releasing moans for Lala was feeling Mikan's beautiful and round butt.

"Wow Mikan. You have such a cute butt," said Lala as she was feeling Mikan's right butt cheek.

Zack becomes turned on after seeing Lala feel Mikan's butt, he then started to feel Mikan's left butt cheek right his right hand, he then lift her shirt revealing her belly and began to feel and rub it with his left hand also making sure to use his middle finger to rub her bellybutton, this moan Mikan moan even more.

"You also have a beautiful belly too Mikan," said Zack as he felt Mikan's butt and belly.

"Zack... Lala... please... you're going to turn me on again," moaned Mikan.

"Its okay Mikan, we don't mind," said Zack, he then gave Mikan a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, they separated, Lala then turns Mikan's head and kisses her, Mikan was shocked as this was the first time she was kissing another girl, but she soon enjoyed and started kissing Lala back. While they were kissing, Lala took off Mikan's shirt and threw it off to the side, making both girls now naked. The girls soon started feeling each other's breasts, Lala was feeling her right breast with her right breast, and feeling her butt with her left hand. Zack was liking what he was seeing, so he walked in between the girls to show them the huge dent in his boxers, the girls notice this which made them both blush, Mikan blushed and smiled after seeing Zack's dent, and Lala giggled and blushed when she saw his dent.

The girls then stop kissing, "Do you want to see what's inside of Zack's boxers Mikan?" Asked Lala, Mikan then nods yes, Lala's left-hand then rubs her butt and her right-hand pulls Zack's boxers down to reveal his five-inch long and five inches dick to his girlfriends with Lala leads Mikan's lips to Zack's dick to give it a taste, she then starts sucking on Zack's head piece while using her right hand to stroke it.

"So Mikan, what do think of Zack's penis?" Lala's question.

She pulls away to answer Lala's question, "It tastes delouses."

Mikan's licks become more passionate as her eyes look over to see Lala was missing on the fun, she then rubs her butt then travels down to her pussy to rubs it gently. Lala soon started joining in by licking Zack's dick with Mikan. Lala releases light moan as her pussy was being rubbed by Mikan's hand, but then Lala's hand rubs Mikan's pussy back, with it being very wet as wet drops were falling onto the wooden floor. Mikan's mouth then begins to suck on Zack's hard dick and soon quickly Lala joins in and becomes next to suck on Zack's, which they take turns sucking on his dick. Soon they started licking his dick together. Both girls licking on his dick proved too much for Zack to handle, so it didn't take long for him to cum all over their faces after giving out a load moan. After the girls wiped their faces with a towel that Zack had in his room, Zack to took Lala and placed her on her bed while opening her legs to get a good look at her cute pink pussy.

"So what do you think Mikan?" Asked Zack showing Mikan Lala's pussy.

"It looks tasty," said Mikan.

Zack then started to lick Lala's pussy while Mikan got on top of Lala and started sucking on her nipples, all while letting Zack get a clear view of her pussy, Lala let out loud moans as her nipples were getting sucked on and her pussy getting licked at the same time. However, Zack and Mikan were unable to get Lala to reach an orgasm because they shortly heard Rito knocking on the door, this time, without opening the door.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming down or not?" He asked.

Zack and the girls suddenly had an annoyed look on their faces, "Yes... We'll be right there," Zack answers back to his brother.

"Okay," said Rito and walked down stairs.

"Killjoy," said Zack under his breath as he was putting his boxers back on.

Mikan grabs her shirt up from the floor, and places back onto her naked body as Zack eyes catches Mikan's nice round butt and womanhood was showing, he then kisses Mikan's pussy making Mikan blush, Zack then turns his head to Lala.

"Lala... You should get ready for today," said Zack to Lala.

"Why? What are we doing for today?" Asked Lala, confused on what was going on for today.

"Don't you want to with Mikan and me around the town?" Asked Zack.

"Oh! I completely forget! I'll go get dress then," Lala then rushes over to grabs the clothes inside of her room, but Mikan returns to kisses Zack's lips with his hands rub her backside warmly for his hands grabs her butt tightly.

"Anyways, I'll go get dressed and get ready for today." Mikan gets off of her Zack's bed, only to see her butt exposed under her white shirt.

"You have a sexy ass, Mikan." Zack responds back to Mikan with her cheeks turns blushing red.

"Thank you," responds back Mikan, she then exits Zack's room to enter hers.

After seeing Lala and Mikan leave, Zack gives out a sigh.

"I guess this is my life now," chuckled Zack, he then starts getting dress.

Today was the day where Zack and Mikan were going to take Lala around the town for Rito and Haruna had a date today.

 **(Lime End/In the City of Sainin)**

Zack's outfit was the dark silver long shirt, black shirt and long blue pants with Mikan wearing a white short jacket, light blue shirt and dark blue skirt and Lala inside of her alien's outfit.

"This is an Earthling town, and it's got so many things around! How interesting!" Lala was telling her boyfriend, and newfound friend, Zack turns his attention away about his training putting on hold.

People looked at the direction of Lala's strange outfit for Zack's thoughts were, " _I believe we are drawing too much attention,"_ Zack takes Lala and Mikan hands to rush away with focus expression, "Come here for a sec!" His tone becomes serious.

 **(In alleyway of Sainin)**

"What's wrong, Zack/Zack-kun?" Lala and Mikan questions their boyfriend of a curious expression.

His head turns to sees nobody has followed him, or his girlfriends over her to an alley with his words returns being, "Before we wander around the town, can you please do something about your clothes because we are getting too much attention Lala," explained Zack.

Mikan sees her boyfriend/big brother had pointed out at Zack's decision about Lala changing her outfit to fit a reasonable person of Earth. Her thoughts were, " _You always know what to say Zack,"_ with her cheeks becoming deep red and wonders about how to show her love towards Zack, but her promise to wait for her body to grow more mature.

"Eh? I can't be in a dress mode?" Lala questions on her outfit.

"Well, sight-seeing on Earth is what you wanted to do today Lala-san," Mikan tells Lala with a friendly tone of trying her best to get gentle with Lala, "So if you want to go around the town without causing trouble, it's probably better to wear some regular clothes," Mikan continued as Lala becomes a little surprised which Zack nods his head of agreement.

"Hey, Peke... Can't you change your outfits of Lala?" Zack asked the question for Peke.

"Yes, I can, Zack-kun," Peke responds back to her crush.

Lala walks over and analyzes men's outfit being white and black suit then form change to makes Lala's outfit into the same outfit as the men's suit.

"How is this?" Lala shows her new outfit as Zack begins to have fun, but Mikan notices Zack was having a good time for her lips forms warm smile appears on her mouth.

"How about this?" Lala's outfit changes into a police officer.

"That's wrong," said Zack shaking his head, then a sexy bunny outfit appears which leads Zack's cheeks turns brightly red, "Maybe that one later on," Zack's answers about the bunny outfit.

Different outfits appear for Lala which Zack and Mikan repeat the answer being "No." Then after, Lala's outfit was the light pink shirt with a black undershirt and light blue shorts, Zack accepts the outfit for his attention turns away to hide his blushing cheeks in front of his girlfriend.

"Ah, that's cute!" Mikan's answers about Lala's outfit for Zack's right-hand was open, but her hand reaches out to takes her hand softly. Lala grabs his arm with a gentle smile and pulls Zack and Mikan to the city with Zack's warm smile appearing on his face.

" _This feels like a date with Zack," said_ Mikan in her thoughts as her cheeks turns bright red as Zack was enjoying his time.

" _If it was just Lala and me... It would be a date, but Mikan and I could have a date too,"_ Zack said in his thoughts, yet his attention returns to see Lala and Mikan were having fun together. Trying different kinds of masks for Zack, Lala and Mikan to turn his attention back to the girls with the alien masks.

Zack places the alien mask down to see the girls walk over and stars eating Tayika for his warm smiles at his lips.

The group walks over to sees building called Game Walk and enters the building as, "What is this machine?" Lala asks about the crane machine with Zack and Mikan.

"You put money in here and try to get stuffed toys with the crane," Zack responds back to Lala's question with a gentle smile.

Lala soon sees a stuff bunny at center of crane machine, which Zack and Mikan weren't good at crane machines like Rito. Zack's head turns to see if there were any other games so he can win the game for his girlfriend Lala. Seeing that there were no other games, Zack tests his luck on the crane game, which he surprisingly won, and got the stuff bunny for Lala. Guess luck was on his side.

"You became good at these little games didn't you?" Asked Mikan to Zack as the two girls smile at him.

"Thank you Zack, I'll make this my treasure," said Lala and kissed him on the mouth, which makes his cheeks turn bright red about his girlfriend having fun and turns his attention to get gift for Mikan being a cute stuffed puppy.

 **(Center of Shopping District)**

"Mikan, what are those?" Lala's question to point at the tickets with a gentle smile.

"I got them for free when I bought some clothes earlier." Mikan answers back to Lala's friendly tone.

Without noticing the appearance of a new spaceship, her eyes makes a connection with Zack, who was enjoying his time with Lala and Mikan, for her thoughts were, " _He seems like he does have a kind heart, but I have to kill... Not only for myself, but for my family and friends as well_."

This woman had tanned skin, was 5'1 feet tall, weighs in 110 pounds, she has long black hair and light blue eyes, her outfit is dark blue kimono as a samurai and her age is 16 years old. Her blades were katanas as her attention turns back to notices a picture of her family and herself were smiling at the camera. She walks over to push the buttons to place the landing coordinates at the center of forest for nobody will get distracted by her ship. Just then, the swords woman hears her name been called.

"Sierra. Are you sure want to battle the last Spectrum user?" Her attention returns to the screen of her A.I computer.

"Yes, I must for my family and friends's sake." said the woman known as Sierra. Her partner been man with dark red eyes appears and walks closely to Sierra for her thoughts was 'I don't have time to deal with him.'

"Sierra?" Sierra turns her head and sees a man with dark red eyes hiding in the shadows,

Sierra sees her partner, his name was unknown with her question was, "What is it?" Asked Sierra.

The man with the red eyes holds up A Wanted pastor for Zack Yuuki, with his response being, "Is that him?"

The two travels on top of a building to see Zack from a distance with Sierra's responds being "Yes that's correct, but I don't sense any evil intentions inside of his heart," explained Sierra.

"We're not judges, we're assassins, hired killers. It doesn't matter if he has evil in his heart or not, our contractor wants him dead, and we'll see to that," The men told Sierra to remind her of the importance of the mission.

"Yes agreed... But I want to fight him first, to test how powerful he is," Sierra tells her partner with a soft tone who she begins walking forward.

"Fine, I want to make sure that I didn't waste my time here coming to this planet. He's the last of his kind right?" Said the man becoming curious about how Zack survived the Great Wars of Spectrum for the answer was simple, which nobody didn't survive the war. His voice continues speaking saying "The last of the Spectrum race?"

Sierra turns her attention to her partner, thinks about the plans of attack with her question being, "Yes that's right, but how can he be the last one... I thought all of them were killed in the Great War," said Sierra.

"My guess is... His mother gave birth to him shortly after the war, and died soon after." His vision looks closely to Zack's presence, but he hasn't aged in the years from Great War then continues talk as, "But that's theory of mine. If that's not the case, and if he is a survivor of the war, then he should look a lot older than he looks right now."

"I think there's more to him... then we know about him at first," said Sierra.

"What do you mean?" Asked the man with the red eyes.

Sierra gathers the answers inside of her thoughts for what to say next and, "I think he's trying to hide his actual power away or he doesn't know what he's capable of. I believe he's still trying to control the powers of Spectrum inside of him," explained Sierra.

"Is that so, well if that's the case, maybe you can draw that power out of him or discover what is so special about this boy," said the man with the red eyes.

"Yes, sir," said Sierra and moves out.

Zack stops to sense someone's aura, for his attention hears his name being called out for the fifth time.

Zack? Is something wrong? Asked Lala.

"It's nothing... I'm just imagining things I guess," said Zack as his eyes look down to see Lala's dress was disappearing slowly, "Peke?" His head looks up at Lala's hair-clip and sees Peke was tired of changing in and out Lala's outfits.

"I'm very sorry, but after doing many outfits," Peke speaks to Zack, Lala and Mikan then "It seems that I'm running out of energy, turns out that doing all those outfit changes took a lot more energy than I thought," explained Peke.

Zack turns his head and sees other people were checking Lala out with her clothes disappearing.

"So what happens when you run out of energy, Peke?" Zack questions Peke as she becomes close to fully run out of energy.

"Then I won't be able to keep the costume shape... Probably in about three minutes... Lala-sama will be naked," explained Peke.

Just then, a picture of Lala naked suddenly appeared in his mind, and his face turned dark red, but he quickly shakes his head to get the picture out of his head as now was not the time to be thinking about Lala being naked.

"Come on!" Zack responds and takes Lala's hand and Mikan's and they travel with their boyfriend of trying to find the right store to get Lala some new clothes.

Zack, Lala, and Mikan enter a department of which they sell bathing suits, and other clothes. Mikan takes a bra and panties for Lala and gives them to her. Just then, Zack's attention turns to sees the mysterious person who was hiding in shadows.

"Hey Mikan... How about you go ahead of me and take Lala for a timely manner, alright?"

"Is something wrong, Zack?" Mikan becomes worried about her boyfriend.

"Yes... There's something I need to take care of, but I will join you and the others later on, I promise," said Zack, and walks out of the store and sees the shadow person and walks over to her speaks, "I don't know what you're after, but let's talk in a more private area."

Her cheeks turned bright red and she hugs her cloths to her body tightly when Zack asks her to talk in private, a thought crosses her mind that Zack is perverted, but ignoring this, she follows him to the open grasslands and no one else follows them heading there.

 **(At the Grasslands)**

Zack and the swordswomen glance at each other for his eyes become the focus as she rushes quickly to Zack's location to dodges the blade's wrath for his eyes extends to sees her sword was sharp.

Pushing away from the swords women saying, "That was close." His shirt becomes torn at the center for his muscles was showing a little, his eyes becomes dark blue slits being "Now it's time for the next round" and rushes over to swords women with his right-hand becomes a dull silver blade to clashing the blades together.

"Your amazing swords women... but why are you fighting against me?" Zack questions the girl front of his presence.

The distance created by Zack and Sierra slides away from one another for his mind was saying, " _I guess using transformation abilities does come in the handy, but I want to see why I can't bring out Spectrum_?" said Zack in his thoughts.

Sierra wasn't talking to her target of behind her reasons to fight Zack in the first place, Zack becomes ready for the next attack from Sierra. Meanwhile, under a tree in a forest far away from the fight, we see the man with the red eyes under the tree watching the fight from afar. Here we get to see more of him, the only we can see of him due to the shadows that that he was 6'0 feet tall weighs 200 pounds, and was wearing a black trench coat, everything else was unseen able due to the shade from the tree.

The battle starts with Zack and Sierra making connection with their blades, for her blade touches his jacket's shoulder then pulls away to shows the cut has slice Zack's jacket's sleeve little for his wound heals quickly. Her mind speaks, " _What the hell is he? To heal the wound quickly... It's unheard of_."

Her eyes extend when Zack throws his jacket away and rushing over to clashing a blade of his own onto her blade with light blue becomes dark around his inner eyes. It only surprises Sierra for her battle experience never takes a risk to deal with Spectrum user with her thoughts were, " _Why he's not using his powers for_?"

Her partner was watching the action from the forest, as his thoughts were, " _It's interesting to see this Spectrum user is matching Sierra blow-to-blow_."

Sierra was breathing in and out with her next technique would being little hard to pull off because her partner has taught nothing to her for Zack's thoughts becomes " _I think she's not playing around anymore... But why do I feel like someone is using her."_

Her blade was the rush to Zack's blade makes the connection for his eyes becomes dark blue with his blade becomes stronger than his form, becoming Spectrum.

His Spectrum form was a dark silver shirt, black long jacket, pants and boots with his hair become black and dark red highlights, becoming dark silver. His speed has increased into great lengths for Sierra tries to find his next attack, which her blade dodges the attack from the right-side but Zack disappears to appears on the next side to kicks her away to make her black boots slides away of making the grass and dirt gather up a front of Sierra. The man with the red eyes extends his eyes of being surprised to see Zack's form has changed into his Spectrum shape, and his stance becomes ready onto taking Sierra with serious expression appears.

Zack was great inside of his Spectrum shape and "This battle is over swords women!" with his words becomes the focus for her blade tastes didn't feel the flesh of the last Spectrum, but his attention returns to Sierra to speak, "Wake up... You're not like the other people in the galaxy... I can sense you have an honest heart."

Sierra tries to gather her strength and power inside for next attack then her blade makes connection onto Zack's right fist as lighting and sound waves blasted Sierra away, which Zack appears behind her position. Her eyes open to find her place inside of her target's arms and her attention sees the tree could leave her in a serious and fetal danger to her body.

"Why did you save me for?" Her question leaves Zack walks away from the tree to put her down onto the soft grass.

"Do I need to answer... Because you're a beautiful girl," Zack responds to make Sierra's cheeks turn bright red for the words "Beautiful" was said in her presence.

Zack then walks away to leave Sierra, he then picks up his jacket to place back onto his body, with her head turns to sees her partner shakes his head "No."

The man with the read eyes finally comes out of the shadows and comes face to face with Sierra, here we got a more better look on him. The man had short spiky hair, and red blood eyes. He was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 200 pounds, ripped. He was wearing a black trench coat, a black shirt under his coat that had a star mark on the center, he was also wearing leather pants and boots. The man with the red eyes looked disappointed at Sierra.

"Shame on you... You have failed to be an assassin... So you have to be punished." Sierra's partner tells her with an disrespectful tone and kicks her stomach and then stabs her in the stomach, somehow, his arm were blades, then with his free normal hand, he blasts an energy blast at her point blank range. Zack suddenly hears Sierra's screams and runs back to the battle field. When Zack got back to the battle field, he saw the man with the red eyes standing at top of the nearly dead Sierra, as her clothes were torn with her breasts which were a small C cup nearly grown were showing. Zack was shocked to see what this man did to Sierra.

"What did you do to her?!" Shouted Zack.

The man looks up to Zack and grins, "Zack, now I remember you."

"Huh?" Asked Zack in confusion.

"You've grown up so much since the last time I saw, almost didn't recognize you, I never thought that you were the last of your kind," said the man with the red eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shouted Zack.

"What's this, you don't recognize me? Well, you were just a kid back then, and a kid's mind can always make reality look different," said the man with the red eyes.

Zack then turns into his Spectrum form, "You better start making scenes right now, or I'll beat it out of you!" Shouted Zack.

"All in good times Zack, in the mean time, I expect good things coming from you," just then, demon shaped wings appears out of the man with the red eyes's back and he flies off, leaving behind Zack and a lifeless Sierra.

"Who is he?" He then looks at the lifeless Sierra, "And why would he attack his own partner?" Questioned Zack.

Zack becomes normal again and picks Sierra up in bridal style to take her to his house to help her heal injuries.

 **To Be Continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_ **\- The Choice**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life. (Warning Sexual Content will being present in the first parts of the chapter.)**

 **I have to special Thank you to Xyaqom for helping me by beta-reading my stories - New Life and Dark Silver. Please take a look at his stories - Drogons and Gender Swap for interesting and amazing stories.**

 **Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2017 for the ideas of the story.**

Zack was rushing to his house while carrying Sierra in his arms, when he got inside his house, he ran up stairs and kicked Lala's door open and placed Sierra on Lala's bed. After he placed Sierra on Lala's bed, he ran down stairs to the bathroom and took out the bandages and medicine out of the mirror and ran up back up stairs. Zack came back to Lala's room, putted the bandages and the medicine at a near by table and slowly and carefully removed Sierra's clothes from her, revealing that she was wearing a light blue bra and light blue panties under her clothes. Zack was amazed on such an amazing body that Sierra had, especially with her breasts. They weren't as big as Lala's, as she was a large C close to a D, and Sierra being a small C, but still, she had amazing looking tits. Zack then took the medicine and rubbed it on Sierra's body, which were healing the wounds from their battle and the burns that were caused by her ex-partner. While he was rubbing the medicine on Sierra, he noticed that his arms were covered in cuts and his clothes were torn by Sierra's blade.

 _"How didn't I see her blades coming towards me,"_ Asked Zack in his thoughts while looking at his cuts and torn clothes, "I guess... I will have to ask her about how she knew about me and why her partner turned against her?" Said Zack out loud as he continued to apply the medicine on Sierra's body.

When Zack got to Sierra's great looking thighs, she began to moan a little, when Zack was rubbing the medicine on Sierra's thighs, hearing her moan, and her light blue panties in front of his face, he began to get turned on. Just then, Zack heard Sierra slowly waking up, so he quickly wraps her body with the bandages where her cuts and burns were and sits down on a chair in the room and examines the details for the new information he got after the last few days, which was the bounty on his head from the entire galaxy. Just then, he sees Sierra waking up. When Sierra opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, which slowly came back to focus. Sierra looks around her surrounding, which she notices that she's laying on a bed, and is wearing only her bra and panties, her cheeks turn light red, but after her vision fully came back to her, she notices that bandages were wrapped around her injuries, and covering the cuts that Zack and her ex-partner gave her.

"Where am I?" Asked Sierra.

Zack turns his head to Sierra after hearing hearing her question saying "Hi," said Zack waving at her, "And to answer your question, you're in my girlfriend's bedroom, and our fight kind of ended up nearly costing us great pain and damage to both of us," explained Zack.

"Okay, but where are my clothes?" Asked Sierra looking for her clothes, and Zack trying to avoid looking at Sierra's perfectly round breasts bouncing.

"Oh, I threw them into the washer and put them back together too," said Zack, just he sees Sierra trying to get up, "I wouldn't move to too much if I were you," said Zack in a serious tone about the mysterious swords woman trying to get up.

"Why?" Asked Sierra sitting up too quickly, but the pain from her back was too great to handle, as she was unable to hold in the pain anymore, "AHHH!" Screamed Sierra when she felt a jolt of pain from her back.

Zack then rushes over and starts rubbing Sierra's back, "How's that?" Asked Zack as he rubbed her back.

"Th-Thank you, that feels a lot better now," said Sierra with a soft tone.

Zack then gives her a nod and looks down and sees her bubble butt, which her panties only covered the bottom half of her butt, the upper half of her butt was exposed for Zack to see. When Zack saw Sierra's half exposed butt, his face turned light red and quickly looks away and stands up.

"Um... Would you like something to eat?" Asked Zack, trying to get Sierra's bubble butt out of his head.

"Um... Sure," responded back Sierra to Zack's question with a nervous tone, she then uses the blankets on the bed to cover her half naked body from Zack's eyes.

Zack then exits the bedroom, " _I should get some rest after her, I hope everyone is alright though_ ," said Zack in his thoughts.

Zack then went to kitchen to grab some leftover food for the swords woman. He takes out a bowl of white rice, mixed vegetables, and dark chicken onto a plate, then places them onto a large tray. Zack then travels back to Lala's bedroom and sees Sierra who was waiting for his return.

"Here you go," said Zack as he gave Sierra the tray of food.

Sierra grabs the tray of food, "Thank you, but I need to ask, why are you doing this for me?" Asked Sierra after Zack sat on the chair in front of her.

"Do I need a reason to help a beautiful girl?" Asked Zack, making Sierra's cheeks to turn light red, also, nobody has ever called her "Beautiful" before in her life.

"Look, I appreciate you saving me, but you should have just let me die back there," said Sierra.

"No way... Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, and I can tell you have an honest heart," said Zack.

Zack suddenly felt a connection with Sierra, as his eyes makes connection with hers, he even becomes little worried and scared about if her ex-partner found her here.

"Look, you don't understand, if he finds out that I'm still alive, then he will come here to finish the job, and if he finds out that you helped me, he'll kill us both!" Sierra explains about the situation that Zack caused, yet her cheeks becomes brightly red.

"Then I'll have to protect you, because a person with a good and honest heart doesn't deserve death," said Zack to her and turns away to thinking about his father's death, and that it was nearly his fault, but his min reminds him about Lala's words, "Never put the blame onto yourself, because I believe he wanted you to move on and become happy again."

"You can't protect me from him, he's at whole other level than you." Sierra explain to Zack about her ex-partner's strength and powers, and that they were never matched by anyone before.

"Then I guess you'll have to help me train to fight to protect you and everyone," said Zack.

Sierra was surprised by his words as her thoughts were, _"Why would this guy go so far for a stranger?"_ She said in her thoughts, "Me... Train you?" Asked Sierra to Zack. Sierra didn't know what to say about training for Zack, as training him was nearly impossible because she only knew several blade techniques.

"Yes... Besides, your blade attack are awesome," smiled Zack.

"They're not good. Besides I couldn't beat you nor could I beat... " **Him,"** Sierra said turning away and blushing deeply.

Zack shakes his head "No way, besides, you had me on the ropes there, If I didn't use my Spectrum form... then I would've been done for," said Zack.

"You think so?" Asked Sierra?

"Yes, and I will do anything to pay you back too," said Zack, he then gets up and sits down at the bedside beside Sierra to show his gentle smile.

Sierra's hair was covering her eyes as she said, "You... You Don't seem to be as bad as I was told," said Sierra as she leaned in and her eyes becomes light crystal, Zack bends closer to deliver Sierra's first kiss. However, fate seems to have worked against them as Zack's cellphone goes off inside in pocket, making Zack and Sierra to pull away from each other, with both their cheeks deep red, Zack then pulls out his phone.

"Killjoy," said Zack as he read the caller ID on his phone, which was his girlfriend Mikan.

Sierra was disappointed that the moment was ruined, but she knew the time wasn't right for her to convince herself to fall in love with her target at first sight,"I... I guess you should answer that," Said Sierra, which Zack nodded to agree with her.

"Yes I should," Zack told Sierra, he then stand up to answer his phone, "Hello?" Asked Zack?

A mysterious character answers on the other side of the phone saying, "Is this Zack Yuuki?" Zack's expression suddenly becomes serious about the person at the other end wasn't Mikan.

"Yes this he..." said Zack.

The mysterious man chuckles at the other end, saying, "I thought by now you would be locking lips with Sierra, but I guess was wrong. Let me ask you a question, who do you care about the most?" Zack turns his attention to see the swords woman's name was Sierra, then turns back to his talk with the stranger, "Lala, Mikan or Sierra?" Asked the stranger.

The mysterious man chuckles at the other end, saying, "I thought by now you would be locking lips with Sierra, but I guess was wrong. Let me ask you a question, who do you care about the most?" Zack turns his attention to see the swords woman's name was Sierra, then turns back to his talk with the stranger, "Lala, Mikan or Sierra?" Asked the stranger.

"I swear I will hunt you down if you hurt any of them," Said Zack telling the stranger.

Sierra's eyes then become dark blue and sees a serious center of his eyes which appeared, 'I can't believe what I was fighting... _But I can feel his powers aren't fully realized yet,"_ said Sierra in her thoughts.

Zack walks away from the room so that Sierra couldn't hear the words that Zack and the stranger were going to say to each other, "Really kid? You're going to hunt me down? For all you know, I might have killed both Lala and Mikan and be long out of this planet by now, and yet, you don't even have a ship to go after me. So don't make me laugh," said the stranger. Zack remembers his spaceship, his eyes closes so that he could focus onto his powers of Spectrum, then felt Mikan and Lala were still alive in an unknown location.

His anger then starts to slowly decreases,"Maybe we should see whose right or wrong?"

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Asked the stranger.

Zack turns back to his normal form, saying, "Fight... Between me and you," he says as he turns his head to see Sierra, who was quickly healing from her injuries and places her outfit back onto her body, yet her breasts bounces s little then turns away to gets ready for anything.

"You... Fight me? HA! Don't make me laugh, I'm at a whole level then you kid," said the stranger.

"I guess we will have to wait, don't you want to good fight someday?" Zack was using his inner powers to lock the location of where Rito, Lala and Mikan were being kept.

"What do you mean?" Asked The mysterious man, who didn't know about Zack's powers were slowly increasing to the new stages of Darkness, Light and Spectrum, which his powers were allowing him to locate his "Girlfriends" Lala and Mikan.

Zack then notices that Sierra was smiling, and thought that she had a beautiful smile, he then takes his attention back to the stranger, I'm a Spectrum user with light and darkness programmed inside of my body," explained Zack, Sierra couldn't believe the powers of Spectrum, Light and Darkness were hidden inside of him, yet his attention turns away to sees Sierra, who was ready for anything.

"Oh really? That just might help you save your girlfriends from me," said the stranger.

"Girlfriends? I really only have one ,or maybe two of them," said Zack, who wasn't sure if Mikan really was his girlfriend or not.

"Oh, such a playboy aren't you?" Said the stranger.

Mikan shakes off the cloth out of mouth, "Zack, help us!" Screamed Mikan on the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" Shouted the stranger putting the cloth back on her mouth.

Zack managed to hear Mikan screaming for help. Zack returns back to Lala's room where Sierra was waiting for him, "Sierra, I'm going to leave you here, but I will be right back," said Zack.

Where are you going?" Asked Sierra.

"I have to save my family, "He" has them!" Explained Zack.

Sierra then stands up and gathers her swords and places them at her belt, "I'll come too!" Said Sierra as her expression changes into serious tone.

Which leads Zack becoming focus then his mind speaks, " _I don't want to put her in danger as well, but does she really want to?" He then looks at her,_ "Are you sure... Your up for this?" Asked Zack as his tone sounded worried about her well-being.

"I'll work through the pain. Besides, if I can get a bit of pay back from him for betraying him me, I'll take it." Sierra's injuries were healing, but her head turns to see Zack becoming ready to fight of his family.

Zack nods to her, then turns into his Spectrum form in front of Sierra, he then picks her up in bridal style and they go to his family's location.

Sierra's face becomes deeply red about his movement and her thoughts were, " _His arms feels warm and comfortable_."

 **(Front of Empty Warehouse)**

Zack and Sierra arrive at an empty warehouse, where they saw her ex-partner standing in front of the warehouse.

"Ah, you're here, and yet I didn't even tell you where I was even keeping your family. Can you see the future or something?" The mysterious character asked Zack of impressed by his speed.

Zack places Sierra down at her feet then walks over to the mysterious person for his right-hand forms a fist and delivers strong punch onto his chest to send the character though the warehouse, "Where is my family?" Said Zack emotionless.

"That's all you can say, no chit chat?" The Mysterious character told Zack with the same reaction when he first arrived at the warehouse and pushing the dust away from him, "I swear, kids today have no respect for their elders," His attention then turns to Sierra's who was at Zack's side, "Sierra, I'm surprised that you came here. Didn't think you would have the balls to tag along with Zack. Oh who am I kidding, you have no balls."

"Where is my family, please tell me, mister?" Said Zack trying to calm down.

"Fine, they're in that ware house. The only question is - _**Can you save them all before the fire consumes them?**_ "

"Why does t _his feel like a test?"_ Said Zack in his thoughts.

Just then, the mysterious man breathes a fire blast onto the warehouse, thus starting a fire, "Do you have the courage to save your family in burning building?"

Zack turns into his Spectrum form, and his feet were focus at the speed to race against the time, "Yes I do... I will never give up till I save them," he then ran into the warehouse.

"Zack... Wait up!" The mysterious man stabs Sierra from behind, "He do can this himself, you on the other hand," He whispers her in the ear, "I have some unfinished business with you," which gives Sierra a horrified face.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Zack felt the flames appearing in front of his presence, and his right foot kicks the wooden door open to reveal Lala, Mikan, Rito and Haruna tied down with ropes, Zack walks over and asks, "Lala...Is everyone alright? I need you to go and get everyone out of here please!"

"Mack!" Lala was trying to say his name, but her mouth was covered by a cloth.

"Of course, how stupid of me," said Zack after realizing that Lala was still tied up, his right-hand becomes a dark silver blade and cuts the ropes on Lala's hands and starts cutting the ropes off, his hands becomes back normal after cutting off the ropes and takes the blindfold off of everyone.

After freeing his family, Zack rushed back outside, and noticed that the mysterious man has attacked Sierra, seeing that he'd stabbed her from her backside, and had multiple third degree burns all over her body, the mysterious man than turns his head to reveal his sadistic looking eyes and smile, "So, you'd rather save Sierra and ignore your family?"

Zack didn't change his form and his expression was still emotionless, "Wrong... I already saved them!" he replies back to the mysterious man and shows little smile, then he bends down to picks Sierra up and carries her bride style, "But I don't have time to play around with you," He then disappears from the mysterious guy and appears in front of his family's location, showing his Spectrum form for the first time.

"He saved them already?" Said the mysterious man while raising his eyebrow raises with curiosity.

 **(On The Other Side of Warehouse)**

Five miles away from the burning warehouse, Lala was carrying Rito, Mikan and Haruna to a safe location, "I hope Zack's okay, and I hope Mikan and the others are going to be okay," said Lala who was holding her hopes for her boyfriend and her family.

Zack appears in front of everyone with Spectrum form saying, "Hi there," He said to his family and friends.

"Zack!" Lala picks herself up and runs towards Zack to hugs and kisses him.

They separate from each other and she continues, "I was so worried about you."

He kisses her back saying, "We need to leave and save her," said Zack as showed Sierra in his arms, with Lala noticing the swords woman.

"Who is she?" Lala questions.

"She's a new friend of mine," said Zack.

He then gets ready to run back home while still carrying Sierra in his arms, "Please hurry and save them please Lala," and runs off, Lala's bat wings grows out of her backside thanks to Peke, and gets everyone ready to fly back to her home.

 **(In Yuuki's House)**

Zack places Sierra at his bed with his mind speaking out loud being "I wish I could help her... But how!" His hands then becomes dark green metal claws and felt his energy was warm and soft, and began to heal her wounds.

Lala puts Mikan on the chair, then Rito and Haruna were placed at a couch while holding together, Lala then runs over to enter Zack's bedroom,"Zack!" Her eyes extends to notices Zack has unlocked new power from his Spectrum powers.

"Awesome timing Lala... I need your help please," smiled Zack, and started to rub his hands over Sierra's while using his newfound ability.

"What do you need me to do?" Asked Lala.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Zack focusing his powers onto Sierra's body to heal the wounds, his voice returns saying, "Just hold her still and carefully, because this is going to be painful for her."

Lala begins to hold Sierra up she releases screams of pain, "She's in pain Zack! How much longer?!" Asked Lala.

"Just hang on, Sierra... The pain will go away soon," Zack breathes in and out, since the healing ability started to decrease, his focus then his eyes become dark blue and makes a promise saying, "I will get him for this."

"Zack, who did this to her?"

"I don't know who, but he was her partner," explained Zack, he then lays Sierra down to allow her to rest from the pain, afterwords, his energy stats to return back to his body, "She needs to rest, come on... I have to explain everything to the family first," smiled Zack, and him and Lala walk out of the bedroom and travels downstairs to the living room.

Just then, everyone starts waking up.

"Huh, where are we?" Asked Rito, then he saw Haruna and Haruna. "Mikan! Haruna-chan!"

Mikan and Haruna wake up from their slumber and they say, "Rito/Rito-kun?" His little sister and girlfriend hugs one another, Zack enters the living room and sees that his family and friends were safe, "I'm happy that everyone is safe now."

Zack walks away to take a shower to rest his body from the fight and saving his family from the mysterious person, he then stars taking off his clothes after entering the changing room that was in between the living room and the bathroom itself.

Meanwhile, Zack was in the bathroom relaxing inside the bathtub.

" _I have so much to think about... This new power is amazing, but it does cost a lot of energy to pull it off,"_ said Zack in his thoughts. Zack looks down at his hands being worried, then turns and stares at the mirror to see his reflection.

The bathroom door opens with Zack turning his attention to see the person who was about to join him for a warm bath.

 **To Be Continued.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen - New Developments of Relationship**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life. I'm putting a vote for the story. Would everyone like for me to continue with the anime/manga or keep continuing with a different direction - Please vote at my profile please, but the vote will close this Saturday's Morning.**

 **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for beta-reading my stories. Please check his stories when you get the chance to. Thank for Lewamus Prime for giving me the ideas for the story.**

 **(Warning - Lemon Scene will appear in beginning of the story.)**

Zack's eyes extends, being surprised to see his girlfriend Lala with a gentle smile, and wearing a light green towel wrap around her body, "You don't mind if I join you Zack?" Asked Lala.

"Um... sure..." Said Zack, not understanding what was going on.

Soon later, Lala is seen washing Zack's back, "Thank you...Lala," Zack said to his girlfriend.

He turns his head and leans in to give Lala a passionate kiss, which his hands starts stroking her long pink hair behind her shoulders, Lala then wraps her arms around Zack's neck while pushing her breasts and pink nipples onto Zack's chest. While they continue to kiss, Zack grabbed hold of Lala's butt, which made her release a soft moan. Zack then stops kissing Lala and starts kissing and licking her neck which makes her moan even more, as this kind of pleasure was new to her. Zack soon licked his way down to Lala's nipples and began to suck on them, and grip her butt even more, which Lala was now giving out loud moans.

Zack then gently placed Lala to lay on the floor, and he begins to lick his way to her belly and gave her bellybutton a quick lick, and then he licked his way down to her pussy, and began licking it, which Lala started moaning loudly, she even moaned even louder when Zack's tongue entered her pussy. Lala begins stroking Zack's hair as he continued to lick her pussy.

"Z-Z-Zack?" Lala calls out to Zack.

"Yes sweetie?" Asked Zack, seeing that Lala wants to deliver pleasure back to her boyfriend.

Zack lays onto his backside to sees Lala beginning the pleasure to Zack by kissing his tip and starts licking it, while she does this, Zack starts stroking her hair while watching his girlfriend lick his hard dick. While continuing to lick his hard dick, Lala suddenly got into a sixty-nine position with Zack, with her on top, with Lala's nice big round butt on Zack's face, Zack began to lick Lala's pussy, and slap her butt, making her moan and yet, this made Lala to start sucking on Zack's dick. Eventually, Zack felt his thighs and dick get tightened, feeling that he was about to reach his climax.

"Lala... I'm about to..." Zack was telling Lala being ready to cum inside of her mouth.

Zack ended up cumming inside Lala's mouth, which she ended up swallowing. After Zack came, he then placed Lala on the ground, and adjusted his dick, which was still hard, to touch her pussy. However, before he would put it in...

"Lala... You might get pregnant if we continue this," said Zack.

"Don't worry about me... Devilukeans have low rates of getting pregnant... You'll have to insert your sperm into my body a couple times before I get pregnant," said Lala explaining to Zack about female Devilukeans have zero to two percent on getting pregnant at the first time of intercourse.

 _"That's amazing... Maybe she could help me with my path to answers I want to found out,"_ said Zack in his thoughts.

Lala then kisses him in order to break him out of his thoughts, his hands wraps around her body with his hard dick enters her wet-warm pussy gently, and starts pushing up into her body, which makes her moan loudly, making her to wrap her hands around Zack's neck, making with his head to be buried inside of her cleavage, which her breasts were bouncing up and down.

"Ohhh Zack! More! I want more!" Lala didn't know why, but the feeling of Zack hard dick inside of her body felt amazing as his hands travels down and grabs her butt tightly inside of his hands. The pleasure continues with Lala laying back with her hands onto the floor, which Zack thrusts more into her pussy deeply and faster, which makes her breasts to bounce uncontrollably.

Zack's thrusts increases as he goes more deeper and harder, Lala didn't know why, but she felt that her body was going to release something from her womanhood, and she began to get hot flashes.

"Lala...I'm about to... Come again!" Said Zack

Zack ends up cumming inside Lala's pussy, which causes Lala to let out a loud moan once she felt Zack um inside of her, making her to cum as well.

 _"This feeling is amazing, I never want to let it go!"_ Said Lala in her thoughts.

 **(Lemon Ends)**

Zack and Lala finish using the shower, Lala looks over to see her boyfriend who looked a little puzzled about what happened to Spectrum.

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Lala.

Zack's head turns to see his girlfriend with a worried expression, but his path of finding the truth wasn't ready to explore into details, "Nothing is wrong... I'm just little tired Lala," Zack responds to Lala.

They walks out of the bathroom, which Zack walks to and enters his bedroom and sits down at his desk and pulls the files out about Spectrum, which they were burrowed from Zastin. His hands moves the objective to find out who started the war and why did it seem wrong to being called the last of his kind for?His right hand moves the paperwork away to sees the names, but no names came up for who his father's name was.

"This doesn't make no sense... How did father get the files or D.N.A to create me?" His anger increases for his hand forms into a dark silver blade, but stops himself from doing any damage to the files or anything inside of his bedroom.

 **(In the Hallway)**

Lala walks out of the bathroom and she enters the living room with a worried expression about her boyfriend, her questions weren't going to being answered by Zack.

She looks up and notices Zack's adopted family and sits down to starts talking to Rito, "Do you think Zack is hiding something from us?" Asked Lala, her tone becomes curious, but worried about her relationship with Zack would be on line if Zack was holding secrets from his family and girlfriend.

"Lala... Secrets and Truth have a price." Rito responds back to Lala with a serious tone which Mikan agrees by nodding.

 **(In Lala's Bedroom)**

Zack returns to Lala bedroom as notices to speaks "Hello there," being friendly with a warm tone for.

 _"I should ask questions about who had targeted me and what for?"_ Thought Zack, His attention turns to sees Sierra was sitting up with her expression was focus, then returns her attention back to the last kind of Spectrum being Zack. The answers about where did Spectrum comes from or what happened to them at Great War then his mind focusing onto the details of his father's death. He Sits down at the edge of the bed and asks, "So did you get enough of sleep?" Asked Zack while becoming ready about the questions surrounding the Spectrum with his sight turns away of see Sierra becoming light red about the answers.

Sierra turns away to hide her blushing expression. and didn't know what to say towards the boy who was her target, but her voice returns being, "Yes I did, but the noise from the bathroom made it impossible to do that."

Zack begins blushing a little when he remembered the intercourse with Lala, and the sounds that it was giving out, Zack's head turns away. for his thoughts were, _"Note to self - When I'm going to make love with someone. then I will do it somewhere else so that nobody can hear us,"_ The question raises up again been "Who put the bounty on my head?"

Sierra turns her attention back to Zack's position as her answer was, "I really can't help you there... But I know about your powers of Spectrum."

His eyes extends of surprised and full of attention returns back to the questions of what happened to Spectrum after the Great War, for her answers were: "The story goes that the Spectrum people didn't know anything about the violence, but one of them started a Great War which would lead to the destruction of the people. I really don't know how your alive or how you become one of them since the Great War was over thirty years ago."

"Things are starting to get more complicated then before," Zack was telling himself about the solution surrounding the differences between the truth, or protecting his family from the dangers of the Spectrum form.

 **(Outer Space - Inside of A Dark Silver Spaceship)**

"This is your target." The pastor shows of Zack Yuuki, the Spectrum user to the woman with dark red emotionless eyes, she looks down at the pastor and read the payment for the job when and if the job is completed, Zack's life was now in the hands most dangerous assassin in the galaxy: Golden Darkness.

 **(Other Planet)**

A girl with dark red hair with a braid is seen walking in a deserted planet, as her head turns of wondering where her "Onii-chan" was, but her thoughts were also wondering where did her best friend ran off to.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen - Time of Out in Town**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life and the votes is over. The winner is New Ideas, which I'm going to try my best to get great story out there for everyone to read it.**

 **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for been my Beta-Reader and checks his stories: Gender Swap, The Adventures of Crimson Darkness or Drogons. They are amazing stories to check out. Thank you to Lewamus Prime 2017 who has given me the ideas for O/C in this story.**

 **Before we go to story, I have decide on put Dark Silver on hold till I'm done with New Life, but I will try my best to get New Life Arc One done then I will switch back to Dark Silver, but no promises.**

 **Enjoy the story:**

Rito was waiting for his girlfriend Haruna, for his eyes looks down onto both of streets for his thoughts were, " _I hope she didn't get lost on the way here,"_ Rito thought. His right hand takes his cellphone out of his pocket to checks the time, it was ' _ **12:05**_ ' then he remembers about the morning with his little sister and big brother.

 **(Flashback - In Yuuki's Dining Room)**

Rito walks downstairs and greets Mikan, Zack, and Lala with a gentle smile then speaks, "Good Morning, Zack, Mikan and Lala..." He then sees a new girl wearing a light pink kimino with double katana blades, "Um who are you?" Seirra glances up to sees the teenage boy who she has yet to meet.

"Hello... My name is Sierra." Her right hand reaching out to shake of hopes to make a new friend.

"I'm Rito Yuuki." Rito introduces himself back to Sierra of shaking her hand with his own being friendly towards the samurai.

Zack's lips forms a warm smile towards his brother that he has made a new friend with Sierra, and his head turns to looks at yjr microwave's plugin. His eyes extends of being surprised about the electric could be seen with his sight.

 _"What the hell is happening to me?"_ Zack's question leaves of many questions inside of his mind.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

"Rito-kun... I'm sorry of for making you wait," Haruna steps over to her boyfriend with her outfit was s white shirt and light blue skirt to makes her look beautiful, then Rito glances to sees her breasts were showing little inside of her shirt, yet Haruna was s little nervous about showing some skin to her boyfriend.

Rito and Haruna travels into town with his right-hand was placed with her left hand, her cheeks were bright red while they were traveling together along with a gentle smile appearing onto their expressions.

"How have you been Haruna-chan?" Asked Rito, for he still couldn't believe how his relationship with Haruna just started with the help from Zack. His lips forms a warm smile about how to pay back his brother, but thoughts about where his relationship was going to being like if Lala fall in love with him then Zack.

"I'm doing good." Haruna answers back to her boyfriend and she questions, "So how has Zack-san been doing?" Asked Haruna questioning about her best friend.

Rito's smiles was starting to fade away, about the fact that his brother wasn't telling the truth about his origins, or where did come from in the first place. Rito becomes silent about Zack's origins then his attention turns away from his girlfriend and watching the different couples were enjoying the moments together.

"He's doing good," Rito lied about his brother of trying to convince his brother about telling the truth. Haruna believes the lie from her boyfriend to walks over and reaches out to takes an hold of Haruna's hand with her lips forms a warm smile.

Rito and Haruna go to a new aquarium with his attention turns towards his girlfriend Haruna, who was smiling at the new fish for her attention returns of her lips forms a gentle smile, which she speaks "Are you having good time with me?" Asked Haruna.

"Yes, I'm having amazing time with you." Rito was telling the truth.

They walk over to sees the neon lights were showing new events for dolphins were swimming around in beautiful styles, Rito and Haruna becomes attracted to the movements, Haruna turns her attention towards Rito's presences. She leans in as Rito stays at his place with their lips rubs against one another with his left-hand reaching out to strokes her hair behind her shoulder for his lips makes connection with her lips softly and warmly with Haruna's arm wraps around Rito's neck to become comfortable of kissing her boyfriend.

"I Love You Rito-kun," Haruna tells her boyfriend with a gentle tone.

"I Love You Too Haruna-chan." Rito responds back to his girlfriend, they then kiss again.

 **(In The Grasslands)**

Zack looks forward to sees Sierra was breathing in and out for his new ability of controlling lighting, which was his new power, which he was showing to his family and friends. His right hand becomes dark silver steel blade then rushing forward of strikes at her right side, which it leads the swords becomes connected with one another.

Sierra was impressed by his learning, but his striking or fighting back would need some work as she speaks the words being "You'll need to work on more onto offensive and defensive. One enemy may strike at any side, so watch your surroundings," His head nods about her words of teaching about how to fight, his right blade holds the grounds to keeps Sierra in place then twisting around for his left-hand holds lighting inside of ready to strike at her.

The color of lighting was dark blue as her cheeks turns bright red because his lips seems inviting her for interaction with hers. "I can't think about this at this moment... We are training at moment," Her thoughts enters her mind, yet Sierra wouldn't mind of getting kissed by Zack with her feelings weren't real like Princess of the Devilukes.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Rito and Haruna holds each other's hands as his warm smile appears for his girlfriend then exits the aquarium, wondering what should they do next?

His warm smile appears, but his luck works at his right foot makes them trip with his right hand was grabbing Haruna's bubble shapped butt underneath her skirt, his cheeks turns deeply red. and her cheeks becomes deep red.

"Umm... Sorry, Haruna-chan." His hands pulls away with her white panties were showing for everyone to see, but Rito pulls her skirt down for nobody can get an eyeful of his girlfriend's panties. She leans in to whispering into his ear been "You don't have worry, besides, only you can touch me there." With her lips forms a warm smile and cheeks turns deeply red as her head places her head onto his chest with his hand strokes her backside to make her comfortable.

Rito and Haruna leans into kiss one another again, but hearing a girl's answer being "I said... No!"

The girl had light green hair and hot pink eyes with her clothing was white mini dress, dark blue shorts and shoes with the teenage punk was hitting on her.

The couple raises from the ground, which Rito turns his head to see Haruna of wanting to help her in the problems.

"Hey... Don't you think she doesn't enjoys that," Rito tells the punk with a confident tone as his hand pulls the girl away from the grasps of his hand. The punk was getting mad at Rito, but his right hand forms fist then punching his middle section, Rito then grabs his girlfriend and the girl to take them away from the punk's scream in pain, and tries to get them back.

Rito sees the room in a love hotel and rents the room to hide Haruna and the girl away from the punk with his thoughts were "No choice."

"Where the hell they did go!" The punk speaks outloud of trying to look for them.

 **(In the Love Hotel)**

Rito, Haruna and the girl was sitting down at the bed for her cheeks turns brightly red for she asks "So how should I say this... Should I slap you or thank you?" Asked the girl to the girl.

"Don't worry... We aren't going to hurt or do anything to you," said Haruna telling the girl as her boyfriend was watching out of the window to sees the punk was walking away from the hotel.

"I guess... I can introduce myself... I'm Run Elsie Jewelria."

"Rito Yuuki."

"Haruna Sairenji."

Rito and Haruna make a new friend being Run.

 **To Be Continued.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen - Secrets of the Past**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life and the First Arc is going to end soon.**

 **Special Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the proofreading and check his stories: Drogons, Gender-Swap and The Adventures of Crimson Darkness. They are amazing and interesting stories to read. Thank you to Lewamus Prime 2017 who has given me the idea of creating O/C character Zack and the story.**

 **Enjoy the Story:**

Zack, Rito, Lala and Haruna was walking together to Sainin High School, his lips forms warm a smile when he sees his brother and his girlfriend were getting along better then before, he then sees a new student rushing forward to catching up with the group been "Hey! Wait for me!"

The gang turns to sees Run catching up with them with a gentle smile as Rito and Haruna smiles at their new friend, her eyes makes a connection with Zack and Lala.

"Lala-san!" Run walks over and hugs her best friend Lala, who was surprised to see her childhood friend. Lala couldn't believe what was happening and she wanted to know how did Run come from outer space.

"How did you get here?" Asked Lala.

"Well... I found out on the Galatic news about you staying here on Earth and someone said about the last Spectrum was living here as well," explained Run

Zack stops in his tracks of walking towards the school, but everyone continues to walk ahead of Zack with his eyes extends being surprised about his question being " _Does everyone know I'm the last of my kind?"_ His eyes glances down at the dark silver sidewalk about the questions inside of his life weren't going to being answered till the time was right.

"Zack... Is everything alright?" Lala walks over to check on her boyfriend.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I just need some time to consider everything that has happened," explained Zack in a gentle voice.

 _ **(Front of Sainin High School)**_

Zack stays quiet while the others were trying to find out what was wrong with Zack, because he was never this quiet before.

Run turns her attention to Zack for her thoughts were, "I _s he really the last of his kind_?' but her cheeks turns brightly red about how warm Rito's hand was from last night with her eyes glances at Rito's presences, trying to figure out why is her heart was thumping so quickly for Rito.

The gang enters the school to sees everyone walks in the groups, but Zack walks to his classroom being History, he sits down with his attention turns to the window, which Risa and Mio starts questioning about Zack's behavior.

 _ **(In the History Class)**_

"Alright... This is where the Great Shrine of Light was born in Japan," said the teacher who was showing the shrine to everyone, which Zack sees a strange symbol at the well, then he raises his hand to ask a question about the strange symbol.

Everyone sees Zack with a serious expression, as the teacher questions Zack being, "Yes Zack?" for his finger points at the wall of where the symbol was.

"Where did that symbol come from and what does it mean?" Teacher looks at the pictures and sees the same symbol for his attention turns to see the student trying to understand about what was Zack trying to say about the class. The teacher tries his best to look at the writing on the wall for his words returns being "There's no history or saying about where did the symbol come from... I'm sorry, Zack."

Zack nods his head of understanding of the questions weren't going to be answered in the classroom, but if he goes there to see what it means, then the answers might be revealed.

 _ **(At End of School)**_

After school, Zack, Rito, Haruna and Run walks together towards the shrine as Zack's thoughts were "The shrine is right here."

"What do you think about finding there?" Asked Rito to Zack with a confident tone.

After walking for couple minutes, they enter the shrine, Zack and the others enters the shrine for his sight catches where the mysterious symbol is, Zack walks over and rubs the dust away to reveals the strange symbol, but nobody didn't understand what was behind the truth of symbols.

" _It feels like I have seen this symbol before, but where_?" Said Zack in his thoughts about the symbol with his thoughts about calling someone else who could help them. His right-hand digs his cellphone out and calls Sierra for assistance about the symbol.

"Hello?" Asked Sierra.

"Sierra?" Asked Zack.

Sierra hears her name being called and feels the tone being Zack, as her cheeks turns bright red about his warm tone, which was a good feeling to hear. Her outfit was a black t-shirt and dark blue pants with her question comes out of her lips being, "Did you need something, Zack?" with her answers weren't going to come out till Zack sends or asks her to come over to examine the symbol.

Zack pulls the phone away and takes a picture of the symbol inside of his phone and sends the picture to Sierra's phone, her phone rings out then pulls away to see the symbol for her expression was surprised and shocked about how the symbol was Spectrum from an old culture. She places her phone back to her ear and speaks again being "I will be right there... Don't touch anything please."

Zack, Rito, Haruna and Run waits for Sierra to arrive at the shrine, when she arrived, her attention turns to see the strange symbol means swords in Spectrum language. Rito walks over to rubs the dust away and reveals the shield, then Run takes the dust away been called ax, and Haruna finds spear. Zack begins understanding the pattern was being born, his eyes looks at the center of being puzzle to work, which his words returns being, "Sierra... You stand at middle of symbols."

"Alright... But I don't understand what your trying to do?" Sierra travels to the middle of shrine and feels her feet sink underneath the secret button for Zack turns the symbol towards the center. Their feet sinks down into the ground with his voice responds to his brother and friends.

Rito, Haruna and Run turns their symbol towards the middle of shrine as secret stairway opens under the shrine for Zack's right makes lighting appears then his friends follows behind Zack to discover a secret library, his questions about Spectrum were about to be answered.

The place had hundreds of books and scrolls, Zack enters the library while seeing a bunch of lanterns are lighten up and notices an another riddle being " _If a single person seeks wisdom and information, then where do you go for it_?"

Rito reads the same riddle as his answer was, "The library right?" for his attention turns to looks at the books and scrolls for the riddle, yet Zack shakes his head "no." Zack walks over to sees the slightly lights at old book then opens the first page being:

" **My adventures allowed me to write inside of this book, which I have taken an journey to seek the stars of where I want to go home and build a family. I can't tell how many people have been gone for this chance to become the right person and speak my tales in this book. The first clue inside of the stars and try to look for the bright star at night then seek the symbol of the knights**.'

Zack walks away from the group with riddle was " _The bright red star at night and seeks the symbol of the knights"_ as Sierra begins understanding what Zack was saying about the ruth of pasts. Rito joins his brother and trying his best to figure out where Zack came from, then his question was, "Bright star shall at night and seek the symbol of knights... I think you should try to form the symbol of knights at night with the bright stars."

"Bright stars will form the symbol of knights." Zack looks at the pages of the book for the answer being the symbol of knights was swords pointing at the center of here. Just then, Zack smells something was burning, he turned his heads and sees that the books and scrolls were burning, "Hey! We need to go now!"

Zack, Rito, Haruna, Run and Sierra ran out of the library with flaming wooden beams falls from the rooftop and falls towards Sierra, Zack runs over and carries Sierra in bride style and ran out of the shrine. Sierra becomes nervous about the position she was sharing with Zack, which her cheeks becomes deeply red about how warm it was in Zack's arms. They all managed to escape out of the library, which was a close call. Zack turns his attention to sees the fire was started by someone, his head turns to see a mysterious person, then his question was "Who the hell are you?"

They hear giggles from this mysterious person, who came from a girl, her appearances was black long dress with dark red armor and socks as her hair was black with dark purple highlights, yet her eyes seems attractive being golden color. She turns her head of wondering if she should "play around" with Zack after the bounty was done, and walks over with her cleavage was showing inside of her dress with her breasts were a big C cup.

"My name is Elaira, and I'm here to collect the bounty on your life Zacky." She responds back to Zack's name, which his eyes extends about the new bounty hunter has arrived. Her playful smile appears to leads Zack to wonder if she was evil or a bad person with her head tilts about how to capture the last of his kind.

Elaira's eyes glows being a deep golden color, with a sinister smiles appears and shoots ice spikes shots at Zack and his friends as his hands forms lighting shield to protect his friends, then Zack becomes focus onto the new villain.

"Oh... That was so cool!" Elaira was showing impressed expression towards Zack's ability to save his friends as Sierra draws her sword out to points at Elaira's position to becomes ready to fight.

Elaira notices Sierra was pointing her sword at her position with her question was "Sierra... Why are you with this guy?"

Sierra looks over at Zack with her lips forms warm smile, but she didn't understand why would Zack see her as friend when she wanted to destroy his life. Her hand was going to reach out and touch his backside with her words were "It doesn't matter... Because I want to remain here with Zack because he gives me in new light for life."

Elaira turns her attention towards Zack, for she didn't understand about this person and that her feelings for Zack were growing. Her dark blue circle forms underneath of Elaira's position and shots black with dark blue outline flames to points at Zack's position then escapes the blast. Zack transforms into his Spectrum form to dodge the attacks as Sierra, Rito and Haruna were surprised to see Zack's true form being a user of Spectrum for his thoughts were, " _I need to figure out how to stop her, but how_?"

Both of his claws forms lighting shield with his outfit gathers cuts onto his shoulder and his right side of his cheek gets cut of trying to hold the flames back, which Zack turns his attention to his girlfriend with a serious expression being ready for another round with the spell caster. His dark lighting shots out of his left-hand to makes Elaira jumps away from the attack, her eyes becomes focused of how to dodge, and questions about how Zack learned his first element attack.

"You know, master Xyaqom will not take your betrayal very lightly," Elaira responds back to Sierra.

"I know... But it's my choice, and I believe Zack can stop him!" Sierra answers back with Zack turns his expression being questionable.

"Who is Xyaqom? Is he the one who put the bounty on my life?" Zack questions his new friend and Elaira's lips forms a sinister smile towards Zack for she hasn't told him about the bounty on his life was high.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen - Following the Stars**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life. Introducing a new O/C character for the story, but will not make an appearance till later on.**

 **I have to say thank you to Xyaqom for helping me with new chapter. Please visit and read his stories: Gender-Swap, Drogons and The Adventures of Crinsom Darkness.**

 _ **(Unknown Planet)**_

Dark blue eyes look over to sees his commanders were bowing at the throne for his orders are "How long has been since we got this reading from?" Said a man in a serious tone about the reads was a difference from the same as the first one in army steps forward.

His armor was dark silver, and black clothing for his eyes was dark silver, his voice responds back to the king as "We got the readings around three days ago, but it's unknown of how long it was active, sir."

King looks away from his commanders, and his expression becomes focus about the future for Black-ones as his hair was dark silver long hair with his outfit was dark silver shirt and pants with a long black jacket but holes were showing for his bat wings to form if it needs. His eyes glance at his gloved hands with thoughts about what is this feeling I am getting?

Black-ones were rivals of Spectrum people, which the king and his people had a good relationship with the Spectrum people. The news of the Great War took him by surprise and the people of Spectrum.

"Go and bring my daughter here please." The king orders his first commander.

"Yes, sir."

 _ **(In Bathroom)**_

Teenager girl with her hair was long black, and dark silver at the tips for her eyes was attractive light purple, and her breasts were big B cup as her butt was nice and round and size as gets out of the shower with her hand strokes her wet hair away.

Her outfit was a dark purple shirt and dark blue skirt with black armor plates for her breasts and armors. She places her outfit onto her body of hearing the knocking at the door and speaks "What is it?"

"Your father requested you in the throne room." The commander responds from the door of the bedroom then the princess turns her attention towards the door and thinks about what did her father wanted.

 _ **(In the Hallway)**_

She and the first commander enters the hallway as the question appears before entering the throne room been "What does father want from me?"

The commander turns his attention to the princess of wondering what to say about the last kind of Spectrum was still alive.

"We believe... We have found the last kind of Spectrum." The commander was telling the truth about Zack's energy was found on Earth. The princess couldn't believe what she was hearing from the commander and enters the throne with the surprised expression about the news, which she comes the throne room to question her father.

The princess enters her father's throne room as his attention turns to sees his daughter was similar to his wife then her question appears out of her lips been, "What did you need from me, father?"

"I believe we found you... A perfect mate." Her father was telling her daughter with his eyes turns to sees Zack in Spectrum form with his head with his eyes was ready to fight the next battle.

 _ **(At Earth - In Shrine)**_

Many questions appear to whose Xyaqom was and why did he kill his father?

Elaira makes ice spikes beneath Zack's feet and using his speed to dodges the attacks with his eyes becomes focus then places the dark blue lighting towards Elaira with her twisted smile appears for light silver smoke showing up to protects her from danger.

"Why are you doing this?" Zack was asking Elaira of the real question for her right-hand stops making attack appear towards Zack for his eyes becomes severe and ready for the next attack from her. Elaira's twisted smile shows up and steps down from her magic circle with her feet touching the soft grass, then glances down at the ground for her feelings for Xyaqom was like a teenager's crush for him. But unknown to her, Xyaqom didn't care about her feelings, or anybody for his only purpose was kill Zack the Last Spectrum.

"I'm doing this... Because I have a crush on Xyaqom and I want him to start liking me." Elaira explains her answer to Zack and everyone been severe about how Elaira feels around Xyaqom, but her heartfelt around Zack. Her ice spikes shot out of her hands and aim at Rito, Haruna and Run with Zack's feet were frozen to the ground, which his claws were reaching out to make a shield, but couldn't make time.

Sierra strikes the spikes of ice with her blade with her blade to breaking them into small pieces with her expression of protecting someone. Zack turns his attention to Sierra with her gentle smile appears and cheeks burns red about her grown feelings for Zack. 'Do you seek answers about where we came from or who are we?' Mysterious voice speaks inside of his mind and Zack turns to answers the mysterious but silent voice about who was talking inside of his thoughts.

Elaira strikes at her target, but lighting shield appears front of Zack as his right-hand forms to protect himself from the attack. Her eyes extend to being surprised by the formation of lighting seems to become dark blue, but the center holds light red color for Zack coughs out little of his blood.

"I shall never strike my target down when he's down." Elaira places herself down onto the ground as her true powers didn't release, yet she wanted to test how strong can Zack becomes soon in the future.

"But for some reason... I find you interesting, Zack Yuuki." The mist appears again from surrounding front for Elaira to disappears from existence.

"She's gone," Zack responds back to his family and friends.

"Hmm yes she is, but I know she'll be back," Lala was telling everyone with a gentle tone.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Zack.

"Because when I first met her, she only was only there to impressed Xyaqom but now... She's after you and maybe your feelings too, Zack." Her cheeks turn light red of wanted to impress him by her powers of handling the sword.

"You can tell?" Zack responds back to her.

"Come on. Let's go and try figure this book." Sierra reveals from the book from Spectrum traveler with his questions were going to be answered.

"You saved the book." Zack stands his ground being ready to take it from Sierra to understand where the Spectrum went after here.

Sierra walks over and places the book in Zack's hands as she was teasing him by showing her cleavage inside of her shirt. Then his eyes noticed her cleavage and blushed then his thoughts were, "She sure has a nice set of breasts, I think she's either a small C or a large B cup."

She turns to glances at the symbol of Spectrum with her words were "I believe in this language was lost a long time ago, but I believe the word here is "Hope,"

"Hope?" Zack repeats the word.

"Yes... The hope was nearly used in one part of his sentence."

She bends down and allows Zack to get a sneak peek at her nice and round butt which his thoughts were "I'm starting to think that she's trying to turn me on," Lala notices the same thing as her words are, "Hey Sierra, your butt is showing by the way."

"Dear me... Sorry about that." She gets up from her position and walks away from the group with Rito and Haruna sees the symbol of Hope.

"Hope... Maybe he's trying to tell us something." Rito turns his attention back to four pillars of symbols.

Zack didn't understand what the mysterious traveler was trying to tell them, which his eyes were little blurry of using his powers as fought through the pain and tiredness to get more clues. "Like what?" Asked Zack.

"Maybe he trying to lead us somewhere for the next clue." Rito onto something big for Zack to help him.

Falling to the ground with everyone rushing over to check on Zack's status and Sierra didn't understand what was happening to Zack.

"We should go to Mikado's clinic." Sierra was telling everybody of understands need to help Zack. Rito and Haruna nods of following the plan about taking Zack to the clinic with Run was going to go with them to tell Mikan what happened, which Sierra and Lala were going to make Zack to the clinic.

Sierra and Lala were carrying Zack to the clinic with Peke speak "Lala-sama... I believe Zack is still developing his powers underneath the element of lightning... My sensors could provide a great source of electricity inside of his body."

His eyes open is a little blurry as his words were "That's not getting any easier." Zack notices everyone waiting for his eyes to wake up and walks over to sits down then speaks "Hey guys?"

Everybody turns their attention to sees Zack has awakened from his slumber with warm smiles shows up, and the question comes up as "So anybody has decoded the book yet?" Of wanted to get the answers from everyone with no results then his expression becomes the depressed about the news for his lips opens up to be "How about we take a break from it and I will try my luck on it tonight."

 _ **(Outside of Mikado's Clinic)**_

Rito agreed to take Haruna to her apartment, which they said goodbye to their friends and family to see each other at the house.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen - Truth of the Past**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter and end of Arc 1 for New Life.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me of putting the chapter together and please check out his stories when you get chance to.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2018 for making O/C Zack and the plot of the story as well.**_

 _ **Warning - Lemon Scenes will appear in the chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Rito and Haruna were in the middle of Sainin shopping district, Rito's phone begins to ring and "Hello." He answers the phone.

"Rito?" Rito's dad responds back to him.

"Listen... I'm going to my girlfriend's place for a little bit, and I will be right over." His head turns to sees Haruna was checking out new outfits from the new shop in town with his lips forms warm smile.

Saibai wanted to play around with his son with teasing smile appears on the other end of the phone and "Rito please, you need to come to my place right away, and it's an emergency." His attention sees his old workers have left the apartment meaning quit the job.

"Ummm... hang on. Haruna-chan, I'm very sorry, but my dad needs me a moment." Rito places his hand on the cellphone.

Haruna returns her attention to her boyfriend and becomes depressed for overhearing the conversation over Rito and his dad, which she said: "I understand." Deep down inside of her heart wanted to hang out with her boyfriend more as Rito's dad speaks again been "It's terrible, my workers quit on me at the worst time, and three hours before the deadline. I can't finish this in three hours by myself, so I need you to come over to help me please."

Rito comes up with an idea of asking Haruna if she wanted to come with him to his dad's workplace.

"Is alright if my girlfriend comes and help us," Rito questions his dad with a curious tone, as Haruna looks up to sees his smiling expression and his right-hand takes her left-hand to cheer her up.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?!" Saibai couldn't believe his son had a girlfriend.

"Yes, I do," Rito responds back to him.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you. Okay, she can come along to help us." Rito's dad was telling his son with answer back been "Okay. Thanks, dad, Haruna-chan?" The phone cuts off with Rito shuts the cell phone off to turns his head back to Haruna.

"Yes?" Her expression was depressed, but her mind was curious about what did her boyfriend wanted to meet up after helping his dad out. His gentle smile shows up, which it leads to Rito's question been "My dad is going to allow you to join me there... Would you like to come with me there?" He kept smiling at her.

"Yes! That sounds great!" Haruna responses back to Rito's question.

Rito and Haruna begin moving to Serbia's apartment with his right-hand still holding onto her left-hand of shows everyone they were a couple who were in love together.

"Hey, Dad?" Rito knocks on the front door of a small apartment.

"Ah Rito, so good that you came?" Saibai opens the door, and his eyes glance at Haruna then pulls his son away from his girlfriend of whispering into small voice as "Rito, is this the girl that you've been stalking for the last three years?"

"Shut up... Besides it's not like that!" Rito was telling his dad about how Haruna and himself were dating together.

"Right... Anyways, I need your help." Saibai leads Rito and Haruna inside of his apartment to shows the different areas of where he needs their help with. Rito turns his girlfriend to nods at her to understand what they need to do first, as Haruna nods her head 'yes' to her boyfriend.

Haruna walks over to sees the different kinds of mangas and movies to help Rito's father out with his work as manga designer, which his question was "Haruna-chan... How about you ask my dad what you need to do first?"

Haruna turns her head towards Rito, as the answer was, "But he just told us what he needs to do right?" Turns her attention to Saibai giving thumbs up been ready for any job, yet his words returns as "Right... Sorry, I'm just little nervous." Starts coloring the different pages as Haruna starts helping Rito with the coloring.

"Wait, did Rito just call you, Haruna?" Rito's father asked.

"Yes, he did." Haruna responses back to him.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Akiho Sairenji, would you?" His questions appear out of nowhere for Haruna.

"I believe I am... Yes, she's my elder sister," Haruna responses back to Saibai with a gentle tone.

Rito looks over to sees his girlfriend and father with a gentle smile then his eyes glance down to sees the stars were forms into knight symbol and starts understanding what the person was saying in his journal been the clue was the location of where the stars point at.

His question appears inside of his mind being 'I think I know where the next clue is?' and Rito's father speaks "I knew it, and you look just like her. You must be her little sister."

"Dad, what are you going on about?" Rito responds back.

"Oh well, Akiho happens to be a huge fan of my work, and always buys a new volume whenever it comes out. She also told me that she has a younger sister named Haruna, so when I heard that name. I figured she was the Haruna she was talking about." Rito's father replies back to his son.

"Yes am I and I'm Rito's girlfriend too."

"So Rito, what did you have to do to get Haruna to date with you?" Rito's father responds back to Rito been soft tone and turns his attention to his son.

"Well, Zack helped me," Rito answers back to their father.

"Zack helped you, figures. Anyways, let's get working, time is wasting!" Rito's father was telling them with firm tone for his head turns to sees the time couldn't be wasting away by asking questions.

"Yes, Sir!" Rito and Haruna were rushing over to tables then start helping Rito's father to finish the manga.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, the team finishes with thirty minutes to spare before the deadline.

"Yes, we're done!" Saiba finishes the last touches of the third volume for his new manga for his head turns to sees Rito then gives him a thumbs up with a gentle smile.

"Great job, sweetie" Rito smiles at his girlfriend and hugs her.

"Thank you," Haruna responds back to her.

"Thanks to you two, we managed to finish thirty minutes before the deadline." Saiba sees the deadline was close, which three of them starts enjoying the dinner together as he was telling a funny story to Rito and Haruna with their laughter fills the room.

Rito turns his head to see it was going to rain outside and he says "I better get Haruna-chan home before the rain comes."

"Okay. Thank you again for helping Rito and Haruna." Saiba was thanking his son and his girlfriend with a gentle tone. Rito and Haruna manage to make it a quarter away to Haruna's house, just then, it began to pour.

"Dammit, I was hoping we would make it before it rains!" His hand grabs her hand to takes cover underneath of tent.

"I guess we didn't make it." Haruna looks at her boyfriend with a gentle smile.

Rito grabs Haruna's hand again and "Come on! Let's run for it!" They ran to Haruna's house of trying to avoid the rain pour.

She smiles and runs with her boyfriend to her apartment as her white shirt was getting wet of revealing her white bra. They managed to make it to Haruna's apartment, but their clothes are soaked and yet.

"Holy moly, what a downpour!" Rito was telling his girlfriend with a soft tone. Haruna looks down at the shoe rack, and notices that her sister isn't at home, this makes Haruna give a naughty smile.

"We should both have a shower before we do anything else, we don't want to catch a cold," Haruna responds back to her boyfriend about taking a warm shower first of hiding her true intentions from him.

"Your right about that... You go ahead first and take one next." Rito answers back to her with a warm smile of agreed to wait for her.

Haruna begins blushing about wanted to take a shower together which she speaks "Actually..." She takes his hand "You don't have to wait." She then runs to the bathroom while dragging Rito over. She then makes Rito sit on the toilet while standing right next to him. "You might get a cold while you are waiting for me." She then undid the buttons on her skirt, making it fall to her. "It may be best that we have a bath together." Takes off her shoes and socks, making her bare foot.

Rito starts blushing and sees Haruna's white panties were soaking wet and showed invisible lines of her nice round butt and pussy as well.

Haruna's cheeks were blushing while smiling and lifts her wet shirt over her belly. Then she questions her boyfriend being "You like what you see?"

"Ummm, yes I do," Rito responds back to her and looks at her white bra and gets up then kisses her.

 _ **(Warning - Lemon Scene)**_

While they are kissing, The two begin to take off each other's clothes, Rito even took off Haruna's wet bra, of course, Haruna had to help him as he never undid a bra before. After a while, Haruna was only wearing her wet white panties, and Rito was only wearing his wet boxers, Haruna then got down to her knees and pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard four-inch dick, making Haruna giggle.

"Looks like you got turned on Rito-Kun." She keeps glancing at his hard dick.

"Yes, I have." His dick was ready for her to do anything as she likes it.

Haruna then giggles, she then kisses his headpiece, then licks it, then sucks on it, soon she begins sucking on his whole dick. Rito moans little and strokes her hair softly.

Haruna then stops sucking on Rito's dick and gets him to sit on the toilet again, she then stands up, turns around and bends over where her butt was touching Rito's nose. She then slowly starts removing her panties, slowly revealing her cute soft butt and cute pink wet pussy to Rito, she then adjusted herself to have her pussy to touch Rito's nose, allowing him to smell it. Rito couldn't figure out what the smell was that was coming out of her pussy, but it sure smelled good.

Haruna was blushing and super horny, also shaking her butt at Rito's face and her next question was "What do you think Rito-Kun? You like seeing me like this?"

"Yes, I do" Rito lays Haruna down onto the white tile floor to kiss and licks her pussy softly while rubbing her legs warmly. Haruna then starts moaning of enjoys the pleasure from her boyfriend.

"Oh, Rito!" She moans out loud as her hand strokes his hair comfortable.

Rito places his tongue inside of her pussy warmly and reaching out then grabs her breasts to push them together, which this makes Haruna go crazy. He pulls away and kisses her softly again as her hands wrap around Rito's neck warmly to continue the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, they pull away.

"I guess we should get the shower started," Haruna says of gentle voice.

"Yes... Please do." Rito responds back to her.

Haruna then goes on all fours and starts the water, allowing Rito to get a good look at Haruna's cute soft butt and cute pink wet pussy. While Haruna was checking the water temperature, Rito walked towards Haruna and began rubbing and tapping her butt and kissing and licking her pussy, making her moan.

Rito grabs her butt and keeps licking her pussy more awhile rubs her butt together to continue the pleasure.

"Oh, Rito!" She checks the water. "Okay, I think the water is ready!" She nods back at her boyfriend for the water was warm.

"Yes dear." He pulls away and looks at Haruna of ready to make love with Haruna.

They enter the shower and start making out. While they are making out, Rito places Haruna on her back on the tub gently and soon starts to suck on her hard pink nipples. After a few minutes of sucking on Haruna's nipples, Rito soon licks his way down to her soft, smooth belly, where he begins to kiss and lick her bellybutton for a few minutes.

Haruna moans little and strokes Rito's head softly of wanted to feel more from her boyfriend.

Rito then opens Haruna's pussy wide open and begins to finger her pussy gently while also sucking on her clits, making Haruna go crazy. Haruna moans more and grabs the wall tightly awhile never felt pleasure before.

"RITO-KUN! IM CUMMING!" Haruna was telling her boyfriend, but Rito kept licking her pussy and wanted to feel her cum inside of his mouth.

"RITO-KUN! I... I CAN'T..." Haruna releases loud moans "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She then cums into Rito's mouth.

"Are you ready?" He looks at her of wondering been ready to continue.

"Yes. I want you Rito-Kun!" Haruna speaks towards her boyfriend of wanted to have him inside of her body.

Rito places Haruna against the wall and starts thrusting his dick into her pussy softly at first for their first time, which Haruna then lets out a loud moan.

Rito's hands feel her butt then starts pushing in and out more of her pussy. "OH RITO-KUN! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Haruna moans out loud with Rito's hands grabs her waist then lays down in the tub for her ride him.

"OH RITO! THIS FEELS AMAZING!" Haruna places her pussy on top of his dick to starts riding him with her boobs and nipples bounces up then down with Rito rubs her breasts up and down awhile says "Haruna-chan... I'm going to cum!"

"ME TOO!" Haruna was going to cum soon.

Rito sprays his cum inside of her pussy and hugs her then says "I Love You."

"I love you too Rito-Kun," Haruna responds back to her boyfriend.

"Does mean we can stay together?" Rito was showing his gentle smile towards his girlfriend with her responses been "Yes."

 _ **(End - Lemon Scene)**_

 _ **(In The Deeps Of Space)**_

A girl with black but revealing black outfit knocks her enemy down onto the ground with his final words were "You should watch yourself, my big brother... Shall seek your head for his quarters." Of the words were spoken as his chest was deep wound of final cut from an unknown person.

"Aww Master... I wanted to play around with him some more." The girl was talking to shadows.

"There's no more time to play around with these useless pirates, Mea." The shadow responds back to her.

 _ **To Be Continued... End of Arc One.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen - Adventure into the Stars**

 **Here are the new chapter and start for Arc II. Warning - Lime scene will appear inside of this chapter.**

 **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me to make the story amazing. Please check his stories out please.**

 **Thank you for Lewamus Prime 2018.**

 **Enjoy the story:**

 **(In Zack's bedroom)**

Zack was studying the book and writes down the important words for his thoughts were _"So Spectrum had rivals called the Murtcep. They didn't have sub-agreement, but they did promise to have their firstborns get married with one another to set differences. The deepest question I have does they get married or did Murtceps started the Great War which it caused Spectrum to die down."_

A knock was heard from his bedroom's door, and his head turns to sees who was it then his question been "Yes?"

"Zack-kun." Mikan enters her boyfriend's bedroom as her outfit was a white shirt and dark blue skirt as she sees her boyfriend couldn't figure out the next puzzle as she walks over then looks over the words. Placing the cup of warm tea down at his wooden desk as her eyes starts see the pattern.

Zack couldn't understand what he was trying to say, or the next part was a difficult puzzle for anybody to solve. He gave the copy to Rito, Lala, and Sierra to solve the new puzzle, but nothing came for answers out of the page.

'Zack-kun has been working on this page for couple days now.' Mikan takes the page with a copy of puzzle, and her eyes see the word being an adventure into the stars was code words. She lays down the page onto the bedsheets, and the words capture her attention being an adventure into the stars meant the four knights went to search for new lands and used the stars as guidance.

Mikan looks out of the window, wondering what kind of other aliens were out there in space.

 **(At Murtcep's Home Planet)**

Little wind blows to makes the Princess of Murtcep as her attention turns to sees the bright stars for her father was telling her about finding the last Spectrum user on a mysterious planet called: Earth.

"Hikari-sama." Hearing her name to sees the commander as his attention was away from the princess because her dress was little short, but her round butt could be seen if anybody dares of trying to look at it.

The story behind Murtcep were Spectrum users, but their minds were convinced into getting more powers.

Name of Murtcep was born after the Great War. The mystery about Great War wasn't still unknown to everyone about how it got started, which it leads to Spectrum and newfound Murtcep made a deal with each other about offering one of their owns to become married.

Before the deal was set, someone inside of the shadows strikes the Spectrum users down, and Murtcep were furious and tried their best to find the true killer of Spectrum, but left with no answers.

"Yes, what is it?" She responds back to the commander.

Hikira was near to not interested inside of details about the last Spectrum user still alive or if he was marrying age. Walks back into her room of thoughts were " _I rather just get off this planet and search for the right one of myself."_

Her attention turns to looks at the bright stars and begins notices one of the stars was bright tonight as she speaks "What is that kind of power from?" Her question wasn't going to be answered because it was Zack the last Spectrum user in the universe, which he was slowly increasing his power and about developed into his second form.

 **(Back to Earth)**

At Yuuki's backyard, Zack in his Spectrum form for his eyes turns back to normal for his eyes glances back at his reflection of notices his jacket, hair and claws were glowing for his question were, "What the hell is happening to me?"

Closing his eyes and turns back to normal for the soft grass, but his eyes glance up to sees different types of dark blue balls of hearing whispering voices. "What is the place?" His question wasn't going to be answered and turns his head to sees a girl with her expression was expressionless as she responds back to his question been "You shouldn't have come here, Spectrum user."

Zack raises his head up with his breathing was heavy and turns to sees Lala and Sierra at his sides then slips away from his girlfriends. Walks into the hallway and sits down in the living room to focus on his dreams felt like someone was trying to warn or talk to him about something.

 _"I have a lot of questions that need answers but since the battle with Elaira... I've been having the same dreams over and over again. Tonight is like day four, which I don't understand why I am dreaming about voices for?"_ Zack wanted the answers, but the true journey of finding the truth has cost to it.

Zack turns his attention to sees Mikan was grabbing a glass of water and drinks it up with his cheeks were intense red because her outfit was light pink panties and white shirt with her right strap was slowly coming off of her shoulder. Her dark brown hair was flowing down from her shoulder and "Hey... Are you alright, Zack-kun?" Her question makes Zack felt comfortable about asking his future girlfriend about something about his dreams.

"No... Can we talk?" Asked Zack.

"Sure." Mikan was responding back.

Zack and Mikan enter the living room to looks down at the floor of thinks about his questions about going to ask about them.

"Mikan-chan... Have you ever thought you wanted answers about something beyond someone's reach before.?" His question makes Mikan thinks about the answer before getting back to her crush.

She sits down next to him of allows Zack to look down at her shirt he wants to and his head turns to sees her small breasts were growing, but her breasts were showing to become nice B-cup size.

"I believe that if someone goes to find the truth, then they'll get more then they wanted in the first place." Mikan makes a good comment about the truth behind Zack's strange dreams.

"I see, and I understand... For giving me an honest answer. I shall reward you, so ask me anything." Zack responds with a gentle tone.

Her lips become mischief smile as her reward could be anything but she couldn't have made love with Zack because she wanted to wait till she reached eighteen years old which she could wait for a while.

"C-C-C-Can I have k-ki-kiss from you." Mikan makes it nervously about the one thing she wanted to get from Zack.

"Only on your cheek or forehead." Zack becomes nervous around Mikan, yet he doesn't know about showing the feelings about her.

He then kissed her forehead, and Mikan becomes annoyed at Zack for he only kissed her forehead only meaning Zack only saw her as a little sister at the moment.

"What?" Asked Zack.

"You know the truth about us being not blood-related right?" Mikan reveals the truth about Zack about not been his little sister, but she wanted to pursue another relationship for her real feelings weren't going to be controlled.

Zack turns his head down onto the wooden floor-set of his thoughts were _"I know the Yuuki family isn't my family, but they have treated me like one of their own."_ The dark past of Spectrum still haunts around Zack's heart as he responds back "And what's that?"

"I love you." Mikan tells Zack with her cheeks turns deep red and "I can wait till I grow up more if that's what it takes to stay by your side, Zack." His eyes extend surprised for Mikan was going to wait till she grows up then his head nods to understands.

"I'm glad to understand because I think our parents would say the same thing." Zack gives the honest answer.

"But it doesn't mean I don't get to tease you, right?" Mikan was telling Zack with a confident tone.

Zack becomes confused by her words and "Tease me?" His answer replies back to her with a gentle tone, but he didn't understand what she was trying to say.

Mikan pushes her breasts onto his shoulder softly and his glances look down to sees Mikan's growing B cup breasts were being against his shoulder, which made Zack blush.

"What would you like some help with that?" Mikan looks down at his shorts were showing tent and offering only to give him a blowjob.

"With what?" Zack looks down at same shorts were holding his dent and sees that he's hard then, "Oh geez!" He says while covering himself up with his hands. Mikan begins smiling and starts revealing her small but growing breasts were nearly B cup. Zack soon notices that Mikan wasn't wearing a bra underneath her short.

"Like something you see?" Mikan questions her crush, and she then lifted up her shirt over her breasts, revealing her boobs and belly to Zack.

"Umm wow... They are growing little." She looks down at her boobs and nipples were starts to become hard. Before Zack could do anything to pleasure or touch them, Rito suddenly comes in with news.

"Hey Zack, you're not going to believe what I..." Rito sees Mikan was flashing Zack with her breasts as his voice raises to scream "MIKAN?!"

"Rito!" Mikan becomes angry at her Onii-chan for spoiling the moment between herself and Zack as her shirt pulls over her boobs and nipples to cover them.

"Why are you flashing Zack for?!" Rito was asking the interesting question.

"Because he's my future boyfriend." Mikan kept smiling at Zack and places her shirt on her belly but teases Zack little with her breasts and nipples shows little.

Rito and Mikan started to argue, only for Zack to get between them to get them to stop arguing.

"Alright, that's enough from both of you beside Mikan and me decide to wait." Zack looks at Rito with a fixed sight.

"Well... sorry for disturbing you, but I found a picture in the journal that you might recognize," Rito responds back to his brother.

"Picture? What kind of picture?" Zack becomes ready to hear the new information about Spectrum as Rito pulls the picture of his pocket to reveals the leaders of Spectrum and others were unknown to Zack.

"Do you recognize this guy?" Rito points at the one person inside of the picture.

Rito gives Zack the journal, which showed a picture of a man shaking hands with the king of the Murtceps race. And the man that the king was shaking hands with was the same that that tried to burn Zack's family in the abandoned warehouse.

"WHAT?!" Zack screams.

"What's wrong, Zack?" She becomes worried about Zack and wondering who was this guy in the picture.

Zack then reads the journal. It explained that the Murtceps were losing the war to the Spectrums, and needed a way to turn the tables on them. That's when the Murtceps king hired the assassin known as Xyaqom to wipe out the Spectrum race. In exchange, the Murtceps would give Xyaqom an elixir that would grant the drinker eternal youth. In two short days, Xyaqom took out the Spectrum race and was rewarded the elixir of youth. All this happened over thirty years ago. Zack's face turned pale, and his hands began shaking, he was shocked to learn who the killer of his race was, and shocked to learn that this man was the same man that tried to kill his family.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now... But don't stay up too late now." He leaves Zack and Mikan alone.

"Zack, what's wrong?"

"Everything is gone because of him." Zack falls onto the couch and grabs his head with his hands with his sweat begins dropping of nervous.

"Who's him?" Mikan responds back.

"Xyaqom... He destroyed everything about the truth." He looks up at Mikan and becomes depressed about what happens with Spectrum.

"Who's Xyaqom?"

"He's the one who took everything from me which I have no answers about why he wants to kill me for." Zack looks up at Mikan and covers his shorts again.

 **(Outer of Space)**

Later that night, in the middle of space, there was a ship. And inside that ship was a woman walking down the hall.

She was middle 20's with her breasts was impressive D cup, and she had a nice body. Her dark blue eyes were nearly soulless and focus on the terms of finding the last Spectrum and ending him. Her outfit was black with dark red outlines battle outfit which holds her curves right, but her cleavage was showing meaning only to her husband with her hair was long and black.

Lamia enters the large room with her voice sounds off been "Still working on the case?" Her attention returns to her husband who was the one destroyed in the Spectrum race in a day or two.

"Yes. What is it?" Xyaqom answers back to his wife.

"It turns out that the last of the Spectrum found out the truth." Lamia was special of space and information about the Spectrum.

"What truth?" Xyaqom replies back.

"I sense that he has found the picture and knows everything about what you did to Spectrum people now." Lamia becomes focused, and walks over to her husband.

"Oh really now. This could be interesting." Xyaqom becomes little interested about his Spectrum user ready for the truth.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Lamia questions about Zack's fate

"No, let him come to me if he has the balls though." Xyaqom wanted to show his true powers about the fight between himself and Zack was going to being something dangerous but life taking as well.

"Hehe... I believe he will come... So how long are you going to pretend to like this Elaira girl?" Lamia was going to ask the question about how to keep Elaira around for?

"I never pretended to like her. I've just been ignoring her. Yes, she is cute." Xyaqom wraps his hands around Lamia. "But not as cute as you." He then kisses her.

 **(On Another Planet)**

"Master... I believe we found some new information about where Zack is going to?" The girl was saying with a black hood over her face with shadow shows dark golden glance at her apprentice been happy to hear the news.

"Very good... Mea." The shadow responds back.

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19 - Ark 2

**Chapter Nineteen - Search for the Truth:**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life and I'm going to tell everybody now. I'm going to go ahead is Arc 2 will nearly about Mea and Nemesis search for Zack and Yami in space. Little scenes will appear for Zack's search on Spectrum.**

 **I have say special thank you to Xyaqom for helping me put the chapter together and thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2018 for making O/C character Zack.**

 **Warning Lime will make appearance in the chapter.**

 **Enjoy the story:**

 **(In Outlaw Planet)**

Mea was walking through the ruins of old buildings for her outfit was a short black shirt with a dark silver star in the middle going down but doesn't cover her belly, and dark silver skirt as her outfit came with a hood to cover her face.

"Master... Are you sure these idiots have information about where Zack and Yami-one-chan is?" Mea questions her master about the location of where Zack and Yami were.

"Patience is another lesson to learn besides you just kill them if you don't have no information about Zack or Yami," Master speaks with a firm tone. Mea nods of understanding about the lesson for patience was nearly something wasn't perfect, but travels towards forward to see black and dark red stripes large steel pirate ship.

The crew was different aliens with one of their crews taps one of the other members were "Go and get the boss."

Mea walks abroad the ship and looking around her surroundings of wonders about whereabouts of two people with the pirates starts checking Mea out little, but she was keeping her body and virginity for someone special in the future.

'Maybe I could have some fun with them.' Mea was thinking about teasing afterward end their lives with a painful blow.

Her attention returns to sees Captain Killjoy of his outfit is a dark blue jacket with black, and dark silver shirt and pants with his appearances were human but deep scars over his right eye appear with Mea thinks about how to trick this person on the information part.

Cpt. Killjoy becomes little surprised and little turned on by Mea's presences as his words were "So what do I owe this pleasure of meeting a beautiful girl for?" Mea's cheeks become light red for she was going to enjoy him.

"I am looking for some information about Zack the Spectrum user and Golden Darkness," Mea speaks her words about where to locate the other two trans-weapon users towards the pirate who has a bounty for his life been sixty billion in cash.

"What would you do... If I tell you the information." Killjoy speaks to Mea with his mind were thinking about having his ways with Mea inside of quarters. Her smile was showing of dark twisted as Mea follows Cpt. Killjoy towards his private quarters as the crews were follows Mea's swing hips.

 **(In Private Quarters)**

Mea and Cpt. Killjoy enters the private quarters as sitting down in a chair with her question was repeats again been "So do you have information about the Spectrum user or Golden Darkness?" She walks over and sits down in a chair with her legs crosses over her private area as Mea wanted to tease the captain with her Master begins smiling at her 'servant.'

Cpt. Killjoy pulls the leather book being information about the Spectrum user and Golden Darkness as his thoughts are "Maybe I could tell her... The price will be high or get what I want."

Mea nods at the leather book with her hand reaches up to take the book away from Cpt. Killjoy as his smile becomes darker of ready to explain the price of information.

"So hot stuff, what do you want to know?" Asked Cpt. Killjoy.

"I would love to know about the whereabouts of the Spectrum user or Golden Darkness (Her shirt was showing little of her cleavage for her big C cup breasts.  
Cpt. Killjoy starts checking Mea out, "You do know that the Spectrum race has been wiped out for the last thirty years, right?" Asked Cpt. Killjoy, still checking Mea out.

"Yes, I know that... But there's someone else out there in space... I would love to meet him." Mea's shirt allows her cleavage becomes a little more showing, but she had the choice to make this pirate lucky or end his day with a bath of blood.

"Perhaps I can help you, but what are you going to do for me?" Asked Cpt. Killjoy, check out Mea's breasts.

"Well, what does the strong and handsome captain like for me to do?" Mea allows her shirt to become undone slowly, but her eyes were hiding the attack about to come.

"Well, you see," He began to rub her soft, smooth belly, "I'm a loony man, and it's too long since I bedded with a beautiful babe, such as yourself," said Cpt. Killjoy as he used his middle finger to rub Mea's bellybutton.

Mea sits herself down at his desk and smiles little more with her braid begins sneaking behind Cpt. Killjoy but keeps him enjoying himself as her words were "Really now... Maybe you can." Her shirt was almost ready to come off.

"I knew you would see things my way," said Cpt. Killjoy.

 **(Lime Scene)**

Captain Killjoy then took of Mea's shirt and threw it away, making her breasts to bounce. He then began to suck on her left pink nipples and started to take off her shorts, Mea releases a warm moan, and she was going to allow Cpt. Killjoy to pleasure her little, but braid of hair becomes sharp blade ready to strike from behind. Cpt. Killjoy took off Mea's shorts to make her completely naked after he threw her shorts away, he took off her boots to make her barefoot, he then placed the naked Mea on the table with her legs wide open so that he could look at her cute pink pussy. "You have such a cute body," said Cpt. Killjoy as he was feeling her breasts and kissing her belly, and while he was doing that, Mea took off his shirt and threw it away. Eventually, he began kissing his way down to her pussy, "And a cute pussy too," said Cpt. Killjoy as he was looking at Mea's pussy.

"Oh, you like my tight little pussy?" Mea's cheeks turn bright red and look down at his pants little of wondering if it's alright with Master if she pleasures him before sending him to death next.

Cpt. Killjoy used his fingers to open her pussy up to look at her insides, then he used his index fingers from both his hands to rub her clit, making her moan and wet, when he saw her juices to come out, he began to lick her inside her pussy while continuing to rub her clit.

Mea's hands grab her breasts and rub them together little as her pussy was getting pleasure from the pirate leader as her voice says " _I better get all of the information... Ahh! Oh yes!"_

Cpt. Killjoy soon started to pick up the pace with his licking skills and to rub her clit. This made Mea get super wet, and to go crazy, making her body to jerk around, and making her breasts jiggle. Seeing this only made him lick her pussy and rub her clit even faster. Soon, Mea felt her thigh tightening up. She was unable to hold it in anymore.

"I'm about cum!" Mea moaned out loud and came all over Cpt. Killjoy's face.

He drank up her juices and began to rub her belly, "You taste so sweet," said Cpt. Killjoy, he then kissed her bellybutton. Cap. Killjoy then picked Mea up and placed her on his work chair and stood in front of her, showing her the massive dent in his pants.

"Someone is huge inside." Mea licks her lips and starts rubbing his massive dent inside of his pants as her decision was made of going to pleasure both of them then kill him.

"Yeah, and it wants to meet," said Cpt. Killjoy.

"Okay!" Said Mea cheerfully.

Mea then undid Cpt. Killjoy's belt, then she pulled down his pants, revealing his eight inches long, and six inches thick dick, but with the amount of pubic hair he had, it made him look like he was only six inches long. Mea was amazed at his size.

"Oh man... What a big size dick you have," said Mea as she leans in and starts kissing his headpiece softly and warmly for she looks up of wanted to sneak the information book without him noticing its gone.

"Yeah, I was always told to eat my veggies. I guess "THIS" was the result. I'll tell you what, suck on my cock, and I'll tell you everything that you want to know," said Cpt. Killjoy as he was stroking her hair.

"Okay," said Mea cheerfully.

Mea's mouth begins sucking his dick deep and hard. Her hands begin taking her braid off to allow her hair to becomes Golden Darkness' hairstyle.

"Oh yes! This is great. Its been too long since I got a blowjob, I completely forgot what it feels like. This is the best," said Cpt. Killjoy as he was enjoying the blowjob.

Mea's mouth pulls away from doing her blowjob as her nice and round butt just teasing Cpt. Killjoy, "Are you enjoying this, Mister Pirate... How about you sit down in your chair," said Mea.

Cpt. Killjoy then sits down on his chair, "Such a nice ass you have," said Cpt. Killjoy as he was feeling her butt.

"Oh, you love my little butt?" Mea licks his dick again but starts sucking his dick deeper and harder while her hair falls on both sides of her body.

"Shit, I'm cumming!" Moaned Cpt. Killjoy.

Mea keeps sucking at his dick more as her hair takes the book away from the desk and she looks up if the pirate wants to meet death or continue with the fun. Mea then pulls out and starts licking the bottom of his headpiece, and soon, Cpt. Killjoy came all over Mea's face. Mea then used his dick to clean off the cum on her face and then put it back in her mouth, making Cpt. Killjoy to moan and get hard again.

"Man, you're good. I guess I should uphold my hand of the bargain," said Cpt. Killjoy.

"Please do or do you have any more information I can use?" Mea asks the Captain, but she was going to kill him after getting everything out of him.

Cpt. Killjoy began to rub the headpiece of his dick on Mea's pussy, teasing her before having sex with her, "I heard rumors that a Spectrum boy is living on Earth, but those are only rumors. As for Golden Darkness, I've heard rumors that she went to planet Stagol to fulfill a contract. But that was days ago," said Cpt. Killjoy, still rubbing his dick on Mea's pussy.

"Oh, this is such good information... Ahh!" Mea moans more as her pussy was being rubbed by Killjoy's dick.

 **(End of Lime Scene)**

Cpt. Killjoy then proceeds to shove his dick into Mea's pussy, he managed to put his headpiece in, but before he could put it all the way in, A thread of her hair turned into a blade and cut Cpt. Killjoy's head cleanly off.

"Oh, my... I guess the pleasure was to die for," Mea pulls her mouth out and places her outfit back onto herself as her hair gets back into a braid and opens the window then turns her head back to dead captain been final words as "Thanks for a good time, Sir."

She then flies off.

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: _The Search of Answers_**

 ** _Heres the new chapter for New Life._**

 ** _Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me put the story together. Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2018 for giving the ideas for the O/C._**

 ** _Please check out Xyaqoms stories if you get the chance too_**

 ** _Enjoy the Story:_**

Mea keeps reading the book about the information to find Zack and Golden Darkness, which she couldn't let it go. The feeling of giving pleasure to the pirate as she kindly wished to keep him around so that she can suck his dick little more. Mea then begins to remember the time when she and Zack were kids and used to play with each other.

 _"Where are you, my friend?"_ Mea was asking herself with a little sadness appears in her voice.

Mea continues to read the journal until she read an entry reading:

"I've heard rumors about a Spectrum boy living on the planet known as Earth. He's the last of his kind. I'm having half a mind to go there and challenging him. That is if he even exists."

"Earth?" Mea repeats the name of the planet and turns to sees the computer.

"Computer, search for the planet called Earth," said Mea.

"Search for Earth complete... Planet where humans live and minor aliens species in secret and unknown energy signals coming from the planet," said the Computer, completing the results of the planet.

"Computer, search for all the boys on Earth that are named Zack," said Mea.

"Search complete... Total of 200 hundred boys named Zack on Earth but only one shows a signal of energy being Zack Yuki," said the Computer telling the results.

"Zack Yuuki?" Asked Mea, "Computer, show a picture of this "Zack Yuuki," said Mea.

A picture of Zack Yuuki appears in front of Mea on the screen as his head turns to see Sierra as his expression was serious and ready to fight her in the open grasslands.

"It's him! It has to be him!" She pulls out a picture of him and her back when they were kids, she then looks at the photo of what Zack looks like now, "Zack, he's grown so much," said Mea.

"Oh, so this is the Zack person you are looking for?" A Tan girl appears with long black hair with red, and her eyes were dark golden as her outfit was a black nightgown.

"Master," said Mea.

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself, and I wanted to try a new form out. To see if you like it or not?" Master changes her form into short black hair and same eyes of being a boy for the time being. "So what do you think?" Her voice sounds like Rito's voice and nightgown covers most of his body.

"How come you turned into a boy?" Asked Mea.

"I just wanted to try it out for a little bit, but why do you want me to turn back?" Master Nemesis smiles at Mea, "But enough of playing around." Master Nemesis turns back to a normal girl form and looks at the picture which is her eyes catching someone in the forest as she says "Who is that?"

"That is Zack," said Mea.

"I have been looking into deeper of the case for the Spectrum's, and it seems like they discovered something which Murtceps didn't want to... But they had killed them before it can be released" Master Nemesis explains the past of the Spectrums.

"And what was it that they discovered?" Asked Mea.

"They have discovered dangerous creature," Master Nemesis tells her.

"A monster?!" Asked Mea.

Master nods and places the image of black creature on Spectrum's planet before they were killed.

"A dragon?" Asked Mea.

"I know that dragon," Master Nemesis tells Mea with a shocked voice.

"You do?" Asked Mea.

"There was a legend about a dragon who wanted nothing more but destruction... So they gave it a name being Black Anbuis" Master Nemesis tells the story of the dragon but it needs a Spectrum user to unlock its full potential, or it will destroy everything in the galaxies.

"And Zack is the last spectrum," said Mea.

"So, we need to go warn Zack," said Mea.

"That's right, but the dragon might want Zack as it's mate or partner... It matters how the dragon feels around him." Master tells Mea and looks at the other teenager Zack was hanging around with

"Who is that?" Asked Master Nemesis who was points at the orange spike hair teen next to Zack.

"I don't know," said Mea.

"I guess the only way to found out who they are... We have to go to Earth." Master Nemesis tells Mea, but her real reasons to go to Earth are hidden.

"Right, computer, how long will it take us to arrive at Planet Earth from our current location?" Asked Mea to the computer.'

"Trip will take seven months," The computer responds back to Mea and Master.

"Wow, that long?" Asked Mea, Master nods at Mea, "Computer, head towards Planet Earth," said Mea.

"Yes, ma'am." The computer gets the ship ready.

 **(At Murtcep's Planet)**

Hikari felt something at Spectrums home planet as she says "What is this power I'm feeling?"

"What do you mean?" Asked a guard.

"I feel like something is out there and trying to get out." She says and turns her head to sees guard which she felt warm inside.

"Then perhaps we should tell the king," said the guard.

"Yes please do," Hikari begins blushing as she wanted to release it somehow but the question was how?

They then go to the throne room.

Hikari bows down at her father's throne, and she says, "You asked for me, Father?"

"Yes my daughter, I wanted to ask you a question," asked the king.

"Ask away, Father," Hikari responds back.

"Have you been feeling an odd power recently?" Asked the King?

"Yes, I have," She answers back and asks another question been "What kind of power is this?"

"I don't know, but it feels like its coming from a planet that we haven't been at for years," explained the King.

"Is it my future husband?" She questions about if Zack was giving energy signals.

"No, it feels like its coming from planet Spectrum," said the king.

"Spectrum's planet?" She repeats it.

"Yes, or least what's left of it," said the King.

"Father... I don't think Zack the Spectrum even knows about the energy at all," Her cheeks turn light red when she was talking about Zack, but she never met him.

"No, I don't think he can, his location is five months away from us, we are currently the closest to this energy signal," explained the king.

"Then allow me to discover what is causing this energy signature, Father?" She was asking for his permission.

"Fine, but I'll come with you, if this is a major threat, it could be more powerful than you can handle," said the king.

"I'll be fine father beside. I have some guards coming with me." She looks at the guards and Hikari wanted to get out of the palace for a little bit.

"Okay, just be careful," said the King.

"You got it, father." Hikari walks out of the throne room and travels back to her room then starts turning warm again.

She grabs her bag and travels out to her ship of being ready to travel Spectrum's planet. She then heads to her ship.

Hikari pushes the buttons and turns the ship on with her thoughts were 'What am I going to find there?"

Hikari arrives at Planet Spectrum, or at least what's left of it. The planet itself used to be a thriving city planet. However, the great war that took place on this planet destroyed a good portion of the city, as all of the buildings were all decaying. When Hikari saw what was left of planet Spectrum, she was horrified of what she was seeing.

"So this where it all started." Hikari didn't know what to say about destruction and continued to sees houses where burn or nearly torn down, "Why did father decide to wipe out the Spectrum race?" Asked Hikari to herself.

A mysterious girl with long silver hair and her black eyes sees Hikari with her outfit was a white shirt and skirt as it keeps walking forward to its den.

"Hey, you!" Shouted Hikari.

"Why have you come here?" The voice sounds an emotionless tone and turns her head to Hikari.

"We have been feeling a powerful energy signal coming from this planet, and we came to investigate.

"Interesting." Her aura shows the same energy.

"Leave this planet now! Or else I'll have no choice but to destroy you, Murtcep!" Said the girl in an angry and hatred tone.

"Wait... I want to know one thing... Why are you here on the home planet for Spectrum for?" Hikari asks the deep question for the girl in front of her.

"You really want to know?" Asked the girl?

"Yes, I do." Hikari was asking the girl with a firm tone.

"Fine," said the girl.

The girl then began transforming. She began to get tall, grow fangs, grow claws, and her skin began to turn silver. In a few minutes, the girl transformed into a silver dragon with yellow eyes. The dragon was one-hundred feet tall, fifty feet wide, and eighty feet long. Hikari was shocked and horrified to see this transformation. After the transformation was complete, the dragon then lets out a loud roar, making Hikari and her guards cover their ears.

"You're the Spectrum dragon... But I thought all of them went extinct!" said Hikari, who couldn't believe who she was talking to.

"No, they are not extinct! I am the last of my kind! No thanks to you and your stupid race! I was asleep when your kind wiped out the entire Spectrum race. I only woke up recently to discover that the whole spectrum race was wiped out, thanks to you! And now, without a master to keep me tamed, I must now feed to keep my strength up. And you and your guards will make a good appetizer!" said the dragon.

"Hold on... You're wrong... There's still one Spectrum person left!" Hikira tells the truth as the dragon stops her attack of surprised enters her expression.

"A survivor?" Asked the dragon.

"Yes, that's right... Haven't you sensed him at all?" She was becoming a little more worried about how to help the dragon

"If that's the case, what planet is the last Spectrum?" Asked the dragon.

"He's on the Earth, but it would take you nearly six to eight months to get over there." Hikira was telling her, and she didn't want to admit, but the dragon's human form was cute.

"He's on Earth, huh? No wonder I can't sense him. Well then, I better get going then. But, if I find out that you're lying to me, I will hunt your race down and eat you all!" Said the dragon, and began to fly off.

"She's one strange dragon." Hikari was telling herself and the guards then turn to wonder what did the dragon mean by tamed.

"Should we warn the king?" Asked one of the guards?

"No, let's just allow this keep it between us," She responds back to the guard.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One - Into the Past**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life. Special Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me fix my story. Please check out his stories - Drogons, Gender-Swap and Adventures of Crinsom Darkness. Thank you for Lewamus Prime 2018 making O/C Zack.**_

 _ **Warning - Lime Scene will appear inside of the chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

 _ **(In Zack's Bedroom)**_

Zack opens the journal to learn new information about the tales of Spectrum as his words were _"I was young man who wanted to journey in his life... So, I started when I was only nine years young."_

 _ **(At Spectrum's Home Planet)**_

Thirty years ago, young boy was walking through the streets as his hair was dark silver, but his eyes look up to notices the different people were enjoying to each other with his gentle smile appears but writes inside of his journal been "I grew up by myself... My parents left me before I could speak a word to them."

Been top of building as the bright sunlight with dark blue and light green moons would appear at times of night for his attention returns back to normal skies been where did his parents disappear to?

Lays down with his clothes was black t-shirt and dark blue pants as his eyes were sky blue been born with strange power inside of his body as Spectrum user was unknown to have powers to hold.

Young boy's name was Coven and gets up from his laying down to walks into the streets of peaceful city for his thoughts were _'Hm, maybe I should take a odd job or work to get some money to live on.'_

His journey back to his little 'home' was walk for the young Coven enters the run-down house as his attention turns to notices the family together for his lips releases sighs of disappointment about not having family or someone to welcome him home.

Coven opens the front door and enters the home as walks over towards the table and sits down to begins discovering the loneliness inside of his life. Opening his journal to writes about how his life would be different if he had family around his presences.

"I wish I could tell about having a family, but I have none to speak of." Coven writes into his journal.

 _ **(Back in Present)**_

Zack drops his tears down onto the page for Coven's story was emotional one to respond back as his hand sets his hand down onto the wooden desk. Lifts himself up from the chair and walks away from wooden desk with his thoughts are _'His life exactly like mine... My only family I had when I was born was my father, but now I'm starting to question if I really was created or born?'_

Walks towards his bed and lays down as his eyes looks at the ceiling of wondering what is Coven trying to tell him?

His eyes fall close to falls into deep slumber.

 _ **(Zack's Dream)**_

Zack opens his eyes to notices a beautiful forest been dark green trees as Zack walks forward without any reasons to pick the path to follow with his words were "Why am I walking forward for?"

"Why indeed?" A young but mischievous voice speaks to him.

Looks up to sees girl with long silver hair with black eyes and long dark silver dress as his next question was "Who are you?" The girl begins noticing the powers of Spectrum as she jumps from the tree's branch and lands front of Zack as her pussy shows then his head turns to becomes deep red.

A young girl tilts her head into confusion because Zack's blushing cheeks appears front of her as her breasts were impressive B cup.

The young girl walks over and asking Zack with soft tone been "You see to have little dent there?" She looks down at his shorts as his cheeks were bright red.

"That's because you're not wearing anything underneath and your pussy is showing, who or what are you?" He asks the young girl who kept smiling at him.

"I'm the Spectrum Dragon... As for my name you need to come up with one for me please." The young girl tells Zack and wondering if he wants to have tamed her now or later till she arrives in her physical form.

"We'll let see... How about Ryuu?" Zack suggests as the young girl named Ryuu was starting to enjoy the new name and nods at the approval.

"I like it." Ryuu said.

Her head turns to notices the connection between them wasn't perfect, but she wanted to leave something for her master to remember her by. "Is alright if I please you, Master." Ryuu points at Zack's shorts of shows his hard on.

 _ **(Warning - Lime Scene)**_

"I don't mind at all... You want to please me." Said Zack as she smiles then pulls his shorts down to see his dick is very hard.

Ryuu licks his headpiece softly as her hands wraps around his dick warmly and begins stroking it up then down.

"So good." He grunted as she releases giggles then licking all over his dick to cover in saliva and begins sucking the headpiece first then slowly goes down at his shaft.

"It tastes so amazing, Master." Said Ryuu who she kept sucking his dick then Zack can feel like he can't hold it anymore, then he ready to cummed anytime soon.

Ryuu swirls her tongue around his dick little to teasing Zack to cum inside of her mouth but she really wanted to taste her master's cum inside of her mouth.

"I'm cumming!" Zack yelled as he unleashed a load of cum into the Spectrum dragon's mouth as she drinks it and some spill onto her cheeks, but she managed to get it and shallowed it.

"That was amazing... Would you like to taste?" Ryuu pulls her dress up to reveals her big B cup breasts.

"Yeah... Sure I don't mind but I feel like our connection is going to break soon." Said Zack.

Ryuu nods at Zack as she allows him to enjoy her body, but he'll have to wait for her arrival at Earth, so they can become partners for life.

 _ **(End - Lime Scene)**_

"You're seeking the truth behind Spectrum, aren't you?" The young girl's question makes Zack becomes shocked as his head. His attention returns to girl who walks over and sits down at tree's root as Zack wondering if he should question more about the past of Spectrum or let the past go?

"You should know the truth has deep cost." The final words were spoken to Zack. His presences disappear from the dreaming forest with connection was broken from them.

 _ **(End of Dream)**_

Zack opens his eyes of sunlight appears out of his window to sees Sierra, Lala and Mikan were sleeping in the same bed as his cheeks turns bright red then his attention returns to the journal of curiousity about why it feels like the path of Spectrum is long but dangerous one.

 _ **(At Spectrum's Home Planet)**_

Hikari notices the streets of Spectrum were old and over grown by the grass as she continues to search for the answers about why Spectrum Dragon left without answering the right questions as the one of the knights walks forward to asks "So what are we looking for, your highness?"

"We are looking for answers about why dragon left to tame this Spectrum user for?" She answers the guard's question with her own.

Hikari walks over to sees the rundown house as she opens the door and notices the rooms were burn and rusty. She walks over and strokes the dust away to sees picture of happy family been Coven with his wife as her lips forms warm smile.

She places the picture down as her thoughts are _'Did father really killed everyone on this planet?'_ The guards enter the same house and bows their heads to speak towards the princess as their reports were positive founding about the true intentions of why the dragon wanted to find the last Spectrum person.

Traveling back to her ship with answers were waiting, but Hikari had reasons alone to feel guilty about her family wiping out peaceful race.

 _ **(In Hikari's Spaceship)**_

Her questions wouldn't stop till she found out why Murtcep's hatred for Spectrums started and why did her father wipe all of them out for?

The main guard walks over and sits down next to silent princess with his question was "You seem distracted or shocked about something, your grace?"

Hikari turns her head towards the main guard and looks back at the stars front of her as she responds back with emotionless tone been "Why did he do it?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand?"

"Why the fuck did he do it for!" Hikari screams at the main guard with furious tone.

The guards understood Hikari found something about Murtcep's secret to remain hidden, but the main guard takes a deep breath, but his heart felt heavy of keeping the secrets away from Hikari. Guard's attention turns down at the flooring of ship as the main guard didn't know what to say or give an answer back to the princess.

The guards remain silent as Hikari shakes her head and walks away from the main control room of the ship with her private quarters.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Hunt Continues**

 **Here's the new chapter for New Life.**

 **Special Thank You goes to Xyaqom for Beta-Reading and helping to put my story back on track. Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2018 for creating O/C Zack.**

 **Warning – Lemon Scene will make an appearance in the chapter.**

 **Enjoy the Story:**

Zack begins reading the same pages where he left off, his thoughts are wondering what happened to Coven, but what the young girl told him about the truth had a low cost to learn.

 **(In the Past)**

Coven raises from his slumber and gets ready for the day with his outfit was a black shirt, and dark blue pants, his hand push the front door open to sees a middle-aged man, he was looking for a person to help and become part of his crew.

His head tilts, wondering if he takes the offer, but Coven didn't have anybody to stop from deciding with his head nods. He begins walking forward to answer the offer with a simple answer. The men turn his head to see the young child was going to join his crew.

He bends down to make eye connection with Coven. his thoughts were, "He's only six or seven... But I can tell he has a heart of adventurous and passion."

"Very well... I will allow you to come with me." Asked the man.

Coven follows the men. He becomes silent as his attention turns to sees the people of Spectrum didn't show little concern, but Coven ignores them because his choice to join the men at his journey was his choice to change his life.

His attention returns to his main reasons for getting a job was to see new planets or worlds outside of his reach.

The next part of his life was going to begin soon.

 **(In the Present)**

"So he joins the crew to go on a journey to discover new worlds in stars." Zack was telling himself as he walks out of his bedroom.

He exits out his home and travels away with his thoughts were surrounding where to go next, his eyes make a connection with the same park of where he fought Zastin and his men and allowing Lala to stay on Earth with him.

Zack enters the ship and felt someone was watching. Then he jumps away to dodges the dark red blast. His head turns to see the men who were hiding inside of his outfit, which was a long black jacket with a dark red shirt and pants as his arms crossing with each other.

"Let me guess… You're a bounty hunter looking for an easy score?" He asked the bounty hunter.

"Clever boy." The bounty hunter answers back to Zack with his confident voice and Zack becomes serious.

His first attack was a shot at Zack being strong right hook aiming at his chest but protects himself with dark silver dragon's wing of using his transformation ability. Dark red energy ball was gathering at his other hand and shots at Zack's chest, but his left knee kicks the blast into the dark blue skies.

The Bounty hunter kicks Zack away from his presences as his faint smile appears underneath his hood.

He drags into the ground to stop himself in the tracks as Zack looks at the bounty hunter was different from the others with his presences becomes outline with dark silver. Zack gathers his energy around his body then changes into his Spectrum form with bounty hunter becomes surprised by the change for his eyes extends of surprised about the reward for Zack the Spectrum was worth the cost.

His hand takes his hood off and throws away to appears being a heavy set of clothing. Zack turns his attention to sees the ground got cracked by the pressure. His skin was dark gray, and his eyes were dark blue, and the hair was short black.

Zack was ignoring the pain coursing through his body, using his Spectrum form as his question appears been "What your name?"

"My name is Jack the Hunter."

Zack and Jack ran towards each other to catching each other's fist with other free hands as Jack kicks middle of Zack, but using his own knee to protect the attack as his hand releases Jack's fist then shots strong attack his middle section to hits an invisible wall with Zack's eyes becomes surprised by the attack was blocked by something or someone, which Zack couldn't see at all.

Zack kicks the barrier away to creates some distance away from Jack, and Jack begins laughing at Zack for his powers were only at a base level for Spectrum user.

"Maybe I should go and pay your little family a visit?" Jack was going to murder them in front of Zack, which his aura intense of becomes dark silver as his jacket was glowing with new power as Jack begins little scared about the Spectrum's new level.

"I will not allow you to be around my family!" Zack screams into the area.

The lighting runs throughout his body and his right-hand gathers dark blue energy with lighting swirls around the sphere then sends it towards Jack's direction with the blast destroys little pieces of the park. Calming down it wasn't easy to step to achieve for Zack, he looks down at the ground of wondering what was happening to him.

The Spectrum's form disappears from his existence and Zack walks back to his house and his thoughts were, 'My body is heating up… But what for?' Unknown to Zack, Elaira was watching the battle from a distance and her eyes widens, being surprised and amazed by Zack's powers.

His eyes look up into the light blue skies of wondering why is everyone trying to kill him?

The truth came to a heavy cost for Zack was beginning to understand the reasons and keeps walking away from the park to sees the family together is a happy one. Turns his head to sees the happiness of the family being together was something Zack never experienced before. His eyes were looking down at his hands of wondering if he was created or born from his birth parents.

 **(In Mea's Spaceship)**

Her eyes make a connection with the same picture of where she and Zack were playing with each other as her lips form a warm smile because Zack was the nearly only family she had before the incident.

She enters the bathroom and starts the warm water to take a bath been alone for her head turns to sees nobody was going to enter her ship.

Mea removes her black battle outfit to reveals her nice round C cup breasts, but she was waiting for Zack or someone special to take her first time.

Mea enters the bath by stretching her arms little and "Ah, after a long day, it feels nice just to sit back, and relax inside a hot tub." She tells herself with a gentle smile.

Nemesis opens the bathroom door of wearing an only black nightgown and sees Mea with her warm smile appears for her apprentice.

"Mea." Nemesis smiles at her.

"Master!" Mea turns her head to sees Nemesis.

"Good work today, Mea." Nemesis was commenting Mea with her black nightgown disappears from existence to makes her small B cup breasts appears front of her.

"Thank you," Mea responds back.

"This water feels warm and nice." Nemesis steps into the warm water of bathtub to join Mea as she sits across the bath and looks at Mea.

"Yes, it does feel nice." Mea was looking down of enjoys the company and water.

"So, any luck on finding Zack or Golden Darkness yet?" Nemesis' question enters the talk between them.

Mea begins remembering the information of the book which she took it from Cpt. Killjoy to gather the information about where Zack or Golden Darkness was now.

"Yes Master, but we lost him again." Mea looks down at the water with disappointment at herself.

"What do you mean?"

 **(Lemon Scene)**

"It seems like he disappeared from the signals nearly." She tilts her head to keeps looking at her thigh and her eyes leading to her tight pussy.

Nemesis shows gentle smile as her toes begin to rub Mea's pussy and her voice returns been "Don't worry, we'll find them soon."

"Yes, Master." Mea blushes and starts moaning with her pussy been teased by her Master.

"What about Golden Darkness?" Master's question as her toes rubs Mea's pussy up then down to pleasure her more and warmly.

"Her position is unknown… Ahh, Now!" Mea moans little of her speaking.

Nemesis begins to understand why Golden Darkness didn't want to be found now, but her questions were why. She uses her toe to rub Mea's clit, making her moan more and speaks again been "Unknown… I wonder why she's not showing up at all?"

"I have no reasons on why she's not." She moans out and crawls to begins kissing her Master's neck softly.

"I see." Nemesis breaths softly with her cheeks turn bright red as her hands travel down to starts feeling Mea's butt.

"Yes, Master." Mea grabs her small breasts and rubs them together as Nemesis flips her hair away to allows Mea to do anything with her body.

Mea and Nemesis look at each other, and they then kissed one another for the first time as Mea kisses her with her hands stroke her tan backside then travels down to grabs her butt tightly.

"Oh my, how bold of you." Nemesis moans.

"Sorry Master," Mea responds of thinking she was doing something wrong with her Master.

"No need to apologize Mea… Keep going." Nemesis wants to continue the actions with Mea.

"Yes, Master." Mea starts kissing and licks her nipples and boobs softly with her lips as Nemesis then moans been "Ahhh… Ohhh!"

Exiting the bath together, Mea allowed to lay Nemesis down onto the floor with kissing and licks her nipple hard awhile starts rubbing clit warmly up and down.

"Oh, Mea." Nemesis moans more.

She travels down and starts licking her pussy awhile rubs her legs softly with her hands comfortable as Nemesis speaks again as "I hope you can hold your breath." Her hands were pushing Mea's head deeper into her pussy as Mea's words were "I will, Master."

Mea then takes a big breath, holds it and starts licking her pussy more.

Nemesis moans again and makes her breasts grow into large C cup to grab them awhile Mea was pleasuring her with her words are "It appears I taught you well."

"Yes, you have… Come on, Master! Let's finish this in the bedroom, shall we?" Mea requests as she stands up on the floor.

"Sure thing." Nemesis answers back.

Travels back to the bedroom with Mea lays down at the bed for Nemesis crawls over to plays with her breasts of Mea moans more and strokes Nemesis' black hair softly.

"You have such nice hair." Mea gives her Master a comment.

"Thank you, Mea." Nemesis places her lips in front of her breasts and begins licks her nipples while her hands travel down to grabs then squeezing her butt tightly together.

"Oh, Master!" Mea moans loud.

Nemesis looks up at Mea but continues the action of kisses her way down to Mea's pussy to starts licking her pussy hard of wanted to hear Mea moan again.

Mea then moans loud as Nemesis licks the Mea's pussy and clit. She starts her breasts as Nemesis only continues the licking her pussy.

She licks and starts fingering her pussy by entering her two fingers as Mea moans more as she screams "MASTER! YOU'RE SO GOOD!" Nemesis gathers pace of fingering her pussy and licks her clit more.

Nemesis pulls her fingers out of Mea's pussy and "Well that's your reward for doing a good job and would you like to lease me this time." She questions Mea with a gentle voice.

"Sure." She lays down for Nemesis crawls over and places her pussy top of Mea's lips.

"Oh Master, you smell so good down here."

"Do I?" Nemesis smiles down at Mea, and she wanted Mea to lick her pussy again.

"Oh Yes." She begins licking her pussy as Nemesis moans little and rubs her breasts little awhile she responds back "Yes, just like that."

Mea's hands reach out and grab her butt tightly awhile licks Nemesis' pussy deep and more as Mea says "Hmm, so good." Nemesis increases with moans in volume and squeezes her breasts together. Mea gets up and travels down to kisses Nemesis again.

"You like that, Mea?"

"Yes, I do, Master… Is alright if I do something please." She smiles down at her Master.

"Um… Sure." Nemesis was confused about what Mea was going to do next.

Mea gets up and places her right leg top of her shoulder then starts rubbing her pussy with Nemesis' pussy slowly as she moans been "Oh my, where did you learn this."

"Books… Master." She rubs their pussy together more and starts moaning again as the pace was increased in pace and rhythm.

"Oh, Mea… This feels amazing." Nemesis moans out loud as her hands grab the bedsheets little tight as Mea moans and starts rubbing their pussies faster with Nemesis.

"IM CUMMING!" Nemesis screams.

"I'm going to cum too, Master!" Mea screams as well.

They both let out a loud moan and came together as Mea bends down to kisses Nemesis. She rubs her butt with one hand and rubs backside with the other one as "That was great, Mea." Nemesis comments the feeling.

 **(End of Lemon Scene)**

"It was…" Mea felts someone's power was through the roof.

"What's wrong?" Nemesis makes the question.

"Zack has released his second form… His powers just skyrocketed but it seems like he can't control the second form yet Meaning it's incomplete," Mea responds back to her Master.

"I see." Mea was surprised about her best friend has nearly reached a new level for Spectrum.

"I believe we need to find him." Master was wondering how powerful Zack was.

"Okay, and who knows, maybe we will find Golden Darkness there too."

"Yes, Master." Mea lays down next to Nemesis.

 **(In Unknown Location)**

A girl with long blonde hair enters throne as her emotionless red eyes are looking over and see the frog prince of Lascopo.

"So, what do you need of me?" She was asking the question with the same tone of her expression was emotionless.

"I need you to rid of someone… His name is Zack Yuuki." Lascopo shows pictures of Zack Yuuki with Lala and another girl who assassin didn't know who she was.

 **To Be Continued!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Ark 3

_**Chapter Twenty-Three – In Trouble**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life. I promise Arc III will be longer then Arc II.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for help me create the new chapters and being my beta-reader. Thank you for Lewamus Prime making O/C Zack.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

Zack was in front of school's gate and waiting for his girlfriend Lala, brother Rito and "sister" Haruna. His attention turns to see a black journal inside of his hand but places it away.

"Don't need anyone to see that," said Zack.

"What do you mean he's quit?!" Shouted a nearby girl.

Zack turns his head to see who it was talking. And that's when he saw Yui Kotegawa. Yui Kotegawa was 4'9 feet tall and weighs 112. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes, which could be mistaken for golden brown eyes. Her amazing measurements where B88-W59-H87. And her bust size was a fantastic 38 C, slightly bigger then Lala's, which she was a 37 C. And those thighs, she had amazing looking thighs, just like Lala's. In short, Yui had the same size as Lala, but with slightly bigger breasts, she even had the same bubble shaped butt like Lala. When Zack looked at Yui, he suddenly felt a sudden tightness between his legs after looking at Yui's thighs.

"Wow... Kotegawa does look pretty, but I don't have time to think about those kinds of things," Zack hates ecchi, but he admits that Yui had a beautiful figure.

Just then, Lala and the others came around.

"Hey, Zack!" Said, Lala, as she came running towards Zack to hug him.

"Hi there, Sweetie." Zack was telling her with a gentle smile as her skirt was showing her butt.

Lala then hugged Zack, making her breasts to be pressed against Zack's chest. Zack liked how soft Lala's breasts were.

"Damn it... If she keeps pushing onto me, then I'm going to become harder then before," thought Zack as he hugs Lala back, and pulls away of says "We better go to class now."

Lala then wraps her arms around Zack's arm, making Zack's arm to be caught between her breasts, "Okay, lead the way," said Lala.

"Yes, my princess." Zack leads the way, and Yui turns her head to sees Zack and Lala as a couple.

"Hey you two, stop clinging onto each other!" Shouted Yui.

"She's right... We can't cling together, but I promise we can do it after school." Zack tells his girlfriend with a gentle smile

"Wait a minute, I know you. You're Zack Yuuki and Lala Deviluke," said Yui.

"That's right... Umm Kotegawa the Student President," Zack responds to her.

"I need you two to come with me, NOW!" Said Yui.

"Okay..." Zack and Lala follow Yui to the classroom.

They followed Yui to an empty classroom.

"Take a seat," said Yui.

"So what is this all about?" Asked Zack as he and Lala sat down.

"Tell me, do these look familiar to you?

Yui pulled out a bunch of pictures from the pocket from her shirt and gave them to Zack and Lala to look at. All the pictures contained Zack and Lala at the school's roof, both naked and going at it. The pictures would either have Lala giving Zack a blowjob, Zack licking Lala's pussy, both Zack and Lala in a sixty-nine position, or having sex in all positions. When Zack and Lala saw these pictures, their faces turned bright red.

"Sort of." Zack lied and turned away from Yui.

"Sort of? SORT OF?!" YOU AND LALA ARE HAVING SEX IN SCHOOL GROUNDS!" Screamed Yui.

"Uh... It was my idea... So please punish me and let Lala go." Zack was going to get the punishment for both of them as Lala was surprised that her boyfriend would go this far for her.

Yui became shocked when she heard that from Zack, "Are you serious?" Asked Yui.

"Yes... I'm serious." Zack tells her with a confident tone, his mind thinks about what punishment Yui is going to put him through.

"Very well then," She looks at Lala, "Get out of here Lala!" Ordered Yui.

Lala becomes sad about leaving Zack but nods at her and leaves the room, and Zack then takes out his black journal and started writing notes on it.

"Hey, why are you writing on your journal when I'm about to tell you your punishment?! Put it away!" Ordered Yui.

Zack puts the journal away and waits for the punishment then says "Then let's hear it."

"Normally, I'd have you expelled for doing stuff like having sex in the school. But since you were willing to take all the blame for you and Lala's actions, I have something else planned for you," explained Yui.

"Um, I hate to burst your bubble, but you do realize that only the principle can expel students, right?" Asked Zack.

"Ha, I guess you haven't heard, the principle is in my pocket," said Yui.

"In your pocket?" Asked Zack?

"Yes, the principle is more of a pervert than a principle. He is so useless that he can't even find his pen out his fat ass. Plus, I happen to have evidence against him that will throw him in jail. So, if he doesn't want to go to jail, he has to listen to me," explained Yui.

"So you have pictures of him doing those kinds of things too?" Zack was asking Yui in a gentle tone.

"Wait, you do too?" Asked Yui.

"Yes, I do." Zack shows the pictures that he took of the principle of watching the girls changing and stripping into nothing from his phone.

"Then why haven't you showed them to the police?" Asked Yui. Zack turns away of not wanted to tell her the truth because he didn't want her to be involved with his troubles. "You have your own reasons? Fine, here is your punishment," She goes to the teacher's desk and pulls out a massive pile of papers, that was two feet taller than she was. She then puts it on Zack's desk. "I want you to sign all of these papers by the end of today," ordered Yui.

"Fine," Zack tells Yui with a soft tone and takes a stack of papers to his desk. His mind was thinking about how to get on Yui's good side.

"I'll be back in a few hours to see how you're doing.

Yui then turns around and leaves. However, little did Yui know was that a paper fell from the pile of papers and onto the floor. Yui ended up tripping on the paper and fell to the floor. When Yui fell, she fell doggy style, wide her face on the floor. And when she landed in this position, her skirt few over her butt, exposing her bubble shaped butt and white panties to Zack. Zack noticed that Yui's panties barely covered her butt and her pussy. The pubic hair that was surrounding Yui's pussy was exposed for Zack to see since her panties didn't cover her whole crotch. Her panties could easily be moved to either the right or left to have her pussy to be exposed. Zack loved Yui's bubble shaped butt and thought that her pussy looked delicious, and wanted to lick her pussy until she came. However, Zack shook his head and slapped himself in the face for thinking such perverted things.

He quickly turns his head away from Yui, not looking at her," I didn't see anything!" said Zack.

Yui quickly gets up and turns to suck while holding her skirt down to cover her butt and panties, "Are you sure?" Asked Yui, who was bright red at this point.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Zack, not wanting to be in any more trouble with Yui than he already is.

"Okay, if you say so. I hate these skirts. They're too short," said Yui as she was still blushing red.

Zack gets up from his seat and helps her pick the papers up from the floor.

"You're not too hurt from your fall, are you?" Asked Zack as he helped pick up the papers.

"I'm... not, but thank you for checking." Yui didn't know what to say because this was the first time a guy helped her, "Anyways, as I was saying before I fell, I'll check up on you in a few hours from now," said Yui after Zack put the papers back on his desk, she then turned around and left the room. Zack sighs and starts working the paperwork.

Zack looked at the huge tower of papers that he had to sign. Using his regular papers would take him forever. But then he remembered that he could use his powers to finish his punishment much faster. Zack started using his powers to help him to sign the papers with quick speed but made sure not to go too fast, since he didn't want papers to fly all over the place. In under an hour, he managed to finish signing all of the papers. He took a sigh after he finished signing the last paper.

"All done." Zack yawns and starts falling sleep on the desk as he dreams about the same thing passed couple days.

After the lunch bell rang, Yui made her way back to the room where she left Zack. And when she arrived, she saw Zack sleeping on his desk. She thought he was sleeping on the job.

"ZACK!" Screamed Yui, this woke Zack up.

Zack wakes up and sees Yui then speaks, "All done."

"All done?" Asked Yui in a surprised tone, "As in, you signed all papers?" Asked Yui.

Zacks nods at her with a warm smile.

Yui checks all of the papers that Zack was supposed to sign and is surprised to see that he signed them all in such a short amount in time.

"Wow, you did sign them all. All the men that I've dealt with only manage to sign twenty-five paper and then make a run for it. You, however, managed to sign all of them and NOT run away. Good work," said Yui as she was flipping through the pages of paper.

"No problem... Kotegawa-san," said Zack, calling her by her last name.

"Okay, I guess you're free to go," said Yui, who was still surprised, knowing that she wouldn't be suspending Zack like all the other men she's dealt with in the past.

Zack nods at her and walks out of the classroom then turns to the right then starts walking to the rooftop to be alone.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty-Four – New Arrival**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life. A new character will make appearance inside of the story.**_

 _ **Warning – Lemon Scene will make appearance.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for beta-reading and helping me with the chapter. Thank you for making O/C Zack.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(At A Nightsky Planet)**_

Aliens we're trading people being spaces as a young girl who has long dark brown hair with light blue and green eyes with her body was a teenager. Her breasts are a large C cup. Her name was Liliana. She was one of the people who was being traded. Liliana looks up at the leader and another girl the same age as her when she walks over to Liliana being "Here... Take this, it's my keys to my ship to get the hell out of here." She nods.

The girl makes a scene for Liliana escapes inside of the ship with clothes were only old clothes which they were torn.

 _ **(At Earth)**_

Rito kisses Haruna goodnight as he says, "Still on for this weekend?"

"Yep," said Rito.

"That's good to hear." Rito walks away from her place and sees someone in an alleyway.

"Hello?"

"Huh?" Said Rito?

Liliana was hiding away from Rito, and she was shaking like a scared puppy as she was saying "Please... Don't hurt me..."

Liliana looks at Rito and says her name been "Li- Li- Liliana." Of gentle tone as she looks up at the young guy in front of you?" Asked Rito as he walked towards her?

"What's wrong?" Asked Rito.

"Arent... You going to hurt me?" She didn't understand about Rito.

"Hurt you? Why would I want to hurt you?" Asked Rito in a confused tone.

Liliana takes torn shirt down and shows the bruises and cuts on her body. Her breast was also showing to Rito.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" Asked Rito looking at cuts and bruises, while also not looking at her breasts.

"They... Did this to me." She tells Rito and feels raindrop on her forehead.

"I think its best you come home with me. It's about to rain," said Rito as he was helping her up.

Liliana tilts her head of not understanding him at first as she follows Rito back to his home. Her thoughts were 'Im his slave or I'm free to choose?"

While Rito was helping Liliana to his home, he was trying not to look at her exposed cleavage, which looked like her pink nipples were about to pop out any second. Liliana holds Rito as her breast are holding his arm as she was scared around new people. Feeling Liliana's big breasts made Rito blush. Soon, her hard pink suckable nipples began to show to Rito.

"I have to say she has a beautiful body, but I already have a girlfriend," Rito was telling himself, "Um, do you want to take a minute to fix your shirt?" Asked Rito to Liliana, seeing that her shirt was now under her breasts.

"If my master requires me to then" Liliana fixed her shirt to cover breasts better but her cleavage still shows to Rito which his pants begin to get a hard-on. To make matter worst, she was ONLY wearing a shirt, nothing else. Also, her shirt only manages to cover one-tenth of her bubble-shaped butt and exposed her hairy pussy.

Rito was looking at her and turns away from her, blushing deeply.

Meanwhile, at the Yuuki house, Zack was trying to find information about Xyaqom by reading the old Spectrum book, trying to know more about him, what he can do, and if he has any weaknesses. Sadly though, he couldn't find anything.

"Nothing about him," Zack tells himself and turns to sees the time was five pm, then closes his eyes to rest for a little bit.

When Zack closed his eyes, he began to remember how Xyaqom almost killed his family. Zack tries to shake the negative feelings away from his heart. Just then, there is a knock on Zack's door.

Zack opens his eyes and turns to his door then says "Come in."

Lala then comes into Zack's room.

"Hello Zack," said Lala.

"Hello, Lala," Zack speaks, and his eyes were crying a little to his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lala when she saw Zack crying.

"I just don't want to lose anyone else," Zack responds back to his girlfriend.

"Do you mean when Xyaqom kidnapped us?" Asked Lala.

Zack nods at her.

Lala then walks towards Zack, "Hey, we're going to be okay, don't worry," said Lala, stopping in front of in front of Zack by arm's length.

Zack rubs her thighs softly and warmly, "Thanks Lala," said Zack as he rubbed Lala's thighs, which makes her moan, he then kisses her.

While they kiss, Zack then takes off Lala's panties, making them fall to her bare feet. Lala sits down at his lap and keeps kissing Zack more. Zack then squeezes Lala's butt and stretches it as far as he can. Lala moans inside of the kiss, and she wraps her arms around Zack's neck to comfort him. They then lay down, with Lala on top of him. Lala looks down at her boyfriend and keeps kissing him more awhile her hands travels down to his pants to unclips them. However, their fun would end when they heard Rito enter the house.

"I'm home!" Said Rito.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Lala," Zack tells her of soft tone.

"No problem, do you want to meet Rito?" Smiled Lala.

"Sure. Let's do it." Zack tells his girlfriend as Lala keeps her panties off while moving skirt a little into the air to tease Zack.

Meanwhile, Mikan meets Rito at the doorway, "Hey Rito, welcome-" She stops when she sees Liliana, "Oh, who's this?" Asked Mikan.

Liliana hides behind Rito, her breasts push onto Rito's backside as she was scared of Mikan and the others in the house. This makes Rito blush when he felt Liliana's breasts.

"Um, its okay, she's friendly," said Rito, telling Liliana that there was no need to hide.

"If Master Rito says so," Liliana looks up at Rito up with a cute expression.

"Master?" Asked Mikan.

"I have no idea why she calls me that," said Rito.

"Hey Rito," said Zack as he and Lala are walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Zack," said Rito.

Liliana grabs Rito's arm and puts it between her breast again, which makes him blush.

"Rito, I thought you and Haruna were dating. Did you two break up?" Asked Zack after seeing Liliana.

"No, she just a new person I just met," Rito tells them as Liliana tilts her head of not understanding the status of relationships.

"Man Rito, you sure know where to pick up girls," said Mikan as she was checking Liliana out, and sees that she was only wearing a shirt.

"It's not like that!" Rito was telling his little sister, and Liliana looks at Mikan then strokes her hair softly by saying, "Cute... Girl."

This makes Mikan blush.

Liliana turns her head with her smile was gone.

"So where are you from?" Asked Lala to Liliana.

"Don't know..." Liliana tells them as Mikan sees how dirty she was.

"Hey, why don't we get you to wash up?" Mikan was asking her with a soft tone.

"Sure," said Liliana.

Both girls go to the bathroom, Mikan walks to the bathroom and removes her shirt to reveals her B cup breasts as her bubble shaped butt shows through her pink panties as her hair is drawn out. Liliana then takes off her shirt, making her naked, and her breasts to jiggle. Mikan becomes a little jealous of her breast were like Lala's, she then looks down at her own, and sees she's nowhere near as big as Lala's or Liliana.

"What's wrong?" Asked Liliana, after seeing Mikan looking sad.

It's just your very beautiful... And your breasts have a good form too." Mikan tells her and opens the door for them to enter the bathroom together.

"Oh, thank you," said Liliana as she blushed.

Mikan places her on the small seat and starts washing her backside softly as she says "Just tell if it's too much for you to handle." She didn't want to hurt her.

"Okay, said Liliana.

"Sprays the water to clean her dirty hair to become dark brown hair and Mikan begins checking her out.

 _ **(Lemon Scene Begins)**_

"Damn, she has a nice body," said Mikan to herself.

"Cute... Girl." Liliana turns her head and looks into Mikan's eyes then leans in. Kisses her softly.

Mikan kisses her back and starts feeling her breasts. Liliana moans little as her nipples begin to get hard, she pulls away and then travels down and starts kissing and licks Mikan's breasts and swirls her tongue around her nipples. Mikan couldn't believe she was doing this with another girl. Never in her dreams would she even think about doing this with another girl, but she would be lying if she said it didn't feel good. Liliana travels down to Mikan's belly and kisses around her belly softly awhile her hands move around her body to keep its comfortable and warm for Mikan to enjoy. Which makes her moan. Liliana travels down and begins kissing and licks Mikan's pussy softly awhile rubs her clit warmly.

"Have you done this before?" Asked Mikan.

Liliana stops pleasuring Mikan and nods at her of remembers how she was a slave.

"Yes... But I want to pleasure you of my own free will." She tells Mikan of soft tone.

She then begins increasing the speed.

Mikan moans loud and strokes Liliana's hair softly and says, "Oh my God! This feels so good!"

It didn't take long for Mikan's thighs to start getting tightened up.

"I'm about cum!" Mikan sprays her juices everywhere on Liliana's face, which she cleaned it up.

"Is Mistress pleased?" Liliana asked.

"Oh yes," she then, they then kiss.

Liliana lays down for Mikan to have her turn, which she begins by sucking on her nipples. Liliana moans and takes a hold of her butt then starts spreading it a little. Mikan then began to lick down to her pussy. Liliana moans and watches Mikan lick her body. Mikan licked down to Liliana and started licking her pussy. Liliana moans and strokes her hair softly.

 _ **(Lemon Scene – Paused)**_

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Rito, Zack, and Lala can hear Mikan and Liliana's moans in the bathroom.

"What the heck are they doing?" Rito was asking his brother and 'sister.'

"I don't think you want to know," said Zack.

They then hear them both moans loudly. Rito tilts his head into the confusion of not understanding what he was trying to say.

 _ **(Lemon Scene – Continues)**_

In the Bathroom, Liliana and Mikan we're rubbing their pussies together fast as moan loudly.

"IM CUMMING AGAIN!" Shouted Liliana.

"ME TOO!" Mikan says it too.

They then let out a loud moan and came together.

 _ **(End of Lemon Scene)**_

Liliana and Mikan finish their bath as Liliana were wearing a white shirt and light skirt as her cleavage was showing.

"So how do I look, Master Rito?" She wanted his opinion on Liliana.

"Um, you look good," blushed Rito.

Liliana looks at Rito and shows a gentle smile to Rito as she says his first name only bing, "Thank you, Rito-san."

"Wow, you didn't call him "master," said Zack.

"Yeah, I've meaning to ask you, why did you keep calling Rito master?" Asked Mikan.

"Rito-san is my master because he saw my naked form and showed interest," Liliana tells them about how she was a slave and those who look at her being interested then she becomes their next.

"Well, starting right now, you're no longer a slave, you are your own girl," said Rito.

"But I... I... I don't know what to do." Liliana didn't understand and hugs him warmly.

Rito began to blush when he felt Liliana's breasts being pushed against his chest, and he began to get hard, which she felt, "Um, well... I..." Rito couldn't get the words that he wanted to say because he was too focused on her breasts.

"Is it okay if I stay close to Rito-san." Liliana makes a simple request for the others, hoping they wouldn't turn her down.

"I don't want to say no, but where will Liliana sleep? We have no rooms left," said Zack.

"Leave that up to me," Lala tells them about building a new bedroom where the person only needs to push a button to transfer themselves to them.

"I guess that means you're officially staying here," said Rito to Liliana in a confused tone.

Liliana release soft smile and puts her head to his shoulder with Zack makes a joke out of it, he says "I guess you have another girl with Haruna?"

Rito's face turns red, " It's not like that," said Rito, in his blushed state.

"Alright... It's time to go to bed," Mikan tells everyone as Liliana walks over and lays down on the couch, going to sleep.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-Six – Birth of New Relationship**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life and I hope everyone is enjoying the new Arc. But don't worry the action and thrilling scenes aren't going to stop anytime soon.**_

 _ **Warning – One-siding type of lime scene and lime scene will appear too.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(At Night time)**_

In living room, Liliana is sleeping naked on the couch, where she was having nightmares about her trouble past as she wakes up to sees her hands holding her legs tightly. Liliana then gets up and walks upstairs to enter Rito's bedroom. She then crawls into Rito's bed and sleeps next to him.

In the morning, Rito is seen sleeping on his bed, squeezing Liliana's butt and sucking on her hard-pink nipple. Liliana was moaning while Rito was sucking on her nipple, this was something that she never felt before. She was used to giving pleasure, but not receiving it. Soon, Rito began to wake up, and he soon realized who was sleeping with him.

' _What in the fuck… Is she doing here!'_ Rito was asking himself and starts blushing more then pulls away but sees his hand on her butt. Rito then saw Liliana's flushed and blushing face as she was catching her breath, "Liliana, why are you sleeping in my bed, and naked?" Asked Rito to Liliana.

"I had nightmare last night and I thought it would be safe here with you." Liliana tells Rito the truth as she looks at him but bows her head down in shame.

"A nightmare?" Asked Rito.

"Yes… I used to do things for them." Liliana was telling Rito about her past.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Liliana was emotionless as she was cleaning the rest of the room and hears the master calling for her.

"Liliana!" Shouted Liliana's master.

"Yes Master." She enters the bedroom and her clothes were torn as Liliana bows herself down at one knee of ready order.

"There is something I need you to do," Said the Master.

"Anything Master." Liliana responds back to him as they hear knock at the door.

The master then looks at the doorway, "Come on in." Just then, Xyaqom and Sierra came in.

"Good evening Xyaqom," Said the Master.

"Yes, it is. And who do we have here?" Xyaqom asks the question.

"This is the slave that you asked for training session for your apprentice." The master makes comment to sees Liliana feared Xyaqom.

"My… My. Quite a pretty girl that you chose for us, Steve, sadly though, by the time we're done with her, she'll lose all her good looks," said Xyaqom.

"Hm… I guess she will but leave us for couple minutes." Steve asks Xyaqom and Sierra to wait in the training room.

"Come, Sierra." Xyaqom makes a request to his apprentice.

"Yes, Master Xyaqom." Sierra follows her master out of the room as she could notice how Liliana was simple girl, but she didn't want to make disapproval with Xyaqom.

 _ **(Warning – One-sided Lime Scene)**_

The master turns his head to Liliana and "Come here and give me a pleasure, slave." He speaks, which he sits down at his chair.

"Yes master," said Liliana.

The master shows his 7-inch dick to Liliana to starts licking and sucks on till her come for her.

"Ah yes, this is great," said the Master.

Liliana was sucking his dick hard as she didn't enjoy the feeling. "Shit, I'm coming," said Steve.

 _ **(End of One-Side Lime)**_

 _ **-Flashback Ends-**_

Liliana ends her tale to Rito and she looks down been depressed at floor as her eyes are ready to release tears.

"Liliana, I'm so sorry," said Rito.

Liliana hugs Rito warmly as she starts crying little of the pain was difficult to hold it in, "I never want to go through with that ever again," Cried Liliana.

"I promise I'll never let that happen to you again." Rito tells her and hugs back awhile strokes her backside warmly to shows he cares about her wellbeing.

"You promise?" Asked Liliana looking at Rito, now covered in tears.

"I promise." Rito tells her and strokes her tears away as his thoughts but says out loud been "Wow… Your eyes are amazing."

 _ **(Warning – Lime Scene)**_

While looking into each other's eyes, both Liliana and Rito's hearts were beating rapidly. They then started closing on each other and locked lips. Tears started flowing down Liliana's cheeks since she never had this happen to her before. She then took off Rito's shirt, threw it away and continued to kiss him. She then deepened the kiss, making her breasts to be pressed against Rito's chest. While they continued to kiss, Liliana began to feel Rito getting hard, since her pussy was on his boxers. Rito's hands travel down to give her butt to squeeze it, then he looks into her eyes then kisses her again. Rito then has Liliana to lay on his bed and continued to kiss her.

Rito pulls away from the kiss and travels down to kisses her neck warmly awhile strokes her body softly, which Liliana moans softly.

 _ **(End of Lime Scene)**_

"Rito, breakfast is ready!" Shouted Mikan from down the stairs.

Rito hears his sister but he wanted to stay close with Liliana as his thoughts were _'I have to tell Haruna-chan about this… But I just can't leave Liliana alone.'_

"Rito!" Shouted Mikan again. He gets up and puts his shirt back on then picks a white shirt out of his cabinet then says "Here… Put this on and we will go and get some clothes for you." She nods and puts the shirt on. Rito sees her cleavage and turns away from her. He then takes out a pair of shorts, "Here, put these on too," he said handling the shorts to her.

Liliana puts them as nice butt shows itself to Rito but she didn't know that she was teasing him.

"Anyways, we should go downstairs," said Rito.

"Yes… I can ask for permission to sleep with you next time please." Liliana was making request in first time in her life. Rito's face blushed red after hearing this, "Um, I will have to think about it, as I do have a girlfriend," said Rito.

"I don't mind sharing Rito-san… As long as I can stay with you." Liliana responds back to him. This made Rito blush even more after thinking about the possibility of having two girlfriends. "Rito, your breakfast is getting cold!" Shouted Mikan, starting to get frustrated that Rito wasn't replying to her.

"Right… Sorry about that." Rito enters kitchen room and Liliana was holding his arm.

"What took you so long, Rito?" Zack speaks, seeing Liliana holding Rito's arm.

"Let's just say I wake up with surprise," Rito tells his brother as Sierra ties her hair up into a ponytail as Liliana becomes scared and hides behind Rito, "What's wrong Liliana?" Asked Rito when she hid behind him. Liliana become scared again and shaking up as she didn't want to talk about her past.

Soon, Sierra noticed Liliana, "What are you doing here?!" Asked Sierra pointing at Liliana.

"I… I… Escaped and I'm now belong to Rito-san." Liliana tells her, and she was still scared to them.

"What is she talking about Sierra." Asked Zack.

"Xyaqom took me to train and I was trained to attack my targets with this girl… But I didn't want to hurt her at all because it wasn't right." Sierra explains everything to Zack and she was telling the truth.

"But why would he have you attack her?" Asked Zack.

"Xyaqom believe that having real targets would benefit me inside of fake ones." Sierra tells more about the special training she received from Xyaqom. She then walks over and bows her head down to Liliana to says "I'm very sorry… If I knew I would try to help you." Liliana stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Rito nods at Liliana to believe in her and try to give a chance to Sierra.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we should go cloth shopping for Liliana," said Rito, wanting to change the subject. Liliana nods at her and walks with Rito to mall and get new clothes for herself. Rito suddenly pump into Haruna. However, this is Rito we're talking about, so this was no normal bump. When Rito bumped Haruna, he first lifts her top over her head to make it go flying across the shop. Then he undid her bra to make it drop to the floor, then he undid her skirt and pulled down her panties, Haruna then falls to the floor on her back with her legs wide open, making her flip-flops to fly out of her feet, and Rito falls on her having his nose on her pussy hair and his hands on her breasts, all in just a second. Haruna was now laying on the floor, completely nipples, and moans. Why did she moan, because Rito's mouth was on Haruna's pussy, she could feel him breathing on her pussy, which was giving her pleasure? This pleasure made Haruna to moans and to make her pink nipple to get super hard, and her pussy was starting to get wet. When Rito gained back his composure, the first thing he sees is Haruna's public hair. He knew it was Haruna right away because she was the only girl he knew that had bluish purple hair.

"I'm really sorry, Haruna-chan." Rito tells his girlfriend and bows his head down of apologizing to her awhile Liliana tilts her head into confusion and keeps smiling at them.

"Rito-kun? What are you doing here?" Asked Haruna as she was gathering clothes. Surprisingly, no one saw little event unfold.

"I'm here to help my new friend." Rito didn't want to tell Liliana as his girlfriend or friend yet.

"New friend?" Asked Haruna as she picked up her panties, allowing Rito to get a good look at her butt and pussy. Rito starts blushing as Liliana bows her head to Haruna been friendly, however, just like Haruna, she was too naked, "Hello," said Liliana.

"For crying out loud!" Shouted Rito.

Rito grabbed both girls by the arms and took them to one of the changing rooms and locked the door. Both Haruna and Liliana now stood naked in front of Rito.

"Liliana, you shouldn't go around being naked!"

"But this Haruna girl is naked, plus I saw you took her clothes off," said Liliana while pointing at the naked Haruna, which made her breasts jiggle.

"That was an accident!" Said Rito, trying not to stare at the girl's naked bodies. Liliana looks at Haruna of thinking the same she was thinking about giving Rito a good time. They also noticed that Rito was hard as a rock.

"Anyways, both of you should get dressed, I'll stay out and keep guard," said Rito.

"But Rito-kun, do you really want to risk having someone see that breasts of yours," said Haruna pointing at Rito's dent.

Rito tries his best to cover his dent inside of his pants and wondering of how to rid of it.

"Shit how am I going to get rid of this," said Rito to himself. __

 _ **(Warning Lime Scene)**_

Liliana and Haruna then went down on their knees and started undoing Rito's pants, "We don't want the girls here to think your pervert Rito-kun," said Haruna.

Both girls then pull down Rito's pants along with his boxers' underneath, revealing his hard four inches long and four inches thick dick to them. However, with the amount of public hair Rito had, it made it look like he was only three inches long. Both girls licked their lips, thinking that Rito's dick looked tasty.

Liliana and Haruna begin to lick his length warmly at both sides.

"Girls, please, we can't do this!" Moaned Rito.

Rito tried to resist the pleasure, but because two girls were licking his dick at once, it was hard for him to resist. Rito strokes their hairs softly while enjoying the feeling. He then heard the other people from outside, who were shopping around.

"Girls, start talking so that the shoppers don't get suspicious," whispered Rito, the girls.

"So, who are you?" Asked Haruna as she continued to lick Rito's dick.

"My names is Liliana... It's nice to meet you." She tells her name back to Haruna as she licks his headpiece.

"Likewise, so how did you and Rito meet?" Asked Haruna as she started sucking on Rito's headpiece.

"He saw me in an alleyway, and I was a slave before," Liliana tells the truth to Haruna.

"You were a slave?" Asked Haruna, now giving Rito a handjob.

Liliana nods at Haruna about the answer, but she wanted to belong to Rito as she sucks his headpiece softly. Usually, Liliana hated giving breasts, but there was something different about Rito's dick. For some odd reason, it had an addictive taste to it, which she loved. Haruna then stood up, took Rito's shirt off and kisses him while Liliana started giving Rito a blowjob. She put the whole thing in her mouth, right to the part where her nose was touching his public hair. She began sucking on it and used her tongue to lick around his dick. Liliana noted that Rito's dick wasn't if all the other men she was forced to give blowjob to, but she did like the thickness to it, and she was okay with that. Liliana loved the taste of Rito's dick so much that she wrapped her arms around Rito's waist to keep him from pulling out, and went deeper, right to the point where her nose was now buried in Rito's public hair. Whenever she would pull back, she would only have her nose touching his public hair and go back in. She was starting to get greedy. She wanted him to cum inside her mouth.

Rito kisses Haruna back as he strokes Liliana's hair softly. Soon Rito was about to cum, but because Haruna was kissing Rito, he was unable to warn Liliana or moan.

Liliana kept licking and sucking his dick as she wanted to taste his come inside of her mouth. Which she soon did, Rito ended up cum inside of Liliana's mouth. Liliana tasted his sweet but little sour taste inside of her mouth. Pulling out as she looks up at Rito and Haruna of thinking they were going to slap her or something.

Both Rito and Haruna separate, and they are seen catching their breath.

"That was great Liliana," whispered Rito to Liliana while he stroked her hair. Liliana was surprised to hear that, and she crawls over to kiss Rito, and Rito kisses her back. Haruna rubs Liliana's hair softly awhile wanted to join in.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, which made Rito and the girls jump back a bit.

"Hello, is everything okay in there?" Asked an employee of the shop.

"Yes, everything is fine in here." Haruna tells the employee awhile Rito and Liliana rubs her butt.

"Okay, just want to let you know that there are a few people wanting to use this changing room, how long are you going to be?" Asked the employee.

"We will be right out." Haruna calls out to employee.

"Okay," said the employee and walked out.

"I hate to say it, but we should get out of here, or else everyone here will start getting suspicious," said Haruna. Rito and Liliana nods at Haruna.

Rito and the girls quickly put their clothes on, and Haruna checks to see if the coast is clear, because if anyone were to see Rito with the girls, they would be in serious trouble.

"I believe we are in the clear." Haruna tells her boyfriend and new friend.

"Okay, let's go!" whispered Rito.

Liliana walks at Rito's side and still scared around new people but she trusts Haruna. Rito and the girls manage to get out of the changing room without having anyone seeing them exited the changing room and pretend that nothing happened. Rito then bought the new clothes for Liliana, and they walk out of the cloth shop.

"That was close one." Rito was telling the girls

"Yeah, it was, but it was exciting," said Haruna, teasing Rito with her cleavage.

Rito becomes red around his girlfriend and sees Liliana was looking at her reflection, "What's wrong Liliana?" Asked Rito.

"I never had good clothes before." Liliana looks at her outfit

Rito and Haruna holds Liliana into warm hug. Liliana was wearing a light pink t-shirt that showed a hint of cleavage and a black mini skirt that showed off a great deal of her soft smooth thighs and wore pink flipflops. Rito and Haruna hold Liliana into a warm hug.

"This is your new life now," said Rito.

"We aren't going to allow anyone take you away." Haruna makes promise with Liliana as Rito nods at her.

"Come on, let's take you home," said Rito. Liliana and Haruna nods at Rito. They then go home.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty-Six – New Relationship is Born**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life.**_

 _ **Special Thank you goes to Xyaqom for beta-reading my story. Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2018 for creating O/C Zack Yuuki. I hope you can check Xyaqom's stories: Drogons, What-if, Adventures of Crimson Darkness and Gender-Swap.**_

 _ **Warning – Lemon Scene will appear in the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Rito, Haruna, and Liliana were making their way to Haruna's house after the two girls had their fun with Rito. However, they weren't quite done with him yet. Of course, Rito didn't know that, yet.

"So Haruna, why do you want us to go to your place again?

"Well, I want to get to know your new girlfriend," Haruna smiles at Rito while teasing her breasts and belly to Rito. Haruna she didn't mind sharing him as she can being his girlfriend. Rito blushed hard when he saw her cleavage and belly.

"You want to get to know me?" Asked Liliana.

"Yes, that's right. I think Rito deserves little help." Haruna looks down at his dent inside of pants.

"Why do I need help?" Asked Rito in a confused tone.

"Rito-san needs our help, right?" Liliana asked the question which she still didn't know the state of relationships.

"You'll know what I mean once we get to my place," said Haruna while still looking at Rito's dent.

 _ **(Lemon Scene Begins)**_

Rito, Haruna, and Liliana arrive at her bedroom, and Rito starts kissing Haruna first, then turns to kiss Liliana next on top of her bed. Liliana then takes off Rito's shirt while Haruna takes off his pants. Haruna travels down to rubs his boxers where his dick is, and Liliana keeps kissing Rito as she takes her shirt and bra off and throws them away. Rito then starts sucking on Liliana's nipples. Liliana moans as her nipples were hard, and she strokes Rito's hair softly. Haruna begins removing his boxers to reveal his hard dick. Haruna licks her lips and starts sucking on his dick. Rito gasps a little as sucks on Liliana's nipples hard. He then starts licking down to her soft, smooth belly. Liliana giggles a little when she felt her belly being licked. Haruna crawls over to throws her shirt and bra off for Liliana travels down to starts kissing and licks his dick warmly. Haruna giggles and soon joins Liliana on the fun, where both girls were now licking Rito's dick. Rito strokes Haruna and Liliana's hair, their tongues felt warm and smooth. He didn't mind having two girlfriends as long as they accept the idea of sharing him. This pleasure was amazing for Rito, as he could feel his dick get hard with every lick on his dick that he received. Liliana and Haruna begin rubbing Rito's dick with their breasts up and down. This, however, was too much for Rito to handle.

"I'm Cumming!" Moaned Rito.

Rito lets out a loud moan and came all over Haruna and Liliana's breasts, and they start licking his cum from their breasts using his dick.

"So who do you want to go first?" Rito was asking the girl with a soft tone.

"Let's have Liliana go first," said Haruna as she had Liliana to lay on her bed with her legs wide open for Rito to see her hairy pussy.

Liliana was blushing hard when she saw Rito starring at her pussy. Rito rubs Liliana's thighs and starts licking her pussy. Rito then places his nose on her pubic hair and starts licking her pussy while Haruna starts sucking on her nipples. Liliana moans loud as her nipples and pussy were being pleasured for the first time. Rito then opens Liliana's pussy and shoves his tongue in her while also rubbing her clit, this made Liliana go crazy. Liliana strokes her Haruna's hair she was rubbing her other breast as Rito was making her feel good.

"IM CUMMING!" Moaned Liliana.

Liliana lets out a loud moan and came all over Rito's face, and he soon starts licking her juices. Soon, Rito had Haruna to lay on her back with her legs wide open. Liliana licks and sucks on Haruna's nipples while Rito licks Haruna's pussy while rubbing her clit. Which makes Haruna moan while feeling the pleasure she was receiving. Liliana goes to her other nipple to pleasure the other one.

"IM CUMMING!" Moaned Haruna.

Liliana and Rito keep pleasuring Haruna. Haruna then lets out a loud moan and came all over Rito's face.

"That felt amazing... Liliana would like to know how to feel good with Rito-kun." Haruna was asking Liliana in a soft tone.

Rito then had Liliana to lay down, and he began to lick her belly and bellybutton and worked her way down to her pussy again, "Are you sure you want this Liliana?" Asked Rito.

"Yes... I want you and only you and Haruna-chan," Liliana tells them as she smiles at them for she has fallen in love with Rito.

Rito nods and has his dick to slowly go inside Liliana's pussy. Liliana moans loudly as this was her first time of having a man inside of her body. When Rito had his dick halfway in, he felt his headpiece touching Liliana's hymen, which he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Liliana was going crazy and getting wet. He was obviously teasing her.

"This feels amazing, but I want more please," Liliana says as Haruna smiles as she kisses her neck softly.

Rito nods and shoves it all the way in, breaking Liliana's hymen, thus taking her virginity. Liliana was about to scream, but Rito kissed her to keep her from doing so. Liliana kisses Rito back as she nods at Rito to grab her breasts and nipples while he thrusts his dicks inside of her pussy as she turns her head to kiss Haruna. Rito then slowly started thrusting his hips while also feeling Liliana's breasts.

"This feels so good! But I want more please." Liliana wants more from Rito, meaning she wanted him to go faster and deeper inside of her. Rito nodded and picked up the pace. Liliana moan loud as her breasts and nipples bounce in front of Rito and Haruna. Rito then began to pick up the pace even more.

Liliana moans louder as she says, "Oh fuck! This feels amazing!"

Haruna crawls to Liliana and positions herself in a sixty-nine position with her, she puts her pussy for Liliana, and she starts licking it, which makes Haruna moan while her nipples become hard. Eventually, Liliana began to reach her limit.

"OH GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Moaned Liliana.

"Me too!" Rito was going to come again.

Liliana wrapped her legs around Rito's waist to prevent him from pulling out. Both Rito and Liliana both let out a moan and came together. After they cum, Rito falls face first into Liliana's breasts.

 _ **(Lemon Scene Ends)**_

Liliana breathes in and out then she looks down at Rito with her lips forms a warm smile and sees Haruna at her side. She then questions them for a simple answer as, "Can I stay with Rito-san and Haruna-chan?" Asked Liliana.

"Well, Haruna and I live in different houses, so you'll have to decide if you want to live with Haruna or me," explained Rito.

"I would love to stay at your side, Rito-san," Liliana speaks and hugs Rito and Haruna since she loves him.

"Well, I guess its official then," said Rito as he hugged Liliana back.

Liliana's breasts were being pushed on to his chest as Haruna's breast is showing at the middle of his arm, which makes Rito blush.

"So, I guess... You have two girls you have to look after you, Rito-kun." Haruna tells Rito in a gentle tone.

"I guess so," said Rito.

And so, Liliana officially moved in with Rito and became a new member of his family. Rito and Liliana would always have "Fun" with each other every morning after they wake up.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Big Changes**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life. I hate to tell everyone this, but I'm going to take a break from writing stories for little bit. I keep hitting a writer's block, which I think I need to take a break from typing stories. First the stories I will update is New Life, Beyond the Feelings, Together as One and One-Shot. Second please don't blame anyone for this because I don't will not like it. Third thank you to everyone whose being reading my stories. Final thank you for the reviews, favorites and following my stories.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me create the chapter and please check out his stories: Drogons, The Adventure of Crimson Darkness, Gender-Swap and What-If.**_

 _ **Warning the chapter is full lemon scene, so please skip it if your underage please and thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(At Yuuki's House)**_

Zack sits down at his desk in his bedroom and looks at his homework on advanced math. The problems weren't easy to figure out. His head turns to sees stars, and the moon was beautiful. What Zack was his dark silver muscle shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Man, this stuff is hard," said Zack as he worked on his homework.

Just then, there was a knock-on Zack's door.

"Come in," said Zack.

Mikan opens the door as her outfit was a white shirt and a light blue skirt. She enters with a warm smile and "Would you like some warm tea, Zack-kun." Mikan was asking Zack in a soft tone.

"Oh, hey Mikan, sure I'll have some tea," said Zack.

Mikan sets the cup of warm tea as she smiles at Zack and "Is alright if I sit down at your bed too?"

She wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt since her small breasts were showing, but only Zack can see her like that. She didn't need to worry about Rito and Liliana, because they were spending time with Haruna at the movies. Sierra and Lala went exploring in town, and they said they wouldn't return late at night.

"Um, sure, if you want," said Zack. He then took a sip of his tea and continued his homework.

Mikan sits down at the bed and "Zack-kun… How is your homework?" Her gentle tone was heard, and her legs shifts a little with her pink lace panties shows though her skirt.

"Difficult, but I think I'm getting the hang of it," said Zack.

"Would you like some help with it?" Mikan's question for she was offering to Zack and gets up from the seat than starts blushing onto her cheeks.

"I don't think you would be able to. This is advanced math. A lot harder than the math you do at your school.

Mikan looks up at Zack with warm smile and she walks over to sits down at his lap. Her small but nice form butt was top of Zack's dick as she was going to tease him little.

Mikan looks up at Zack with a warm smile, and she walks over to sits down at his lap. Her small but nice form butt was top of Zack's dick as she was going to tease him little.

"Mikan, what are you doing?" Asked Zack after Mikan sat on his crotch.

"Oh, I just wanted to see the questions your dealing with?" Mikan speaks back to Zack as she rolls her hips little as her butt was moving left and right to teases Zack.

Zack could feel Mikan's butt rubbing on his crotch, and it felt good. It felt so good that he was starting to get hard, and Mikan could feel it.

"I see the math is advance... It's like college math almost." Mikan leans forward as her panties shows though her skirt as her butts rubs his crotch more.

"I see, the math is advanced. It's like college math almost." Mikan leans forward as her panties show through her skirt as her butts rub his crotch more, this only makes Zack get harder.

"Are you teasing me right now, Mikan-chan?" Zack was asking the question while his hand stops working at the homework and strokes Mikan's hips softly while he rubs his crotch around Mikan's butt a little more, this makes Mikan moans, Zack then undid the buttons on Mikan's skirt, and threw it away, "How am I supposed to do my homework when you're teasing me?" Asked Zack while he was rubbing her pussy outside of her panties.

Mikan moans softly as she slides off his pants awhile Zack pushes his chair away from the desk. Mikan begins rubbing his dent warmly as she says "True... But how are you post to work with hard on."

Zack then picks Mikan up and places her on his bed laying on her back, this makes Mikan's shirt to rise above her bellybutton, exposing her belly to Zack. Zack then began to pull Mikan's panties off, "That's because you made me hard," said Zack, he then kisses her bellybutton and takes off her panties.

Mikan giggles at Zack as she pulls her shirt off and takes her bun off to allow her hair flow down. She nods at Zack to take her first time from her. Zack then begins kissing Mikan's belly and licks her bellybutton a few times, he then licks her way down to her tight pink pussy.

Mikan moans softly at first as his tongue felt wet and warm around her pussy. She strokes his hair and her other hand takes a hold of bedsheets tightly.

"Ahhh... Yes!" Mikan tells Zack to continue with the action.

Zack smiles and gently starts licking her pussy, making Mikan moans loudly.

Mikan strokes Zack's hair as she grabs his hands than takes them to her small but perky breasts softly.

Zack smiles and gently starts licking her pussy, making Mikan moans loudly. Mikan strokes Zack's hair as she grabs his hands than takes them to her small but perky breasts softly. Zack then takes off Mikan's shirt to make her fully nipples and starts sucking her right pink nipples while using his middle finger to rub on her clit.

"Zack... Ahh... Oh, God!" Moaned Mikan while Zack's hand was rubbing her clit warmly.

Zack then kissed Mikan. Mikan kisses Zack as she rolls them over then starts pulling his pants and boxers off to reveal his hard five inches long and five inches thick dick. Mikan licks his length at first been warm with her tongue. Her eyes look up at Zack to sees if he was enjoying the feeling. Zack strokes Mikan's hair to let her know that he was enjoying the pleasure he was receiving. Mikan kisses and licks around his tip before slowly sucking his tip than his length. Her tongue swirls around his tip and length awhile sucking, this makes Zack to grunt. Mikan rubs his length and starts sucking his dick deeper and quicker. Mikan then went into a sixty-nine position with Zack, having her on top of him. Zack then uses his thumbs to open her pussy up and uses his hands to spread her butt. He then began to lick her pussy while also using his index finger to rub her anal. This made Mikan moans like crazy. When Zack heard Mikan moans, he began to lick her faster than before. Mikan sucks Zack's length warmly and deeply as she strokes his length before taking it inside of her mouth while her pussy and anal are being pleasured to no end.

"IM GOING TO C**!" Moaned Mikan.

Mikan keeps sucking Zacks dick awhile she sprays her juices over Zack's face.

"I'm going to cum too!" Groaned Zack.

Zack shots his warm cum inside of Mikan's mouth. After she drinks it, Mikan gets out of the sixty-nine position, and then she kisses Zack.

"How did you like that, Mikan?" Asked Zack.

"I loved it," said Mikan.

Zack places Mikan in missionary position with his dick was rubbing her pussy up and down. His slow strokes are teasing to Mikan and looks up at her if he can take her virginity.

"Zack-kun... Wait." Mikan gets up and she gets out of his room with her butt was teasing him. She returns to shows pink formula and Mikan drinks it of scaring Zack at first. Mikan turns into teenager as her b*** becomes large B cup and her long brown hair goes down to her middle backside. Her butt becomes round.

"So, would you like to continue now?" She walks over and kisses Zack again.

"Mikan, what just happened?" Asked Zack, who was shocked that Mikan suddenly turned into a teenager.

"I asked Lala-san to make formula into teenager... I just want to be with you." Mikan was telling Zack of soft tone and places her hands onto his cheek with her eyes shows tears.

"Mikan," said Zack, he then kisses her.

Mikan kisses him back as she places herself in a missionary position to allow Zack. She nods at him of wanted to do it with him. Zack then slowly starts going inside Mikan. Mikan moans a little as her pussy allows his dick to enter her body with her hands the bedsheets tightly. Soon, Zack break Mikan's hymen, Mikan was about to scream at first, but Zack quickly kissed her to keep her from screaming, as they kiss, she grabs the sheets tightly.

Mikan kisses Zack back as she speaks, "I want more." Her butt was begging to being grabbed and she wants Zack to choose the next position.

Zack then grabs Mikan's butt and has her to be in the doggy position, soon he starts thrusting his hips.

Mikan screams as she turns her head to sees Zack and says, "You love it when my butt bouncing against your dick."

"Yes, I do," he then slaps her butt.

Mikan moans loud as she grabs the bedsheets tightly and she pulls away than kisses Zack again. She sits on his lap again with his dick entering her pussy again, she wanted him to make her scream again. Zack spread her butt again and started thrusting super-fast.

Mikan screams again as she wanted more as she wraps her legs around his waist and Zack picks up the pace even more.

Mikan moans loud as her breasts and nipples bounce everywhere, her legs wrap his waist as she speaks, "I'm about to cum again!"

"Me too!" Moaned Zack.

"Cum inside of me!" She wanted to feel it inside of her pussy.

After a few more thrusts, Ashley let out a loud moan, and they both came together.

Mikan lays her head onto Zack's chest softly as his hands strokes her hair warmly.

After a few more thrusts, Mikan let out a loud moan, and they both came together. Mikan lays her head on Zack's chest softly while catching her breath, and Zack's his hands stroke her hair warmly.

"Did you like that Mikan?" Asked Zack.

"Yes, I did... Thank you." Mikan responds back to Zack as she continues "You know the formula... It's going to allow me to stay in this teenager form for on." She smiles at him.

"Really? It's not temporary?" Asked Zack, who was surprised to hear this?

Mikan nods about wanting to stay with Zack and she wanted to experience pleasure with him.

Zack chuckles, "I wonder what the others would think once they see the new you," said Zack.

Mikan becomes curious about how everyone will take the news.

"Can I spend the night with you?" Asked Mikan.

"Sure, but first, I should finish up my homework," said Zack.

Mikan smiles at Zack and waits for her boyfriend with the homework was never done that night.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Battle of Two Kinds**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life. I'm very sorry for not updating for awhile and please enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping with the chapter and beta-reading my chapter. Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2018 for creating the O/C character, Zack Yuuki.**_

 _ **Check out Xyaqom's stories: Drogons, The Adventure of Crinsom Darkness, What-if and Gender-Swap.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Zack begins waking up and notice Lala at his right shoulder, Sierra at his left, and Mikan was using his chest as a hug pillow. He also blushes when he sees that all the girls were naked.

"Nobody will believe this is my life," said Zack to himself.

Zack begins thinking about how he was making a harem. Mikan begins rubbing her eyes as she starts walking up and looks up at her boyfriend and a warm smile.

"Morning, Zack-kun." She said.

Zack begins waking up and notice Lala at his right shoulder, Sierra at his left, and Mikan was using his chest as a hug pillow. He also blushes when he sees that all the girls were naked.

"Nobody will believe this is my life," said Zack to himself.

Zack begins thinking about how he was making a harem.

"Good Morning," said Zack as he began rubbing her butt.

Mikan giggles a little as her newfound breasts and pushes themselves onto Zack's chest, she smiles knowing that she became one of Zack's girlfriends.

"How does it feel now being a teen?" Asked Zack as he began feeling her butt.

"It's different, but a good different," Mikan says with a gentle tone and she leans in. Mikan kisses Zack softly as Lala and Sierra begin waking up from their slumber.

"Good morning Zack," said Lala as Zack was kissing Mikan while also spreading her butt as far as he could to make her anal and pussy exposed.

"Having fun, you two?" Lala responds to them as Sierra smiles at the couple.

Mikan and Zack then stop kissing and smiles at Lala and Sierra.

"Yep," said Mikan.

Meanwhile, Rito was waking up to see Liliana on top of his chest, her breasts are seen pushed against his chest. Rito blushes deeply when he felt her breasts being pushed against his chest.

"This feels weird but good at the same time," said Rito in his thoughts, thinking about how he got two girlfriends.

His right-hand reaches out and strokes Lilliana's hair softly, this makes her smile.

"Good morning Master Rito," smiled Lilliana.

"You're not going to stop calling me master, are you?" Rito asks but smiling at Liliana, she shakes her head.

Liliana leans in and kisses Rito on his lips while pushing g her hard nipples onto his chest more. While they were kissing, Rito starts feeling up her butt.

Liliana moans inside of the kiss as she continues the kiss her Master. After a few minutes of kissing, they separate.

"I'd love to continue, but I have some running around to do," said Rito.

"Master... Do you need my assistance?" Liliana still didn't understand the status of relationships, she enjoys Rito's warmth around her.

"Um... No, it's okay. I only need a few things, shouldn't take too long," said Rito.

"Very well, Master," Liliana spoke back to him.

She gets up to put her clothes back on, she bends over to pull her pussy back up, allowing Rito to see her round butt and tight pussy. Rito then gives Lilliana a spank to her butt. Liliana moans a little, but she wanted more but she knew Rito had to leave. "Hurry back, Master... So, we can continue." She spoke again but teasing tone.

Rito nods and starts getting dressed.

 _ **(In the middle of Sainin City)**_

Later, Rito is seen walking through the town, his outfit was a dark silver vest, a black t-shirt, and dark blue pants. His head turns to see the new movie poster, this makes Rito smile a little.

"Maybe I should invite Haruna-chan and Liliana-chan to a movie next time," Rito replies to himself.

A girl places her feet on top of the electric pole, her eyes were pure red. Her right-hand allows a bright yellow bird to land onto her fingers, "Such a soft and quiet planet." Her head looks up from the bird and seeks her target being: Zack Yuuki.

She transports herself away from the pole, making the bird flew away from her fingers.

Rito stops to see a Tayiaka shop, then he says, "I should buy some to try them out." The girl sees the teenage boy as she remembered the files on Zack Yuuki saying that he had a twin brother, her mind was set about finding out more information on her target.

Rito stops to see a strange girl. The girl herself was 5'0 feet tall and weighed 100 pounds, and her breasts size was a 32 B. The girl herself had long gold hair that went down to her bottom leg calf and had blood red eyes. The girl had two silver and black hair clips on each side of her head. These hair clips were there to keep hair to fall to her feet, though the hair clips themselves made her look like she has cat ears. The girl is wearing a black leather Gothic like an arm-less dress that went down to the upper half of her thighs and covering her neck. The dress also had a star carved into the center of the upper chest area, sadly for the men. Only her chest was shown, not her cleavage. She was also wearing separate arm sleeves on both of her arms, starting at her elbows and going down to her wrist, where her shoulders were exposed. She also had two waist belts on her dress, on her waist, and the other one at her hip. She also had leg belts on her legs, the first one was in the upper half of her thighs, just below her dress. The second belt on the second half of her thighs, the third belt on her kneecaps, the fourth one was in the upper half calf, and the fifth one at the bottom half of her calf, basically, she wore five leg belts per leg. She was also wearing black leather booth that only went as far to the leg belt on the bottom half of her calf, just five centimeters apart from each other.

"Would you like one?" The girl looks at the brown bag and takes a light brown fish out, which she takes a bite out of it.

"Earthling's food is strange but good," Golden Darkness talks about the food.

Rito laughs a little and says, "Yes Earthling's food." The words are repeated, but his eyes extend for the girl in front of him was an alien.

"Are you looking for my brother, Zack?" He asked.

Rito's question made Golden Darkness a little surprised about how this human knew what she was thinking about. Rito wasn't going to trade his brother for anything, but he was curious about why she wanted to see him. But then, Rito's right foot betrays him, and he ends up slipping onto the girl, he accidentally goes under Yami's battle dress and pulls down her dress down to her ankles, allowing him to get a good look at her cute teen tight pussy. Yami began blushing hard after seeing Rito who was staring at her pussy.

"Ecchi... I hate ecchi!" Yami says of her hands forms a sharp silver blade, ready to strike Rito down.

"I'M SORRY!" Rito screams, panicking. However, the girl was remorseful. She used her blades to attack Rito, and Rito was avoiding the attacks from the girl who had the same abilities as his brother. While Rito was running away from Golden Darkness, Rito takes out his cell phone and calls home.

 _ **(At the Yuuki Home)**_

Meanwhile, Zack and Sierra were seen at the backyard training with hand to hand training.

Zack strokes with his right fist which Sierra goes underneath the attack as his left knee tries to unleash an attack at her midsection, but she was ready for the attack as well.

"Hello?" Mikan said as she answers the phone, she could hear running.

"I already told you that I'm sorry… Mikan, there's a girl who has the same abilities as Zack!" Mikan was surprised to hear this.

"That's impossible… The Spectrum race was killed a long time ago, so how is this possible?" Asked Mikan.

"I don't know but get Zack over here! This girl is going to kill me!" Said Rito.

Zack overhears this and stops his training to see what was going on with Mikan.

"What's wrong Mikan?" Asked Zack.

"Rito was saying there's some girl in town who has the same abilities as you," Mikan confessed which it left Zack surprised as the girls are surprised as he was.

"A girl like me?" Asked Zack.

"Yes, and by the sounds that I heard from the other end, it sounded like she's attacking him," explained Mikan.

"Why is she attacking Rito?" Asked Zack.

"I don't know, he didn't say," said Mikan.

"Looks like I have to save Rito," he then looks at Sierra, "Sierra!"

"I heard, just be careful, I have a bad feeling about this?" Said Sierra.

Zack nods at her and takes off with his backside grows black dragon wings to flew where Rito was.

As Zack takes off to save Rito, Lamia is seen at a far distance watching Zack flying to Rito's location.

"Looks like he's taken the bait, good. Better go tell Xyaqom!" She runs off.

 _ **(In the Grasslands)**_

"Any last words… Earthling." Golden Darkness captured Rito inside the grasp of her hair with a large hand, his body was going to squeeze into nothing.

His vision was becoming a little blurry as his lips form a small smile and speak, "Yeah… Heads up."

She didn't understand what he meant by the phrase, Golden Darkness turns her head and sees a large blast heading towards her position, her hair releases Rito and dodges the attack. Zack appears in front of his brother and speaks, "Are you alright?" Rito was coughing a little and takes heavy breaths as his head looks up to see Zack in front of him.

"Thank goodness… You came." Rito said to Zack with a gentle tone.

Zack turns his head and sees Golden Darkness.

"So, you are Zack Yuuki." Golden Darkness was telling Zack with an emotionless tone.

Zack turns to sees if his brother was injured, which Rito stands up back but was feeling a bit weak. He starts running away from the girl.

"Go and call the girls… I will take care of this one!" Shouted Zack as he steps forward to Golden Darkness.

"So, let me guess, you were hired to kill me, right?" Asked Zack.

"I don't have anything against you, but as an assassin, it is my job to fulfill the contract for the people who wish for you to die," said Golden Darkness.

"You can try but killing me won't be easy!" Said Zack.

"I don't expect it to be easy," said Golden Darkness.

Zack and Golden Darkness dash towards one another, they turn their arms into blades and their blades clashes together to create a shockwave. Rito became surprised about the fight who was being unfolded between his brother and this mysterious girl.

Rito calls his home and hears Sierra's voice speaking, "Hello?" She asked.

Rito's attention turns to see Zack and Golden Darkness are threw normal attacks and starts shooting beams at each other.

"Sierra… It's me, Rito. I need your help with about someone," said Rito.

Sierra enters the Lala's laboratory and types the password onto the computer then she speaks, "Alright… Describe this person to me please."

Rito gives her great details about what the girl looks like, Sierra types in the information she got from Rito. When the computer came up with the results, her eyes extends to being shocked.

"Rito… That's Golden Darkness," Sierra responds back.

"Golden Darkness?" Rito repeats.

"Yes… She's the most dangerous assassin," Sierra explains about how Golden Darkness has never failed a mission in her life.

Meanwhile, back to the fight, Zack creates dark blue energy blast in her middle section, but Yami uses her long blonde hair to create a large shield. The blast sends her sliding away into a couple meters, and her head looks up to sees her target holds serious expression.

Zack kept his word about killing will not be an easy task. Golden Darkness was forced go be into the defense, as Zack was unleashing a fury of attacks, but she was using her transformed shield to block the attacks. Golden Darkness turns her head to see Rito, who was staying at sidelines.

"Isn't he going to jump in and try to strike me down?" Asked Yami to herself.

Seeing that Yami was distracted, Zack takes this opportunity to get a few hits on Golden Darkness. Zack quickly performed a leg sweep at Golden Darkness, making her fall to the ground, but while in mid-air, he elbowed her to the gut, then back-hand fist attacked her to the face, making her back on her feet, then Zack performed another leg sweep attack on her, making her fall on her back, but in mid-air, Zack punched her face, then her gut, then kicked her in the neck, then punched her in the right cheek, the kicked her on the other side of her neck, making her fly back a bit. However, before Golden Darkness could gain back her composure and figure out what just happened, Zack unleashes an enormous energy blast towards Golden Darkness. This catches Golden Darkness off guard and the blast is a direct hit. When the blast hit Golden Darkness, it caused a huge explosion, making the Earth shake and making Rito lose his balance. Rito gets back up and sees Golden Darkness jumps out of smoke as her outfit was destroyed in parts. The skirt part of her battle dress was now destroyed, revealing her round butt and white pussy. The bottom half of her battle dress was also destroyed, only able to cover her breasts and only went down over her bellybutton. Basically, her belly and down onward were exposed for Rito and Zack to see. Rito looks away from trying to avoid another attack from her. Golden Darkness pulls the rest of skirt down with her cheeks turns bright red, which Zack wasn't focused at her flashing white panties.

"Uh... I'm sorry about that, but I'm not a pervert, I promise." He tells her with a firm tone.

Just then, the straps of Golden Darkness's panties.

"I'm going to kill both of you now!" Yami tells Zack and Rito, trying to cover her private area.

Yami uses her hair to cover her private area and turns her foot into a spike ball to strike Zack with it.

Zack dodges the attack and tries to convince Golden Darkness' panties was an accident.

Rito sees her soft round butt with his thoughts are _'She kind of reminds me of Liliana.'_

Meanwhile, back at the Yuuki house,

Sierra was surprised at the fight that was being unfolded between Zack and Golden Darkness. Just then Lala, Liliana, and Mikan entered the lab and sees the picture of Golden Darkness.

Lala and Liliana were surprised to see Golden Darkness, Lala asks, "Why is Golden Darkness here?" Sierra doesn't want to lie to her newfound family, she pushes the buttons to allows Rito's phone to show the fight between Zack and Golden Darkness.

Meanwhile, back at the fight, Yami turns her hand into a claw hand to scratch him in the face, but Zack managed to barely dodge the attack. "Tell me something... Are you hired from Xyaqom?" Zack was asked Golden Darkness with a firm tone and keeps her claw away from him.

"Even if I was, I wouldn't tell you!" Said Golden Darkness.

Zack then looks at Golden Darkness's red eyes and remembered that Xyaqom had red eyes too.

Zack pulls away and becomes emotionless with his voice speaks, "If you are with Xyaqom than I'm going to end you... For destroying defenseless people and send a message to Xyaqom for making my life a living hell."

"Not if I end you first!" Said Golden Darkness.

Zack then turns into his spectrum form. Golden Darkness was surprised to see Zack in his spectrum, but the shock quickly fades away when Zack dashed towards her and unleashes a fury of attacks at Golden Darkness, but she used her hair to block all his attacks. Eventually, Golden Darkness sees an opening and punches Zack in the gut, and wraps his neck using her hair.

"And what makes you think I' working with Xyaqom?" She asked as she began strangling Zack with her hair.

"It's your eyes, you have his eyes," said Zack gasping for air.

"So, it was my eyes that gave me away, figures," she said.

"Why are you working for him?" Asked Zack in a serious tone.

"If I were you, I'd focus on this fight and not Xyaqom," she said as she added more pressure to the choke hold.

"I will only ask once... Why are you working for a killer who killed all of the Spectrums." Zack wanted answers from Golden Darkness.

Golden Darkness then slams Zack to a tree, "Why do you want to know so bad?" She then turns her hand into a blade, "You're going to die either way," She then slams Zack to the ground.

"Don't worry though, you'll be reuniting with your race soon enough," she said as she prepares to finish Zack off.

"No... I made a promise and I will keep it!" Zack speaks with his hand trying to get out of the hold as Golden Darkness, she becomes surprised by Zack's aura which was turning dark blue. She questions what is happening to him and hair was losing the grip on Zack's neck.

Zack's rage explodes, making Golden Darkness lose her grip on Zack's neck and fly back a few feet away from Zack, making her hair to untie itself to reveal her cute round butt and tight pussy.

Zack then gets up on his feet, revealing to be in a different form.

His hair becomes black and dark red stripes outlines, his Spectrum's jacket became a small coat being black and dark red outline, his pants are black and dark blue stripes running at his sides. His eyes are shining dark silver and his aura was dark blue. Rito was shocked at the new form that his older brother had discovered.

Meanwhile, in Lala's laboratory, Mikan asked, "What is happening to Zack-kun?" Lala, Sierra, and Liliana are surprised to see this new form from Zack for the first time.

Lala speaks, "Zack is activating his second form of Spectrum…" Mikan becomes surprised about what she was hearing.

Back to the battlefield, Zack disappears, with his newfound speed, he makes Golden Darkness turn her attention to find the last kind of Spectrum. Her eyes become surprised and send a strong metal claw towards Zack's right-side, but stop the attack is blocked with his left-hand by grabbing her wrist, showing a serious look on his face.

Golden Darkness tries to release her wrist by kicking Zack's midsection, but the attack didn't hurt him at all since this new form increased his endurance greatly. The new form also allows him to freeze time for a couple seconds, allowing Zack to get some free hits on her. The next attacks where are impossible to dodge for Golden Darkness, she gets hit with one-hundred strikes by Zack as her hair becomes a large metal shield to protects herself from the attack. She uses her angel wings to protects herself from falling out of the skies. After she gains back her composer, she sees Zack powering down from his new form. Zack was breathing in and out, as he wasn't familiar with the form and it took a heavy toll on his body.

"So, the form was only temporary. If you managed to hold on to it a little longer, you would've finished me off for sure." Said Golden Darkness.

"That's right but your time is up!" Zack says and his right-hand snaps his fingers to triggers the time bombs to explodes everywhere at Golden Darkness' body. Left her down at one leg, and she starts breathing in and out with heavy breaths.

"Damn you," said Golden Darkness.

"Golden Darkness… What are you doing?!" A voice was speaking out loud of a dark green alien spaceship, Zack looks up to see who this person was. Lacospo makes his appearance, being a frog-like creature wearing prince's outfit.

"You were given one job, and I expect you to do it!" Ordered Lacospo.

"I'm working on it!" Shouted Golden Darkness.

"Not hard enough!" Shouted Lacospo.

Just then, there was a sudden slash towards Lacospo's neck, and blood starts pouring down from his neck. Lacospo grabs his neck and tries to stop the bleeding but was unable to. Soon he died due to blood loss. Rito, Zack, and Golden Darkness were shocked at what happened to Lacospo.

"What the hell just happened?" Zack was asking with loss of words.

"I can answer that," said a familiar voice.

Zack turns his head to see who it was, and soon enough it was Xyaqom, sharpening his arm blades. He grins at Zack.

"That frog bastard deserved to die. We were going to interfere with my plans," said Xyaqom.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Side of Darkness**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for To Love Ru – New Life.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for help me with the rewrite of chapter, beta-reading and letting me use his character too. Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2018 for creating the character Zack.**_

 _ **Previously, on To Love Ru: A New Life:**_

"I will only ask once... Why are you working for a killer who killed all of the Spectrums?" Zack wanted answers from Golden Darkness.

Golden Darkness then slams Zack to a tree, "Why do you want to know so bad?" She then turns her hand into a blade, "You're going to die either way," She then slams Zack to the ground, "Don't worry though, you'll be reuniting with your race soon enough," she said as she prepares to finish Zack off.

"No... I made a promise, and I will keep it!" Zack speaks with his hand trying to get out of the hold as Golden Darkness. She becomes surprised by Zack's aura which was turning dark blue. She questions what is happening to him, and hair was losing the grip on Zack's neck.

Zack's rage explodes, making Golden Darkness lose her grip on Zack's neck and fly back a few feet away from Zack, making her hair to untie itself to reveal her cute round butt and tight p***. Zack then gets up on his feet, revealing to be in a different form.

His hair becomes black and dark red stripes outlines, his Spectrum's jacket became a small coat being black and dark red outline, his pants are black and dark blue stripes running at his sides. His eyes are shining dark silver, and his aura was dark blue. Rito was shocked at the new form that his older brother had discovered.

Meanwhile, in Lala's laboratory, Mikan asked, "What is happening to Zack-kun?" Lala, Sierra, and Liliana are surprised to see this new form from Zack for the first time.

Lala speaks, "Zack is activating his second form of Spectrum…" Mikan becomes surprised about what she was hearing.

Back to the battlefield, Zack disappears, with his newfound speed, he makes Golden Darkness turn her attention to find the last kind of Spectrum. Her eyes become surprised and send a strong metal claw towards Zack's right-side, but stop the attack is blocked with his left-hand by grabbing her wrist, showing a serious look on his face.

Golden Darkness tries to release her wrist by kicking Zack's midsection, but the attack didn't hurt him at all since this new form increased his endurance greatly. The new form also allows him to freeze time for a couple seconds, allowing Zack to get some free hits on her. The next attacks where are impossible to dodge for Golden Darkness, she gets hit with one-hundred strikes by Zack as her hair becomes a large metal shield to protects herself from the attack. She uses her angel wings to protects herself from falling out of the skies. After she gains back her composer, she sees Zack powering down from his new form. Zack was breathing in and out, as he wasn't familiar with the form and it took a heavy toll on his body.

"So, the form was only tempory. If you managed to hold on to it a little longer, you would've finished me off for sure." Said Golden Darkness.

"That's right but your time is up!" Zack says and his right-hand snaps his fingers to triggers the time bombs to explodes everywhere at Golden Darkness' body. Left her down at one leg, and she starts breathing in and out with heavy breaths.

"Damn you," said Golden Darkness.

"Golden Darkness… What are you doing?!" A voice was speaking out loud of a dark green alien spaceship. Zack looks up to see who this person was. Lacospo makes his appearance, being a frog-like creature wearing prince's outfit.

"You were given one job, and I expect you to do it!" Ordered Lacospo.

"I'm working on it!" Shouted Golden Darkness.

"Not hard enough!" Shouted Lacospo.

Just then, there was a sudden slash towards Lacospo's neck, and blood starts pouring down from his neck. Lacospo grabs his neck and tries to stop the bleeding but was unable to. Soon he died due to blood loss. Rito, Zack, and Golden Darkness were shocked at what happened to Lacospo.

"What the hell just happened?" Zack was asking with loss of words.

"I can answer that," said a familiar voice.

Zack turns his head to see who it was, and soon enough it was Xyaqom, sharpening his arm blades. He grins at Zack.

"That frog bastard deserved to die. He was going to interfere with my plans," said Xyaqom.

 _ **And Now, The Continuation of To Love Ru: A New Life:**_

Everyone was shocked to see Xyaqom now in the battlefield. Rito was scared out of his mind after seeing Lacospo dying in such a brutal way.

"You son of a bitch... You didn't need to kill him!" Zack tries to get up at his feet, but by using his second form nearly drained his body into a weak state.

"As I said, he was only going to get in the way of my plans. Besides, even if I didn't kill him, either you or Yami would've killed him," said Xyaqom.

"You monster, but I would never kill... Not even him!" Zack tells Xyaqom with a serious expression. "But I will break the rules for you!" He was ready to end him before killed another peaceful people.

Xyaqom laughs, "You do realize that he hired Yami to kill you right? I thought I was doing you a favor," He sighs, "Sometimes you can't please anybody, am I right Yami?" Asked Xyaqom, she nods.

Zack gets back up with looks down at Lacospo than walks over to shuts his eyes softly than he gets back up. His aura showed the same energy when he fought Yami, but the aura felt negative as the color was dark red and purple alike.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

Zack charges towards Xyaqom to kick him in the face, but he quickly stepped out of the way. Xyaqom then used his tail to swat Zack twenty feet away from him and went through a tree. Zack quickly got back up and looked at Xyaqom was a furious look.

"I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERY BAD PERSON IN THE GALAXY!" Zack was talking as someone has possessed him. Rito's eyes extend of being surprised and shocked about the news of what Zack was saying.

Zack then turned into his Spectrum form.

"I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO USE THE FORM THAT I USED EARLIER, BUT I CAN USE THIS FORM NOT PROBLEM!"

Zack then charged towards Xyaqom again and tried to punch him, but Xyaqom caught his fist and slammed him to the ground and kicked him ten feet away from him. Zack quickly gets back up but is caught off guard when he sees Xyaqom standing right in front of him. Xyaqom then flicked Zack in the forehead, which was powerful enough to end Zack flying through a forest and didn't stop going through the trees until he reached through the other side of the forest.

Zack then got back up, now furious than ever. He then took out his wings and flew up to the sky and began powering up.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! I WILL DO EVERYTHING TO DESTROY YOU!" Screamed Zack.

"Wait, is he doing what I think he's doing?" Asked Golden Darkness.

"No, Zack isn't that stupid," said Rito, Xyaqom said nothing.

"NOW DIE XYAQOM! AND BURN IN HELL!" Screamed Zack and launched a huge power energy blast towards Xyaqom, Golden Darkness, and Rito.

"YOU WERE SAYING?!" Screamed Golden Darkness to Rito.

"ZACK! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU'RE WILLING TO DESTROY EARTH TO KILL XYAQOM, TAKING US WITH HIM?! Screamed Rito to Zack. However, Zack did not hear Rito at all. His mind was only on Xyaqom.

On the rest of the planet, everyone began panicking of seeing the huge energy blast heading towards the planet. Xyaqom stood there, completely silent.

"How foolish of this kid, willing to destroy this planet to kill me, I thought he was better than this. Normally I would allow this, but Yami is still on this planet, I can't let her get hurt or killed due to this kid's arrogant," said Xyaqom in his thoughts.

Xyaqom then unleashed a powerful energy blast of his own, destroying Zack's energy blast attack and heading right towards him. Zack was shocked that Xyaqom was able to overpower his attack and took Xyaqom's blast head-on. When the smoke cleared, Zack began falling back down to the ground.

Zack gets down at his knees and says, "Was I was about destroy everything." He doesn't notice Xyaqom walking over to finish the job he started all those years before.

"It's a such a shame, Zack, you could've been my number one solder, but your dad had other plans, by betraying me," said Xyaqom as he walked towards Zack.

Zack is shocked when he heard from Xyaqom that his father betrayed him.

With no words to say to Xyaqom and he was waiting for the end to come for his drive to fight was lost as Rito was asking "Why isn't going to fight back?"

"Looks like he lost the will to fight," said Golden Darkness.

Xyaqom then began to power up an energy blast to finish Zack off, "If your father did what he was told and didn't betray me, none of this would be happening," said Xyaqom.

Seeing that Xyaqom was about to finish Zack off, Rito came running towards Xyaqom.

"NO!" Screamed Rito.

"Huh?" Asked Xyaqom as he looked behind his shoulder.

However, Xyaqom didn't have the chance to react when Rito speared Xyaqom to stop him from firing the energy blast at Zack. However, Rito's attempt to save his brother made Xyaqom shoot his blast at Golden Darkness instead accidentally. Golden Darkness was shocked when she saw Xyaqom's attack heading right towards her.

"NO!" Screamed Xyaqom when he saw his attack heading towards Golden Darkness when it was meant for Zack.

Zack wakes up to sees the blast was going to hit Golden Darkness, and he appears in front of her in his second form of Spectrum was active in front of them. He then took the full blast to save Golden Darkness's life.

"You didn't... See that coming?" Zack was telling Golden Darkness and falls over onto the grass. His form turns back to normal due to being out of energy.

When the smoke cleared, Xyaqom and Rito saw that Zack took the full attack to save Golden Darkness's life. Xyaqom sighed in relief after seeing that Golden Darkness was alive but then looks at Rito with a furious look.

"Uh-Oh," said Rito, knowing what was going to happen.

Xyaqom then puts Rito into a choke hold, "YOU LITTLE INSOLENT BRAT! YOU'RE SO DAMN LUCKY THAT THE ENERGY BLAST DIDN'T HIT YAMI! BECAUSE IF IT DID, I WOULD RIP YOU APPART LIMP FROM LIMB AND BEAT YOU WITH YOU OWN LEG!" Screamed Xyaqom, furious at Rito at the fact that he almost made him kill Golden Darkness.

"That's enough, father." Yami was telling her dad and bends down to check Zack's state which he was unconscious from the attack and using his form.

When Xyaqom heard Yami's voice, he calmed down a bit but was still mad at Rito. He then slammed Rito to the ground, turns his right arm into a blade and has it touching Rito's neck, ready to cut through his neck at any moment. Rito is seen p*** his pants and crying due to being scared out of his mind. This time, his brother wasn't here to save him.

"I really want to kill you after what you did, I want to cut your neck open and watch you drown in your own blood, but I realized that you're more useful to me alive than dead," said Xyaqom.

"U-Useful?" Asked Rito, trying not to cry like a baby.

"I know that Sierra has been living with you and Zack for some time now, so the next time you see that bitch, tell you that its now hunting season for her, got it?" Ordered Xyaqom.

Rito nods at Xyaqom and turns to see Yami gets up from her position. Xyaqom then turns his arm back to normal and starts walking away from Rito.

"Come on Yami, we're leaving," said Xyaqom.

Yami starts walking with her father and steps over to kiss Zack's cheek as she says, "A reward for saving my life."

She then ran to catch up to Xyaqom before he notices anything.

Rito gets up from his position and runs over to see if his brother was alright. His question was "Zack?... Help!"

Zack laid there, still unconscious.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty – Leaving with No Answer**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life. Guess who is back and writing New Life. This marks the end of Arc III, which I wanted to say first of all. Thank you to everyone who has read or heard of my stories. But Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with my stories.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for beta-reading and writing this chapter with me. Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2018 for making O/C character Zack Yuuki.**_

 _ **I do recommend reading his stories when everyone gets the chance too: Drogons, Gender-Swap, Drogon: Beta-Ideas, Adventures of Crimson Darkness and his other one shots.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

After Xyaqom and Yami left, Rito the picked himself up and ran towards Zack.

"I know my brother, but that wasn't him at all," said Rito to himself.

Rito's cell phone begins ringing with his head looks down. But he needs to get Zack to a doctor before it was too late. The girls can wait, Zack was more important.

"I guess the only one who can help us now is Mikado-sensei." Rito was telling himself and starts running to the clinic. Noticing everyone was watching Rito running with Zack and turns his head to see his girlfriend Haruna and friend Run hanging out.

"Hey, is that Rito?" Asked Run who saw Rito running while carrying Zack.

"Rito-kun?" Haruna looks over and sees her boyfriend. Which she was going to smile and wave at him, but she saw Zack on his backside.

Zack was bruised and bleeding from his face onto Rito's shirt. He didn't care if he got Zack to Mikado's clinic.

Haruna begins knocking the door of Mikado's clinic. Rito looks back to sees Zack was still sleeping and looks back to see the door opens up. The girls decided to follow Rito. Dr. Mikado was wearing a white lab coat with a dark red shirt which showing her cleavage and black skirt.

"Oh... What happened?" She questions after seeing Zack in bruises and beaten by Xyaqom.

"Please, help Zack," said Rito.

Follow me please," Mikado leads them and sees Zack needs only his boxers on. Enter the capsule where she turns her head and sees Zack. "Please strip his clothes." She spoke to Rito.

Rito then began stripping Zack from his clothes but left his boxers on. Mikado places an air mask on Zack's mouth and nose and places him into the capsule. Rito left to go to the waiting room to call the girls about the news but left the part of Zack wanting to destroy the world to kill Xyaqom. When the girls got the news about Zack, they rushed over to the clinic.

After waiting for thirty minutes, Mikado enters the waiting room and says, "He's going to be fine, but the stress and damage that he received has led him into a slight coma."

"WHAT?!" Asked the girls.

"How long will the coma be?" Asked Rito.

"The way I see it, he might be in a coma for a week," said Mikado.

Rito begins questioning about how his brother might leave to being alone till he can figures things out.

 **In Zack's Dreams:**

Zack's eyes open and sees nothing but darkness, he then asked a single question saying, "Did I really want to destroy my home?"

"Zack, why?" Said a voice, it sounded like Lala.

"I thought you loved us," said a voice, it sounded like Mikan.

"I do," Zack was telling Lala and Mikan with a concerned tone but he didn't trust his powers to help them anymore.

The dark room then started to form the living room of the Yuuki-House, Rito, Lala, and everyone else who Zack cared about were all dead, laying in a puddle of their own blood. And the one person who was standing over all of them was Xyaqom.

"NO! Xyaqom! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?" Asked Zack in an angry tone.

Xyaqom then turns around and looks at Zack, "Me? I wish. You were the one who did this," said Xyaqom.

"Me?" Asked Zack.

Xyaqom soon faded away and soon Zack saw himself killing Rito, Lala, Mikan, Sierra, and all the other people who he cared about, and they were all crying why he was doing this.

"Stop... Stop showing me this!" Zack screams at himself with a serious tone. But he falls onto his knees of trying to get out of this nightmare.

The living room inside of the Yuuki house soon started fading away, and Zack was in a dark room again.

"So how is Project Spectrum doing?" Asked a voice.

"Zack is doing great, he's doing a lot better than I thought he would do, and at such an early age too," said another voice, but this one sounded like Zack's dad.

Zack notices his father and another figure he couldn't recognize the person. Soon Zack found himself in some sort of laboratory, where he saw his dad and Xyaqom talking. Zack was shocked that his father was talking to Xyaqom, even after what he did to him. He then saw a three-year-old version of himself in the training room. That is when he realized he somehow went into the past.

"So, you gave him a name?" Asked Xyaqom.

"Of course, he should be given a name, I don't think it's wise to call him by his project name.

"I see," said Xyaqom, "How are the relationship between Zack and Mea?" Asked Xyaqom, this surprised Zack, as he hasn't heard that name in such a long time.

"Mea has a deep love for him." His father tells Xyaqom with a firm tone.

"She's already in love with him?! She's only three years old, she shouldn't know what love is, let alone Zack," said Xyaqom.

"I heard that Mea wants to spend her life with Zack." His father tells Xyaqom with a firm tone.

"It's way too early for those two to talk about marriage, they should stick to their training," said Xyaqom.

"I agree," said Zack's dad.

"Anyways, I need to get going, keep me posted on both of their progress," said Xyaqom as he started to leave.

"I miss you Mea," Zack was telling himself and leaves the memory to travel another memory.

Zack soon finds himself in another memory, fast forward two years later, one hour before Zack's father dies. Zack sees his father taking out a tape recorder and starts speaking into it.

"May 6th, 1995. The time is currently 5:15 in the morning. I am going to do something that I thought I'd never do, and that is to save my son Zack from Xyaqom. Eight years ago, Xyaqom and I wanted to create the ultimate trans-weapon, a spectrum warrior with the ability of trans weapons, and for a while, I wanted to make that dream into a reality too. I did everything that Xyaqom asked for me, he asked me to create a clone of myself and make that clone into a weapon. With this creation, we would have ruled the Galaxy, and will eventually use Zack to destroy Gid Deviluke and rule the galaxy. At least, that's what I wanted at the time. But as the years went on of raising Zack, training him to use his powers, I've grown to love the boy, I've loved him as if he was my own son, he reminds me of my own son before he was killed along with the others of the spectrum race. Before Zack came to the universe, I was the only sole survivor of the spectrum race. And now I feel that after tonight, my clone, and my son will be the last surviving Spectrum. Because I lost my wife and son to the Spectrum War, I became a changed man, I shared Xyaqom's goals and thirst for power, the war changed me. However, when Zack was born, all of that changed. I went from being a Creator, a power-hungry scientist, to a loving caring father. After giving this some thought, I have decided that I do not want Zack to have the life that Xyaqom has planned for him. Xyaqom and I made a deal that when Zach reaches to the age of five, he would come here to pick him up so that he can finish his training since there is only so much that I can teach him in this Laboratory. One hour from now, Xyaqom is going to be here to pick Zack up. However, by the time he gets here, Zack will be long gone. I know what's going to happen once Xyaqom finds out that Zack is gone, he is going to be angry with me, and he is most likely going to kill me for betraying him and going back on our deal. But I'm okay with that, I am willing to sacrifice my life for my son's safety. I am willing to sacrifice my well-being for my son's. And Zack, if one day you ever hear this, I am so sorry, for giving you the life that I am about to make you go through now. I'm not sure what kind of life you will have after I sent you to Earth, but hopefully, it is a happy one. I love you, Zack, I am so sorry that I once wanted you to have a life as a trans-weapon, you reawaken the loving father inside of me that I once had before the Spectrum War. I can only hope that you have a better life than I ever had. I must now get ready, I need to get Zack out of this planet before Xyaqom arrives. Goodbye, my son, and may God have mercy on my soul," He then turns off the tape recorder and runs to his son's room.

"If only I was stronger back then." Zack was telling himself and starts crying for he lost his home.

Fast forward one hour later, Zack sees his younger self, running for his ship, he turns around and sees Xyaqom killing his father for betraying him. Zack falls onto his knees and cries of the lost because he can only watch this once. He then noticed that Xyaqom was in his true form when he killed his father, not the gas form as he remembered. Zack began to wonder rather or not if his young mind at the time made him see Xyaqom as a form of a gas with red eyes instead of his true form. Zack becomes serious about defeating Xyaqom and try his best to move on from his past. He felt someone's energy close to him and turns to sees the same girl who was the Spectrum Dragon.

"So, are you the Spectrum user?" She was asking him again.

"I guess, wait how are you here?!" Asked Zack.

"Well let's just say we are connected somehow... But I will ask you again... Are you Spectrum user?" She questions Zack about his origins.

"Yes, I am, but I wish I wasn't," said Zack.

The girl sits down at steel floor and "Never wish for something that will lead you to be sad or alone. Because at the end you'll have nothing but emptiness inside." She was trying to cheer him up while smiling, "Remember you have to control the power, so that your powers don't control you."

She starts getting up for the girl has already arrived at Earth. But she wanted to test Zack to see if he's worthy to be with her as her mate. It was at that moment when Zack began waking up.

 **The Real World:**

A week has passed since Zack fought Xyaqom and went into a coma because of it. Zack was seen laying on a medical bed, still in his coma. Dr. Mikado is seen taking notes on Zack's current condition. She then takes out a tape recorder and starts recording herself.

"October 15th, 2006, the time is currently 1:17 p.m. It has been a whole week since Zack fell into a coma since his battle with Xyaqom. As for the moment I do not see any improvements of him waking up from his coma, I told Zack's family that he will most likely be in a coma for a week, but the way I'm seeing it, it could be longer," said Dr. Mikado.

Mikado starts leaving the room to check her people, yet she doesn't know that Zack was beginning to wake up. He slowly raises from the bed and looks over at the door, he felt guilty and felt he was in the wrong. Zack gathers the strength to pick himself up and starts putting some new clothes on. His clothes were a dark red t-shirt with a black jacket and dark blue pants. Zack wrote a note about himself leaving to figure some things out and his dreams were telling him to go the Spectrum's homeworld to investigate something, which was calling out towards him. He then used the nearby window to sneak out. He then headed towards his old spaceship, the same spaceship that his father gave to him before he died. Hopefully, it was still where he left it when the Yuuki Family adopted him and still functional, and hopefully, he still knew how to fly it, since it has been eleven years since he last used it.

"It's being a while since I came here." Zack was telling himself and sees his old ship than "A. I wake up please." The ships lift opens for Zack. He enters the ship and sits down at the seat to sees the computer screen appears in front of Zack.

"It's being while, Master Zack... The ship on been on rest mode since your departure, but where would you like to go?" Said the A.I, who waits for the command from Zack.

"Take me to Planet Spectrum," said Zack.

"Are you sure master Zack? Planet Spectrum has been an abandoned planet for the last thirty years, there are no habitats there," said the A.I.

"I don't care, just take me there," said Zack.

"Yes, Master Zack," said the A.I.

The ship then started taking off, it only took two minutes for the ship to leave Earth.

Rito and the rest didn't know Zack has left the Earth than Mikan received a call from Mikado.

"Hello?" Asked Mikan.

"Hello Mikan, this is Dr. Mikado, is Zack here?" Asked Mikado.

"No, he's not here either," Mikan responds back with a worried tone, she didn't want to hear those words.

"Oh dear, this is not good," said Dr. Mikado.

Mikan would then gather the girls and Rito together to have a search party for Zack. However, as hard as they tried, they were unable to find Zack. Reason being, Zack was no longer on Earth. They would call the police to file for a missing person report, but they couldn't find him either.

Nobody knew where Zack was, and they wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	31. Chapter 31 - Ark 4

_**Chapter Thirty-One – The Return at Beginning**_

 _ **I'm back with a new chapter for New Life. The new start of Arc IV and the new battles will arrive for Zack.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for always being there for me and please check out his stories: Drogons, Four Warriors of the Universe, To Love Ru: Gender-Swap, Drogons: Beta-Ideas and Drogons: The Adventures of Crimson Darkness.**_

 _ **I want to say something to Xyaqom… Please don't change your stories because they are the best stories that I ever read online before. So please keep writing and I can't see what's next.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(In the Zack's Spaceship)**_

In his old bedroom, Zack was having terrible dreams about his anger and rage was destroying everyone he loves and cares. Shooting his head upwards with sweat covering his body and his right-hand places itself onto his head than looks down to sees his hands were shaking little been scared to use his Spectrum form.

"Zack-sama? Is everything alright?" A. I question of worried tone.

"Yes, I am fine…. Just another nightmare." Zack responds back and turns his attention to dark blue computer screen with his question was "How far are we?" A. I disappearances into the main computer to gather the information of their current location with the answer was "We are nearly three days away from Spectrum's home world."

Nodding to the new information and laid down to catch some sleep with his wounds and bruises were healing. But he couldn't shake the feeling about leaving his family and friends back at Earth. With his eyes closes themselves to gather some strength and sleep for the next couple days are going to being solution to deal with.

The nightmares didn't bother Zack but left him with some clues about his Spectrum's powers were nearly stepping stone to greater powers.

 _ **(At Earth)**_

Walking to school was a hard obstacle to deal, Rito and the others (Lala, Mikan, Liliana, Haruna and Sierra) didn't where Zack disappeared to. Rito kept how Zack wanted to destroy the world to defeat Xyaqom from the girls… The truth was difficult to handle.

' _Where did you go, Zack?'_ Rito stops and looks up at the light blue skies with light gray clouds were showing up to shows rain later inside of the day. Haruna places her hand onto Rito's shoulder to show comfort towards Rito about losing someone special inside of their lives.

Zack was different type of person for everyone as Lala stopped making new inventions because she missed Zack.

Mikan was trying to keep herself busied by cleaning to cooking new foods for the family. Sierra was training with the wooden blade and trying to develop a new skill.

Liliana and Haruna are trying their best to support Rito and everyone about Zack's disappearances. Rito looks forward to sees the first time where Zack appeared front of his little sister.

The offer to become part of their family was extended to Zack. "Rito-kun?" Rito turns his head to sees Haruna and Liliana were worried about their boyfriend/master as his head shakes little about the memories about where he first met Zack was little surprising.

The group went to school with Yui sees Rito and others have arrived, but she was shows surprised expression to not see Zack in anywhere. "Yuuki-kun… Where is Yuuki Zack?"

"He's gone." Yui becomes surprised about the news of Zack's disappearances and her head looks down at ground to thinks about where Zack ran off to.

Rito was silent and continued walking to school to get to his first class with his mind becomes worried of Zack's whereabouts. She raises her head and sees Rito gets his shoes and puts them on, which her eyes blinks into confusion. The aura surrounding Rito was mysterious but calm as he was keeping something from the others.

"Does it feel like Yuuki-kun isn't telling us something?" Sierra was asking the other girls as their shoulder shrugs about the news of Zack's disappearances was shocking but the most parts were Rito's silence was different type to handle. "I believe Rito-kun will tell us… When he thinks the time is right." Haruna spoke in gentle tone as her boyfriend was an honest person.

 _ **(At Spectrum's Home World)**_

After days of landing onto the empty planet, Zack exits his spaceship and turns his attention to sees the world was empty with destroyed cities, homes, and fields. "Can you hear me, A.I." Zack questions about the black and dark red bracelet at his left-arm with the response was "Loud and clear."

His head nods and began walks towards the first home been dark blue metal home. Enters the empty home and his foot nearly missing the picture of family were smiling together as his knees bent down to wondering about how someone could kill innocent people as family.

But his sins back at Earth weren't going to being forgiven, so Zack gets out of the house with deep respect about the lost family. Zack's outfit was dark red shirt with blacked jacket and dark blue pants. "Zack-sama… There's energy signature… Which it's small but growing."

Zack becomes little interested about the energy signature than gets into the shadows to notices a beautiful girl. Which she was Hikira the Princess of Murtcep. Her head turns to sees the empty buildings and does feel like someone was watching her from the shadows than her head turns to sees Zack exits out of the shadows.

"Who are you… How did you get here?" Hikira questions Zack with deep tone with the A. I was going to help Zack. Zack didn't answer back to Princess of Murtcep with her eyes extends of surprised for Zack's energy equal with Spectrum.

' _Is he the one?'_ Her mind was asking herself because she knew about the energy was same, she felt before. Hikari wanted to know if Zack was the same energy signature she felt before. Places herself into fighting stance and throws her strong punch at Zack's position, his head dodges the attack, but the metal wall of building was destroyed. His eyes become fierce about the fight, which he only goes to use his transformation abilities.

The fear of using his Spectrum haunts his mind. Zack creates a distance, yet Hikari makes light purple energy blast shoots at his direction from her right-hand.

His backside creates black crow wings with his eyes are same emotion and his face turns to felt something in distance with his thoughts are _'Is this place calling to me?'_

Walks forward of ignores Hikari for small moments with his head turns to see writing on the walls as his eyes were reading the language of Spectrum with Hikari followed Zack inside of the cave, which her question was "What are you doing?"

"Someone was staying here right?" Zack looks at her with firm expression. Hikari becomes surprised about the words. But felt someone close to him was worried about his whereabouts.

"Your highness…" The guards arrive at Hikari's side than they noticed Zack front of them as his energy was massive and impressive. Which the question was "Who are you?"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: Into the Darkness**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story and please check his stories when you get the chance too.**_

 _ **I'm very sorry for not updating for a while. I have been very busy at work and I don't get many days off to work on my stories nearly. I'm sorry about the chapter been short one, but I want to move on and get the story back into the action.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(On Spectrum's Planet)**_

In the cave, Zack continues walk into deep-cave as his questions weren't going to being answered with his head turns to sees Hikari the Princess of Murtceps and her guards were frozen in time with his question was "What the hell is going on?"

"You have many questions, but I can sense your scared." Zack turns to seek the calm voice and who was speaking inside of the cave.

The real question was Could someone being live from the massacre or is this all inside of Zack's mind?

Zack ignores the girl and guards to walks towards the bright light and light blinding his eyes for moment and opens them to sees a peaceful village with little kids were playing around as the young couples and adults having the best time of their lives.

"What is this?"

"This is what Spectrum looked like before the Great Death came."

His head turns to sees a woman with white jacket and long dark blue pants as her hair was light silver and her bright blue eyes. Zack tilts his head about what did she mean by Great Death and Zack's thoughts are _'Is she talking about Xyaqom?'_

The walking though memory lane makes Zack into the past of Xyaqom where he first started to kill Spectrum. Zack notices the time was returns to normal for his questions were "What happened to this place?" Hikari couldn't believe Zack was Spectrum, which he didn't know what happen in the Great War or Murtcep were calling the Great Death as her head looks down at the ground.

His head turns away to felt someone in his family in danger with his expression becomes serious been Xyaqom was attacking his family. But guards were stood in his way and Hikari felt the same power back at his home planet with her question was what the hell was that?

Zack needs to return to his home and try to save his family before they get into worse than death, however, the decision came up to his choice about leaving with these powers inside of his body or using his bio-weapons to help him to defeat Xyaqom.

"You have two choices… Get out of my way or I make you move by myself?" Zack told the guards of Murtceps with his powers were slowly grown as his aura was dark blue. Hikari was little impressed by his warmth of his powers, which she was wondering what type of person he was. She turns her attention towards the guards, but neither of them wanted to let the Spectrum go.

First guard nods at his comrades to stand down to allow the Spectrum user to go back to his home world with entrance of the cave as clear for Zack starts rushing back to his ship. But someone was tagging along for the journey with head turns to sees Hikari was going with him.

"Why are you coming too?"

"Because I have decided that… I'm going to see if your worthy to be my future husband."

Zack didn't understand Hikari in the slightest ways as his head turns back to his ship to understanding what she was telling him. However, the guard were going to try and stop the princess as his right-hand took her left-hand to throw her inside of his ship.

"A.I! Start the ship and we are leaving for Earth now!" Zack screams at the ship's computer for his head turns to sees the guards were yelling at the princess for leaving them without second notice again.

' _They are so going to kill me at the end.'_ Zack was telling himself and thinks about how his powers nearing killed everyone on Earth to only defeat or kill Xyaqom with his mind begins thinking about someone or something took over his body.

Return to Earth was going to take three to five months, but the hyper speed controls being on. It will only take six to eight days to arrive back at Earth.

"I got bad feeling about this." Said Hikari.

"Same here." Zack responds back to her.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter Thirty-Three – Shocking Visit**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life. I'm sorry for not updating the story, which I'm going to try my best to update every chapter of the story I have.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the chapter and please visit with his stories: Drogons, The Adventures of Crimson Darkness, Drogons: Beta-Ideas and Gender-Swap.**_

 _ **I'm going to put this chapter up for Xyaqom because he got the flu and I'm wishing him the best luck to get well soon. I really like to see him back on Fanfiction soon and I miss him.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter:**_

Rito was quiet because he told the girls about how Zack almost destroyed the Earth to defeat Xyaqom. But he still has faith that Zack is a good person unless someone was controlling him.

"Rito-san?" Liliana was worried about her 'boyfriend' as she was pushing her breasts against his arm.

"Y-Yes?" Asked Rito as he was blushing due to Liliana's breasts against him.

"Are you alright?" Asked Liliana.

Rito was looking down at her shirt to sees her cleavage was showing the little inside of her shirt than he speaks "I'm fine... I just wonder if Zack will come home soon." Sierra, Lala, and Mikan weren't the same since Zack disappeared from their lives. But Rito told them to have faith about him returning.

"Zack, I hope you come back soon, we all miss you," said Rito in his thoughts.

Liliana was thinking about how to cheer Rito up and her breasts touching his arm again, but she responds as "Rito-san... Do you need some other type of help?" Her lips form teasing smile.

"W-What kind of help?" Asked Rito.

"How about we go somewhere private and I will show you." Liliana was telling him with a soft tone.

Rito then starts staring at her breasts, "Besides I'm yours... You can do anything you want to me." Liliana makes it clear to Rito and she pushes herself on him. They then kiss, Rito places Liliana against the wall and starts rubbing her butt with his hands softly awhile they kiss each other. Just then, they heard Mikan scream. Rito and Liliana pull away from one another than start rushing towards their home to see what is wrong? When they got to the house, they saw that Yami was holding Mikan wrapped around her waist with her hair and Xyaqom holding having his bladed hand touching her neck, about to stab her in the neck at any minute.

"Sierra, where is she?" Demanded Xyaqom.

"She's not here... Zack is gone too so why are you here?" Rito asking Xyaqom with a firm tone with Liliana starts trying to see a way to get out the home without them realizing it.

"So, Zack decide to run away and abandon you kids? I guess he is a coward after all?" Said Xyaqom.

"No, he was just afraid about losing control again!" Rito was standing up for his brother to Earth.

"Oh, look at you, defending your cowardly brother, how cute. Well, either way, I'm here to collect Sierra, where is she?" Asked Xyaqom in a demanding tone.

"Well, I'm not telling you anything about where she is," Rito said it with firm tone again and Yami puts Mikan down but safely because hurting Zack's family doesn't feel right to her.

"Why did you put me down?" Whispered Mikan to Yami.

"I guess I have grown a soft place for Zack, but don't allow my father know about this," Yami was telling Mikan of gentle tone. She turns away to avoid Mikan's glance to see her like this.

Just then, Sierra attempted to sneak attack Xyaqom using her katana blades, but Xyaqom sensed her and blocked her attack by turned his arms into blades.

"So, you decided to come out of your hiding hole, eh?" Grinned Xyaqom after he blocked Sierra attack.

"Why did you return... Zack is gone, and I don't think he wants you around his family." Sierra was telling him and keeps the pressure on her blade.

"I've come to tie up loose ends," said Xyaqom.

Xyaqom quickly turned his foot into a blade and stabbed Sierra in the gut. Sierra coughs out blood and Rito was rushing to punch Xyaqom for hurting one of Zack's girlfriends. However, the punch had no effect on Xyaqom and Rito ended up breaking his hand because of it. Xyaqom grabs Rito's throat tightly and "Trying to play hero, right?" He Slams him against the wall with strong force and turns his head to sees Yami was ready to go back. Just then, Lala came and kicked Xyaqom in the chest, sending him flying through the house and making him release his grip on Rito and Sierra.

"Rito, Sierra, are you two okays?" Asked Lala.

Rito nods, Sierra was holding her gut, then Rito's head turns to see the girls as he knew the problem wouldn't solve itself. Rito looks at Liliana and nods at her to get the girls away from the house and he'll chase them after them. But before they could put their plan into motion, Xyaqom rushed back and kicks Lala and sends her through the kitchen table, knocking her out cold. Before Rito and Sierra could do anything, Xyaqom quickly turned his hand into a blade, stabbed Sierra in the chest then threw her towards Mikan and sending them through the draining room table. Thus, knocking Mikan out and leaving Sierra to bleed out from her injuries.

"Liliana, run!" Shouted Rito.

Liliana tries to make a run for it, but Yami quickly dashed towards Liliana and used her hair to stab Liliana in the left leg, preventing her from running away.

"You're not getting away that easily," said Yami.

"Stop... Tell me what the f*** do you want?" Rito was offering his life to save his family and girlfriend.

"Hold on Yami, I have a better idea, let the girl go," said Xyaqom.

Xyaqom then punches Rito, knocking him out, and picks Rito up and carries him away with one hand. Then, he uses his other hand to launch an energy blast at the Yuuki house, destroying the place with Lala, Mikan, and Sierra still inside. Xyaqom and Yami leave with Rito, leaving Liliana to watch in horror of what just happened.

Liliana rushing inside of the house of trying to save them and she screams "Rito-san... Please come back!"

Sadly, Rito wouldn't be able to come back, not if Xyaqom now has him.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter Thirty-Four – Memories of Darkness**_

 _ **Here's the new chapter for New Life.**_

 _ **First, I want to say I wanted to say thank you for the views, reviews, favorites and following my story. But I couldn't get this far with everyone's help and support.**_

 _ **Second, I just learn Xyaqom got the flu and I want to say I hoping you get better than ever and I really miss you because you are the best friend and supporter on here. Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me get my stories into greatest and Lewamus Prime 2018 or 2019… Deserves a thank you as well for creating O/C characters: Zack Yuuki.**_

 _ **But I just found out, Xyaqom is getting better right now, and my hopes becomes better to keep writing his stories.**_

 _ **Final, I will be working on New Life a bit more because it feels like I haven't been working on it since I started on my other stories. So, I wanted to say I'm very sorry about leaving everyone in the dark.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter:**_

Zack was worried about his family and stays silent as Hikari walks through the ship of trying to capture her surroundings as her mind was 'So this where the Spectrum lived?' She turns her attention to sees a picture of Zack and his 'father'

Types the coordinates of Earth with his mind was focus on finding out who attacked his family as his head looks down to feel the same powers were growing inside of his hands meaning it was same dark powers, he almost used to destroy Earth.

Zack shakes his head of not wanted to use his Spectrum powers and Hikari sits at the next chair with the deep question was "Why aren't you using your Spectrum powers for?"

Remains silent for couple minutes with Hikari was drop the subject but "It's because I lost control of myself and I never want to put anyone thought it again." His tone sounds sorrow, which her expression was shocked by the news as she heard from the news about newsperson did report about mysterious power signals showing up on the radar which he claims it was impossible, but it was matched for the lost race of Spectrum.

Views of Earth came to the front of the screen with Zack pushes the buttons to set the landing gear with his thoughts are racing though about the safety of his family. But Hikari was sharing her comfort with words for them were going to being safe from harm. Puts the ship on invisibility cloak with Hikari looks through the window as she sees the different people and buildings as Earth was an interesting type of planet for aliens to live in peace.

' _Everyone… Hang on… I will be being there soon.'_ Zack was telling himself as his ship lands at the same location and pushes the doors to open then his head turns to says, "You better change out of those clothes before someone gets a little uncomfortable with them." Hikari looks down to sees her outfit stood out as the Princess of Murtceps.

Hikari nods of understanding and enters back to ship for she was trying to find some clothes for herself to wear. She places dark blue shirt and black short jacket and dark blue skirt as her hair was tied into a single ponytail. Zack awaits outside of the ship of waiting for Hikari to return.

"I'm back." Said Hikari.

Zack turns around and sees her outfit made her look ten times better before with his eyes blinks a little for seconds passed than he speaks "You look… amazing." Her cheeks become bright red for his comment felt warm than she looks down as her hands rubbing together which it made her breasts rubs together inside of her shirt. Her cleavage shows greatly, but Zack had mission than his head turns back to thinks about how to get to his family's home.

"We need to stay focus and go back to my home now."

Zack and Hikari run through the town with Zack's speed were incredible to see with his mind was thinks about please be safe.

Arriving at his home… Which it was burned down, and Zack gets down at his knees of not believing what happened here and who did this?

 _ **(Xyaqom's Secret Base)**_

Xyaqom enters his laboratory to shows the different designs for bioweapons with his attention returns to sees Rito was knocked out, which his daughter Yami was holding the young boy inside of her hair. Walks over to sees the different types of weapons should Rito should have and his lips form sinister smile for his dark ideas about turning Rito into a bioweapon.

"Daughter… Put him in the chamber." Said Xyaqom.

Yami places Rito inside of the steel glass tube, which she pushes the button to fill the light green to puts Rito into a deep sleep with Xyaqom walks over towards the chamber.

His hand touches the screen to reveal the memories of Rito as his hand rubs his chin softly and starts thinking about how to erase his memories. His lips form a dark smile and begin thinking about putting Rito against his own brother, Zack.

 _ **(In Rito's Mind)**_

"Where am I?" Rito was asking himself and turns his head to sees only darkness inside of the room while his questions weren't answered. Sees the memories of where he first met Zack, which his lips form a warm smile, but his eyes extend of surprised about how Zack shows a dark sinister smile. Rito didn't understand why his brother was destroying Sainan for?

Felt someone grabbing his left-leg and looks down to sees Haruna was a mess which his question been "What the hell is going on?"

Haruna couldn't answer the question, which heart stops beating with Rito screams been "No!"

 _ **(In Reality)**_

Xyaqom releases smile with his hand holding needles going inside of Rito's mind to erase or reset the memories. Sets the memories to put Zack as the enemy or villain than turns his head to sees his daughter ready with the bioweapon's blood into the body.

His head nods for the experiment blood will be ready for Rito and Yami looks away from her 'father' to thinks about how Zack saved her life and his words were _'You didn't see that coming.'_ Yami was slowly developing a little interested in Zack and why did he save her life for?

Xyaqom begins placing the blood inside of Rito's blood as his lips release painful scream as his body was nearly declining the blood into his body. His orange spike hair becomes dark silver and his brown eyes become dark blue nearly soulless than Xyaqom releases dark smile about how Rito needs a new name.

"Daughter… Give him some new clothes." Xyaqom tells Yami as she got out of her thinking ways and goes to get black short sleeve jacket, dark silver shirt and dark blue long pants with a dark silver symbol at the right section of his chest. The chamber was released for Rito bows in front of Xyaqom with his question was "What is your orders, Master Xyaqom?"

"Find the Spectrum traitor and make him pay for everything he has done to you… Dark Silver." Xyaqom gave Rito a new order about to kill Zack the Spectrum.

Dark Silver (Dark Rito) gets up and gets dressed in his new outfits and turns around to goes to find Zack Yuuki. Than end his life for everything he has done to him.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter Thirty-Five – Familiar Face & New Threat**_

 _ **New chapter for New Life.**_

 _ **First, I want to say thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me create the story and become the genius for the new Ark – Dark Silver. Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2019 for creating O/C character: Zack Yuuki.**_

 _ **Second, the following ark will be being little longer because I don't want to end it until it's on good note.**_

 _ **Final, thank you goes to everyone whose following, favorites and reviews on my stories. I hope to see more people reading or view my stories more. Please enjoy the story:**_

Eight days have passed since Zack felt that his family were trouble and finally returned home on planet Earth.

"So, this is planet Earth, right?" Hikari was asking him which she was tagging along with him.

Hikari was wearing a light green T-shirt that showed off her cleavages, a light green mini skirt that showed off her amazing thighs and barely covering her bubble shaped butt, and light green flipflop. Hikari had an amazing figure and Zack was trying not to check her out.

"Yes, but somehow, it feels much different than before when I was here the last time," said Zack.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hikari.

"Like... Evil has taken over," said Zack.

After Zack and Hikari arrived exited the ship and arrived at Sainan City, they noticed that the city itself was empty. Not one person was seen walking in the streets, not even a car was seen driving around. The city itself was a ghost town.

Zack could use his Spectrum powers, but he decided not to. His question was where is everyone and turns towards his home, thinking about where is his family is?

"Is this your home city?" Asked Hikari.

"Yes, it is," said Zack.

"Is it normally this dead?" Asked Hikari.

"No, it's normally lively. Something is wrong here," said Zack.

Zack walks to his family's home and sees it was burned and empty as well.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Zack.

"Is this your home?" Asked Hikari.

"Yes," said Zack.

Hikari walks in front of Zack to get a better look at the destroyed Yuuki house, and as she did that, the wind suddenly blew her skirt up, allowing Zack to see her bubble shaped butt and the light green panties she was wearing, which barely covered her butt, as the upper half of her butt crack was exposed for Zack to see.

Hikari looks at Zack wonders if he likes what he is seeing, but right now it wasn't the time for this.

"So, what do you think to happen here?" She questions the empty home.

Zack shakes his head and looks away from Hikari's amazing butt, "I don't know, but I have a good feeling that Xyaqom was somehow involved," said Zack.

Just then, Zack and Hikari heard screaming, they turn their heads and see that Saruyama was running away from someone.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" Screamed Saruyama.

Just then, something fell on Saruyama, making him fall on his back. When Saruyama gained back his composure, he noticed that Elaira was sitting on his upper chest, with her legs wide open, allowing Saruyama to look up her skirt and see the light blue panties that she was wearing that was barely covering her panties, and her amazing smooth soft thighs, which he noticed that his hands were on.

"Ha, did you really think you would run from me?" said Elaira, who was allowing Saruyama to look up her skirt.

"Please, I'm sorry, it was an accident, I swear!" Said Saruyama slowly rubbing Elaira's thighs.

"An accident? You think grabbing my ass is an accident?!" Do you know what happens to men like you when they grab a girl's butt from the clan that I'm from?"

"W-What?" Asked Saruyama, who was trying his best not to look at Elaira's panties.

"The punishment is death," this scared Saruyama, "However, I'm willing to let this innocent fly if you do fulfill a punishment," said Elaira as she moved in closer so that Saruyama can smell her crotch.

"Then how I am I supposed to get your forgiveness, Lady Elaira." Saruyama was asking for her forgives but trying to ignore his hard-on.

Just then, Zack and Hikari came running towards Saruyama and Elaira.

"Saruyama, what's going on?" Asked Zack.

"Zack?!" Asked Saruyama, shocked to see Zack for the first time in three months.

"You, you're still alive?!" Asked Elaira, who was shocked to see Zack again.

"That's right, and if I were you, I would get off of Saruyama right now before we have trouble," said Zack.

"Actually, she can keep sitting on me, I don't mind," said Saruyama starring at Elaira's crotch.

"Of course you would say that," said Zack.

"Ha, so you survived your fight from master Xyaqom? Good, he will be pleased to find out that you're still alive," she then turns to Sarayama, "Once I give my report to master Xyaqom, I will be back for you, you little pervert," said Elaira with a pervy smile on her face, and jumped off, and ran at great speeds.

"Damn, so close," said Saruyama.

"Are you okay Saruyama," said Zack.

"I'm fine," said Saruyama as he got back up, "Where the hell have you been, though? Everyone in the city thought you died three months ago," said Saruyama.

"I had to leave for a while, but I'm back, so give me the details... What happened here?" Zack was asking Saruyama with a serious tone.

Saruyama sighs, "Dude, you picked the worst time to come back, this city has gone to hell," said Saruyama.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zack.

"Have you been living under a rock these past three months? Xyaqom took over the city! Everywhere we look, Xyaqom's men are killing random people. Everyone we once knew is all dead thanks to Xyaqom, even your family! Rito, Mikan, Lala, Sierra, Haruna, Run, Yui, and everyone else are all dead!" This shocks Zack, "And where the hell was you?! When they needed you the most?! Just because you're a superhuman doesn't mean that everybody else is!" said Saruyama.

Zack grabs Saruyama by his throat and speaks "Where is Xyaqom or lets a trip to a roof." A dark laugh is heard than turns his attention to see someone wearing a black and red mask to cover his face. His outfit was a dark silver shirt with a black long jacket which his hair was dark silver.

"My name is Dark Silver," he then jumps down to Zack's level, and I'm here to kill you," said Dark Silver.

"Let me guess, Xyaqom sent you?" Asked Zack, preparing himself for the fight.

Dark Silver chuckles, "It seems that you're not as dumb as you look, but yes, master Xyaqom has sent me to kill you!" said Dark Silver.

"Damn, when Elaira said she was going to report to Xyaqom that you're still alive, she did it pretty quick," said Saruyama to Zack.

Zack walks forward to gets ready to fight him.

"You caught me at a bad mood, so don't expect me to hold back," said Zack.

Dark Silver chuckles, "I don't expect you to," said Dark Silver as he turns his hands into blades.

Zack flew to Dark Silver, trying to get hit by his strong fist but Dark Silver dodges the attack which he wasn't even trying. Dark Silver then tries to cut Zack, Zack quickly turns his arms into blades to block Dark Silver's attacks, and a ferocious sword fight ensues. Dark Silver unleashes a series of sword attacks, making Zack go on the defensive, blocking of his attacks. Dark Silver tries to cut Zack's head off, but Zack quickly ducks, and performs a leg sweep on Dark Silver, making him fall on his back. Zack then tries to stab Dark Silver, but he quickly rolls out of the way, turns his foot into a hammer and kicks Zack, while staggered, Dark Silver charges in to try to stab Zack but he quickly blocks it. Zack kicks Dark Silver in the kneecap and gut and attempts to stab Dark Silver, but he quickly turns his hands into a shield to block the attack, he then uses a shield bash on Zack and tries to stab him, but Zack quickly ducks under the attack and uses a leg sweep on him to make him fall again. However, this time, he catches himself and quickly turns his feet into hammers to kick Zack in the gut and face, knocking him down to the ground. Dark Silver attempts to stomp his face in, but Zack quickly using a leg sweep to make Dark Silver fall on his back again, giving Zack some time to get back up.

Dark Silver was laughing at Zack with a sinister smile appears, which he wanted to see what the Spectrum has.

"Come now, that can't be your best, can it?" Asked Dark Silver.

"Shut up!" Zack punches the mask with a strong attack and sends Dark Silver though the building as the glass is shot everywhere as his eyes extend of shocked because the mask was broken to reveal who it was.

Zack was going to move in on Dark Silver, that is until he was who Dark Silver really was, it was Rito.

"Rito?!" Asked Zack when he saw Dark Silver unmasked.

"Who's Rito?" Asked Dark Silver.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter Thirty-Six – Battle of Powers Part I**_

 _ **Here's the New Chapter for New Life.**_

 _ **I'm Back! I wanted to say I'm very sorry for thinking about quitting to writing stories. But I have to say someone gave me the encouragement to coming back and do something amazing like he does. This person is Xyaqom.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story and making the story into impressive one as well. Please visit his profile and look at his stories: Drogons, Drogons: Beta-Ideas, The Adventure of Crimson Darkness and Gender-Swap.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2019 for creating O/C character named Zack Yuuki inside of To Love Ru.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter:**_

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing at moment, as the reality starts sinking for his voice returns to tell Dark Silver the same request been "There's no way… You are Rito… My brother." Dark Silver smirks and starts laughing of sinister as his eyes extend of shocked by the answer being "Yes it's true I am Yuuki Rito, but no more words… We will stick to fighting, Spectrum traitor."

Zack and Dark Silver, rushes to one another with firm expression as Zack's right fist is catch by Dark Silver other hand with his words are "You shouldn't be taking this easy… Just because of our idiotic bond." Dark Silver takes his left hand away to punch Zack's right side of his face than Dark Silver flew towards the side of building to gather dark red energy and black lighting appears inside his hands. Sliding away by the attack and Zack stops himself from the attack than looks upwards to see Dark Silver was ready with energy attack.

"Don't you remember our bond! Or did our bond mean nothing to you!" Zack was screaming to Dark Silver (Rito) of trying to remind him about the brotherly bond they shared with one another. The side of building's windows is shaking of the power as Zack's right-hand makes dark blue lightning ball appears inside his hand.

Runs downwards at the side of building and Dark Silver was rushing towards Zack's position. Then Zack was running towards Dark Silver with his two lighting attacks clashes one another. Attacks make the ground cracks underneath the power with 'I'm going to try to reach you with this attack!' Zack tells himself with firm tone.

Energy blasts sends Zack and Dark Silver to different buildings as Dark Silver was layering against the wooden wall with his expression was anger. "Zack… Master Xyaqom will be pleased once I take you down."

Dark Silver was telling himself with gentle but sinister tone. Zack walks out of the building with his jacket was torn by the impact, which his breathing was light with his mind was 'Rito… Are you serious about taking me out…? Did our bond mean nothing to you?'

"Interesting… You do have the powers of Spectrum and bio-weapons… But why aren't you using your dark powers or Spectrum." Dark Silver was asking the serious question as Zack didn't wanted to answer the question with sinister laugh was heard by Dark Silver.

Dark Silver disappears from his sight than reappears front of Zack with his right-hand forms strong and focus punch as Zack's ribs felt broken on impact with his lips releases heavy breath. His expression shows pain, but his mind brought back when Rito and himself used to play video games with one another and help one another with their studies.

'Rito… I guess you are trying to take me out now.' Zack was telling himself as his throat was grabbed by his left-hand with dark purple energy glows around Zack's presences. "Master Xyaqom… Already told me about your powers and it's too late for that!" Screamed Rito as his right-hand becomes dark silver long blade to strikes at Zack's body.

With his left-hand pushes the blade into his right shoulder. The blood sprays everywhere onto the streets with Dark Silver becomes surprised by the actions of Zack with his words were "How interesting… You use your left-hand to postpone your judgement, but you can forget your weapons or power with your shoulder messed up."

Dark Silver grabs Zack's throat again with his right-hand turns back into normal hand of trying to strangle Zack to death. Zack's right-hand seizes Dark Silver's hand, which Hikari's eyes extends of shocked of Darkness for Spectrum was be being released.

The cracking and twist bones is heard from Dark Silver's right-hand as Zack pushes Dark Silver away from his presences. Zack turns into Dark Spectrum with his outfit was black long jacket with dark blue shirt and dark silver long pants with his hair was black with dark purple highlights, as his voice was dark tone as "No… Rito… I will not allow Xyaqom to take you! You're not going anywhere!" Screaming at Dark Silver (Rito) Wind is blowing away as the energy was intense, but looks down to sees his right-hand was fixed by the nanomachines with his question was "Is this Zack the Spectrum… Is this his true powers?"

Zack throws a strong and strong punch with his right-fist as Dark Silver blocks the wind blew towards himself. But Zack rushes over and strikes his middle section with strong attack left Dark Silver's eyes becomes visible because the attack made his bones into cracking sound.

The attack was Zack takes a hold of Dark Silver's neck than hammering his head with his knees as his skull shows signs of cracking from the attacks. Throws a hard left-fist attack at his cheek to makes the ground makes craters were created and sends Dark Silver though three buildings. Dark Silver comes out of the building from the rooftop and looks down at Zack with firm expression appears as Zack looks at his enemy.

Flew towards his position and his right-hand becomes metal gauntlet punch, but Zack forms dark purple dragon's metal wing out of his backside as the ground shakes underneath Hikari's feet with her expression was surprised.

"Unbelievable… This battle is actually shaking the planet." She was telling herself with gentle tone, however, thinking she was only one watching the battle take place… She was wrong.

A girl with white long hair and her outfit was dark purple with black star at center of it with her mask was black with dark red outline around her eyes. She was standing top of the tall building as her eyes becomes surprised. The girl was Golden Darkness inside of her disguise.

With the attack has failed, yet Dark Silver sends dark red attack underneath to strikes at Zack's defenseless body to sends towards a building. Following his target inside of the building, but Zack sends another strong punch towards Rito counters with same energy fist.

The different energies make the building's strong will was slowly breaking apart. Zack sends Dark Silver into the wall and begins punching his body with fast and focus left than right fists with his right-hand makes a strong shield of steel to protects his body from the final strikes.

Pushing the shield towards Zack and breaks striking pattern. With his dark red energy inside of his hands to sends Zack out of the building then Dark Silver follows Zack. Which Dark Silver grabs Zack's throat again with his right-hand and slams him against the building than gathers dark red energy inside of his hands to sends Zack with building down onto the ground.

Massive explosion is heard and felt, as the girl's skirts flying upwards by the wind. With Hikari and Golden Darkness were trying their best to hold their skirts down. The battle was intense as Hikari's question was "This battle is intense… But something tells me… It's not over yet."

Golden Darkness looks down to sees Hikari but ignores her presences because the energy felt by her was minor for Spectrum or any race she faced before.

'How interesting by the energy, they are sending one another.' Golden Darkness was talking about how Zack and Dark Silver were pushing one another to new limits.

Her eyes travel towards where Zack was sent off after the blast, yet his right-hand becomes black blade than Dark Silver counters with dark silver blade again from his left-hand. The clash of blades against one another to sends strong shockwaves through the town as the windows of two other buildings makes sounds of crackling.

Pulls away from one another and starts throwing blade attacks at one another, which Dark Silver shows sinister smile because Zack left opening. But his left-hand covers the attack to becomes dark purple claw of steel.

Dark Silver makes another ice energy ball towards Zack's right side of his body to sends himself though three buildings.

 _ **(In the Building)**_

Starts walking out of the building, but Zack's eyes extend than falls forward of screaming of pain. Which the black lighting appears around his body as his Dark Spectrum disappears with Dark Silver flew front of building waits for Zack the Spectrum to come out of the building to finish the battle between each other.

Becomes a normal again with his vision was blurry and breathing in than out, as Zack was trying to get up.

Hikari and Golden Darkness were watching the battle and the question was shared.

"Is this really the end for Zack Yuuki the Spectrum?"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven – Battle of Powers Part II**_

 _ **I'm Back! It's time for new chapter for New Life.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to everyone for checking out my stories.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the new chapter… So please check out his stories when you get chance to. Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2019.**_

 _ **We (Me and Xyaqom) have decide to rewrite the chapter.**_

 _ **Xyaqom has noticed a mistake in the chapter, so I owe him a thank you for noticing my mistake in this chapter.**_

 _ **Warning – Only eighteen years old or older can read the chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Dark Silver starts walking out of the building, but Zack's eyes extend then falls forward of screaming in pain. Which the black lighting appears around his body as his Dark Spectrum disappears with Dark Silver flew front of the building of waits for Zack the Spectrum to come out of the building to finish the battle between each other.

Becomes a normal again with his vision was blurry and breathing in than out, as Zack was trying to get up. Dark Silver then grabs Zack by the throat and pins him on the wall, he then turns his hand into a blade and has it pointing it between his eyes.

"Any last words?" Asked Dark Silver, getting ready to finish Zack off.

Zack coughs out blood and tries to raise his left hand to protect himself from the attack. But using the Dark Spectrum form took everything from Zack, which his mind was telling himself, "Is this the end for me?"

"Nothing, huh? Well, that makes my life a whole lot better," said Dark Silver.

Dark Silver then proceeds to finish Zack off. However, before he could get the chance, a mystery person kicks Dark Silver in the head, sending him flying away from Zack, thus letting him go while Zack falls to the ground.

The mystery character was a teenage girl, her outfit was a black shirt, a dark blue coat, and long black pants, she was wearing a mask to hide her identity. She looks down to see Zack was down for the count.

"So... The mattress of black has appeared," Dark Silver was going to enjoy killing her.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow you to kill Zack," said the girl.

"Hehehe, so you wish to die to eh? Fine by me," said Dark Silver.

Dark Silver then dashed towards the girl to try to stab her, but the girl quickly sidesteps away to dodge his blades. Dark Silver then unleashes a fury of blade slashes at the girl, but the girl managed to dodge every slash but one. The last slash managed to slice her shirt at her upper shirt, allowing her large C breasts to pop out.

The Mattress of Black sends a strong kick at Dark Silver to send him to through buildings and two homes which they were empty. She looks down and sees that her breasts were out. She began to blush and looks over to sees Hikari flew towards the building with an aura of peaceful than she says "Take Zack to the secret hospital... I'm going to hold Dark Silver until you escape."

Hikari was wondering why the girl in white wasn't coming after her for.

"Wait, secret hospital? Where's that?" Asked Hikira

Mattress fixed her shirt and points towards the north of where Mikado's underground hospital existed. Hikari picks Zack up. Begins flying towards the hospital as she was telling herself as "Zack... You better get well so you can save the day again."

Just then, Dark Silver flew back into the battlefield and notices that Zack was gone.

"Where's Zack?" Demanded Dark Silver

The Girl in white appears at his side and her arms across one another with her words are "It seems you lost the target and you let your anger get the best of you again," Dark Silver looks at the girl in white (Yami) as his anger was his one weakness but his attention turns to where was the Spectrum traitor.

"Don't lecture me, I had him! I was about to kill the Spectrum traitor until these breasts got in the way!" Shouted Dark Silver while pointing at the Mattress of Black.

The Mattress of Black was a strong opponent to fight as Dark Silver and the Girl of White looks at their enemy. Elaira steps forward to stand at her partner's side.

"What are you going to do, Mattress of Black... The numbers don't fit your favor." Dark Silver tells them with overconfident tone.

The Mattress of black looks around and sees that her odds aren't good. She then tries to use the divide and conquer technique by flying up. However, Dark Silver and the girls see what she was trying to do. They fly after The Mattress of black. All three of them unleash a fury of blade attacks at the mattress of black, she manages to dodge them all, but she wasn't fast enough to save her clothes. It only took Dark Silver and his girls to destroy the mattress of black's clothes, making her naked. Dark Silver then kicked The mattress back down to the ground.

The Mattress fell on the ground on her back with her legs wide open and kept them open while she was dazed from the attack. This allowed Dark Silver and his team to get a good look at her pink pussy, which he licked his lips. He saw how she had a bush of bubble gum pink pubic hair over her pussy and had pink hair surrounding it. Even with all that pubic hair, her pussy was still clearly visible. He then starts walking towards her.

When the Mattress of Black gained back her composure, she saw Dark Silver, who was now rubbing her thighs, she looked over her bush of pubic hair that her legs were still wide open, and that Dark Silver was staring at her pussy. When the Mattress of Black realized that her legs were wide open and that Dark Silver was staring at her pussy, her face turned dark red due to being embarrassed, which made her pussy pucker and get wetter, and her nipples got hard. Dark Silver even got to see her bush of pubic hair and moving with the breeze. The mattress of black was about to close her legs, but before she had the chance too, Dark Silver came over and kept her legs open so that he could continue to stare at her pussy. He started feeling The mattress of black's thighs and started smelling her pussy, which he enjoyed the smell that her pussy was letting out and starts stroking her bush of pubic hair. The Mattress of Black was blushing hard when she saw that Dark Silver was staring at her wet pussy and stroking her pubic hair. Elaira then starts feeling her breasts.

"This girl has great tits," said Elaira as she was feeling the mattress of black's breasts.

"Yeah, and her pussy looks tasty too!" Laughed Dark Silver as he was smelling her pussy, which made her moan, and smelled good too.

Dark Silver then starts rubbing the mattress of black's clit, making her moan and yet while Elaira began sucking on her nipples.

"Let's see who you really are!" Said the girl in white.

The girl in white pulls the mattress in black's mask off, revealing to be Lala, but with shorter hair.

"LALA?!" They said, surprised that Lala was still alive.

Lala starts giggling at them because her secret was out, but she speaks "Who says I came alone?" A rose was through at their location with bomb rose which the group breaks apart. Turns to sees Mattress of Black recruited two other partners been a girl of dark red and the other one was dark green, which they all were wearing masked too.

"Now's our chance!" said the girl in dark red.

The two new girls picked Lala up and made a run for it while Dark Silver and his team were still dazed and confused about what just happened. Dark Silver was the first one to gain back his composure, and when he did, he noticed that Lala was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Shouted Dark Silver.

Girl in white and Elaira are anger by losing sight of Lala and her partners.

After getting past the front gates with Hikari was slamming her fist in front of the metal door as she was screaming for help because Zack was starting to lose blood with his mouth.

Lala and her partners than enter the code to allow them to enter the underground hospital.

"Please help him." She was asking for help.

"Follow us," said Lala.

Hikari takes Zack to where Lala and her sisters then place him in the dark blue liquid chamber, and it starts filling up with blue water.

The deep stress has caused Zack into a deep slumber, as the girls are worried about wondering how long Zack will take to awaken from his slumber.

"He fought against Dark Silver, and he unlocked a new power, but it wasn't enough to win the day." Hikari was telling the details to everyone as she was equally worried for Zack.

"Come, follow me," said Mikado.

"Is he going to being alright?" Hikari was asking the question which Mikado had no answers to it.

"I don't know," said Mikado as she was hooking medical support into her.

Hikari was surprised by the news as Lala, and her sisters become sad about when will Zack awaken from his slumber. Hikari then turns around and sees Lala and her two partners.

"Huh, you are you girls?" She asked.

"I'm Lala Deviluke, and these are my sisters, Momo." Lala introduces her sisters to Hikari as Momo takes her Dark Green mask then Nana removes her mask, "This is Nana."

"Your sisters?!" Asked Hikari.

Lala nods at Hikari as she turns her attention to Zacks room for she was worried about him.

"I hope he'll be okay," said Lala.

"He will but let ask you a question... Who is he to you?" She was going to ask Lala first.

"He's my fiancé," said Lala.

"WHAT?!" Asked Hikari in shock.

Hikari is surprised by Lala's finance, which she wonders about Momo and Nana.

"What about you two?" Hikari was asking Momo and Nana.

"We're just along with the ride," said Momo.

Hikari looks at Momo then Nana as she says, "So are you two twin sisters?"

"Yep," said Nana.

"But you two look nothing alike," said Hikari.

"It's their hair, they have different hairstyles," said Lala.

"I was going to say one of them was flat chested," said Hikari.

Nana becomes furious about hearing those words as she says, "I know mine are small so don't judge me!"

"Please don't say anything about Nana's breasts, she's very sensitive about them," said Lala.

"Why?" Asked Hikari.

"I'm still developing you big breasted cow!" Nana was calling Hikari as she got a furious expression "I bet this Zack person loves my small breasts girls than your overgrown milk jugs."

"What was that?!" Asked Hikari in a furious tone.

"You heard me... Big milking cowgirl!" Nana was calling her that.

"Why you little..."

Both Lala and Momo broke the two up before a fight ensued.

"Girls enough... Zack hates it when his family fights against one another!" Mikado claims to Nana and Hikari with a firm voice.

"Dr. Mikado is right, the last thing we want right now is turning against each other," said Lala.

"And if that happens, Xyaqom will already win," said Momo.

"Xyaqom? You mean the Spectrum killer?" Hikari is surprised to hear his name and becomes scared about how powerful and anyone should be afraid as much as she is.

"You know who Xyaqom is?" Asked Lala.

"Yes, my father has told me stories about how Xyaqom was ghost nearly... Like nobody has ever seen him or talk with him without paying his high cost... Which I used to have nightmares about it. But why is he here for?" Hikari was the deep question, which she doesn't know about Zack's past. Lala looks down at the floor to shows depressed voice.

Momo and Nana wonder what was wrong with their elder sister as Lala says, "He's after Zack."

"But why?" Asked Hikari.

"Because he was once an experiment and he's part of Spectrum race who was killed nearly 30 years ago," Lala tells the truth towards Hikari, and her sisters become shocked about the news.

"Is that why Xyaqom wants Zack dead?" Asked Hikari.

"Yes, and his father betrayed him at the end too." Lala told the rest of the story than she continues, "Zack did tell him that he wants nothing more but to finding out why is Xyaqom have hatred for Spectrum for."

"That's because of my father," said Hikari.

"Your father order for this to happen?" Lala asking the question.

"Yes, long before I was born, our race and the spectrum were at war with each other. We were losing the war, so as a last-ditch effort to win the war, my father hired Xyaqom to wipe the spectrum race out," said Hikari.

"Why are you here for?" Momo questions Hikari as she becomes curious about Zack and her relationship.

"I wanted to see his home planet," said Hikari.

Lala, Momo, and Nana nod at her answer but Hikari didn't want to tell the truth about how Zack made her interested in him.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Thirty-Eight – The Power of Light**_

 _ **Here's the new episode of New Life.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me create the story and action scenes. I noticed I have made few mistakes, so I wish to ask you to forgive me on it. Speical thank you goes to everyone who reads my stories.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2019 for creating O/C Zack Yuuki.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Meanwhile, Zack was dreaming in his unconscious state, and he finds himself in a green grass field.

"Where am I?" Asked Zack.

"So, you have awakened from your slumber than?" A female voice was talking to Zack with a calm and soft tone.

"Huh? Where is that voice coming from?" Asked Zack.

Zack looked around to see where the owner of that voice belonged too but couldn't anybody.

"Are you searching for the voice?" A bright light appears in front of Zack as her hair was black with dark silver tips with her outfit was a dark blue dress, but her large C cup breasts were barely held by it. But her black jacket was covering her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Asked Zack.

"My name is Serena, and do you know who you are?" She leans her hand to help him up on to his feet.

"Of course, I know who I am, I'm Zack Yuuki," said Zack.

Serena starts walking around as her breasts bounce a little which Zack takes notice but stops himself.

"I see Jack has done some training for you on how to use only half of your Spectrum powers."

"You knew my father?" Asked Zack in shock.

"Of course, I did, besides I used to work with him." Serena tells Zack as she starts walking towards the rainbow tree which Zack follows as she continues "He was also in love with someone too."

"To who?" Asked Zack.

"Me of course." Serena tells him with a soft tone, but she looks down at the grass than continues, "But I knew I couldn't satisfy him, so I allowed having my sister be with him, which we were twins."

"How come you couldn't satisfy him?" Asked Zack?

"That was easy. I was pregnant with a little angel which I wanted to name him... Zack." Serena tells Zack with his eyes extends of shocked and surprised about knowing the person in front of him was... His mother.

"You're... You're my mother?!" Asked Zack in shock.

"Yes, that's... Right." Serena nods at Zack, but he hugs her warmly, which begins crying of happiness.

"Always wanted to know and I wanted to meet you too." Said Zack.

"I know," said Serena.

Zack pulls away with a warm smile and "So where to start... I have so many questions."

"Well, pick your next few questions wisely, I don't have long to stay here," said Serena.

Zack thinks about his first question been "What happened to my father after he married your sister?"

"Your father has always been a scientist and a damn good one at that. After he married my sister, he went on to make many inventions. However, during the Spectrum war, many of his inventions were destroyed. But some of them managed to survive," explained Serena.

Zack nods as he remembers and, "What happened to the original Zack?" He wanted to know the answer. Serena becomes depressed and looks down at grass of remembering about how her son was lost to her.

"He died during the Spectrum war," said Serena.

"Did Xyaqom kill him?" Asked Zack.

"No, this was before Xyaqom got involved," said Serena.

"So, I'm just a clone." Zack makes a shocking revolution about himself and looks down at grass.

"No, not exactly," said Serena.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zack.

"You see, before the spectrum war, your father was making a machine to create clones, but by natural means. To do this, he managed to convince me, who he thought I was my sister, to take some of my eggs to create a natural born clone. Then he would use his seed to mix my eggs to create a child, which was you," said Serena.

Zack was lost on words as his eyes covers by his hair, but Serena takes his shoulder warmly and comfortable.

"Although you weren't born the natural way that I would've wanted it, you are still my son," said Serena, trying to make Zack feel better.

"I just don't understand, for years I thought my father was the greatest man in the universe, but it turns out that he's no better than Xyaqom," said Zack.

"That's not true," said Serena.

"You don't know what Xyaqom has put me though!" Zack was telling his mother with a sad tone.

"Yes, I am aware. But if it weren't for your father's last-minute decision of freeing you, you would've become more of Xyaqom's puppets," said Serena.

Zack looks at his mother and "I'm sorry mother and I always thought that going alone in battle is the best way to fight." A strong voice is heard and turns to sees a black-haired man wearing a dark golden armor and dark red outfit underneath clothes.

"You're never alone, my boy." He tells Zack as his head turns to his mother than she says, "He's the King of Spectrums."

"Who are you?" Asked Zack.

"I'm the King of Spectrums... But my real name is Edward." The king smiles at last one of his kind, "And I have a request for you." He was going to ask Zack for something.

"And what would that be?" Asked Zack.

"Can you watch over my granddaughter... I believe you have already met her... She can change into a dragon on her will." King Edward makes a final request for Zack as he extends of remembering the dragon who was looking for him.

"Wait, Runa is your daughter?" Asked Zack.

"Yes, that's right... Please grant my final wish and watch over her." Edward bows down towards Zack in one knee.

Before Zack could say anything, even thing began fading to white, meaning that Zack was waking up.

 **In The Medical Room:**

Meanwhile, in the real world, Momo is seen in wearing a light green strapless tank top that showed off some of her cleavage and a green mini skirt, and barefoot. Zack's medical room looking for something. She goes into the shelf, bends over and starts looking into it. However, when she bends down, this allowed the readers to see up her skirt, and we see that she is wearing a pair of pink panties covering her nice bubble shaped butt. When Zack woke up, she saw Momo's (Who he didn't know who it was) butt. He noticed that Momo had a nice butt and nice thighs and legs too.

"Oh okay... If this is real, then it has funny ways of showing me things or I'm still dreaming." Zack was telling Momo, and she turns to sees Zack was looking at her bubble butt.

"Oh, your awake," said Momo.

Zack began checking Momo out and saw that he was only at arm's reach to touch Momo.

"And who do I have the pleasure to meet this cute girl?" Asked Zack.

"My name is Momo." Momo introduces herself to Zack as his hands rub her thighs softly up than down, which makes her moans, "Oh did you like my little awake call." Momo moans softly.

Zack then pulls her over, "Yes I did," said Zack as he took off her panties, "You have a nice butt," said Zack he was rubbing her butt with one hand and taking off her skirt with the other.

Momo moans more as her hands rub her breasts inside of her shirt. Zack then takes Momo's shirt off to make her breasts bounce, now making her naked. He then starts sucking on Momo's pink hard nipples and rubs her pussy.

Momo moans loudly as her outfit on the floor, and she kisses him softly. Zack was surprised by the kiss but kisses her back.

Zack then has Momo to lay on his bed with her legs wide open, Momo was blushing red when Zack was staring at her pussy.

Zack bends down and starts kissing then licks her thighs softly next is her pussy. He then rubs her clit, making her moans loud and getting wet. While Zack was licking Momo's pussy, he began feeling Momo's breasts. Momo moans loud as her pussy was sensitive, but she was enjoying the kiss of Zack.

"I take it that you're still a virgin since your pussy is getting super wet," said Zack as he was rubbing Momo's clit.

"Yes, I am... But I don't mind if you take my first time, Zack-san." Momo loved the moment she was having with Zack. Zack starts feeling her breasts and licking her pussy. Momo moans as her hands grab the sheets tightly as she wanted to feel more from Zack.

Even though Momo was still a virgin, Zack was not holding back with his licking skills, he was going all out on Momo, licking her pussy and rubbing her clit at the same time. This was making Momo go crazy. Her breasts jiggle up and down as Momo moans loudly, Zack loved how Momo's breasts were jiggling.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Momo loudly.

Zack continues licks and kissing her pussy while his hands grab her jiggling breasts to push them together. Momo soon let out a loud moan and came all over Zack's face. Zack licks the juices, and Momo kisses Zack deeply, she then pushes him down onto the bed to starts takes off his medical robe to reveal his dick to her, which was hard as a rock. Momo kisses his headpiece first than licks the tip then slowly goes down his length to licks it warmly.

"Have you done this before?" Asked Zack.

Momo shakes her head but starts sucking his length hard and deep.

"Then how are you aware of this?" Asked Zack.

"I study different topics, this happens to be one of them," Momo tells Zack as she continues sucking his dick.

"Never thought girls your age would be interested in this kind of stuff," said Zack, enjoying the blowjob.

"Yes, I am, and I hope you're enjoying it," Momo tells Zack as his dick gets center of her breasts while licking his tip.

"Damn, even your breasts too," moaned Zack.

Momo nods as she runs his dick more with her breasts as she sucks the tip as hard. With her tongue swirls around his tip.

"Shit, I think I'm coming," said Zack.

Momo keeps sucking on his dick, and soon, he then came. Momo shallows all his cums and starts kissing him again then he lays her down on the bed. Zack then starts rubbing Momo's belly and gives her bellybutton and kiss, then a lick, which makes Momo giggle. Zack then opened her legs wide open and began teasing Momo by rubbing his hard dick on her cute wet pussy. Momo means softly as his hard dick runs against her folds which her pussy was begging for it. Zack then adjusted himself to have his hard dick to touch Momo's wet pussy. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Momo was going crazy. Momo means lightly as she loved the tease, but she wanted him to take her.

"Zack-san, please, put it all the way in," moaned Momo, which also looking cute and innocent.

Zack pushed his hard dick inside of her wet pussy as her breasts jiggle with her nipples bounces. Zack pushed his hard dick inside of her wet pussy as her breasts jiggle with her nipples bounces. Momo was going to scream since this was her first time, but Zack quickly kissed her to prevent her from screaming. Momo kisses Zack back as she wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Zack then begins thrusting his hips slowly. Momo moans slightly as she pushes Zack upwards for his handshakes a hold of her breasts while he increases the speed and hardness of thrusting inside of her pussy. This makes Momo moans loudly. After thrusting couple more times which it leads Zack putting Momo top of his dick for her to ride him. Zack places his hands on her butt to feel it while she was riding on him.

"Ahhh, oh so good," Momo means loudly as she begins riding his dick harder and faster than before.

Zack then began spanking Momo's butt. Zack then switches them into the doggie style position and pounds Momo's pussy hard and deeply, making her breasts bounce back and forth, making Momo reach her climax again.

"I'M CUM AGAIN!" Moaned Momo.

"I'm going to cums again too!" Zack was telling her.

Momo soon let out a loud moan and came all over Zack's dick, when Zack felt Momo cums, he quickly pulled out and came all over Momo's nice bubble shaped butt. After Momo came, she fainted, as the intense sex was too much for her to handle. Zack lays Momo down to get some rest with his head turns to sees a new outfit for himself. It was time to battle Dark Silver and get his brother back. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Momo, I don't know if you're having trouble finding the records, but you sisters have left to fight Dark Silver and the others, you should catch up to them," said Mikado.

Zack was now wearing a long black jacket with a dark blue outline dark silver shirt along with long black pants. "She's out for the time being, Mikado-Sensei."

"Zack?!" Said Mikado after hearing Zack. She then opens the door to see Zack standing up and Momo sleeping on his bed, "Zack, you're up, and what happened to Momo?!" Asked Mikado.

"Let's just say we had an enjoyable time," Zack tells Mikado with her big breasts pushes against his chest.

"Oh, I guess that explains why she's naked," said Mikado.

Zack nods and looks down to sees Mikado large breasts were touching him. But he needs to leave and save the girls before they get into danger.

"Anyways, I got to go," said Zack.

"I have to go because they need me and I don't want to leave them as I did before," Zack tells Mikado with a confident voice.

"Okay, just be careful," said Mikado.

"I will." Zack was telling her, and Mikado takes his hand then kisses his cheek softly as 'good luck.'

Which makes him blush.

"Good luck out there," Mikado tells Zack with teasing voice.

Zack nodded and ran out the door.

 **To Be Continued...**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight – Light vs Darkness Part I**_

 _ **New Chapter for New Life!**_

 _ **First, I want to say I'm very sorry for not updating this story for a while.**_

 _ **Second, Special thank you goes to everyone who gave me the encouragement to keep writing my own stories.**_

 _ **Third, Great thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me put this chapter together and allowing Lewamus Prime 2019 making Zack Yuuki (O/C).**_

 _ **Please check Xyaqom's stories because they are interesting to amazing stories to look at.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter:**_

Lala and Nana were making their way to a city where it was being attacked by Dark Silver and Elaira, and the two sisters were making their way over there to try to stop them.

"Damn it, where is Momo? She should be here!" Said Nana.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll be here soon," said Lala.

Little did the Two Sisters know was that Momo was currently having sex with Zack, who has recently woken up from his coma. But we're not going to focus on those two, this chapter is dedicated to Lala and Nana.

Meanwhile, at a destroyed city, Dark Silver and Elaira are seen destroying the city and striking down every person that they come across.

"Every person that we kill is worth a hundred points. Whoever gets the most score by the end of the day, wins," Said Dark Silver, grinning evilly.

"A challenge, huh? Challenge accepted," grinned Elaira.

This all made the people who were still alive to run in terror.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Said, Dark Silver.

Dark Silver and Elaira then began slicing people up.

"500 points!" said Dark Silver.

"600!" said Elaira.

Before Dark Silver could kill his next victim, Nana appeared out of nowhere and kicked Dark Silver in the head, sending him flying to a nearby building. This surprises Elaira as she stops what she was about to do. Nana then landed on the ground, which Lala landed after.

"Well, well, looks like we have some company," grinned Elaira.

Dark Silver emerged from the building, revealing that his clothes were now torn, and had an angry look on his face. When Elaira saw how torn Dark Silver clothes were, she laughed.

"Oh my God, she just wrecked your shit!" Laughed Elaira.

"You little brat, these are my favorite clothes! You'll be paying for them with your life," said Dark Silver angrily, his face then went from Angry to grinning, "However, I am glad that you two are here, I was beginning to think you two would never show up!"

"It's over Dark Silver and Elaira! Your reign of terror ends here!" Said Lala.

"Wait, isn't there supposed to be three of you? Where's the other one?" Asked Elaira after noticing that Momo wasn't there.

"She will be here," Lala was telling them, and she becomes ready to fight Dark Silver. With Nana will handle Elaira, which the battle was going to be intense.

Dark Silver Chuckles, "It doesn't really matter, it's not like she won't be able to help much. Besides, when you decided to show your face here, Lala, you've already dug your own grave," said Dark Silver.

"Yes, a little while ago, we made a promise to ourselves that the next time we see you, we'll kill you," said Elaira.

"And this time, you will not be getting away from us," said Dark Silver.

"That won't happen, not while I'm around!" Said Nana.

"You? Please, you're not even worth our time," laughed Dark Silver.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Nana.

Nana then dashed towards Dark Silver.

"No Nana, wait!" Said Lala.

"I'll show you not to- "

Before Nana could finish, Dark Silver slapped Nana in the face, sending her flying and heading headfirst into a pillar, knocking her out cold.

"Nana!" shouted Lala, worried for her sister.

"Now that the brat has been pushed aside, time for us to handle at the objective at hand," said Elaira.

Lala becomes serious and ready to fight both of them at the same time, she was praying for Zack to come and save the day.

"You two can't win! You can't kill what I represent! Even if you do manage to kill me, someone stronger will come and take my place!" Dark Silver and Elaira chuckled and started walking to walked towards Lala, "Not one death will be accounted for, NOT ONE!"

Lala then Powers up. She then rushed towards Elaira to eliminate the weak link first, then deal with Dark Silver. However, the two saws right through Lala, plan. Lala tried to punch Elaira, but Dark Silver shot an energy blast at Lala, making her jump out of the way. Dark Silver and Elaira then dashed toward Lala. Lala then powered up an energy blast and shot it to the ground, creating a smoke screen. Dark Silver sends a strong fist to clear the smoke which Elaira makes lightning strike at Lala. She puts her arms into large x to protect herself from the attack. When Lala blocked the lighting attack, Dark Silver managed to sneak behind Lala and kicked her towards, Elaira and Elaira kicked Lala towards a building. Lala is seen laying in the rebel of the remains of the building, but she quickly gets back up and backs up when Dark Silver moved in for the kill. Lala then shot a powerful energy blast at Dark Silver and Elaira, and the two did the same thing, entering a beam struggle. Lala was breathing in and out as her outfit had burns and torn as her breasts were nearly showing. She needs to figure out a plan to decide what to do next. It felt like the beam struggle went on for hours, but Lala mustered the strength to push the beams back at Dark Silver and Elaira. Realizing that they lost the beam struggle, Dark Silver and Elaira quickly got out of there by jumping over the beam, making it the hit a nearby building instead of them.

"Damn that was close!" Said Elaira.

Distracted at the explosion from the beam, Lala used to this opportunity to kick Elaira down to the ground. Dark Silver then shot a blast at Lala, Lala managed to move out of the way, but Elaira quickly recovered and kicked Lala down to the ground right after she dodged Dark Silver's attack. Lala quickly recovered, flew up to the sky and started shooting energy blasts at the two. Dark Silver quickly turn his arms into a shield to block the barrage of energy blasts. Elaira managed to dodge the barrage of energy blast and tried to kick Lala, but Lala quickly ducked under her kick, grabbed her leg and slammed her on a roof of a twenty story tall building, taking her to fall all the way to the bottom and destroying the building in the process and creating a huge smoke screen.

Lala appears out of the smoke screen as she notices Dark Silver and Elaira were getting back up from that last attack. Both Dark Silver and Elaira were now covered in dirt, and their clothes were a mess. When Lala saw that the two were still alive and kicking, she powers up.

Soon the clouds began to get dark, then it began to rain, then it began to pour with thunder and lightning.

"This thunderstorm is the perfect backdrop for your demise," said Dark Silver in an emotionless tone.

"There is no end for me, NO END!" Said Lala.

Dark Silver and Elaira then dashed towards Lala and unleashed their attacks, but Lala would duck, dodge and block all their attacks. Elaira then finds an opening and does a leg sweep on Lala, but Lala quickly catches herself and kicks her towards Dark Silver and takes off to gain some distance. After Dark Silver catches Elaira, they go after Lala. Seeing that Lala was a much faster flyer than them, Dark Silver and Elaira shot energy beams at a wall near Lala, catching her off guard, Elaira then used this opportunity to kick Lala back down to the ground where she landed on her back.

"Ready for the grand finale?" Asked Dark Silver as he began powering up his final attack.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Elaira as she began powering up her final attack.

They then shot their blast beams together at Lala. When Lala gained back her composure, she then saw a huge energy beam handing towards her. When Lala saw this, her life flashed before her very eyes before the beam hit her. The beam then made contact and exploded, destroying the area around the beam and creating a huge smoke screen.

"HAHAHAHA! We did it!" Laughed Elaira.

Dark Silver wasn't so sure though. When the smoke cleared, Lala's body was gone.

"Hahahaha! It looks like our blasts were so powerful that it turned her into dust.

"Yeah, it looks like it. Now, let's take care of that Nana brat," said Dark Silver.

"Don't count on it." Said a mysterious voice.

Dark Silver and Elaira look up and see Zack has returned to the battlefield. In his arms was Lala, who was happy but surprised to see her boyfriend has returned.

"WHAT?!" Said Elaira in a furious tone, seeing that Lala was still alive.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine – Light vs Darkness Part II**_

 _ **New Chapter and Next Part of New Life!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me to create this chapters. Please go and check out his stories when you get the chance to.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2019 for creating the O/C Zack Yuuki.**_

 _ **Please check out Xyaqom's stories when you get chance to!**_

 _ **Please enjoy the Chapter:**_

 _ **(Previously on New Life)**_

Dark Silver and Elaira then dashed towards Lala and unleashed their attacks, but Lala would duck, dodge and block all their attacks. Elaira then finds an opening and does a leg sweep on Lala, but Lala quickly catches herself and kicks her towards Dark Silver and takes off to gain some distance. After Dark Silver catches Elaira, they go after Lala. Seeing that Lala was a much faster flyer than them, Dark Silver and Elaira shot energy beams at a wall near Lala, catching her off guard, Elaira then used this opportunity to kick Lala back down to the ground where she landed on her back.

"Ready for the grand finale?" Asked Dark Silver as he began powering up his final attack.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Elaira as she began powering up her final attack.

They then shot their blast beams together at Lala. When Lala gained back her composure, she then saw a huge energy beam handing towards her. When Lala saw this, her life flashed before her very eyes before the beam hit her. The beam then made contact and exploded, destroying the area around the beam and creating a huge smoke screen.

"HAHAHAHA! We did it!" Laughed Elaira.

Dark Silver wasn't so sure though. When the smoke cleared, Lala's body was gone.

"Hahahaha! It looks like our blasts were so powerful that it turned her into dust.

"Yeah, it looks like it. Now, let's take care of that Nana brat," said Dark Silver.

"Don't count on it." Said a mysterious voice.

Dark Silver and Elaira look up and see Zack has returned to the battlefield. In his arms was Lala, who was happy but surprised to see her boyfriend has returned.

"WHAT?!" Said Elaira in a furious tone, seeing that Lala was still alive.

 _ **(End of Previously)**_

"Lala... Are you alright?" Zack was asking his girlfriend with his eyes are dark silver, which Lala couldn't tell. But something has changed inside of Zack and his level of power is nearly equal to Gid.

"Um... Yeah," said Lala hesitantly.

"Sorry that I'm late, I had some... business to attend to," said Zack.

What Zack meant was that while Lala was fighting Dark Silver and Elaira, he was having sex with her younger sister Momo, who screwed her so much that he made her faint after she reached her climax. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Lala that.

Zack places Lala down onto her feet and he says, "Lala can you handle Elaira... Its time for round two." Zack was focused at Dark Silver.

Lala looks at Zack and sees that he was focusing on Dark Silver, she then looks at Zack again.

"Sure," said Zack.

"Damn you, Zack! What does it take to kill you!" Shouted Elaira.

Dark Silver chuckled, "I kind of glad that you're still alive. Our last fight was such a disappointment," he said.

"This time you won't be," said Zack in an emotionless tone.

"For your sake, I hope you're right," grinned Dark Silver as thunder and lightning erupt.

Zack disappears and tries to land a kick which Dark Silver ducks down to dodge the attack. His fist was sent flying towards Zack. But canceled out with the same powerful attack by Zack. Dark Silver was surprised by this.

Elaira turns to see Zack just tried to attack Dark Silver but their attacks got canceled with her words is "How did he get so fast?"

While Elaira was distracted, Lala dashed towards her and kicked her in the face, sending her flying to a building.

"If I were you, I would focus on your fight, not theirs," said Lala.

Elaira becomes furious and sees her outfit was torn from entering the building as she says, "Again?!"

Elaira then shot a powerful energy blast at Lala. Lala jumps away but her skirt was burned off, which her white panties were barely covering her pussy. Elaira didn't want to admit it but Lala did have good looking thighs and pussy.

Lala then charged towards Elaira to punch her, but Elaira ducked under the punch and punched Lala to the gut, which was followed with an over-hook punch, which Lala ducked under, but Elaira quickly kneed her to the face, then she over-hooked punch her, then an upper-cut, making her fly back. Then Elaira did a jumping summer-salt towards Lala and punched her in the face as soon as she got back on her feet, then she punched her again, then kicked her to the face, Lala then tried to fly up to try to get an advantage, but Elaira quickly flew up after Lala and gave her a clothesline, making her fall back down to the ground, when Lala back on her knees, Elaira came down and kneed her to the face, then punched her in the face, Lala tried to punch Elaira only for her to duck under it and kicked her again, then she elbowed her to the face, then punched her, then did a flying kick at her, making Lala go flying and land on the ground.

Lala then gets back up charges to Elaira and punched Elaira to the gut, then she kicked to the gut which sends her flying, she then went on hot pursuit to punch her again, but Elaira blocked the attack, the girls then tried to punch each other, only for both girls to block each other's fist, they then tried using their legs to kick each other, only to once again block each other's attack, they then used elbow attack, punches, kicks, knee smashes, only for them to get each other, blocking their attack, unable to get the upper hand on another, they then go into a long stream of counter-attacks after counter-attacks. These girls were going so fast that if an earthling were to watch them, they wouldn't be able to see a thing. The more they moved, the more the flames got more intense and rose, neither girl was getting the upper hand on the other, it was like were perfectly even. Elaira was fighting to take over the world and to destroy everyone that Lala cared about, and Lala was fighting for her friends and family, and Brad. Her love for Zack was pushing her to her limits, pushing her to the limits she didn't know she had. She didn't want Zack to be hurt anymore. Soon Lala got the upper hand and punched Elaira away from her, which she quickly catches herself.

"DAMN YOU!" Screamed Elaira.

Lala then punched Elaira in the gut, she then elbowed Elaira to the face, she then kneed her to the gut. Lala headbutt her and punch her, Lala then punched her in the face, and she kicked Elaira to the gut and kneed Elaira to the face. Lala then began a series of punches and kicked to Elaira in great speed. Elaira couldn't breathe, and her eyes become blank as she pushed away from Lala, Elaira then rushed in to kick Lala, Lala blocks the attack and kicks Elaira away. Elaira then charges towards Lala and try to kick her, but Lala quickly blocked Elaira's Kick using her arm. Lala used her free hand to try to punch Elaira, but Elaira quickly moved out of the way. Elaira then stood on both of her hands to try to kick Lala in the face, which Lala quickly moved out of the way and kneed Elaira in the gut while in mid-air. Elaira manages to get a few feet away from Lala, which Lala goes after her. Seeing Lala coming after her, Elaira quickly uses a leg sweep against Lala, Elaira managers to make Lala fall, but her quickly catches herself using her hands and tries to stand back up on her two feet. Elaira then sees this as an opportunity to try to punch Lala, but Lala quickly using a backflip to dodge from Elaira's attack. Lala charges towards Elaira and punches her in the face then tries to kick her. But Elaira manages to grab both of Lala's legs and slammed her onto the ground, which was followed up by attempting to stomp on Lala's face, which Lala quickly moved out of the way. When Lala quickly got back on her feet, Elaira tried to kick Lala again, which Lala quickly ducked under. Lala then uses this opportunity to perform a leg sweep on Elaira, which Elaira managed to catch herself using both of her hands and performed three back flips to gain some distance between her and Lala. Elaira then began to rapidly launch a series of energy blasts at Lala, which Lala was either dodging or deflecting each one.

"I do have one question... Why are you doing this for?" Lala asked the question to Elaira, which she was expecting the truth.

"Why am I doing this?! Asked Elaira.

Lala nods at Elaira, yet she could tell Elaira was a good person underneath. So, what is she doing with Xyaqom for?

"To gain Xyaqom's affection," said Elaira.

"He will never give that to you... He's only using you get to rid of Zack and l, but afterward, he'll just throw you away," Lala was telling the truth.

Elaira becomes furious at Lala's words and strikes at the Deviluke Princess with a strong punch and anger filling her. Lala dodges the attacks for the rage was filling in Elaira's mind.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" Screamed Elaira.

"I would never lie to anyone, but I don't need to explain to someone who doesn't want to listen to reason!"

Lala's uses an energy blast at Elaira, which was light purple. The blast was powerful and makes her slide towards the building's remains, which was holding sharp objects, ready to stab someone from behind. Elaira soon lost her balance and fell to the spike pit below. Her dark blue eyes glance to see she was heading towards the spike pit and sees that they were going to end her life.

"Xyaqom… Didn't I do everything you asked me to do?' Elaira was asking herself about the deep question of why was Xyaqom going to betray her. Her eyes close to being ready to take the spike, but nothing happened to her as Zack shows up behind her with using lightning speed. Before he speaks again as "Lightning Web." Lightning webs appear from his backside to stops the force for both insides of their tracks.

Elaira turns her attention to sees Zack the Spectrum saved her life, which she didn't know what to say or think behind the reasons why her target… The one-person Xyaqom wanted to be killed… The person she tried to kill in the past has saved her life.

"Why did you do this for?" Elaira's question needs the answer from Zack.

"Do I need a reason to save a beautiful girl from danger?" Asked Zack.

This leads Elaira's heart to begin thumping quickly for Zack. Her cheeks turn bright red and something begins growing inside of her mind and heart about how Zack would finish her off

Zack becomes serious to the idea about saving his brother Dark Silver from the grasps of Xyaqom with his voice speaks up, "Lala, take Elaira and Nana away from here… I'm going to handle Dark Silver myself.

"But... I." Lala was cut off by Zack.

"Last time the I'm going to say this... Get the hell out of here or I'm going to lose any sense of reasoning that I have left!" Zack has changed because he never told Lala this, but she nods of understanding the battle was going to being fierce and unexpecting. She then took Elaira and Nana and flew away, leaving Zack and Dark Silver alone, leaving to stare at each other with emotionless looks on their faces.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter Forty – Light vs Darkness Part III**_

 _ **New Chapter of New Life! Final Chapter for Arc IV! Epic Battle between Zack and Dark Silver is here now!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me to create the last three chapters. I owe him a lot, so please check his stories when you get the chance too.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2019 for creating O/C Zack Yuuki.**_

 _ **I want to say thank you to everyone is reading my stories and giving me the encouragement to keep writing. Which I'm going to have to make schedule on which story I will being working on.**_

 _ **Enough of talking about myself… Let's get to story:**_

 _ **-Previously on New Life-**_

Lala's uses an energy blast at Elaira, which was light purple. The blast was powerful and makes her slide towards the building's remains, which was holding sharp objects, ready to stab someone from behind. Elaira soon lost her balance and fell to the spike pit below. Her dark blue eyes glance to see she was heading towards the spike pit and sees that they were going to end her life.

"Xyaqom… Didn't I do everything you asked me to do?' Elaira was asking herself about the deep question of why was Xyaqom going to betray her. Her eyes close to being ready to take the spike, but nothing happened to her as Zack shows up behind her with using lightning speed. Before he speaks again as "Lightning Web." Lightning webs appear from his backside to stops the force for both insides of their tracks.

Elaira turns her attention to sees Zack the Spectrum saved her life, which she didn't know what to say or think behind the reasons why her target… The one-person Xyaqom wanted to be killed… The person she tried to kill in the past has saved her life.

"Why did you do this for?" Elaira's question needs the answer from Zack.

"Do I need a reason to save a beautiful girl from danger?" Asked Zack.

This leads Elaira's heart to begin thumping quickly for Zack. Her cheeks turn bright red, and something begins growing inside of her mind and heart about how Zack would finish her off.

Zack becomes serious to the idea about saving his brother Dark Silver from the grasps of Xyaqom with his voice speaks up, "Lala, take Elaira and Nana away from here… I'm going to handle Dark Silver myself.

"But... I." Lala was cut off by Zack.

"Last time the I'm going to say this... Get the hell out of here, or I'm going to lose any sense of reasoning that I have left!" Zack has changed because he never told Lala this, but she nods of understanding the battle was going to being fierce and unexpecting.

 _ **-Present Time-**_

She then took Elaira and Nana and flew away, leaving Zack and Dark Silver alone, leaving to stare at each other with emotionless looks on their faces.

"You know, this is all your fault," said Dark Silver.

"How is this my fault?! You don't see me going around destroying cities and killing innocent people!" Said Zack angerly.

"True, but none of this would be happening if you didn't decide to disappear for three months," that's when Zack made the horrible realization, this was Zack's fault, "Where were you when they needed you the most? Where were you when Xyaqom came into your house and burned everyone?! Rito, Mikan, Sierra, Haruna, Run, Yui, Risa, Mio, your adopted parents, and everyone else that you cared about are all dead thanks to you," grinned Dark Silver.

"Mikan, Sierra, I'm so sorry," said Zack in his thoughts, "That may be true, but I feel like I can change everything. My brother Rito would never give himself up to the dark side," Zack was telling Dark Silver and remembers the new powers of the photon.

"You think you can change the past?! Everyone would love to go back in time and fixed the mistakes that they made, but the sad truth of all of this is that time travel doesn't exist," said Dark Silver.

As much as Zack hated to admit it, he knew Dark Silver was right. His hair covers his eyes and becomes confident again which he speaks, "That's why everyone makes the mistakes but you just to need to learn to move on. Or let it go and learn from it," His words were wisdom and remember about his mother was a great woman and his father who had an honest heart.

"You think you can move on after losing your entire family, the people that took you in when you were just a toddler? Even if you do manage to survive this fight, the horrors that you had to go through and knowing that you'll never see your loved ones again will eat you alive. You'll go crazy, and you'll grow up old and grey, wishing that you were there to save your family when they needed you," said Dark Silver.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Zack.

"Oh, am I getting to you? Am I pissed you off? Good, perhaps you'll use that anger in our fight. Just make sure not to blow this planet up like you tried to do when you fought master Xyaqom" laughed Dark Silver.

"I don't need to use that power to destroy... I'm only here to save my brother, Rito Yuuki." Zack gives the final words.

Zack rushes over to tries to punch Dark Silver inside of his midsection but dodges the attack by sliding away towards the right.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining your family soon enough!" Said Dark Silver as he turned his hand into a blade and tried to stab Zack.

Zack sees blade incoming to strike but he meets the blade with his own. As his left hand becomes steel blade makes attracted to Dark Silver but kicks his midsection. Dark Silver goes through a building with Zack was looking at his enemy. Which he enters the building as the two brothers locked eyes again. Dark Silver turns both his arms into blades lashes out at Zack, Zack quickly turns his arms into blades to block Dark Silver's attacks, and a ferocious sword fight ensues. Dark Silver unleashes a series of sword attacks, making Zack go on the defensive, blocking all of his attacks. Dark Silver tries to cut Zack's head off, but Zack quickly ducks, and performs a leg sweep on Dark Silver, making him fall on his back. Zack then tries to stab Dark Silver, but he quickly rolls out of the way, turns his foot into a hammer and kicks Zack, while staggered, Dark Silver charges in to try to stab Zack but he quickly blocks it. Zack kicks Dark Silver in the kneecap and gut and attempts to stab Dark Silver, but he quickly turns his hands into a shield to block the attack, he then uses a shield bash on Zack and tries to stab him, but Zack quickly ducks under the attack and uses a leg sweep on him to make him fall again. However, this time, he catches himself and quickly turns his feet into hammers to kick Zack in the gut and face, knocking him down to the ground. Dark Silver attempts to stomp his face in, but Zack quickly using a leg sweep to make Dark Silver fall on his back again, giving Zack some time to get back. Zack gets back onto his feet and his foot to kick Dark Silver. But he gets back up with both clashes one another and makes powerful energy sends a shockwave. The building makes the shake slightly and Zack glances to sees the building was fallen down with them inside.

Dark Silver then quickly gets back up, turns both his hands into a giant sword and lashes himself towards Zack to cut him in half downward, but Zack quickly steps to the side to dodge the attack, he then elbow smashes him and kicks him to the back out of the building with Zack on the pursuit. But Dark Silver quickly picks himself back up and unleash a fury sword attack towards Zack, which he was able to block all of them. Seeing an opening from Dark Silver's fury of attacks, Zack quickly punched him in the gut and kicked him in the gut to send him flying, but he quickly catches himself, turned his hand into a blade and tried to cut Zack's head off. But Zack quickly ducked, headbutted Dark Silver, elbowed him to the gut, and used an ax handle attack on him to send him falling to the ground. Zack then tries to finish Dark Silver off by stabbing him, but he quickly rolls out of the way and gets back up. However, Zack kicks him off of the ring as soon as he gets back up. Falling to spikes, Dark Silver quickly takes out his wings to stop himself from falling in, but Zack goes on a hot pursuit and unleashes a fury of sword attacks at Dark Silver, making him go on the defensive. Their sword fight would take them to the spikes, where they would float above five feet above the spikes and continuing fighting. Their battle was so fierce and fast that the spikes itself was turning into ashes. After being on the defensive, Dark Silver manages to duck under one of Zack's attacks and unleashes a fury of his attacks, making Zack go on the defensive again.

Zack and Dark Silver push one another away from each other. Zack was now breathing in and out when he says "I have failed you, Rito... and everyone else. I'm truly sorry."

"If you miss him, just stand there and let me take you to him!" Shouted Dark Silver as he dashed towards Zack.

"He's right there...Rito I know you're in there but please try to remember!" Zack was telling Dark Silver with a firm tone.

Zack and Dark Silver clash blades.

"WHAT PART OF "RITO IS DEAD" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" Shouted Dark Silver.

"He's not dead... Do you remember how I helped you get with Haruna then you met Run and Liliana." Zack pushes him away as Dark Silver gets sick tired of hearing him speak about unknown memories.

"THAT WAS RITO! NOT ME! I AM DARK SILVER!" Shouted Dark Silver.

Zack believes Rito is somewhere in Dark Silver, which his mind thinks about the times when he saved Rito from Xyaqom. Rushing towards him to punches him in the face and starts powering up into his Spectrum form. Dark Silver powers up in order to keep up with Zack. Dark Silver kicked Zack in the gut, and then turned his foot into a steel hammer and kicked him in the face that sends him into flying into some rocks. Dark Silver then unleashed a fury of blade attacks at Zack, which he either ducked under, dodged, or blocked by turning his hands into bunker shields. Zack manages to duck, dodge, and block his way to Dark Silver for a few minutes. And that's when sees an opening and kicks Dark Silver in the gut, knees him in the face and attempts to elbow Dark Silver to the face, but he quickly grabs the elbow, headbutts him, and attempts to stab him in the gut by turning his hand into a blade. However, Zack quickly grabs his arm to stop him from stabbing him in the gut and gets him to stab the ground instead and knees him in the face to make him fall on his back. Dark Silver quickly leg sweeps Zack to make him fall and picks himself up to stab him once he hits the ground. However, Zack quickly catches himself using his hands and kicks Dark Silver in the gut, but he quickly grabs Zack's legs before they make contact and slams him back down to the ground and then slams him to some rocks. Dark Silver then attempts to stab Zack in the head while he is dazed, but Zack quickly manages to move out of the way and then attempts to kick Dark Silver, but he manages to duck under the kick and attempts to stab Zack in the gut. However, Zack quickly managed to kick Dark Silver in the head, then kicks him in the chest to make him crash into a rock.

Dark Silver quickly recovers runs to Zack and tries to stab him, but Zack moves out of the way and kicks him, sending him flying into another rock. Dark Silver quickly gets back up and tries to stab Zack again, only for him to step out of the way. He then grabs the arm that Dark Silver used to stab him, elbows him in the underarm to make him fly into and slamming his back to a wall of the arena. Then he elbowed him in the gut and slammed his face into a rock. Dark Silver quickly gains back his composer and tries to stab Zack by performing a bunch of slashes, which Zack dodged all of them. Zack then punched Dark Silver in the face which sends him flying, but he quickly catches himself and does a forward black flip towards Zack to try to stab him, but once again, Zack dodges it. Zack then punches Dark Silver in the gut, puts him into a choke hold and threw him to a pillar which he hit head first into a pillar, which was led to have his head hit into a rock soon after. Dark Silver quickly gets back up, only for Zack to chop both his shoulders, punches him in the gut, which was followed by grabbing his face and bashes it with his knee, which was followed by a headbutt, which was followed by a side-take-down. However, Dark Silver managed to land on his feet and try to punch Zack, only for him to dodge the attack.

Dark Silver then turns his hand into a blade and charges towards Zack, Zack managed to elbow his arm that he's using for his blade to get it to go off track. He then elbows him to the face and punches him in the head, which was followed by a roundhouse kick, which was blocked by Dark Silver, he then tries to stab Zack by stabbing him, but he quickly ducks under the blade, but he quickly punches Zack a few feet away from him. he then charges in to try to stab him, only for Zack to quickly move out of the way, making him stab the rebel of a rock that was behind Zack instead. he then tries to cut Zack's head off, only to duck under the blade, making Dark Silver cut the pillar that was behind Zack in half instead. Dark Silver quickly tries to punch Zack, but he quickly blocks the punch which was immediately followed by an elbow to the gut and a roundhouse kick, which made Dark Silver slam his back to rock but immediately charges back to him. he tries to stab Zack only to punch his blade out of the way, but Dark Silver managed to uppercut him immediately afterward. Dark Silver then uses this time to stab Zack in the face, but Zack managed to grab the blade and hold it away from his face, he then kicked him in the gut, making Dark Silver fly back a bit. Dark Silver then charged back towards Zack and tried to punch him, only for him to dodge it, but he followed it up with another punch, which Zack blocked it. Zack then tried to punch Dark Silver in the head and gut, but he managed to block both of them. Dark Silver then managed to kick Zack in the gut and put him into a sleeper hold, but Zack managed to break free by headbutting him in the face, making him let Zack go and to back away from him a bit. Zack then tried to kick Dark Silver, but he quickly blocked it, he quickly tried to uppercut Zack, but Zack quickly dodged the uppercut and punched him in the face. Dark Silver then tried to punch Zack, but he quickly dodged the punch and punched him in the gut, which was followed by a knee to the side, which was followed to another knee to the gut, which was followed up by two more knees to the gut, then a headbutt, then an arm drag, then an uppercut to the jaw, then a punch to the gut, then a kick to the knee-cap, then a kick to a gut, then an elbow to the face, then a blast to the stomach that sends him flying to a nearby building, which exploded on impact.

Dark Silver walks out of the building being furious, his shirt was torn and showing his muscles. Zack becomes serious and ready for the final round. His Spectrum was glowing.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU!" Screamed Dark Silver.

Dark Silver then flew five hundred feet above the ground and began powering up a powerful energy blast.

"YOU CAN MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IF YOU WANT ZACK, BUT IF YOU DO, THEN THIS WHOLE PLANET WILL GO OUT IN SMOKE!"

"What?!" Said Zack in shock.

"NOW DIE WITH THIS PLANET!" Screamed Dark Silver and launched a huge power energy blast towards Zack.

"You are crazy... You'll be willing to kill your own family and girlfriends to kill me?" Zack was asking the deep question.

Dark Silver said nothing, and the beam continued to head towards the Earth quickly. Zack had to do something and fast. Zack breathes in and out, as he remembers the words when the King of Spectrum's words were don't fight the power but just allow to flow inside of the body. Always remember the power doesn't control, but you are the person controls it.

His eyes open and powers up with his Spectrum glows then "Light Spectrum." He speaks with his jacket was light silver with his shirt was golden and the pants were light blue. His eyes were dark silver and his hair was dark blue. Zack looks at the energy blast and flew towards it and grabs the blast with his hands, as he couldn't allow it to hit the Earth or send it back... So he had one choice to send into space and allow it to explode elsewhere.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Dark Silver in a shocked tone, seeing Zack holding his beam back.

Zack screams loud as he was sending the blast into space.

"HOW! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Shouted Dark Silver.

Zack sends the blast into outer space and looks at Dark Silver was surprised about how Zack got a new power of Spectrum. Zack knew that he wasn't going to get through to Dark Silver the normal way. He had to try some different. Something that he hasn't tried yet.

"Why... Why aren't you dead yet!" Dark Silver was screaming at Zack with a furious tone.

"It's over Dark Silver," said Zack.

Dark Silver shakes his head no towards Zack. For he doesn't want to end the battle with him. Dark Silver then dashes towards Zack.

"I've only got one shot at this!

Zack quickly dodged Dark Silver's attack and touches his head. And when he did, bright light emerges, and Zack suddenly finds himself in a black room.

"Hello?" Zack speaks in a soft tone and looks towards his right then left of trying to find the sources of his brother.

"Help... Me..." said a voice, the voice was faint and weak.

Zack was rushing over to see Rito was tangled up by black substances as stops himself. "Rito... A wise man once told me that you don't let the power control you, but you control it."

"Z-Zack?" Asked Rito in a fainted tone.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Shouted someone in a demonic voice.

Zack turns his head and sees who it was.

Just then, a demon flew towards Zack and Rito. The demon had dark silver skin and red eyes. This was Dark Silver in his true form.

Rito slowly looks up and sees his big brother was trying his best to fight for him. "Zack... You have returned..." He was telling himself, but Zack hears the words from him.

"I don't know how you got in here, but I'm kicking you out!" Shouted Demon Dark Silver in a demonic voice.

"I'm not leaving without my brother and destroying you," Zack tells Dark Silver

Dark Silver then attacks Zack.

Zack gets ready for the final fight with Dark Silver, but he will allow Rito to have Dark Silver's powers because deep down he was talking with Rito before he took to Spectrum's Home World.

 _ **Flashback -**_

"I know you are there, Rito." Zack turns his sight to sees Rito comes out of the forest to see his brother was still bandaged and healing from his fight with Xyaqom.

"So, are you leaving?" Rito questions.

"Yes," said Zack.

"But why?" Asked Rito.

"I want answers, but something is telling me... That Spectrum sending warnings to Murtceps and everyone else... Because they believed they opened Paradox's Box has been open." Zack tells his brother... Meaning Xyaqom may not be the only threat out there.

"But what happens if Xyaqom comes back for us and you're not here?" We'll be defenseless without you," said Rito.

"No, I will be being back, besides, my ship can make it there in 3 days in time." Zack was telling his brother with a firm tone.

"Just be careful." Rito does fist bump with him

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

Surprisingly, because both Zack and Dark Silver were in Rito's mind, they were able to watch Rito's flashback.

"Looks like you broke your promise to your brother after all," said Dark Silver.

"Yes, I did but I'm here to protect him now." Zack tells Dark Silver and continues "Help him learn how to become strong too."

"Like hell, I'll do that!"

Dark Silver then charges towards Zack to try to cut his head off.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Dark Silver, "PUT HIM BACK!"

He began feeling week. Rito gets up slowly and sees Zack was fighting for him. But he wants to fight alongside at his side. White spots began appearing on Dark Silver. Zack smiles at Rito was going to being strong in his eyes.

"I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Screamed Dark Silver and shot an energy blast at Zack.

Zack shoots a ball of energy to cancel the blast and sees Rito was trying to stand up.

"Rito, you're not thinking of helping Zack, are you?" Said Dark Silver, who was trying to turn Rito against Zack.

"Family never turns their back on them. Not even if they turn their backs on us." Rito tells Dark Silver and Zack with a serious tone.

"But he's the reason why Mikan, Haruna and the other people who you care about are all dead!" Shouted Dark Silver.

"He's wrong... They are still alive but look what you have become." Zack tells Rito and Dark Silver about imagines of destruction.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Dark Silver.

Rito becomes surprised about his family and girlfriends are still alive. Can he go back to them or will they blame him for what he did?

"Don't listen to him, he's lying to you," said Dark Silver.

Rito slowly walks towards Zack and "Zack... He's right about you leaving us, but I know why you left. Your still my brother." Zack nods and destroys Dark Silver's personality, but his powers were dark red energy sphere.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Dark Silver as he starts disappearing.

Zack looks at the sphere of energy and he knew about the power could be used. Turns his head to sees Rito was barely holding on and Zack only had couple minutes to think.

"Here... Take it!" Zack grabs and throws the sphere at Rito. Which the sphere is absurd into his body. Rito becomes Dark Silver but keeps his normal personality.

Just then, they are teleported back to the real world.

Zack release his hand as Dark Silver's appearance changes into black spike hair and his eyes are dark golden. Rito looks down to feels strong and powerful... It was a weird feeling.

"Z-Zack?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, what is it?" Zack was asking his brother.

"What... What just happened?" Asked Rito.

"His personality is gone but you have Dark Silver's powers now." Zack was telling Rito with confident tone.

"I... I don't think I want them," said Rito in a sad tone.

Zack shakes his head and places hand onto his shoulder then he says, "I know you can master this power."

They then hug.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	42. Chapter 42 - Final Arc

_**Chapter Forty-One – The Past of Unforgettable Pain**_

 _ **New Chapter for New Life! Aftermath of epic battle between Zack and Dark Silver! Final Arc begins!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me to get this far and Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2019. Which they are the amazing people who made this story into existence.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to everyone for reading my stories and please check Xyaqom's stories when you get the chance to please.**_

 _ **I hate to say this… But it's time for final Arc for New Life. I really don't want to end the story, but I have other ideas I would love to invest in now. But don't get mad at Xyaqom or Lewamus Prime 2019 because they are amazing to incredible people that I got to know for the past years.**_

 _ **Enjoy the new chapter:**_

A few days have passed since Dark Silver was defeated, and Rito was at the cemetery, paying his respects to the people who lost their lives after Xyaqom took over the city. The gravestones read, Haruna Sairenji, Mikan Yuuki, Sierra, Run, Run Elsie Jewelria, Risa Momioka, Mio Sawado, and lastly, Rito's parents. Rito then fell to his knees crying.

Zack doesn't know what to tell him and looks down at the ground. Which his words are, "You can blame me for leaving."

Just then, Rito had a flashback, but these weren't his memories, it was Dark Silvers. His flashback showed how Dark Silver killed everyone Rito cared about.

 _ **Dark Silver's Flashback:**_

"Rito, why are you doing this?!" Asked Haruna.

"Rito Yuuki is dead, it is only Dark Silver. And right now, I'm going to kill everyone who Rito cares about!" Said, Dark Silver.

 _ **Flashback Ends:**_

"I'm the one who did it... Lilianna. She's still alive right?" Rito was asking Zack which his head nods. But the massacre left only a few of their friends alive.

"I promise you Rito, Xyaqom will pay for what he did," said Zack as he put his hand on Rito's shoulder.

"I want to come with you and fight at your side... If you will have me... Brother." Rito tells Zack with his right hand was offered of wanted to help him.

"Are you sure? Because it's only going to get worse before it gets better," warned Zack.

"I know... But I know they would want us to finish this. Zack... After this, I will be leaving because I believe I need time to get over this." Rito was asking permission from Zack and Zack looks away from his brother.

"I might be leaving too," said Zack.

Rito turns his brother and thinks about their sins and "Are you going back to space or stay here on Earth?" Rito questions Zack.

His mind was made up by traveling the world and Lilianna was his girlfriend, but it was up to her if she wants to come along.

"I don't know yet," said Zack.

Rito notices Zack was blaming himself for leaving and Rito had the faults for killing everyone he cares and loves.

"Let's head back to Mikado's Clinic, and we can describe the plan there." Zack walks towards the clinic with Rito at his side.

They arrive at Mikado's clinic, only to find Momo and Nana arguing.

"You're out of your mind Nana," said Momo.

"We need to act now!" Said Nana.

"And get killed in the process?!" Asked Momo.

"Are we interrupting something?" Zack was telling Momo and Nana as Rito puts his arms across his chest.

"Nana wants to storm Xyaqom's ship, and I'm telling her she's crazy!" Said Nana.

"We have to attack him before he attacks us!" Said Nana.

"It's a good idea, but it has many risks." Zack was responded back to the twins, and Nana becomes little disappointed when she sees Rito opens the empty room.

Rito enters the room and sits down at the bed, which he was quiet then his words are "What I have done." Places his hands onto his head of trying to get rid of everything he has done to his loved ones.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Nana.

"He's... Just going through some stuff, he blames himself for what happened," said Zack.

Nana didn't know why but she felt bad for Rito, and she walks over then she says "Hey... Everything is going to being alright."

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't kill the people that you cared about," said Rito, trying to hold back his tears.

Nana looks back at Zack and Momo as they nod to give them some alone time. Which Nana places Rito into a hug as she strokes his backside and she say "Why do we fall... So, we can learn to pick ourselves back up."

That's when Rito started crying. Nana pulled away and knew one thing that could cheer him up. She leans in and kisses him on the lips.

Rito was surprised by this. Nana pulls away, she knew it was her first kiss. "Are you okay now?" Nana was questioning him.

Rito was shocked and confused at why Nana would kiss him.

Nana was blushing and wondering if she did the right thing or not.

"I'm Nana." She introduces herself to him.

"Rito," said Rito.

"Rito."

Nana gets top of his lap and kisses him again as her hands stroke his backside warmly as his hands untied her ponytails to make her long hair flow down. Rito then goes under her shirt and starts rubbing her back while Nana takes off his shirt. His hands then traveled down to under her skirt and took off her white panties to reveal her nice round butt and tight cute pink pussy. Rito then grabs Nana's butt and spreads her butt and pussy. Next, Nana gets down at her knees and starts unclipping his pants to take them off. She pulls down his pants to reveal his hard dick.

Nana starts licking his headpiece softly awhile he strokes her hair softly

After licking all over it, she then starts sucking on it.

"Nana... So good." Rito was telling her as Nana keeps sucking his dick more awhile his sight sees her round butt.

Rito tries to reach for Nana's butt.

Nana moans slightly as his hands were feeling her butt a little, but she keeps sucking his dick more and runs her hands up than down his hard dick with her hands.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Asked Rito.

"I overheard some of the guards, but how does it feel, Rito?" Nana was asking the question towards him.

"It feels amazing," said Rito.

Nana starts deep throating his dick harder and deeper as she wanted him to come inside of her mouth.

"Shit, I'm already cumming!" Said Rito.

Nana keeps sucking on his hard dick more.

"Nana... I can't..." Moaned Rito.

Nana pulls her mouth, and she pulls away from him which she was scared that she was hurting him

That's when Rito came all over her face.

"Hmm... Rito... Are you scared of me?" Nana allows his cum drip from her cheek.

"No, I was trying to tell you that I couldn't hold it anymore, but I couldn't say it fully because it felt so good," said Rito.

Nana smiles at Rito, grabs a nearby towel to wipe her face and crawls to Rito to kiss him again. While they kiss, Rito grabs Nana's butt and spreads it. Nana moans inside of the kiss, but he was enjoying the feeling of it. Rito then gives Nana's butt a spanking.

"Oh." Nana turns herself over for Rito.

Rito then has Nana to lay down and opened her legs to see her cute tight wet pink pussy. Rito goes down and starts kissing her thighs softly then kisses and licks her pussy warmly, which makes Nana moans. Starts rubbing her clit and licks her pussy more.

"Oh, Rito!" Moaned Nana. Rito continues kissing and licks her pussy more as his hands rub her body. He then starts sucking on her clit.

Nana screams of pleasure as she grabs the bedsheets tightly. Rito smiles and continues sucking on Nana's clit.

"Rito... Something is coming!" Nana didn't know what was coming.

Rito continued to suck on Nana's clit, but harder. Soon, Nana let out a loud moans and sprays her juices all over Rito's face, which caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry, Rito." Said Nana as she was catching her breath.

"It's okay," said Rito as he wiped his face.

They then kiss. Nana wraps her hands around his neck, and she knew his pain still exists inside of his heart.

"Thank you, Nana," said Rito.

"Don't mention it," said Nana.

Rito nods at the agreement and he says "Would you like to come with me and my girlfriend... After this is all over with?"

"Sure," said Nana.

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Rito shows a gentle smile towards Nana and her hands' places onto his cheek softly and kisses him.

Zack was trying to figure it to battle Xyaqom which he turns his attention to Elaira. "How are you feeling?" He questions her

"I've been through worst," said Elaira.

"Same here... But I can tell you're a good person." Zack tells her with a gentle tone and looks back at the plans of trying to get into Xyaqom's ship.

"You're thinking about attacking Xyaqom, aren't you?" Asked Elaira.

"Yes, I am, and this is my last mission... I'm going to disappear afterward." Zack was telling her because it was fault for leaving the Earth unprotected.

"How come?" Asked Elaira.

"Everyone I care and love... They are all gone, so it's my fault leaving in the first place. I should've never been created or born." Zack was telling Elaira, but she hugs him from behind as she didn't want to see him sad.

"No need to blame yourself," said Elaira.

Zack looks at Elaira and turns back at the plans with his cheek turns bright red. Her breasts were touching his backside, but he needs to focus on the task at hand.

"You know, as powerful as you are, you'll never be able to beat Xyaqom," said Elaira.

"And why's that?" Asked Zack.

"Because Xyaqom is at a whole other level than you," said Elaira.

Zack nods at understanding about the incoming battle as he says "Even if there's a slight chance... But I still need to give it my all."

Elaira couldn't believe what she was hearing but Zack was an interested character, which he wasn't going to give up.

"I wish I can say that you do have a slight chance, but it's just not possible," said Elaira.

"Just how strong is Xyaqom?" Asked Zack.

"Last I checked, his power level was 2500,000," said Elaira.

"Well, that's not too bad, with our combined strength, we can take him on," said Zack.

"Yes, in a quarter of his true power, you would stand a chance," Said Dr. Mikado as she stepped in, "But if he uses his full power, then you're done for," said Dr. Mikado.

"Then we just need to gather fighters to combine our power levels so that we can be over Xyaqom's power level of 2500,000.

"No Zack, you misunderstood me. 2500,000 is only a quarter of his power. His true power level is 10,000,000," explained Mikado.

"10,000,000?!" Asked Zack in shock, Dr. Mikado nodded.

Zack punches the wall and becomes furious, which Hikari enters the room. "Actually... There's one way you can do get more powerful," She responds back to them.

Zack and the two girls look at Hikari.

"How?" Asked Zack.

"I once read a tone about the Spectrum race how they are able to get stronger in a hurry. It turns out that if a member of the spectrum race drinks from the blood of a spectrum dragon, they will become twenty times more powerful than they were before," explained Hikari.

"Really? That's amazing," said Zack.

"However, there is a catch to this," said Hikari.

"A catch?" Asked Zack.

"The blood of a spectrum dragon has a mind of its own, and if the Dragon Blood does not find the drinker worthy to have its power, the drinker will die," said Hikari.

"There's only one problem... We don't know where we can find a dragon," said Elaira.

Just then, Zack sensed someone approaching Earth, someone... Familiar.

"I know where," said Zack.

Zack looks at the door and sees Runa has arrived at Earth which she says "Spectrum... You're alive."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter Forty-Three – Last Hope**_

 _ **Here's another chapter for New Life!**_

 _ **There's only two more chapters until the story comes to end, which I want to say thank you goes to everyone for the reviews, favorites, followers, and views.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the story and giving me some of the ideas for the story.**_

 _ **Please check out Xyaqom's stories when you get the chance to.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2019 – Making the O/C character and plot for the story.**_

 _ **Warning – 18 and older can read this chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter:**_

Zack starts smiling for Runa found him which she was the last of the Spectrum Dragons race. She walks over and sees Zack was the last one too.

"Zack, you're still alive, I feared that you were killed after everything that I was sensing on my way here," said Runa.

"It's going to take more than that to kill me... But it's time to end this, then all of us will disappear." Zack was telling everyone about the plans.

"What do you mean?" Asked Runa.

"Once Xyaqom is gone then I'm going to take a journey on Earth." He explains his friends and girlfriends, "But before that happens, I need something from you Runa," said Zack.

"What is it?" Runa was asking him then her cheeks becomes deep red as she says, "Are you going to mate with me." In other words, have sex with her.

Zack's face turned dark red when he heard this, "N-No, that's not what I meant," said Zack waving his hands.

Runa looks down at the floor because she wanted to become his mate. But she will let go for this time then she co continues "So what do you need?"

"First, let's go inside," said Zack.

Runa becomes turns into her human form, revealing to be completely naked. She had large B size breasts and had an amazing bubble shaped butt, and that she has never shaved down there before. When Zack saw that Runa was naked, he blushed hard, but kept his eyes on her, checking her out. Runa giggles when she saw that Zack was checking her out and swings her butt slightly to tease Zack as they make their way back inside.

 _"Damn, she has a nice ass,"_ said Zack in his thoughts.

"Did you say something?" Runa asked him just outside the entrance, she was about to enter the hideout, but closes the door and walks over to Zack by pushing her large B cup breasts into his chest.

"N-No, I didn't say anything," said Zack who was blushing red, and getting hard when he felt her breasts.

Runa then starts undoing Zack's shirt, "Would you like to have fun first?"

"F-Fun?" Blushed Zack as his shirt fell to the floor, making him topless.

Runa nods and gets down at her knees and pulls his pants down, revealing his hard five inches long and thick dick to her, making Zack naked. Zack was blushing hard that both he and Runa were now naked outdoors and feared that Xyaqom's men might see them doing this. Runa giggles when she saw how big and hard Zack was and starts licking all over it. Zack moan slightly and starts stroking her hair softly with his hand. Because it has been a long time since Zack has had sex, he was incredibly rusty, meaning his dick has gotten sensitive. Runa chose not to hold nothing back and put his whole dick in her mouth and wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him from pulling out. Runa loved the taste of Zack's dick and decided that she was going to make him cum. Zack was stroking her backside which he wanted her to continue, which his lips releases grasps of the pleasure felt good.

"Shit, she's too good, I'm already cum," said Zack in his thought.

Runa pulls his dick out and places his dick between her breasts then rubs his dick up then down while licking his tip more.

"Runa, I'm going to cums!" Moaned Zack.

Runa wanted to feel his warm cums onto her breasts. Soon, Zack let out a loud moan and came all over her breasts and face.

Runa licks the warm cum and smiles at his face when she speaks, "Would you like to give me a taste?"

Zack nods and has Runa to lay down on the ground and starts feeling her breasts and sucking on her hard-pink nipples. Runa moans slightly but increases in volume because she was enjoying the pleasure as her hand strokes his hair comfortable. Zack then starts licking down to Runa's belly and started rubbing her soft smooth belly and licking her bellybutton. Runa giggles at the kissing and licking around her belly and bellybutton. Zack then licks his way down to her pussy and rubs her clit to make her pussy wet.

"Ahhh..." Runa moans loudly as her pussy was sensitive and she grabs Zack's head to push him deeper into her pussy.

Zack then began licking her pussy and held nothing back.

Runa moans loudly as she grabs her breasts tightly as she says, "I've been such a bad girl!"

"Yes, you have," said Zack.

Zack then began licking Runa's pussy and rubbing her clit at the same time. This was making Runa go crazy. Her breasts jiggle up and down while she moans loudly, Zack loved how Runa's breasts were jiggling.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Runa loudly.

Zack continues licks and kissing her pussy while his hands grab her jiggling breasts to push them together. Runa soon let out a loud moan and came all over Zack's face. Zack licks the juices, and Runa kisses Zack deeply, Zack becomes surprised by the kiss then starts kissing her back deeply as his hands grab her butt then starts stroking his dick into her wet pussy ready to take her. He then slowly starts going inside of her. Runa screams of pleasure as her hands grab onto his backside tightly as his dick felt big inside of her tight dragon's pussy.

Zack pushed his hard dick inside of her wet pussy as her breasts jiggle with her nipples bounces. Zack then begins thrusting his hips slowly. Runa moans slightly as she pushes Zack upwards for his handshakes a hold of her breasts while he increases the speed and hardness of thrusting inside of her pussy. This makes Runa moans loudly. After thrusting couple more times which it leads Zack putting Runa top of his dick for her to ride him. Zack places his hands on her butt to feel it while she was riding on him.

"Ahhh, oh so good," Runa moans loudly as she begins riding his dick harder and faster than before.

Zack then began spanking Runa's butt. Zack then switches them into the reverse cowgirl style position and pounds Runa's pussy hard and deeply, making her breasts bounce back and forth, making Runa reach her climax again.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Runa.

"ME TOO!" Zack was telling her.

Runa soon let out a loud moan, and came all over Zack's dick, when Zack felt Runa cum, he quickly pulled out and came all over Runa's nice bubble shaped butt. After Runa came, she fainted, as the intense sex was too much for her to handle.

Zack picks her up in bridal style and takes her inside of Mikado's Clinic

"Looks like I overdid it again," said Zack.

Runa was snuggling into Zack's warmth as his lips form a warm smile for her.

Zack then carries Runa to Mikado's clinic and placed her on one of the beds.

"And who is this?" Momo was asking Zack with a gentle tone and sees another girl for Zack's small harem.

"Her name is Runa," said Zack.

"Runa..." Momo repeats the name and notices the Spectrum Dragon was mated to Zack now.

"Do you mind finding her some clothes for her Momo?" Asked Zack.

"Sure... But we do have to talk about 'finishing' what you started with me." Momo was smiling at him and starts swings her butt back then forth to get Zack. Which she was looking for clothes to Runa wear something.

"I really need to get my head out of the gutter and focus on the task at hand," said Zack in his thoughts.

He was remembering about how Runa's blood could increase his powers into new levels but there's intense risk of him not surviving it at all. Soon, Runa began waking up.

"Where am I?" Runa was asking the question as she is looking around the room.

"You're at our clinic," said Zack.

Runa smiles at her mate (Zack) and she wanted to stay at his side. She notices his expression was serious about something.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Asked Runa.

"Runa... I know this sudden, but I need your blood to push beyond Spectrum." Zack was making the request as Runa becomes scared about mate knew about the secret of Ancient Spectrum.

"You can't be serious," said Runa.

"I'm serious because Xyaqom needs to pay for all the things he does." Zack bends down one knee and takes her hand into his hand. But she was starting to cry because she didn't want to lose him, I need your blood."

"But... But... If I give it to you, you might die," said Runa crying.

"That's a risk I have to take but I need to finish him off... Because I lost everything once... I don't want to go through it again." He was telling her and hugs her.

"I just don't want to lose you," cried Runa.

"You're not going to lose me." He takes her cheeks softly and kisses her softly. She was crying but Runa knew Zack needs the power to beat Xyaqom.

After converting Runa, Runa took one of Mikado's knives, took out a small cup, cut her hand and had it drip into the cup.

Runa pulls away and she heals her wound quickly with her ability. She nods and looks at Zack to speaks "Take this but please be careful."

Zack nods and takes the cup. He takes a big breath and drinks the blood. After Zack drank the blood, he falls to his knees holding this throat screaming in pain. Zack's throat felt like it was on fire, he felt like he was being burned alive.

Lala, Momo, Nana, Rito, Mikado, and Lilianna were running to find Zack was screaming in pain as Runa was trying her best to hold him.

"What's wrong with Zack?" Asked Lala.

"Zack drank some of my blood." Runa was telling him which Zack was trying to get over the pain.

"He did what?!" Said Lala shocked and a bit angry.

Zack punches the floor to making cracks and his eyes become dark red as he was screaming of pain and out of breath.

"Is there any way of stopping it?" Asked Momo.

"No, there is no stopping it, it needs to run its course," said Runa, looking sad.

Lala hears the alarms for Golden Darkness was making her way to them. Which she says, "We need to go and give Zack more time to get over it."

"I'll take Zack, I need to be with him when the ritual runs its course," said Runa.

Runa then picked Zack up and carried him away, leaving Rito and the girls to keep Yami busy.

Rito and the girls were rushing towards Golden Darkness. "Where is the Spectrum user?" Golden Darkness was asking the gang.

"None of your damn business," said Rito.

Golden Darkness becomes furious, but she turns her head of knowing that her father didn't know she was here.

"I'm here to fight Spectrum and end him." Golden Darkness wants to see him go down because he has seen her in a weak state

"If you want him so bad, you're going to have to get through to us," said Lala.

"Very well." Golden Darkness becomes ready but deep down she has developed feelings for Zack Yuuki the Spectrum who saved her life.

Meanwhile, Runa is taking Zack to the basement. Zack was trying to get used to pain and keeps screaming of pain with Runa holding Zack closely to her. Runa was hoping that Zack will survive. Zack was closing his eyes with his heart stopped for a moment and his eyes to sees his father appears in front of him.

"Dad?" Asked Zack in shock.

Jack helps Zack up to his feet and starts walks inside of the light as he says, "You know the truth about everything, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," said Zack.

"Zack... I sealed away your true potentials." Jack places his hand on his chest and releases the seal. "There's one thing I need to tell you... I was one who betrayed everyone, but you open my eyes... No matter what road you choose I always being with." Jack smiles at his son.

"What do you mean you betrayed everyone?" Asked Zack.

"When I lost my family in the spectrum war, my mind was clouded, I allowed Xyaqom to take advantage of me, but you helped me clear my mind," said Jack.

"Father... You do know I'm going to disappear after this." Zack was telling his dad but his hands place onto his shoulder.

"Well about you take your harem with you and you might have a new girl too," said Jack.

"A new girl?" Asked Zack.

"I sensed it, before but Xyaqom's daughter... I believe she has complicated feelings, but she does have a crush on you." Jack was telling his son.

Before Zack could say anything, everything faded to white. When Zack came to, he saw that he was now back in the world of the living, and Runa was crying over his body, who she thought that he was dead.

Zack places his hand onto her cheek softly and starts smiling at her, then he says, "I told you that I'm not so easy to kill off."

Runa was shocked to see Zack was alive and hugs him, "Oh Zack, you're alive, when you stopped breathing, I thought you died," cried Runa while hugging Zack.

Zack hugs her back and looks around to sees nobody was around. "Where is everyone?" His question makes Runa look serious but scared.

"They are all fighting a girl named Yami," said Runa.

"Yami... You mean Golden Darkness." Zack was correcting her which he remembers about his father told him about her. "I have to go now." He was telling her and gets up from her lap.

"Where are you going?" Asked Runa.

"Do you deal with Golden Darkness," said Zack and walks out.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter Forty-Four – New Love Interest**_

 _ **Next Chapter of New Life!**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me put this chapter together and helping me with this chapter. Which it has been 2 years since I met Xyaqom and I can't believe it… But making this story become amazing to build with him.**_

 _ **Please check out his stories when you get chance too!**_

 _ **I hope I can still make new stories with him after New Life is finished.**_

 _ **Thank you goes to Lewamus Prime 2019 for making the O/C character Zack Yuuki.**_

 _ **Incredible thank you goes to every reviewer, favorites and followers for this story, yet I hope to see everyone at my next story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

Yami is seen standing in front of a Lala, Momo, Nana, and Rito, who are all knocked out by Yami.

"Fools, did they think that they could take me on?" Asked Yami.

"Maybe... I'll give you the fight to remember," A voice and stands top of the house. Which Yami looks up to sees Zack was having changed. His aura was pure silver and his eyes are sky blue.

Yami was taken aback to this new change but discarded it by simply a cosmetic change.

"So, you've finally decided to come out of hiding?" Grinned Yami.

Zack disappears in bright light and appears again kneeling to check his girlfriends, then his brother and his girlfriend. Yami tries to find him and finally sees him in front of her. He was ready to fight her.

"You've come to fight me, have you?" Asked Zack.

"Where... Where did you..." Asked Yami, shocked to see Zack suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Just answer my question or get out of my way so I can finish Xyaqom off," Zack responds to Yami, yet he didn't want to kill Yami.

"Question?" Asked Yami.

"Can I sense your doubt in your heart, so my question is do you really want to fight me or not?" Zack questions Yami of being ready

"What… What happened to you?" Asked Yami.

Zack looks at her and takes her hand with his soft hand. Shows Yami his memories which she felt warm from his aura.

"I don't think it matters now." Zack pulls his hand away and steps away from her. He knew about defeating Xyaqom means Zack will disappear.

"You're off to face my father, aren't you?" Asked Yami.

"I have to... Yami... Thank you for having feelings for me but you should try to move on from me." Zack was telling her and continues to walk to Xyaqom's location with his hair covering his face.

"M-Maybe if you didn't disappear three months ago, we...We may have had a chance," said Yami, trying to hold her tears back.

Zack stops in his tracks and starts thinking about Xyaqom's daughter Yami had feelings for him. She walks to takes his hand into her grasp. "Just think this over, please... Because I don't want to lose someone I'm starting to care about." She was confessing about her care for Zack.

"I will be honest; this is all happening because of me. If I didn't leave three months ago, everyone would still be alive. Sadly, too much time has passed. I understand that you have feelings for me, but the way things are right now, us being together looks impossible. Besides, even if I did leave three months ago, and we did get together, Xyaqom would kill both of us," said Zack.

Yami understood his words as she didn't take apart of the killing and "Then let him destroy everything but we can leave... You don't owe these people anymore... You have given everything." She is holding his hand tightly.

"No... not yet," Zack responds back to her and she pulls him into a kiss. Being her first kiss and pulls away.

Zack was surprised by the kiss.

"That's because we are both idiots, but I rather stay at your side now, Zack-kun." Yami was telling him, which she was going to release his hand.

Zack kisses her again and her turn to becomes surprised for the kiss.

"For your safety, I think it's best for you to stay here," said Zack.

Yami nods at him and she was going to keep them safe. As Zack glances to see her bubble butt underneath her battle dress. Zack admitted that she has a nice butt.

Yami stops in her tracks and "Only you get to see me underneath if you want to," She spoke and turns to see Zack. Her cheeks were deep red.

Zack walks over, goes under her battle dress and starts feeling her butt, "Are you sure," asked Zack.

"Yes I am." Yami responds back to him and kisses Zack again

While they were kissing, Zack used his powers to strip her naked, even her panties and boots were gone. Yami was blushing hard when she was naked in front of Zack since she has never been naked for any man before.

Yami starts pulling his shirt upwards to take it off as her breasts were an impressive B cup. Which she places herself on him.

They continue making out while Zack grabs Yami's butt and spreads it while squeezing it. Zack places Yami onto the ground as begins kissing then licks her neck warmly awhile rubs her backside smoothly and starts sucking on her nipples. Zack places Yami onto the ground as begins kissing then licks her neck warmly awhile rubs her backside smoothly. Yami moans softly as she unclips her hair clips to allows her hair to fall.

Just then, Rito begins waking up. Zack and Yami were going to stop continue their lovemaking. But Nana takes Rito's hand as she smiles at him and walks away with Rito.

"Where are we going, Nana?" He was asking her.

"Somewhere more private," said Nana.

Rito begins blushing which his eyes glance at her round butt which it was begging for him to hold it. When they arrived at the nurse's room, Rito went on his knees and pulled down Nana's panties under her skirt and took off her socks and shoes. Nana giggles slightly as she pushes Rito onto the bed and kisses him. While they were kissing, Rito grabs Nana's butt and spreads it. Nana moans as she takes her shirt and bra off to throws it away from her hard naked in front of him.

Meanwhile, Zack and Yami are seen still outside, Zack was sitting on his legs and puts Yami into the dragon oral sex position. In this position, Zack sits on his legs and slightly spreads them apart. He makes Yami lay down on his knees for her head and shoulders to be lying at the feet of Zack. He makes her legs spread as wide as he can make her. In this position, Zack was rubbing Yami's clit while licking her pussy at the same time, making her go crazy.

Yami moans loudly as she grabs her breasts tightly, but Zack continues licking her pussy awhile his hand begins rubs her clit smoothly then increases the pace. It didn't take long for Yami's thighs to tighten up.

"Something is about to come out." Yami pushes Zack's head onto her pussy of wanted him to continue.

Zack smiles and continues to lick Yami's pussy while also rubbing her clit.

Yami screams out loud as her juices sprays everywhere onto Zack's face.

And Yami ends up fainting after cums.

Zack moves his hand to strokes her hair softly then places her next to Lala and Momo. Which Rito comes back from the nurse's office then "Rito... Watch over them... Watch over all of them. You there in beginning and now you get to see how this path ends."

Starts walking away from his family and friends for the fight with Xyaqom

 _ **To be continued… Tune in the final chapter of New Life!**_


	45. New Life - Final Chapter

**_New Life – Final Chapter_**

 ** _Final Chapter is here for New Life!_**

 ** _Before the story begins, I want to say incredible thank you and it was honored to work with Xyaqom and Lewamus Prime 2019 creating this story. Which I hope to work with them again on another story._**

 ** _It was amazing to see many people fall in love with this story and see the many views, reviews, followers and favorites. So special thank you goes to them too._**

 ** _But I do have a vote going on… I want you to your answers to question that has been surrounding this story ever since the first part of the final arc was released._**

 ** _The question is… Should New Life have sequel? Please vote on my profile._**

 ** _I think I owe everyone apology for ending the story soon, but if everyone votes yes for the sequel then I'm just going to say this… I'm getting warm up and ready for it happen!_**

 ** _Warning – Sexual Content shall make appearance inside of the story!_**

 ** _Enjoy the Story and again… Thank you for reading:_**

It was raining outside, and Zack is seen walking through the streets, memories were going through his mind, on how he first came to Earth and how he met his family for the first time.

 ** _(Flashback: 10 Years Ago)_**

People kept walking and ignore the young boy's existences; Zack walks over to get an understanding where he was.

He climbs on top of the building was hard with his light blue eyes notices the type of city as his thoughts were "This place is peaceful and amazing." His eyes make a connection with a family being: A little girl with her big brother and parents together.

Zack didn't know why but his curiosity gets the better of himself for following the family to their home to sees the little girl turns her head and notices Zack been homeless, but a scared boy. Before entering her home with her family, she rushes over to Zack's presences to asks, "Are you alright, Mister?"

His head nods as her father walks over to speaks "How about you join us for dinner tonight, little one" He asked, being warm to Zack's heart.

Zack was going to decline the offer but felt someone's warm hand at his right-hand to looks down to sees the little girl was inviting inside of her house with a gentle smile as his lips allow a warm smile to enter the house.

The little boy turns his head and smiles at the newcomer to responds, "Welcome to our home...Nii-san" as Zack didn't understand what he meant of calling him 'Nii-san?'

His light blue eyes take notice over the house with his thoughts were "This place feels like home...to me" with the little girl introduces herself being "Mikan Yuuki" and her Onii-chan as "Rito Yuuki."

Zack didn't speak a word about his parts of where he escaped with his father's help when their father asks, "Do you have a name?"

"It's Zack."

"Zack."

Saiba and Ringo turn their heads with silent, Saibai then started asking with the thought in his eyes as his question enters the talk being "Zack...Would you like to become part of our family?" Zack didn't know what to say about the offer.

"I... I need time to think about this" Zack's answer made Mikan and Rito feel disappointed. Zack then got up from his seat and gets out of the house with Yuuki's Family waves goodbye to Zack.

 ** _(Flashback Ends: Present Day)_**

Soon Zack passes through the Yuuki household, reduce to rebel. He had a lot of good memories from that household. He then began to remember how he met Lala.

 ** _(Flashback: One Year Ago)_**

Zack sits inside the warm water in the bathtub, his eyes were closed while he was relaxing in the bath, but not ready to tell his family about his unique abilities. His question was 'What should I do?' About the talk about his origins from where he came from, but his search for the truth about Spectrum species hasn't been answered.

Just then, a bright shooting star came out of nowhere, from the dark blue skies.

Zack looks down at the bubbles which appears in the middle of the water, with energy coming from the bubbles, which makes Zack get ready for anything for his mind speaks "Did they find me!" Before Zack could make any sense of what was happening, a bright light fills out the room, making Zack shield his eyes.

When Zack opens his eyes, he sees a beautiful naked girl with long pink hair beyond her backside and "Mmm! Escape, successful!" she said as her arms go behind her head, just then, a soft and warm smile shows up.

The mysterious girl looks down and makes a connection with Zack, as her light green eyes enter his dark blue eyes with her voice returns being "Hm."

Before any words could come out of Zack's mouth, Mikan knocks at the door saying, "What's happening in there, Zack?" Zack then takes his attention to the bathroom door, and he answers, "It's nothing...I just slipped a little."

"Oh...Are you alright?" Asked Mikan.

"Yes, I am fine," Zack tells Mikan with a confident tone.

"Okay." Said Mikan, then she walks away and enters the living room. Zack gets out of the bathtub and opens the bathroom door to see that nobody was in the hallway, he then takes his attention back to the mysterious girl.

"Come on...We can talk more in my room, deal?" He asked, the mysterious girl nodding her head to understands the request. Zack grabbed two towels and gave one of them to the girl to wrap around her body, and Zack used the other towel and wrapped it around his waist. After which, Zack grabs the girl by the hand and they run to Zack's room.

Zack's bedroom was clean and large, it had a wooden desk and bookshelf with many different books. Zack opens the wooden door and speaks, "Go ahead and sit down... Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Her head shakes "no" for her hand holds the towel up to cover her breasts, but the cleavage was showing a little, and looks over to see her answer was "No thanks, and I'm sorry for burrowing your towel."

"It's alright, but who are you?" Zack's question was spoken and repeating her name as "Lala."

"Yup! I came from Planet Deviluke." Lala tells the truth about where she came from and Zack becomes surprised by her answer, for his mind saying "Planet Deviluke.

 ** _(Present Day)_**

After remembering how he met Lala, he wished that things could go back to normal. I remembered how he left Earth defenseless, but he was going to restore the Earth even if it costs his life. He then remembers Mikan, and how much he missed her smile, he was trying so hard to hold back his tears, knowing that he let her down.

In his base form but walks away from the imagines and tums to sees Sainan High school in ruins. His mind brought back when he first came here as a new student, which he got to meet Haruna Sairenji who was acting as a sister with him. Continues his journey towards Xyaqom's base with his hair covering his eyes and felt someone's energy on top of the building. He Looks up and sees the one person who was crossing his arms over his chest with his long jacket blowing with the wind and his eyes notice the last Spectrum user was firm. It was Xyaqom, who has sensed that Zack was making his way to his location, so he decided to meet him halfway.

 _"Something is different about him... But what?"_ Xyaqom asked himself.

Zack had a serious expression Xyaqom's aura was dark red and Zack's aura was clashing with his aura been pure silver

 ** _(At Mikado's Clinic)_**

Rito took everyone back to the secret base and turns his attention to notices the large lightning storm was alarming.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Rito.

"I believe Zack and Xyaqom are going to start their final battle," Mikado answers his question.

She sees the girls were tired and worn out by battle with Yami. Rito's head turns to sees Mikado and holds the stoic expression for his sins couldn't be forgiven, for he has murdered his own sister and parents. His hair took over his eyes and Mikado take notice of the silent treatment.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up, I have no medicine to cure your broken heart... But the only thing I can tell you is only time can heal your wounds, for now, said Mikado.

Rito took the advice inside in mind and turns his attention towards Nana who was still sleeping underneath the blankets. She was willing to take anything that Rito had to offer.

"Where is Liliana?" Asked Rito.

Mikado becomes surprised by Rito's question and releasing a gentle smile then leads him to shows Liliana was reading different books of trying to keep herself busy or calm. She was wearing a white eight button t-shirt, which she only has two out of the eight buttons done up, showing off a great deal of her cleavage, and a white mini shirt. Her skirt is so small, that her thighs and legs are visible, and that if she were to bend down, her butt and panties would be exposed

"Liliana?" Asked Rito.

Hearing her name and her attention turns to notices her boyfriend who had different hair and cries then before. She runs towards her boyfriend, making her breasts bouncing up and down as her hands wrap around his body to sees him safe. Felt something wet touching her shoulders meant Rito was crying because he couldn't be happier but see one of his girlfriends survived the destruction has, he caused. If we look up her skirt, we see that she is wearing dark brown panties.

She strokes his tears away with her hands gently and her next question was "So Rito-kun... What is next after this?"

Rito becomes shocked by her question, which his thoughts were traveling around the world to find himself again... But does he really want to leave her and Nana alone? "Zack is going to battle Xyaqom right now... But for us... We are going to try and get everything back to normal." Rito answers the question.

Liliana then hugs Rito, "I've missed you," she said.

"Me too," said Rito, hugging her back.

Rito doesn't know if he would be forgiven from the mass murder. Which his sight takes a look over at Lilianna's outfit of wondering where she got this outfit from.

"Liliana, where did you get this outfit?" Asked Rito, trying not to look at her cleavage but his sight was slowly locking into them.

"Dr. Mikado gave it to me, said that I would look good on it, what do you think?" Asked Liliana.

"Um... You look great." Rito responded back to her and Lilianna shows a warm smile. She steps over and kisses him quickly then she says "Rito-kun... I love you and I want to stay at your side."

Rito becomes surprised on Lilianna's confession and Rito nods at her.

 ** _(At The School Ruins)_**

Zack and Xyaqom are both seen at what's left of Sainan High school, starring each other down.

Xyaqom: So, it has come to this. What a pity. You would've turned out to be a great solder if your father didn't double cross me.

"I have to agree with you, Xyaqom... But I would never use my powers to destroy or kill someone without reasons." Zack responds back to Xyaqom with a gentle tone. Zack becomes serious and gathers a strong silver blast then sends the attack towards Xyaqom, which his eyes become surprised.

Xyaqom quickly jumps away from the attack with Zack were following Xyaqom and rushing over as sends focus right fist towards Xyaqom, but he quickly caught Zack's fist, punched him in the gut and tossed him to the rebel. Zack uses another power to gain black and dark silver dragon wings to stop himself from the attack and his eyes become deep silver. He then flew towards Xyaqom to tackles him onto the wall and pulls away then punches his gut. Xyaqom then headbutts him to get Zack off of him, he then kicked Zack in the gut, sending him flying. Before Zack could catch his bearings, Xyaqom flew towards Zack and used his tail to slam him to the ground. He then uses his tail to wrap around Zack's neck and started struggling him with it. Zack uses his newfound powers to forces two wooden desks come from the right and left at the exact same moment, which Xyaqom releases Zack to destroys the right one, but the left one sends him out of the building. Zack flew after Xyaqom and sends a strong punch towards his face but counters the attack of grabbing the punch. Xyaqom sends a strong kick towards Zack's gut of trying to break his ribs yet flew upwards to dodging the attack then gathers more energy, he flew downwards to sends both onto the ground to makes the ground shake at the impact.

When the smoke cleared, Xyaqom was nowhere to be found.

"Did I kill him?" Asked Zack.

Just then, Xyaqom's tail wrapped around Zack's foot and slammed him to the ground. Zack coughs slight blood out of his lips and sees Xyaqom though the smoke with his words are "You have to try harder to kill me now."

Zack then shot an energy blast at Xyaqom, but Xyaqom deflected it right back at him. Zack dodges the attack and transforms into his first level of Spectrum, but the form was different: His hair was pure blue and eyes were shining dark blue with his outfit was a long silver jacket with a black undershirt and long pants. The aura was pure light blue and he was looking down at Xyaqom of ready for the next round with him. Xyaqom was surprised to see Zack's new look in his Spectrum form.

Zack dodges the attack and keeps calm of looks at Xyaqom with a serious expression. "Why do you want to destroy everything that's good in the galaxy for?" His question was reaching deaf ears because Xyaqom didn't want to explain himself to Zack (His own creation.)

So instead, Xyaqom spin kicks Zack, sending him flying. Zack catches himself in mid-air and looks down at Xyaqom of wondering if he was going to get serious or not. He then flew back down.

"I suggest that you start taking me seriously," said Zack.

"So, you've noticed that I've been holding back, huh?" Grinned Xyaqom.

Zack nods and stands in front of Xyaqom. Which he stays in his first form of Spectrum, "That's right, and if you don't want to die right away, I suggest you start taking me seriously.

"Fine, I'll fight you at my full power, but you'll die much faster," said Xyaqom.

Xyaqom began powering up. A dark red aura surrounded him, the ground began shaking, and thunder and lightning erupted repeatedly. Zack becomes stoic and closes his eyes, which he becomes Chaos Spectrum meaning it was level two. His form was short dark blue with a black outline, hair was deep ocean blue and deep ocean blue. His black undershirt shows dark red dragon at his chest. His long pants appear dark blue and black outline with dark silver large wings at his side. Xyaqom soon let out a loud scream, destroying the ground him. When the smoke cleared, electricity and a dark red aura surrounded him, his spiky black hair stood up, he now had fangs, his wings were out and the pupils in his eyes were skinny.

"I hope you this is what you wanted, boy. Now you will arrive in hell much quicker than you'd like," said Xyaqom.

Zack opens his eyes, but he still had the same expression. With his words were "If I die today, then I'm taking you with me so you can't hurt anyone more ever again."

Xyaqom chuckled, "We'll see about that," he said.

Zack and Xyaqom charged at each other, making their fist to hit each other, once their fists clashed against each other, a shockwave was launched between each other, and red lighting was surrounding each other. Zack then punched Xyaqom in the stomach, and he grunted in pain on Zack punched Xyaqom in the stomach, then Zack pushed punched Xyaqom in the face, but before his punch could make contact, Xyaqom grabbed his face, punched him in the gut and slammed in the ground, stomped him in the back, and kick him in the gut, sending him flying into the school rebel.

"Spectrum... Time Freeze!" Shouted Zack.

Zack freezes time and rushes over to Xyaqom, unleashing one hundred punches towards Xyaqom's body and gathers dark silver within a dark blue sphere, sends Xyaqom though five buildings with the strong blast. After the smoke cleared, he saw Xyaqom getting back up from the rebel. Zack then charges at Xyaqom and spears him through another building, and attacks him by elbowing him in the face with his right arm, then straight punches him in the stomach with his left hand, and overhead punches him in the face with his right hand and kicks him in the stomach, and a right uppercuts with his left hand, rinse and repeat. By the time he was done, he had struck him three hundred times in three seconds. After Zack is finished, he launches an energy blast towards Xyaqom, which sends him he crashes into the school rebel, creating a huge smoke screen. Zack then charges towards Xyaqom, but as he does that, Xyaqom unleashes a fury of energy blasts at Zack, catching him off guard. Zack becomes surprised by the offensive and tries to dodge the blasts. He sees Xyaqom in front of him and punches his shoulder blade at his right side. Feeling his bones was slightly broken, he flies away from Xyaqom.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Asked Xyaqom.

Xyaqom then flew after Zack, he grabs Zack by the hair with his left hand and punches him in the stomach, letting go of his hair, and then right-hand hook to the face, sending Zack flying to another building, and Xyaqom on hot pursuit, not giving Zack a chance to pick himself up. While Zack tried to pick himself up, Xyaqom flew in and stomped Zack on the back, making him fall back down. Then Xyaqom grabbed Zack by the right leg and slammed him into another building and the ground.

Zack turns to see someone who survived the massacre, which it was Yui, who was trying to get some kids into a safe place.

He kicks Xyaqom and sending him to the building then says, "Get the hell out of here now!" Yui recognizes the voice and she turn to sees an unknown guy.

"Zack Yuuki?"

Zack looks back at Xyaqom's location and flew towards him with firm expression shows up. Zack then kicks Xyaqom in the gut, but Xyaqom quickly catches Zack's kick and tosses him away, but before he could get far, his tail grabs Zack by the foot and slams him down to the ground, then a nearby building, then slammed him in the ground three more times.

Zack coughs out blood and slowly gets up with his head turns to looks at Xyaqom. "Want to know something, Xyaqom?" He was driving him into a furious state.

"And what's that?" Asked Xyaqom.

"I still have one final form to do but I don't think your worth it," Zack responds back.

"What?! You've been holding back?!" Said Xyaqom in a furious tone.

Zack nods and feels like he's starting to bond with Xyaqom, which was strange because he wanted to kill him. But deep down he wanted to know why did Xyaqom want to take over or control the galaxy from King of Deviluke.

"Here I am, fighting you at full power and you're holding back?! I expected you to fight me at full power!" Said Xyaqom in a furious tone.

"Very well," Zack responded.

Zack closes his eyes and his form changes into something different. His hair becomes pure silver, the jacket was long been dark blue with a dark silver dragon as black outline appears at his backside. His shirt was dark blue with black two dragons at the center with his pants were dark blue space with dark silver and black outlines. His form was final meaning it was Galaxy Spectrum and his power was almost hitting infinite.

Just then, Zack dashes towards Xyaqom and punches him in the stomach. The punch was so powerful that it went right through his armor, and making contact with his stomach, making Xyaqom scream in pain, and power down his attack. After Zack pulled his fist out, Xyaqom started to hold his stomach and took three steps away from Zack. Then he fell to his knees.

"It's over Xyaqom, I've won, you're now fighting a losing battle," said Zack.

Xyaqom began laughing when he heard Zack say this. Zack was wondering why was Xyaqom laughing for?

"What's so funny?" Asked Zack.

"I never thought you would get this strong, you have truly become as strong as I wanted you to be. Now that you have exceeded me, I now have a reason to use this form!" Said Xyaqom.

"Wait, form?! Asked Zack in shock.

Xyaqom began powering up. Zack jumps away from Xyaqom and waits for him to power up which he was hearing Rito's voice of asking him as "Zack... Why aren't are you attacking him now?"

"Rito, is that you?" Asked Zack in his thoughts.

"Yes, it's me... I'm using my powers to connect with you." Rito replies back and continues "You want to beat Xyaqom at his best don't you?"

"Yes, it just seems wrong of me to finish him off now. When I do defeat him, at least I'll know that I defeated him at his best!" Said Zack in his thoughts.

"I would do the same thing... Just please be safe and try not to destroy all of the city." Rito was telling his brother and begins smiling for his promise about coming back wasn't going to be possible if Zack doesn't kill Xyaqom.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," said Zack.

A dark red aura surrounded him, the ground began shaking, and thunder and lighting erupted repeatedly, this time it was much worse. Xyaqom soon let out a loud scream, destroying the ground him and sending Zack flying. When the smoke cleared, electricity and a dark red aura surrounded him, now had demon horns on his head, his tail had spikes all over, and four black spikes on his back, and spikes on his elbows, and spikes coming from his knee caps, and his nails from his fingers became razor sharp. When Xyaqom opened his eyes, it was revealed that he now had pure blank black eyes. Seeing Xyaqom in this form, and sensing the amount of power that was coming out of him made Zack scared, but excited at the same time.

"Behold, the power, of the very first Super Deviluke," grinned Xyaqom while making a fist.

Zack becomes ready for the final round with Xyaqom.

"Let's go!" Said Zack.

Zack then dashed toward Xyaqom and punched him in the face, then punches him in the gut repeatedly. Xyaqom was taking the attacks and punches Zack into the midsection to get some space, then he fires an energy blast towards Zack, but Zack dodges it by flying to the right and kicks Xyaqom in the gut. But Xyaqom grabs Zack's tail and slams him to a tree, Zack quickly gets back up and shoots an energy blast at Xyaqom, which Zack gets away from Xyaqom and looks at him being ready. Xyaqom dashes toward Zack to try to punch Zack, only for Zack to block the punch and kick Xyaqom in the gut, then punches him in the face, then the jaw, then the gut, then kicks him in the gut again to send him flying a bit. Zack and Xyaqom then charge at each other and clash, making the whole planet shaking. Xyaqom then tries to kick Zack, only for him to grab Xyaqom's kick and throws him to the ground, only for him to land on his feet and rush back to Zack and tries to punch Zack in the gut. But Zack quickly grabs his punch and tries to elbow him to the face, only for Xyaqom to grab Zack's elbow attack and tries to headbutt, but Zack quickly uses a headbutt of his own to block Xyaqom's block attack. Zack and Xyaqom then try to punch and kick each other at a rapid pace, only to block each other's moves. Xyaqom then uses his tail to cut Zack's head off, but Zack quickly dodges, Xyaqom then tries using his tail again, this time upwards, only for Zack to step out of the way. Zack and Xyaqom then try to punch and kick each other at a rapid pace, only to block each other's moves, but this time Xyaqom finds an opening and ax handles Zack down to the ground and shoots an energy blast beam at him soon after. Zack managed to land on his feet and sees the beam coming after him, so he jumps out of the way, causing the beam to hit the ground instead, causing a huge explosion and a smoke screen. Xyaqom emerges from the smoke and punches Zack in the face, but Zack managed to catch the fist just in time and kicks Xyaqom in the gut, making him back away from him. Xyaqom dashes toward Zack to try to punch Zack, only for Zack to block the punch and punched Xyaqom in the gut, then punches him in the face, then the jaw, then the gut, then kicks him in the face to send him flying a bit. Zack and Xyaqom then charge at each other and clash, making the whole planet shaking. Xyaqom then tries to kick Zack, only for him to grab Xyaqom's kick and throws him to the ground, only for him to land on his feet and rush back to Zack and tries to punch Zack in the gut. But Zack quickly grabs his punch and tries to elbow him to the face, only for Xyaqom to grab Zack's elbow attack and tries to headbutt, but Zack quickly uses a headbutt of his own to block Xyaqom's block attack. Zack and Xyaqom then try to punch and kick each other at a rapid pace, only to block each other's moves. Xyaqom then uses his tail to cut Zack's head off, but Zack quickly dodges, Xyaqom then tries using his tail again, this time upwards, only for Zack to step out of the way. Zack and Xyaqom then try to punch and kick each other at a rapid pace, only to block each other's moves, but this time Zack finds an opening a punches Xyaqom in the jaw, sending Xyaqom flying out of the city, and Zack flies after him.

"I have to keep him out of the city, I want to save what's left of it," said Zack in his thoughts.

Zack and Xyaqom take their battle to the grasslands, which lands front of Xyaqom. His attention turns to remember how he used to train here and places himself into the fight stance again. Zack then shot an energy blast at Xyaqom, but Xyaqom quickly moves out of the way and dashes towards Zack and tries to elbow Zack to the face, but Zack quickly blocks it and kicks Xyaqom in the gut, making him back away a bit. Xyaqom then charged towards Zack to punch him, but Zack grabbed Xyaqom's punch and hit to counterattack him, but Xyaqom ended up counter attacking his counterattack, but soon Zack quickly counterattacked his counterattack, which led Xyaqom to counter-attacked his counterattack, rinse and repeat. They managed to keep this up for five whole minutes. With the power of their attacks that they were letting out, and how fast they were doing it, (They were going so fast that the untrained eye wouldn't be able to see them) the ground that they were standing on began to give up on them and they began to dig a hole down as they continued to counter-attack each other. None of them was having no luck in getting the upper hand on the other. Which each passing second that they continued to counter-attack each other, the hole got deeper and deeper, right down to the planet's core. It was until they were five minutes in on counterattacking each other when they noticed that they were in a giant hole in the ground, and lava beginning to rise. Zack and Xyaqom start to fly out of the hole while still beating each other up. Xyaqom tried to hold Zack back so that he could perish into the lava, but Zack would always find a way to get out of harm's way. Soon, Zack and Xyaqom manage to get out of the just in time before the lava could clam. Thankfully, they didn't dig the hole deep enough for the lava to gush out like a volcano eruption. Thankfully, the lava only came up to halfway into the hole. Zack and Xyaqom then land on the ground to catch their breath.

"You know... we may have been best friends or maybe family. I wouldn't want to tell this." Zack was telling Xyaqom with his form returns to base as his hair covers his eyes.

"Huh? Tell me what? And why did you power down?" Asked Xyaqom as he saw Zack power down and was confused.

"It's because your super Deviluke is draining your lifeforce... isn't it. That means you only have like three to six minutes to live." Said Zack been depressed because he felt something close bond to Xyaqom. Like they were brothers who wanted different things in life but now one of them was going to leave.

Xyaqom was surprised to learn that Zack knew about the weakness of the super Deviluke form, "How did you know?" Asked Xyaqom.

Xyaqom then places his hand on his ear, revealing to be wearing an earpiece.

"My final form allows me to feel everyone's power and energy... So, you can go and say goodbye to your wife." Zack was showing mercy and kindness to Xyaqom.

Xyaqom was surprised by this, "Why are you doing this? After everything, I've done to you, why?" Asked Xyaqom.

"Lamia, release the prisoners," said Xyaqom.

"What?" Are you sure?" Asked Lamia.

"Yes, I'm sure, we won't be needing them anymore," said Xyaqom.

"But we were going to make them into one of us when we got back home," said Lamia.

"I know, but after I go, we won't need them," said Lamia.

"But the doctor said... Wait, you didn't use the super Deviluke transformation, did you?!" Asked Lamia, Xyaqom said nothing, "You fool! You knew the risk of being in that form, it would make cancer worst!" Cried, Lamia.

"I know, but I just wanted one last fight before I go," said Xyaqom, just do this one last task for me, please," said Xyaqom.

"Okay," said Lamia, she then leaves.

Xyaqom then turns his attention to Zack.

"I knew it... You are a good person, but nobody should know that you were Deviluke." Zack was telling him.

"No, I'm not good, far from it, I'm a bad person who happens to have morals," said Xyaqom.

"But why, why try to kill me?" Asked Zack.

"Because I was hired to do so, I am an assassin after all," said Xyaqom.

"Then who hired you to kill me?" Zack had more questions than answers, but Xyaqom coughs blood out from his lips. Rushing over to his aid and says "Hang on... I will get you a doctor." Xyaqom shakes his head towards Zack.

"No, I'll be dead by the time you get me a doctor; besides, nobody would want to treat me," He then coughs up more blood, "Just do one favor for me," said Xyaqom.

"What is it?" Asked Zack.

"Watch over Yami for me, after her mother abandoned her, I was the only family she had left, but now that I'm dying, she won't have anyone, but you," said Xyaqom.

"I promise..." Zack promised to Xyaqom.

Zack then sits down next to Xyaqom, although Xyaqom only had a few minutes to live, it felt like years. He sits down where Xyaqom is and gets down at his knees then starts sharing his tales about how he met his wife for the first time. Xyaqom then sees a bright light at the end of a tunnel and slowly goes into the bright light, he then takes one last gasp of air and passes away. Zack begins crying because he knew whoever did all of this... Was at fault. Zack knew one thing, although Xyaqom was an assassin, he was a good person in heart, who just wanted nothing but to keep family safe, and knew that he had to do the same.

Soon Lala and Momo appeared in front of Zack, who they saw Zack crying over Xyaqom's lifeless body, which they were confused too.

"Zack?" Asked Lala.

Zack responds to hearing his name and sees his girlfriend, Lala and Momo were worried about him. "I'm fine... Xyaqom is gone." He responds back to them. Gets up from the soft grass with his abilities were healing his wounds.

"Did you... Defeat him?" Asked Lala.

"No," said Zack as he shook his head, "Turns out he had cancer, and our fight took his life much faster than it originally would," said Zack.

 ** _(Back In Xyaqom's Ship)_**

Meanwhile, back at Xyaqom's ship, Lamia is seen releasing three prisoners. She takes off the face covers on them, revealing to be Mikan, Run, and Sierra, alive and well.

"You three are free to go," said Lamia.

Mikan, Run and Sierra were surprised to hear that they are free to go, which two of them questions where their boyfriend Zack is.

"You are letting us go?" Sierra didn't understand why Lamia was letting them go for.

"Because Xyaqom told me to let you guys go.

Mikan, Sierra, and Run were wondering where they should go and looks at one another. They were walking out of the ship with many questions on what Sainan looks like now, and to their shock, the once proud school was now in ruins.

"We need to find Zack and ask him what happened?" Sierra makes the decision which Mikan and Run agree. Run wanted to see Rito again.

As it turns out, shortly after Xyaqom attacked the Yuuki home, and after Xyaqom turns Rito into Dark Silver, Dark Silver went into a killing spree. He managed to kill Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki and Haruna. He was going to kill Milan, Sierra, and Run, but Xyaqom stopped him. Instead of killing them like Zack originally thought, Xyaqom took the three girls in as prisoners. He was planning on brainwashing the girls into joining his army just like how he did with Rito. However, because he already used the materials to brainwash Rito back in his ship, they were going to have to wait until they arrive at their home planet where they have more materials to brainwash their victims. Although Xyaqom originally wanted Sierra dead, he had second thoughts and figured that she was worth to him more alive than dead. So, for three months, Xyaqom kept the three girls as prisoners, waiting for the day to take them back to their home planet after killing Zack. However, after realizing that he failed his mission into killing Zack, he ordered his wife to let his prisoners go.

Surprisingly though, despite the fact that the three girls were kept as prisoners for three months, they were never beaten or starve to death like most prisons. The reason behind this is because Xyaqom wanted the three girls to be as healthy as possible. The healthier they are, the better the chances that the brainwashing and the transformation of being a bioweapon will be a success. If that person is not healthy then they will die during the transformation process. So Xyaqom ordered his men to keep the three girls fed and allowing them to bathe. Sadly though, as they were being kept as prisoners the clothes that they were once wearing when they got captured were worn out and had holes all over them. Apparently, Xyaqom's men couldn't be bothered to giving them new clothes or wash them in that matter. They must have figured that because they were prisoners, they didn't deserve to wear fresh clean clothes, so they made them wear rags instead. The rags themselves only came down slightly below their hips, meaning the bottom half of their amazing butts were exposed, plus none of them were wearing any panties, so their pussies were visible too. All three girls had bubble shaped butts. Mikan used to have a nice round butt, but over the last three months, as she was a prisoner, her round butt turned into a bubble shaped butt.

Turns out whatever they were feeding her the calories went right into her butt. The wind gently blows on them, slightly raising their rags to allow us the readers to see their pussies. Over the last three months that they were prisoners, able to shave down there. Thanks to Run and Sierra being aliens, they didn't have to worry about growing hair on their arms legs or underarms, but still grew pubic hair. Mikan is a bit different though. Mikan used to be twelve years old, but a little over three months ago, she drank a potion, made by Lala, that allowed her body to grow up to a sixteen-year-old girl's body. You would think that puberty would be a bitch for Mikan, but surprisingly though, despite the fact that she is only an Earthling, she didn't grow any hair on her arms underarms or legs, those areas were still soft and smooth, her pussy, on the other hand, not so lucky. Maybe Mikan just got lucky with puberty, or the potion she drank had something to do with that. Just like all the other girls, she grew pubic hair. All three girls now had but shades of pubic hair, but that was the least of their problems. Maybe if they had hair all over, then perhaps they would be panicking, what's in stats, not the case, they really don't care that they now have pubic hair. But either way, they were now free. However, they had no idea where to go or where everyone was. All they had was viewing the ruined city they once knew and loved.

Zack was thinking about how to fix his hometown but only time can heal all wounds. Which he was trying to get out his mind.

"Come on girls, let's go home," said Zack to Lala and Momo.

Lala and Momo could tell that Zack wasn't himself at all. Meanwhile, Mikan, Sierra, and Run were running back to the Yuuki home. Rito, Lilianna, and Nana were walking through town, which they were going to Yuuki residences, hopefully, to see if their home was repairable. And as luck would have it, their paths met. Before they knew it, Rito, Liliana, and Nana were suddenly standing in front of Sierra, Milan, and Run.

"Mikan, Sierra, and Run!" Rito was surprised to see them alive and Run rushes over to him. She gives her first kiss to him. Mikan ran over to Rito and gave him a big hug.

"Rito... Coming back home now." Zack was telling Rito with soft tone, but depressing was sound in his voice.

"Okay, but we have a surprise for you," said Rito in his thoughts.

"I don't think I can handle surprises," Zack was telling him which Lala and Momo were thinking of how to cheer him up.

"No seriously, I think you'll like it, just hurry back home," said Rito in his thoughts.

Zack sighs as he went the same speed with Lala and Momo, who was watching him make sure he's okay. Soon they landed where Rito and the others were.

"Okay... What is the... surprise?" Zack was asking Rito but stops himself if shocked to see Mikan and Sierra were alive.

Was that some sort of dream? Did Xyaqom punch Zack in the head so hard that he was beginning to hallucinate? Zack stands there in complete shock since this was the first time, he was singing his sister in three months.

"M-Mikan?" After Zack as he was seeing Mikan in front of him. Was this really her?!

Mikan walks over to Zack and hugs him tightly as she was saying "You got a lot of explaining to do, you jerk." Zack couldn't believe it but Mikan was real. Sierra smiles and joins the hug.

Zack then began crying.

"Welcome home, Zack," Mikan tells her boyfriend which they start looking at the house.

"I guess we are going to need a lot of new repairs," Rito was telling his girlfriends.

But deep down, he was still sad about losing Haruna, but he knew that time would heal the wound.

Zack wipes his tears away, "Fear not, with me around, we can get this old house good as new in just a few days," said Zack having his hands on Mikan's waists.

What Zack didn't know was that he accidentally lifted Mikan's rags over her belly, her belly, her bellybutton, bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy we're all exposed for Zack and the girls to see. Not Rito though, as his attention was focused on what was left of their home, he was not paying any attention to Mikan, which was a good thing. When Zack and Mikan noticed this, they began blushing hard.

"Um... I guess I'm going to help Rito fix the house and make plans..." Zack was trying to get himself out of this solution, which stops himself of remembering something he has to do, "Hey, guys... I need to go and find someone, I think she needs my help too," Zack was telling everyone while letting Mikan go and letting her rugs fall back down to her hips.

"Like who?" Asked Momo.

Zack shows a warm smile which Mikan shakes her head, knowing that smile then she responds, "There's no telling who he is talking about the moment."

Zack growing his dark silver dragon wings and takes off into the skies then sees the one person he was sent to find and watch over. It was a promise made by Xyaqom, as he lands on top of the skyscraper with his lips forms gentle smile.

"I knew I would find you here, Yami-chan." Golden Darkness turns to sees Zack was still alive from his battle with her father Xyaqom.

"I already know, my dad is dead, I got his haplotype," said Yami.

"Before you ask... No, I didn't kill him, but I made a promise to watch over you. So I'm here to offer you a place to stay. You can stay with me and my family." Zack makes a simple request with his right hand reaching out to help her up, which she was sitting at the edge of a skyscraper.

"Are you serious? After everything we've done to you?" Asked Yami in shock.

"I'm serious because I figured it out. Xyaqom was a great man who had an honest heart to watch over you and Lamia. So, I can't just go back on my promises... I rather I protect and see you smile again, Yami." Zack's words make Yami become surprised and shock than before.

Yami then nods and hugs Zack.

Zack and Yami were going off the skyscraper, but lays them onto the top of building with his words are "You are crazy to do that, you know that?" Asked Yami.

"I know," said Zack and kissed Yami, which she kissed back.

 ** _Xyaqom's Holotype:_**

 _Dear Yami, by the time you're listening to this, I'll already be gone. Either I have died from Battle, or my cancer has finally taken me. I don't know when I died, but I have ordered Lamia to give you this holotype when the time comes when I do die. You're a big girl now, you're ready to head out on your own. I taught you everything that I know, about fighting techniques, and outside of fighting. I'm sorry that I wasn't around as much as I would like or want you to grow up to become a woman, but it seems that fate had other plans for me. I understand that you will feel alone after I pass and that you will have no family since your mother abandoned us. But know that you are never alone, I'm sure that you'll meet a guy who will love and respect you. I only hope that you will not grow up to be like me, that you will grow up having a more peaceful life than I did. Where I grew up only the Strong Survive and the weak were killed. Don't feel bad if you decide to retire as an assassin, we have many other people in our family that are willing to continue my legacy. Tearju once told me that she didn't want you to be an assassin, but the organization had other plans. Maybe that's because she ran off, we'll never know for sure. Goodbye Yami, I'll always love you, even in the afterlife._

 _ **Epilogue:**_

Sainan was almost completely repaired thanks to Zack and Rito's help, which they were rushing towards the Sainin High School of trying their best to race against one another as normal earthlings would do.

"I still can't believe it's been six months since you know..." Rito was telling his brother Zack and nods back.

Soon they made it to the school.

"It's about time you guys arrived," said Nana, standing in front of Momo, Lala, Run, Mikan, Sierra, Hikiri, Elaira, Lilianna, Elaira, Runa, and Yami, all wearing school uniforms of the Sainan High school.

"That's what you two get for sleeping in," giggled Mikan.

"Our faults but worth it," Rito was asking his brother and does fist bump with one another with warm smiles.

Zack sees his family was happy and he says, "Best life ever!"

It has been six months since Xyaqom's defeat. And over those six months, Zack in the others worked on repairing the city, which is only eighty percent done at this point. After Sainan High school was repaired and good for the students to return, Momo, Nana, Run, Mikan, Sierra, Hikiri, Elaira, Lilianna, Runa, and Yami all became students of the school. At this point, Rito has gone over Haruna's death, but he still misses her sometimes.

Back to Lamia, Lamia is seen six months pregnant, with Xyaqom's child. Turns out that two days before fighting Zack, Xyaqom got Lamia pregnant. Zach even offered her stay with him and his family in order to have a quiet and peaceful life for her and her unborn child. As far as Xyaqom's men go, they left planet Earth to fulfill more contracts but promised to stay away from planet Earth from now on.

 _ **(Somewhere in Unknown Planet)**_

A man was wearing dark purple with black dragon skeleton armor pieces at his shoulder, chest and legs underneath been dark silver and blue. Enters a massive and glorious throne room with source of purple flames and walks over to bows down front of throne.

"Master… Xyaqom has fallen." The man spoke back to his master.

The shadow shows pure red slit eyes and sinister smile inside of the blackness as his words are "It's fine… He played his role, but now I will deal with it now."

 _ **The End…**_


End file.
